


Airplanes

by lissara22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 100,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: После всего, что случилось с охотниками и Анук-Ите, Лиаму нужен перерыв, и они с Тео отправляются в дорожное путешествие.





	1. Вы покидаете Бейкон-Хиллс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Airplanes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165924) by [Captainmintyfresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh). 



Лиам помнил свой пятнадцатый день рождения, когда его мама в тишине принесла торт и свечи отбрасывали жуткие отблески на лица родителей и Мейсона. Помнил, как он оглядывал практически пустую комнату, думая о школе, из которой его только что выгнали, о друзьях, которых он потерял, когда избил ломом машину тренера. Помнил, каким он был одиноким, как сильно ненавидел себя и ярлык РПВ, который на него наклеили, из-за чего мама бросала на него нервные взгляды, ожидая взрыва, каждый раз, когда он слишком часто умирал в видеоигре. Он помнил, что был одиноким, потерянным, желающим что-нибудь изменить, что угодно. Чтобы он снова почувствовал себя нормальным. Он помнил, как таблетки, которые он раньше принимал, оставляли у него во рту привкус мела и делали его конечности вялыми и пустыми. Помнил то, как он чувствовал, что плывет, неспособный хоть что-нибудь сделать, словно грозовое облако, которое вот-вот разразится ужасающими вспышками молний и грохочущим громом и разрушит все порывами дождя и ветра.

Он помнил, как мама смотрела на него с маленькой улыбкой, все еще нервничая, но уже меньше, явно благодаря дымке, появившейся в его глазах под воздействием успокоительных. Как она сказала: «Загадай желание». И несмотря на то, что он был слишком взрослым, чтобы загадывать желание перед свечами на день рождения, он все-таки попробовал. Это была одна последняя попытка, одна жалкая, отчаянная просьба. Он закрыл глаза, задул свечи одним выдохом, и в его голове крутилась всего одна мысль: «Я хочу, чтобы все изменилось».

И это случилось. Перемены, о которых он мечтал, — это было отсутствие нервных взглядов, попадание в новую школу и на первую линию в лакроссе, это было исчезновение его РПВ и лекарства, грохотавшего внутри него.

Затем Скотт укусил его, и его желание исполнилось. Все изменилось, каждая его часть. Все, кроме гнева, что сидел внутри него, горящий, разъедающий, ожидающий момента, когда Лиам выпустит его. Но теперь все стало хуже, опаснее. У него были клыки, когти и жажда крови, у него были враги, на которых можно было направить свой гнев, и ситуации, когда он должен был использовать его. Черпать из него силу.

Он не был уверен, сколько раз за прошедший год мысленно возвращался к тому желанию, загаданному на день рождения. Он знал, что дело было не в нем и что, хотя оборотни, и Дикая Охота, и Ужасные Доктора, и берсерки были настоящими, желания — не были, желания были всего лишь детской забавой. Они никогда не сбывались, а если сбывались, то не так, как нужно, они искажали твои надежды, пока тебя не начинали душить собственные слова.

_Ты не монстр, ты оборотень, как я._

Если бы желания были реальными, он бы проснулся на больничной койке до того, как вендиго его схватил, до того, как Скотт укусил его.

Лиам с шумом втягивал в себя воздух. По его руке стекала кровь.

Все изменилось.

Все закончилось, охотники исчезли, Анук-Ите был мертв.

Так почему же он по-прежнему чувствовал себя загнанным, почему он все еще ощущал под кожей гнев, из-за которого его когти зудели от желания вырваться наружу и что-нибудь разорвать?

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Скотт.

Лиам кивнул и пробежался взглядом по телу Анук-Ите, заставившему его вспомнить, что кровь на стенах была не из-за того, что сделало это существо. Все это было из-за них — его друзей, его стаи. С руки Скотта еще капала кровь, даже когда он двинулся, чтобы проверить всех остальных.

Они выиграли. Лиам получил свое желание, и все изменилось.

Так почему, черт возьми, он этого не чувствует? Он не принимал свои лекарства уже больше года, так почему он чувствует себя таким уставшим настолько долго, что уверен, будто сможет проспать целую неделю? Почему его родители снова начали нервничать, почему он опять перестал смеяться?

— Ты идешь?

Голова Лиама дернулась от Анук-Ите к Тео, который прислонился спиной к стене и наблюдал за Лиамом с пустым лицом. Его одежда была разорванной и окровавленной, а раны все еще исцелялись. Он быстро вертел в пальцах ключи от машины. Лиам огляделся по сторонам. Все остальные ушли.

— Скотту нужно было отвезти Стайлза к Мелиссе, этот идиот подвернул лодыжку. — Губы Тео сложились в улыбку. — Я сказал, что могу подвезти тебя домой.

— Верно, — буркнул Лиам. Со стороны Скотта было разумно оставить его, когда угроза исчезла, а его лучший друг был ранен. Конечно, он оставил Лиама, ведь все, что тот делал, похоже, несколько часов, — это пялился на труп последнего плохого парня.

Лиам подскочил, когда Тео внезапно сжал рукой его запястье и дернул за собой. Пока Тео вел его обратно к своей машине, он молчал, потом забрался внутрь, и Тео завел двигатель.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Тео, выезжая с парковки около старшей школы.

Лиам хотел сказать «да» — они выиграли, конечно, с ним все в порядке, — но вместо этого сказал:

— Я устал.

— Бедная маленькая бета, битва тебя вымотала? Не волнуйся, ты сейчас вернешься и сможешь лечь в постельку в свое обычное время…

— Нет. — Лиам с неожиданной свирепостью покачал головой. — Я _устал_ , — подчеркнул он. — Я… Мне шестнадцать, и я не должен быть настолько уставшим, правда?

— Это похоже на то, о чем тебе, пожалуй, стоит поговорить с кем-то дру…

— Это не то, что я имел в виду! — истерически прошипел Лиам. — Я не хотел этого! Я просто хотел перестать злиться, а вместо этого стал оборотнем. Мы только что _убили_ кого-то и…

— Что-то, — исправил его Тео. — Это был монстр, он не был…

— Мы тоже монстры! — воскликнул Лиам, отчаявшись, что его кто-то поймет. — Может, мы и сражаемся на правильной стороне, но мы все еще… Мы все еще убили его, мы все еще пугаем людей. Я не хочу, чтобы люди боялись меня. Я не хочу больше сражаться, я не хочу, чтобы меня отговаривали от убийства людей, когда я разозлюсь, я не хочу, чтобы судьба этого города лежала у меня на плечах! Моя девушка уехала, мои друзья почти погибли, а люди умирают, и я просто… — Лиам втянул в себя воздух. — Как и с тех пор, когда я узнал о своем РПВ, удары продолжают поступать и поступать, и я устал от этого. Я хочу, чтобы что-нибудь изменилось к лучшему, но каждый раз, когда я думаю, будто что-то идет как надо… — Он подумал о Бретте и Лори, как близко они были к тому, чтобы выжить, и как он на секунду подумал, что спас их.

Скотт скоро уедет, и Стайлз, и Малия, и Лидия. Он снова будет один. Он будет иметь дело со всем, что еще случится в Бейкон-Хиллс, один. Ни поддержки, ни альфы, чтобы придумать план действий, ни Тео, чтобы удержать его от убийства людей.

— Я знаю, что мне нужно быть здесь, знаю, что должен быть здесь, что это моя ответственность — помогать, но я просто… мне нужен перерыв, — надтреснутым голосом закончил Лиам.

Он стер кровь с рук. Как много времени пройдет, прежде чем он снова будет вынужден сражаться? Разумеется, он это сделает. Но на его руках опять будет кровь — и неважно, злодея или кого-то невинного, кого-то, кто окажется рядом с ним в неудачный момент во время одного из его срывов.

— Тогда сделай перерыв, — сказал Тео так спокойно, словно Лиам не провел всю поездку до дома, крича, как безумный, а до этого как минимум минут двадцать молча пялился на мертвое тело.

— Я не могу! — выдохнул Лиам, опуская голову на приборную панель. — Никто не может сделать перерыв в Бейкон-Хиллс.

Пальцы Тео побарабанили по рулю один раз, два раза.

— Тогда уезжай, — тихо сказал он.

— Я не могу просто…

— Я не имею в виду навсегда, — усмехнулся Тео. — Ты все еще в школе, идиот, тебе придется в конце концов вернуться. Но ты всегда можешь уехать из города на какое-то время, никто не придет за твоей стаей прямо сейчас. У Скотта есть Арджент, и Хейлы, и Стилински, чтобы сохранить город в безопасности некоторое время. Если ты хочешь сделать перерыв, вероятно, сейчас самый лучший момент.

Лиам молчал. Он чувствовал, как взгляд Тео прожигает дыру в его голове, и думал о том, чтобы уехать. Сбежать из города, подальше от тех, кто знает, что он такое, от людей, которые выглядят напуганными, когда он появляется, и хоть недолго ни о чем не беспокоиться. О том, чтобы быть нормальным. Гнев в его венах начал угасать, затаиваясь где-то глубоко и на мгновение оставляя его в покое, а потом реальность принялась копаться в его фантазиях, нашептывая ему на ухо причины, по которым он должен остаться в Бейкон-Хиллс, дожидаясь, когда что-нибудь снова пойдет не так.

Тео неодобрительно напомнил:

— Ты сказал, что хочешь что-нибудь изменить. Жаль тебя расстраивать, но если ты хочешь что-нибудь изменить, то тебе нужно что-нибудь сделать. Так сделай. Пакуй сумки, скажи «сайонара» Скотту и…

— Поехали, — странно противоречивым голосом заявил Лиам, наконец поднимая глаза и ловя взгляд Тео.

— Что?

— Ты прав, — сказал Лиам. — На этот раз. — Тео закатил глаза. — Если я хочу перемен, мне нужно что-то сделать, так что поехали.

— Слушай, я говорил не о том, что буду твоим шофером, это был скорее намек купить билет на авто…

— Я не могу туда пойти, — признался Лиам.

Тео перевел взгляд на его дом. Лиам знал, что свет в гостиной будет включен. Его мама и папа будут ждать, когда он вернется домой. Он мог бы пробраться внутрь, переодеться и снова войти, как будто не он только что еще раз спас этот город. Он бы притворился, что все отлично, вернулся к лакроссу и ожиданию следующей катастрофы, и он бы чувствовал те же опутывающие его цепи, как тогда, когда Тео вытащил его из школы. Что он и делал месяцами.

Он помнил, как сказал Тео, что тот его ответственность, и все же единственным человеком, за которого он не чувствовал ответственности, почему-то был именно Тео. Тео, который мог уйти в любой момент, у которого не было связывающих его друзей или родственников. Который каким-то образом сдерживал гнев Лиама даже в то время, когда бесил его.

Если бы он вошел внутрь, чувство долга, заглушенное в машине Тео при звуке его голоса, немедленно вернулось бы обратно. Отпуск снова остался бы далекой мечтой, в отличие от той осязаемой вещи, которую он чувствовал миг назад, когда думал об этом, думал уехать. Реальность пыталась подтолкнуть его, заставить оглянуться и увидеть дурацкое желтое свечение в окне гостиной, но он устал и думал, что, может быть, Тео тоже.

Лиам вырвался из своих мыслей, когда машина снова тронулась, съезжая с обочины и скользя по темным улицам. Он посмотрел на Тео, сосредоточенного на дороге. Его пальцы все еще постукивали по рулю, один раз, два раза.

— Я рассчитываю, что мне заплатят за работу шофером, — заявил Тео.

Поездка проходила в молчании. Лиам сжался, ожидая, что случится что-нибудь ужасное. Пальцы Тео продолжали двигаться, а затем фары выхватили из темноты знак.

«Вы покидаете Бейкон-Хиллс», — прочитал Лиам. Машина медленно проползла последние несколько метров до знака, как будто Тео тоже боялся, что что-то затащит их обратно. Под ними гудел двигатель. Тео испустил тихий вздох, расслабляясь на сиденье.

А потом знак проскользнул мимо, оставшись позади. Плечи Лиама мгновенно опустились, а в голове наступила такая тишина, какой он, пожалуй, не слышал уже много лет.

— Мы покинули Бейкон-Хиллс, — негромко сообщил Тео, и Лиам почувствовал, как на его лице появилась маленькая улыбка. — Куда теперь?

— Я всегда хотел увидеть Гранд-Каньон, — осторожно сказал Лиам.

Тео не смотрел на него, но его губы растянулись в улыбке, нога надавила на газ, и машина рванула вперед, стремительно мчась по дороге, пока задняя часть знака не исчезла из бокового зеркала.


	2. Звонок домой

Когда Лиам резко проснулся, его спина затекла до боли, а телефон издавал визжащий звук. Он сел, перевел взгляд на окно и почувствовал замешательство, когда заметил деревья и длинную пустую дорогу. Несколько мгновений он понятия не имел, где находится, и его сердечный ритм участился. Его голову заполнили вопросы: _где Анук-Ите, где охотники, где я? Все остальные в безопасности?_ Потом он вспомнил прошлую ночь, когда только луна наблюдала за тем, как Тео увез их из Бейкон-Хиллс.

Лиам поерзал на сиденье, доставая из кармана телефон. Он моргнул и потер рукой глаза, глядя на яркий экран. Пять пропущенных звонков, четыре от родителей и один от Скотта.

Он уехал из Бейкон-Хиллс посреди ночи. У него будет много неприятностей. Скотт разочаруется в нем, родители разо…

— Проснись и пой, Спящая Красавица!

Лиам подскочил, когда по окну постучали кулаком, с металлическим звуком ударился головой о крышу и застонал. Вокруг машины прохрустели шаги, дверь с водительской стороны открылась нараспашку, и внутрь заглянул Тео с ухмылкой на лице.

— Судя по звуку, это было больно, — без малейшего сочувствия сказал он. Лиам стрельнул в него взглядом, который смягчился, когда Тео протянул ему держатель с двумя стаканчиками на вынос. — Надеюсь, ты любишь кофе и МакМаффины.

Лиам взял поднос, пока Тео залезал в машину. Он захлопнул за собой дверь и бросил пакет с теплой едой на колени Лиаму.

— Я взял по одному каждого вида, — сообщил Тео. — Так что выбирай какой хочешь.

Лиам заглянул в пакет и увидел четыре аккуратно завернутых маффина.

— Ты принес мне завтрак? — спросил Лиам.

— Я принес себе завтрак, — ответил Тео.

— Что, и ты просто случайно заказал три лишних? — фыркнул Лиам.

— Математика никогда не была моей сильной стороной, — пожал плечами Тео. — Выбирай уже, я голодный.

Лиам схватил первый, который попался ему под руку, бросил пакет обратно Тео и потянулся за одним из стаканчиков кофе.

— Где ты их достал?

— В Макдоналдсе.

— И ты просто оставил меня на обочине дороги?

— Экономил бензин, — объяснил Тео, постукивая по измерителю, который показывал, что в машине осталось меньше, чем полбака.

— Что если бы что-нибудь слу…

Телефон Лиама снова зазвонил и завибрировал. Лиам вздрогнул, увидев, как на экране вспыхнула фотография Скотта. Что он собирался ему сказать?

_Привет, Скотт, да, я в порядке, просто сбежал с твоим врагом, ничего страшного, я вернусь к финалу._

— Мы всегда можем вернуться, — заметил Тео, когда звонок наконец завершился и на экране появилось еще одно уведомление о пропущенном вызове. — Это займет всего несколько часов. Ты можешь сказать, что в последний раз проверял, нет ли охотников. Они поверят тебе.

— Ты хочешь вернуться? — спросил Лиам, вертя в руках обертку от еды.

— У меня есть выбор? Это ты решил, что мы отправляемся в дорожное путешествие.

— Я тебя не тащил, — напряженно сказал Лиам.

— Нет, ты просто ожидал, что для меня будет нормально поехать с тобой, — отозвался Тео.

— Ну, не похоже на то, что тебе нужно куда-то еще, — огрызнулся Лиам.

Глаза Тео сузились.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя здесь? Потому что я могу.

— Я просто имел в виду…

— Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, — раздраженно отмахнулся Тео. Он завернул свою еду, убрал ее обратно в пакет и нахмурился. — Я просто пытался быть милым, тупица. Сказать тебе, что еще не поздно убежать домой, поджав хвост, если ты слишком трусишь, чтобы…

— Я пока не хочу возвращаться.

— Отлично. Мы не будем, — сказал Тео.

— Отлично, — эхом откликнулся Лиам, закатывая глаза.

Он снова повернулся к телефону, тыкая пальцем в потемневший экран, чтобы посмотреть на пропущенные звонки.

— Что ж, это будет весело, — фыркнул Тео.

— Заткнись, Тео.

— Как пожелаете, ваше высочество, — холодно сказал Тео, заводя машину и заставляя ее сняться с места так быстро, что Лиам хлопнул себя едой по лицу.

Несмотря на угрюмость, Тео молчал и с хмурым видом ехал вперед по дороге, а его еда остывала в сумке, стоящей у него в ногах. Лиам, потягивая кофе, смотрел на свой телефон, куда ровно каждые пять минут поступал новый пропущенный звонок.

— Ответь, — проворчал Тео через полчаса. — Если ты не сделаешь это, он просто пойдет искать тебя.

Лиам ненавидел его за то, что он прав.

— Я не знаю, что сказать.

— Скажи ему, что ты в отпуске.

— Но…

— Он твой альфа. Ты единственный, кому насрать, что тебя там нет, и ты это понимаешь, — зарычал Тео. — Просто сделай это. Я не хочу, чтобы они думали, что я похитил тебя.

Лиам провел еще пять минут, наблюдая, как за окном сменяется пейзаж, пока не пришел следующий звонок. Он взглянул на Тео в поисках помощи, но глаза Тео твердо смотрели на дорогу. Лиам вздохнул и ответил.

— Лиам? Лиам, мужик, это ты? Ты…

— Привет, Скотт, — тихо сказал Лиам, сгибая бумажный стаканчик из-под кофе.

— Лиам, где ты? Ты не ответил ни на один из моих звонков, и…

— Я, эм… На самом деле я просто уехал из округа Бейкон.

— Что?

— Тут такое дело, — выпалил Лиам. — Я, эм… Мне нужен был перерыв, а потом, ты знаешь, прошлой ночью я собирался вернуться домой, но не стал, и сейчас… ну… я еду в Гранд-Каньон.

— Гранд-Каньон?

— Да, — медленно произнес Лиам. — Я вернусь! — _Я думаю._ — Мне просто… мне нужно несколько дней. Это нормально? Я имею в виду, Дерек и Стайлз вернулись, поэтому у вас есть целая стая, и…

— Лиам, если ты хочешь уехать, все в порядке, — мягко прервал его Скотт. — Я все понимаю, но ты не можешь просто взять и исчезнуть, мы волновались.

— Прости.

— Все отлично. Ты в порядке, правда?

— Да, — сказал Лиам, ковыряя пальцем прореху на своей футболке.

— Значит… Гранд-Каньон?

— Да.

— Классно, — сказал Скотт. Лиам практически мог услышать его улыбку. — Тебе нужна компания? Мы могли бы встретиться с тобой. У нас есть джип, и все здесь. Мы могли бы принести закуски. Может быть, это будет веселее, чем в одиночку.

— Э-э-э… — нахмурился Лиам и снова перевел взгляд на Тео. — Мне вроде как… не нужна компания, это нормально? Несколько дней подальше от сверхъестественного — вот чего мне хотелось, а не чего-то вроде «стая отправляется в Аризону», это…

— Лиам, все отлично, — мягко повторил Скотт. — Это было всего лишь предложение. Ты уверен, что будешь в порядке?

— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал Лиам. — Слушай, мне нужно позвонить родителям, так что поговорим позже.

— Пока, Лиам.

— Пока, Скотт.

— Отправь фотки! — послышался чей-то визг — Лиам был уверен, что Мейсона, — а потом он повесил трубку.

— Есть причина, по которой ты не упомянул, что я с тобой?

— Ты сказал, что не хочешь, чтобы они думали, будто ты похитил меня, — неубедительно напомнил Лиам. Тео наконец оторвал взгляд от дороги и приподнял брови, заставив Лиама сдуться. — Я не знаю, он бы больше волновался. Он мог бы не отпустить меня с тобой. Я точно не мог отказаться от его предложения, а потом сказать «о, между прочим, я с Тео», не так ли?

— Ты должен был сказать ему.

— Это не имеет значения.

— Если это обернется против меня…

— Все будет хорошо, — горячо заверил его Лиам, прокручивая пропущенные звонки в поисках номера мамы.

*

Звонок родителям прошел даже близко не так, как звонок Скотту. Сначала его мама плакала, потом кричала, а его отчим, паникующий на заднем плане, говорил о «трупе в канаве», потом мама снова плакала, а Тео смеялся рядом с ним, пока Лиаму не было приказано вернуться домой «прямо сейчас». Тогда он забыл про свою холодность и протянул руку за телефоном.

— Нет, — прошипел Лиам.

— Я знаю, как…

— Тео, сто…

— Дай мне чертов теле…

— Клянусь, я ударю тебя, если ты не… АУ!

Лиам схватился за нос, когда Тео «случайно» заехал в него своим локтем и вырвал телефон у него из рук.

— Привет! Миссис Данбар? — бархатным голосом уточнил Тео, как будто не он напал на ее сына секунду назад.

— Она Гейер, тупица, просто верни мне мой телефон! — прошипел Лиам, пытаясь добраться до телефона, но Тео одной рукой держал его на расстоянии.

— Миссис Гейер, — поправила миссис Гейер.

— Конечно, извините. Что ж, миссис Гейер, мое имя Тео. Лиам уехал… — Лиам взвизгнул, когда Тео совершенно не мягко отпихнул его обратно на сиденье и вынырнул из машины. — Извините, мое имя Тео. Я дружу с вашим сыном. — Лиам фыркнул, и Тео засунул средний палец в открытое окно. — Это моя вина, что Лиам не перезвонил вам раньше, и я понял, что вы хотите, чтобы он вернулся домой, но…

— Никаких «но», он едет…

— Завтра годовщина смерти моей сестры, — сказал Тео. Лиам знал, что это ложь, но это все равно заставило его остановить попытки выбраться наружу, чтобы отобрать у Тео телефон. — Мы всегда мечтали о том, чтобы поехать в Гранд-Каньон вместе, и я подумал, что могу наконец увидеть его, а Лиам предложил поехать со мной. — Лиам услышал, как его мать остановилась. — Если мы развернемся, чтобы я мог отвезти его домой, я не успею вовремя. Я верну его через несколько дней, и мы будем отправлять по три фотографии каждый день, что нас не будет, но я просто… мне сейчас очень нужен друг, мне нужно сделать это для Тары.

— Он в безопасности?

— Не хочу показаться грубым, но я уверен, что чем дальше мы от Бейкон-Хиллс, тем в большей он безопасности.

— Передай трубку Лиаму.

— Конечно.

Тео засунул телефон в окно. Лиам не обратил внимания на его самодовольно приподнятую бровь и вырвал телефон.

— Привет, мам…

— Ты можешь ехать, но будь осторожен. Не пить, всегда ехать со скоростью на десять миль в час ниже разрешенной, кушать овощи. Отправь мне номер этого мальчика Тео, я хочу быть уверенной, что смогу связаться с каждым из вас. И если вы хотя бы подумаете о том, чтобы оправиться в Лас-Вегас, то я…

— Мы не будем.

— Ладно… Тогда будь осторожен и возвращайся скорее.

— Будет сделано.

— Люблю тебя, тыковка.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — пробормотал Лиам, повесил трубку и с драматическим вздохом уронил телефон на колени. Тео вернулся обратно в машину. — Ты когда-нибудь говоришь правду? Или все, что вылетает из твоего рта, — это сплошное…

— Я говорю правду, когда это помогает, — легко сообщил Тео, поворачивая ключ в зажигании. — Готов ехать, тыковка?

— Я тебя ненавижу.

*

День проходил в относительной тишине. Тео включил радио и позволил музыке мягко окружить их, в то время как Лиам отправил своей маме два селфи и одну фотографию Тео, хмуро смотрящего на дорогу, вместе с номером его телефона.

— Почему мы останавливаемся? — спросил Лиам, когда Тео притормозил, поворачивая к заправке.

— Мне нужен бензин, — ответил Тео. — А тебе нужно воспользоваться туалетом.

— Я не могу пойти туда в таком виде, — возразил Лиам.

— В каком? — уточнил Тео, паркуя пикап возле бензоколонки.

— Мы выглядим так, будто сбежали из фильма про зомби, — прошипел Лиам.

Тео опустил голову, оглядывая себя, и потеребил двумя пальцами свою разорванную футболку, а потом снова посмотрел на заправку.

— Туалет снаружи. Смотри. — Он показал на стену здания, где красовалась маленькая вывеска, указывающая на спрятанный туалет. — Ты можешь переодеться там и выпить кофе, пока я…

— Эм, Тео… Я не взял никакой одежды.

— Что? — медленно произнес Тео.

— Это все, что у меня есть.

— Ты… ты решил, что мы отправляемся в путешествие… без одежды?

— Это было спонтанно!

— Это было глупо, — усмехнулся Тео. — У тебя хотя бы есть деньги?

— У меня есть кошелек, там, наверное, есть немного денег…

— Наверное? — переспросил Тео.

— Окей, я не знаю! Я этого не планировал!

— Что, черт возьми, ты планировал, мы будем есть все это время?

— Эмм…

— Или носить?

— Послушай…

Тео фыркнул, выпрыгивая из пикапа и захлопывая дверь. Лиам последовал за ним и быстро оббежал вокруг машины, пока Тео сердито засовывал пистолет в топливный бак.

— Что мы будем делать? — тихо уточнил Лиам.

— Ничего, — огрызнулся Тео. — Я заполняю бак, и мы возвращаемся. Спасибо, что заставил меня потратить все свои деньги на бензин, чтобы мы могли посмотреть на грязное шоссе. Я очень ценю это, Лиам.

— Что? Нет! Мы не можем вернуться сейчас! — выпалил Лиам, и его сердце упало.

Он был свободен. Бейкон-Хиллс остался далеко позади, и все на это согласились. Несмотря на то, что Тео бесил его большую часть дня своим каменным молчанием, Лиам чувствовал себя спокойнее, чем последние несколько недель. Он не проверял в зеркале заднего вида, не преследует ли их кто-то, не думал о планах и стратегиях. Он не хотел отказываться от этого менее чем через двадцать четыре часа.

— Мы можем, — заявил Тео. — И мы сделаем…

— Нет! — зарычал Лиам, чувствуя, как в нем просыпается гнев.

Тео приподнял бровь, услышав грохочущее у него в груди сердце, и ухмыльнулся.

— Что, ты собираешься избивать меня, пока я не соглашусь тебя везти?

— Это была твоя идея! Это ты сказал, что мне нужен перерыв! Ты убедил мою маму, что мы не вернемся прямо сейчас!

— У нас нет денег! У тебя нет одежды, нет зубной щетки, нет еды. Продолжать — это…

— У меня есть… — Лиам откопал в кармане кошелек и открыл его, подсчитывая мелочь. Измеритель показывал, что бак продолжает заполняться. — Восемнадцать долларов и двадцать центов. Мы можем это сделать!

— Ты можешь. Пока ты покупаешь себе Хэппи-Мил, я собираюсь вернуться прямо…

— Отлично. Уезжай.

— Что?

— Езжай. Я пойду пешком.

— Ты пойдешь пешком в Аризону?

— Мы уже почти там.

— Лиам, ты не можешь пойти…

— Я не вернусь, пока не увижу Гранд-Каньон, поэтому ты можешь или поехать со мной и надеяться на лучшее, или вернуться назад и объяснять, что причина, по которой твоя машина пахнет мной, заключается в том, что ты отвез меня в никуда, убедил мою маму, что позаботишься обо мне, а затем бросил меня умирать.

— Ты серьезно шантажируешь меня, чтобы я поехал с тобой? — уточнил Тео.

— Это работает?

— Нет, — сказал Тео, но у него на губах появилась маленькая улыбка. Лиам сдулся. Его сердце сжималось при мысли о том, чтобы вернуться обратно в Бейкон-Хиллс. — Ты действительно хочешь это сделать, правда? — с небольшим вздохом спросил Тео.

— Очевидно. Разве тебе тоже не нужен перерыв?

— Я не уверен, что это считается перерывом, если самая большая заноза в моей заднице обитает на моем пассажирском сиденье, — протянул Тео. Насос щелкнул, когда бак наконец заполнился. Тео поджал губы, вытащил пистолет, сунув его обратно в держатель, и наконец кивнул. — Прекрасно, — пробурчал он, пробираясь мимо Лиама и открывая заднюю дверь.

Лиам через плечо смотрел, как Тео покопался за его сиденьем, вытаскивая сложенное одеяло, а затем маленькую спортивную сумку. Он шагнул в сторону, бросая вещи в кузов пикапа и раскладывая их, и через секунду нашел все, что хотел. Лиам ошеломленно замер, когда Тео сгрузил ему на руки сменную одежду, новую зубную щетку, до сих пор запакованную, и тюбик зубной пасты.

— Испортишь мою одежду — будешь платить за нее, — жестко сообщил Тео. — Иди приведи себя в порядок.

— Почему, черт возьми, у тебя есть зубная щетка в машине? — выпалил Лиам, глядя вниз на небольшой набор вещей в руках. Потом перевел взгляд на одеяло, которое теперь лежало на заднем сиденье. — И оде…

— Лиам, иди переодеваться, пока я не вырубил тебя и не оттащил обратно в Бейкон-Хиллс, — вздохнул Тео. Лиам кивнул, направляясь к спрятанному туалету, и Тео закатил глаза.

Им обоим понадобилось полчаса, чтобы привести себя в порядок в грязном туалете. Когда Тео вернулся обратно, у него было чистое лицо, и он каким-то образом выглядел скорее так, словно сошел со страниц журнала, а не вышел из туалета на заправке после быстрого умывания над раковиной. Лиам в это время был занят тем, что теребил свою одежду. Она воняла Тео, что на самом деле не должно было его удивлять, потому что она принадлежала Тео, но это все равно было странно — то, что запах цеплялся за его кожу и доносился до него каждый раз, когда он двигался. Не то чтобы это был плохой запах — Лиам оставался верен своим словам, сказанным уже вечность назад, — от Тео хорошо пахло. Мыло, которым он пользовался, не изменилось, и Лиам был рад этому. Он любил Мейсона, но если бы ему пришлось застрять в машине с ним и надеть его одежду, то он бы, наверное, заплакал. От Мейсона тоже хорошо пахло, но для человеческого обоняния, для оборотня же этот запах был скорее… подавляющим. Его одеколон щекотал все сверхъестественные части чутья Лиама, и хотя обычно он отлично заглушал это, он был уверен, что если бы он был заперт в этом запахе, то захотел бы оторвать собственный нос.

— Ты готов? — спросил Тео и, не дожидаясь ответа, подошел к водительской двери.

Лиам запрыгнул в машину раньше, чем Тео успел завести ее и уехать без него.


	3. Вегас, детка!

Лиам проснулся от толчка. Снова. Однако на этот раз ударили не просто по окну рядом с ним, а по его руке. Лиам застонал, пошевелившись на своем сиденье. Его шея затекла в неудобном положении.

— Клянусь богом, Лиам, если ты продолжишь храпеть, я заставлю тебя спать снаружи, — хриплым от недосыпа голосом пообещал Тео.

— Я не храплю! — возмутился Лиам.

— Еще как, — моментально возразил Тео. — Я не спал всю прошлую ночь, потому что ты не затыкался. Ты знаешь, что я даже в Макдоналдс пошел, чтобы перестать слышать это хоть на секунду? Из-за тебя окна дрожали.

— Я не храплю.

— В самом деле? Ладно. Тогда это что? — спросил Тео.

Лиам поморщился, когда перед его лицом появился слишком яркий экран телефона. Тео протянул руку через перегородку между сиденьями, и Лиам увидел, как запустилось видео. Оно было о нем: его лицо было покрыто кровью, одежда была порванной и грязной, как вчера. Его голова была откинута на подголовник кресла под неудобным углом, рот распахнут, а из него вырывались храпы.

— Ты снял видео, как я сплю?! — завопил Лиам. — Какого черта! Удали это сейчас же, это слишком стрем…

— Я догадывался, что ты попробуешь соврать, что не храпишь, — сказал Тео.

— Да, ладно… а ты зажал одеяла, — неубедительно перевел стрелки Лиам.

— Здесь только одно одеяло.

— И ты даже не предложил его мне, — заметил Лиам.

Тео приподнял бровь.

— Ты тащишь меня в Гранд-Каньон, без денег, без еды и без гребаной одежды, и ты думаешь, что я собираюсь дать тебе свое одеяло?

— Ну, я…

— Господи, я не хотел начинать разговор, Лиам. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты перестал храпеть, — застонал Тео.

— Я даже не знал, что я это делаю, как я должен это остановить? — проворчал Лиам.

— Ложись на бок, — велел Тео.

— Мы в машине, я не могу перевернуться.

— Это пикап. И, возможно, тебе следовало подумать об этом, прежде чем ты, не взяв никаких денег, заставил меня отправиться с тобой в поездку.

— Боже мой, я же сказал, что извиняюсь!

— Нет, не сказал. Ты сказал: «Мы можем жить без денег, все будет хорошо». И с тех пор жаловался, — напомнил Тео. Лиам проигнорировал то, что Тео сделал голос на несколько тонов выше, пародируя его.

— Я не виноват, что я голоден.

— Ты будешь виноват, когда я изобью тебя до смерти за то, что мешаешь мне спать, — проворчал Тео. — Просто заткнись и перевернись так…

— Я не могу повернуться, мои бедра не дадут мне так сидеть, — огрызнулся Лиам.

Тео протянул руку, хлопнув ей по боку сиденья, и Лиам завизжал, когда внезапно упал назад и чуть не раздавил Тео ноги, откинувшись почти до конца.

— Пожалуйста, — саркастически сказал Тео.

Лиам усмехнулся, поворачиваясь на бок, и сдержал маленький вздох облегчения, когда оказался в более удобном положении.

— Ты мог просто сказать мне, что сиденья откидываются.

— Я думал, ты не такой глупый, каким выглядишь. В следующий раз буду знать.

— Ты такой мудак, — вздохнул Лиам.

— По крайней мере, я не храплю, — заметил Тео. Лиам повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Тео, и тот, ухмыльнувшись, поднял колено и ударил им в подголовник его сиденья. — Не хмурься, ты знаешь, что я прав.

— Хейден никогда не жаловалась на храп.

— Ну, если бы ты дарил оргазмы мне, сомневаюсь, что я бы тоже жаловался на храп.

*

Тео не храпел, зато пускал слюни, по крайней мере, этой ночью. Лиам не был уверен, случалось ли подобное регулярно, или дело было в реакции его тела, совершенно измученного из-за недосыпа, сражения и сотни или около того миль за рулем рядом с кем-то, кто, очевидно, храпел. Лиам бы даже почувствовал себя неудобно из-за этого, если бы Тео не записал о нем дурацкое видео.

Но он это сделал, и месть со стороны Лиама была бы абсолютно справедливой. Ему представился шанс, когда он оторвался от своего телефона впервые за четыре часа и увидел, что Тео, свернувшись калачиком, по-прежнему крепко спит на заднем сиденье. На его руке, которую он использовал в качестве подушки, образовалась маленькая лужица слюней. Лиам просто не мог его не сфотографировать.

Тео проснулся от щелчка затвора. Лиам быстро перевернулся, пряча телефон на груди и слушая, как Тео ворочается и стирает с руки слюну.

— Почему ты притворяешься, что спишь? — хрипловато поинтересовался Тео.

— Эм… — пробормотал Лиам, медленно поворачиваясь обратно. Тео, вокруг талии которого все еще было обернуто одеяло, приподнялся и вытянул ноги на заднем сиденье, разминая шею. — Я не знал, что еще делать?

— Сказать «доброе утро» — это обычно хорошее начало, — проворчал Тео, растирая руками лицо. На его коже начала пробиваться щетина.

— Тебе надо побриться, — заметил Лиам.

Тео моргнул, опуская руки, и медленно сказал:

— Что ж, и тебе доброе утро.

— Я имею в виду, мне тоже нужно, — исправился Лиам и потер рукой свою челюсть, чувствуя, как колется щетина. — Я просто понял, что, ну знаешь, нам надо побриться и у нас нет бритв.

— Может, это как-то связано с тем, что ты потащил меня в дорожное путешествие посреди ночи, совершенно не подго…

— Да, я понял, что ты считаешь меня идиотом в планировании, но послушай, идея была спонтанной, и я провел всю ночь, пытаясь придумать, как нам раздобыть немного денег, — сказал Лиам.

— И ты придумал? — скептически уточнил Тео.

Лиам усмехнулся, подпрыгивая на сиденье. Это был _отличный_ план.

— Ммм… Мы едем в Вегас.

— Вегас? — повторил Тео. — Разве твоя мама специально не сказала не ехать в…

Лиам махнул рукой, говоря ему заткнуться.

— Есть кастинг для массовки! За это мы получим по восемьдесят долларов. Я уже позвонил, и они сказали, что мы просто должны появиться и…

— Лиам. Если ты подписал нас на порно, клянусь, я…

— Ладно, пошляк, — сказал Лиам. — Послушай, всего один день. Это практически по пути…

— Это не по пути.

— …И тогда мы получим немного денег. Мама сказала не ехать в Вегас, потому что она не хотела, чтобы мы пили или играли в азартные игры, и мы не будем. Мы будем актерами.

— Ты хоть умеешь играть? — спросил Тео.

— А ты? — откликнулся Лиам.

— Я вступил в вашу стаю и полностью разрушил ее. Да, Лиам, я умею играть… А что насчет фотографий, которые мы собирались отправить твоей маме? Знаешь, три в день, которые должны показать, где мы находимся.

— Уже готово, — сообщил Лиам, доставая свой телефон и пихая его Тео.

— Это что… твое фото, прифотошопленное к Гранд-Каньону?

— Да, я нашел это приложение, которое…

— Ты идиот, — жестко объявил Тео. — Ты думаешь, она не поймет, что эта фотография явно просто скачана из Google-изображений?

— Моя мама даже не знает, что такое Google-изображения. Все будет хорошо, — продолжил убеждать Лиам, и Тео устало вздохнул. — Послушай, все сайты говорят, что увидеть Гранд-Каньон на рассвете — это… самое лучшее время. Так что мы едем в Вегас, зарабатываем немного денег и потом отправляемся в Аризону!

Пальцы Тео несколько раз побарабанили по рулю, а потом он кивнул.

— В какое время мы должны быть там?

— В девять тридцать, так что нам осталось чуть больше двух часов…

Тео снялся с места так быстро, что Лиам закричал, прося его подождать, чтобы он мог пристегнуть ремень безопасности.

*

— Безвкусица, — резко сказал Тео, когда они проезжали по улицам Вегаса в поисках адреса, который дали Лиаму. — Почему все такое большое? И громкое?

— Серьезно? Тебе не нравится Вегас? — спросил Лиам, высунувший голову из окна, как собака, чтобы посмотреть на возвышающиеся здания и мигающие огни.

— Что тебя так удивляет?

— Это же Город Грехов, я думал, ты будешь чувствовать себя здесь как дома.

— Смешно, — усмехнулся Тео. — Так что нам нужно будет играть?

— Никаких подсказок, — прямо сказал Лиам и сразу почувствовал, как Тео посмотрел на него. — В объявлении на Craigslist немного сказано.

— И они платят восемьдесят долларов массовке? Это же совсем не звучит как обман.

— Все будет хорошо.

— Нас точно обманут, — заявил Тео.

*

Их не обманули. Хотя Лиам отчасти хотел, чтобы они это сделали, потому что, несмотря на то, что это не было порно, это было очень странно.

Парень по имени Ракета был «режиссером». Парень, который взглянул на Тео и решил, что, несмотря на то, что это была свадебная сцена, Тео должен снять футболку. Что на самом деле было весело в тот момент, потому что Тео было поручено раздеться в часовне перед парнем, который вонял травкой и уговаривал его сделать «укладку и макияж», намазав его маслом, чтобы он блестел. Это была одна из самых забавных вещей, которые Лиам когда-либо видел. Особенно когда Тео согласился и получил дополнительные двадцать долларов на руки.

Так было до тех пор, пока Тео не оказался скользким от масла, а Ракета, растирающий его грудь, не предложил ему еще сотню, если он пойдет в заднюю комнату на несколько минут. Лиам предложил ему пойти, и Тео ударил его прямо в челюсть достаточно сильно, чтобы сломать ее, а потом выволок его из часовни, по дороге громко объясняя, что он не собирается ни с кем спать за деньги.

— Я сказал, что мне жаль, — снова повторил Лиам, когда Тео выпустил еще ряд проклятий из ванной.

Хорошая новость заключалась в том, что они успели получить деньги, а плохая — в том, что масло, похоже, было непросто смыть даже под нормальным душем. Не то чтобы денег было слишком много, сто восемьдесят долларов — это хорошо, но все же точно не много. Тео выскочил из ванной с мокрыми волосами, вытирая лицо полотенцем, а его грудь все еще блестела, теперь от странной смеси масла и воды.

— У тебя есть жидкость для мытья посуды? 

— Да, знаешь, я забыл одежду, зубную щетку и деньги, зато взял с собой «Фейри», — сказал Лиам. Глаза Тео опасно сузились, и Лиам неуверенно улыбнулся. — Да ладно. Не похоже, что это настолько плохо.

— Ты почти продал меня как шлюху! — завопил Тео.

— Я не понял, что он имел в виду под «пойти в заднюю комнату», — прошипел Лиам. — Я думал, он просто хотел что-то тебе показать! Я не пытался сказать, что ты проститутка.

— А почему, по-твоему, он натирал меня?!

— Прости! Хорошо! Я обещаю, что больше не буду случайно почти продавать тебя для сексуальных услуг. Теперь ты счастлив? — выкрикнул Лиам.

— В восторге, — сухо сказал Тео, плюхаясь на кровать.

Он хмуро поскреб пальцами масло на своей коже. Лиам смотрел на это, размышляя, насколько болезненной будет его смерть, если он расскажет об этом Мейсону, когда они вернутся домой. Он пожевал свой ноготь, пытаясь придумать, что сказать, кроме недостаточно искренних извинений.

— Знаешь, — медленно произнес Лиам, и Тео поднял голову, встречаясь с ним глазами. — Я начинаю понимать, почему мама не хотела, чтобы я поехал в Вегас.

Губы Тео дрогнули, и у него вырвался смешок, из-за которого его лицо просветлело, а плечи задрожали.

— Ты идиот, — сообщил Тео, и Лиам не мог не заметить, насколько по-доброму это прозвучало.

— Думаю, нам стоит заключить перемирие.

— Перемирие? — переспросил Тео.

— С этого момента не драться и не оскорблять друг друга. И не вспоминать то, что было в прошлом. Мы просто… два парня в дорожном путешествии.

— Между которыми пять футов, потому что они не геи.

— Что?

— Прости, один вайн вспомнил.

— Ты знаешь, что такое вайны?

— Мне восемнадцать, Лиам, — усмехнулся Тео. — Конечно, я знаю, что такое вайны. А теперь иди и принеси мне какую-нибудь чертову жидкость для мытья посуды, чтобы я мог смыть это, — велел он, возвращаясь обратно в ванную.

— Это было «да» насчет перемирия?

— Я и так никогда тебя не оскорбляю! — закричал Тео.

Лиам хмыкнул.

— Лжец!

— Ты продержался меньше минуты, не оскорбляя меня, молодец, Данбар! — откликнулся Тео. — А теперь принеси мне…

— Да, да, иду!

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Лиама несколько месяцев назад, что бы он сделал, если бы был в Вегасе с Тео Рэйкеном, он, вероятно, сказал бы: «Я бы убил его». Он не подумал бы, что будет сидеть, сдерживая смех, пока Тео, ворча и ругаясь матом, смывает с груди масло, натираясь жидкостью для мытья посуды и распространяя цитрусовый запах на десять футов вокруг ванной.

Он определенно не мог себе представить, что потом Тео, высохший и одетый, будет драться с ним, пока их не выгонят из комнаты в мотеле, потому что Лиам отправил ему две фотографии: на одной он пускал слюни этим утром, а на другой стоял с пустым лицом, пока люди натирали маслом его пресс, а за ним виднелся священник Элвис, — и Тео пытался заставить Лиама удалить их.

Тео не удалось удалить ни одну фотографию, но у него все еще было видео храпящего Лиама, поэтому Лиам не был уверен, кто выиграл этот раунд.

Они оба забыли об этом, когда внезапно оказались за пределами мотеля, откуда их выгнал владелец, ругаясь, что они дети, которые «будят гостей».

— Сейчас три часа дня! — завопил на него Тео. — Кто спит?

— Это Вегас! Все, кто сейчас в мотеле, вырубились с похмелья, кретин! — рявкнул в ответ владелец.

Лиам приоткрыл рот.

— Ну и отлично! Ваш напор воды — отстой! — огрызнулся Тео.

— И это все, что ты смог сказать? Напор воды? — фыркнул Лиам, и Тео пихнул его.

— Заткнись, — сказал Тео, немного улыбаясь. — Куда пойдем? И если ты скажешь, что нашел актерскую работу, я…

— Мы могли бы посмотреть достопримечательности или поесть. Я голодный.

— Ты только что потратил сорок баксов на два часа в комнате мотеля. Ты думаешь, мы можем позволить себе еду?

— Я видел Макдоналдс ниже по дороге.

— Отлично.

*

Есть вместе с Тео было странно. Конечно, еда не была шикарной, но это все равно было более… интимно, чем холодные яичные МакМаффины или пачки чипсов, которые они поглощали раньше. Главным образом потому, что они действительно сидели за столом, и Тео не пытался есть во время вождения.

Сидя напротив Тео, Лиам не мог не понять, что тот ел странно. Например, у картошки фри он съедал сначала концы — откусывал с одной стороны, переворачивал и делал то же с другого края, — а потом запихивал в рот оставшуюся часть. Из своего бургера он вытащил маленькие кусочки маринованного огурца, как делал Мейсон, но, в отличие от Мейсона, он не просто оставил их в коробке, чтобы позже выбросить, а вместо этого съел их отдельно. Он также съел только половину бургера, завернув вторую «на потом». Лиам не был уверен, почему вообще кто-то мог захотеть оставить половину бургера из Макдоналдса на потом, но он не собирался спрашивать, просто доел собственную еду, игнорируя отвращение, появлявшееся во взгляде Тео, когда он окунал свою картошку в соус барбекю.

— Что теперь? — спросил Тео, когда Лиам закончил с картошкой. Его пальцы прошлись по столу, смахивая крупинки просыпанной соли.

— Я хочу Макфлурри, — сказал Лиам.

— Я имел в виду, куда мы пойдем.

— Мы могли бы погулять, осмотреться в Вегасе.

— Ты слишком маленький, чтобы пойти в большинство мест, — заметил Тео с самодовольной ухмылкой.

— Я не имел в виду азартные игры, просто… ну, знаешь, осмотр достопримечательностей.

— Изображаешь из себя настоящего туриста? Мне нужно достать тебе поясную сумку и шорты с завышенной тали…

— Это ты так говоришь, что не хочешь погулять?

— Мы можем немного осмотреться.

— Хорошо.

— Иди возьми себе мороженое, Лиам.

Двадцать минут спустя Лиам заскучал, но не потому, что гулять по Вегасу не было круто, а потому, что было. Все эти огни и здания и… знаете… еще больше огней и зданий, но они были где-то в стороне, за исключением фонтанов, которые выстреливали подсвеченной водой. Поскольку у них не было денег, это было все равно что чувствовать себя ребенком в кондитерском магазине. Каждая классная вещь, которую они видели, была либо слишком дорогой для них обоих, либо просто неоправданно дорогой.

Хотя Тео пришлось вытащить Лиама из палатки, где делали временные татуировки, чтобы объяснить ему это. Лиам прикончил свой Макфлурри и теперь слушал, как Тео отвратительно громко посасывает через соломинку купленный молочный коктейль. Ему также запретили фотографировать после того, как он чуть не уронил телефон в фонтан.

— Давай что-нибудь сделаем, — заныл Лиам.

— Мы все еще на мели, — напомнил ему Тео.

— Тут же должно быть что-то достаточно дешевое для нас…

— Ты хорош в аэрохоккее?

— Что? — спросил Лиам, и Тео качнул головой в сторону зала игровых автоматов. — Серьезно? Ты хочешь поиграть в аэрохоккей?

Тео пожал плечами.

— Если это заткнет тебя на пять минут.

— Разве это не «слишком дорого»?

— Ты хочешь поиграть или нет?

— Конечно, я хочу поиграть, — проворчал Лиам, топая к двери.

Тео был по-настоящему жесток в аэрохоккее. Лиам был уверен, что скоро их вышвырнут из-за ругательств, которыми он постоянно плевался. Тео бил с такой силой, что не раз заставлял шайбу слететь со стола, когда Лиам пытался послать ее в него.

Даже когда Лиам делал действительно хороший бросок, Тео умудрялся отбить его. Лиам никогда не был более зол, играя против кого-то еще с рефлексами оборотня, хотя бы потому, что проходило слишком много времени, прежде чем хоть кто-то из них забивал гол, и каждый раз это оказывался Тео. Лиам даже пытался смухлевать, чтобы получить очко. Пока Тео, забив третий гол, отвлекся, чтобы выпить, Лиам достал шайбу и попытался быстро пульнуть ее через стол в ворота Тео. Это не сработало. Тео швырнул ее обратно, даже не перестав тянуть коктейль через соломинку, и шайба с маленьким звоном приземлилась четко в ворота Лиама.

К тому времени, как игра закончилась тем, что шайба вновь срикошетила в ворота Лиама, его руки дрожали, но, как ни удивительно, уже не от гнева, а от адреналина, и не такого «я вот-вот умру» адреналина, а нормального соревновательного адреналина, который Лиам любил. Тео ухмылялся от уха до уха, самодовольный как никогда, и Лиам даже не смог заставить себя обеспокоиться тем, что результат был семь-ноль, потому что это однозначно была лучшая игра Лиама за много лет, даже если она закончилась его сокрушительным поражением.

— Как, черт возьми, ты это сделал? — спросил Лиам, в шоке глядя на него поверх стола. — Это было безумие.

— Ворота четыре дюйма в ширину. Не так уж трудно защитить их, — сказал Тео.

— Да, но…

— Я думал, ты должен быть хорош в спорте.

— Это аэрохоккей. Это не спорт.

— Говоришь как тот, кто не умеет проигрывать, — фыркнул Тео, отходя от стола, и Лиам ненавидел этот маленький смешок, который у него вырвался.

— Ты злорадствующий победитель, не так ли? — спросил Лиам, идя следом за Тео через зал и рассматривая другие игры.

— Какой смысл играть, если ты не побеждаешь и не можешь позлорадствовать по этому поводу?

— Я думал, смысл игры в том, чтобы принять участие, — заметил Лиам.

— А ты типа был таким ребенком, который действительно счастлив получить свою медаль «за участие» в спортивный день, да?

— Нет, я чаще всего выигрывал. Тогда я бы побил тебя. Я всегда был хорош в спорте, и мне для этого не нужны всякие штучки оборотней.

— Что заставляет тебя думать, что я не был хорош в спорте раньше?

— У тебя была астма, и ты дружил со Скоттом и Стайлзом, — легко сказал Лиам.

Тео засмеялся.

— Справедливое замечание. Давай, пойдем. Мы потратили тут достаточно денег.

— Мы потратили доллар, Тео, — возразил Лиам, но все равно проследовал за Тео к двери.

Оказавшись на улице, Лиам услышал сверху крик. Он вскинул голову, наблюдая, как мимо, громко крича, пролетели люди, спускающиеся по стальному тросу. Они с Тео следили за ними, пока люди не превратились в маленькие точки вдали.

— Вау, — выдохнул Лиам, прослеживая глазами проделанный ими путь по стальному тросу в ту сторону, откуда они появились. — Это выглядело потрясающе, — сказал он, затаив дыхание, и его взгляд упал на Тео, который все еще смотрел на стальной трос над головой и куполообразную крышу. Тео издал согласный гул. — Чувак, я знаю, что у нас не очень много денег, но…

На лице Тео появилась усмешка.

— Пошли, — бросил он и двинулся обратно по дороге туда, где было начало троса.

— Серьезно? — переспросил Лиам. Тео не ответил, просто продолжая пробираться мимо людей и постепенно исчезая в толпе. — Ух ты. Ладно, ты не шутишь, — пробормотал Лиам. Пока они шли, еще один человек с криками пролетел над их головами. — Тео! Подожди! — Лиам рванул за ним, и толпа расступалась перед ним, пока он мчался по бульвару.

*

— Поверить не могу, что ты потратил пять долларов на селфи-палку, — фыркнул Тео.

Лиам свирепо посмотрел на него, сжимая селфи-палку в руке, и серьезно сказал:

— Если я это сделаю, я сделаю это на камеру.

Тео засмеялся. Лиам пошевелился в своей страховке, прижимаясь одной рукой к коврику под собой, пока работник еще раз проверял его снаряжение.

— Если вы уроните ее, на вас подадут в суд, — проворчал работник.

— Если ты разобьешь свой телефон и проведешь всю поездку обратно, ноя об этом, я позвоню твоей маме и скажу, что ты потащил меня в Вегас, — сообщил Тео.

— Если ты скажешь моей маме, что мы поехали в Вегас, я расскажу всем, что тебя намазали маслом для фильма.

— Надеюсь, твоя страховка порвется, — дружелюбно пожелал Тео.

Когда дверь начала открываться, демонстрируя провал в двенадцать этажей под ними, глаза Лиама расширились.

— Так… сейчас, может быть, не самое лучшее время, чтобы сказать об этом, но я не слишком люблю высоту, — сказал Лиам.

— Ты прав. Сейчас не лучшее время для этого, — заметил Тео.

Их каретки рванулись вперед. Когда они переехали через край, Лиам посмотрел вниз.

— Срань ГОСПОДНЯ! — завопил Лиам.

— БЛЯТЬ ДА! — заорал Тео.

В уши Лиама ворвался ветер. Они спускались по тросу так быстро, что его глаза слезились, а из горла вырывались крики, превращающиеся в истерический смех, когда он смотрел с такой высоты вниз на дорогу, где толпились люди.

Они пролетели по тросу через центр Вегаса, привязанные в позе Супермена, а кругом вспыхивали огни от гигантских рекламных щитов и казино. Пока они мчались, взволнованные вопли Тео, куда менее испуганные, чем у Лиама, эхом разносились вокруг.

Несмотря на то, что тело Лиама каждую секунду наполнялось все большим ужасом, его смех становился только громче. Это был не тот страх, который приносил Анук-Ите. Он не заставлял Лиама обращаться, а его живот — неприятно скручиваться. Это был… адреналин, чистый, веселый и вызывающий такой страх, который каким-то образом заставляет почувствовать себя бесстрашным. Лиам размахивал из стороны в сторону селфи-палкой, надеясь, что она заснимет вид вокруг, а Тео высунул обе руки, раскинув их, как парящая птица.

*

Когда Лиама освободили от снаряжения, он плюхнулся на землю. Тео, уже без страховки, стоял у барьера, дожидаясь его. На ходу Лиам спотыкался — у него так колотилось сердце и дрожали ноги, что он чувствовал себя, как Бэмби на льду. Он схватился за барьер, чтобы удержаться на ногах, и снова поднял селфи-палку. В углу кадра было видно Тео, наблюдающего за ним со скрещенными руками. У него были невероятно растрепанные от ветра волосы, лихорадочно-красные щеки, и он беззастенчиво ухмылялся.

— Мы выжили, — задыхаясь, произнес Лиам. — Это было… изумительно. И ужасающе.

— Ооо, бедная маленькая тыковка, ты намочил штанишки? — проворковал Тео.

— А Тео остается раздражающим мудаком даже после почти смертельного опыта, — объявил Лиам, прежде чем выключить камеру.


	4. Вы добрались до места назначения

Лиаму уже начинало по-настоящему надоедать то, что его будит Тео. В защиту Тео, Лиам был уверен, что тот не пытался его разбудить, судя по тому, что на этот раз радио было выключено и он еще не произнес саркастическое «доброе утро». Тело Лиама затекло после сна в скрюченном положении возле дверцы машины, но ему было тепло благодаря потертому одеялу, обернутому вокруг его плеч, словно большой слюнявчик.

В машину просочился запах кофе, и Лиам услышал, как Тео залез внутрь, зашуршав бумажным пакетом, а потом дверь захлопнулась.

— Ты вообще делаешь хоть что-то тихо? — хрипло спросил Лиам.

— Возвращайся спать, — велел Тео.

Лиам, как обычно, не послушал его. Он поднял голову от окна и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Тео, который, потягивая кофе, заводил машину.

— Где мы?

— В Аризоне, — ответил Тео.

— Мы почти на месте? — поинтересовался Лиам, и через него сразу прошел заряд энергии. Он посмотрел на темную дорогу впереди, как будто Гранд-Каньон должен был вспыхнуть прямо перед машиной.

— Почти, — подтвердил Тео, делая еще один глоток кофе.

Лиам нахмурился, заметив темные круги у него под глазами.

— Ты спал?

— Нет, Лиам. Тебе обычно приходится бодрствовать, чтобы вести машину, — заметил Тео. — И кто-то хотел попасть сюда до восхода солнца.

— Мы можем остановиться в мотеле, и ты поспишь, пока я осмотрюсь.

— У меня есть кофе. Я в порядке, — сказал Тео, успешно заканчивая разговор.

Лиам поерзал на сиденье, подтянув одеяло ближе, несмотря на жар Аризоны, который уже проникал в машину. Он потыкал пальцем в радио, пока не заиграла нежная музыка.

Оставшаяся часть поездки прошла в молчании. Полчаса они вдвоем наблюдали за дорогой, ожидая появления Каньона, а когда он наконец показался, Лиам прижался лицом к окну, как маленький ребенок, всматриваясь в непроглядную темноту и пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть.

Вскоре после этого Тео нашел где-то подходящее место для парковки — тихий выступ с видом на Каньон, подальше от смотровой площадки. Другие люди тоже начали пробираться сквозь темноту, чтобы в первый раз взглянуть на Каньон, как только взойдет солнце.

— Ты добрался до места назначения, — объявил Тео. — Это будет стоить тебе, по меньшей мере, сто долларов.

Лиам фыркнул, отбрасывая одеяло и выпрыгивая из машины. Он помчался вперед, резко остановившись на самом краю и оглядывая горизонт. Он мог видеть лучше, чем обычный человек, но даже для него было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть многое.

— Когда рассвет? — спросил Лиам.

— Google сказал, что около пяти сорока, — ответил Тео, подходя и останавливаясь рядом с Лиамом. Его глаза прищурились, глядя в черную бездну. — Вау. Это красиво, — сухо сказал он с сарказмом, которого Лиам и ожидал.

— Просто подожди до рассвета, — попросил он. — Это должно быть красиво.

— Ну, не знаю, как ты, а я не буду стоять тут еще двадцать минут, — заявил Тео.

Отступив, Лиам закатил глаза и оглянулся на темный Каньон, ожидая восхода солнца. Позади него захлопнулась дверь машины, но Лиам обернулся только тогда, когда услышал, как пикап тронулся. Тео медленно переставлял его ближе к краю.

— Ты совершаешь самоубийство? — уточнил Лиам, наблюдая, как пикап ползет к выступу, но Тео не ответил.

Как раз когда Лиам начал волноваться, что Тео действительно свалится прямо с края обрыва, машина остановилась. Через мгновение Тео выскочил наружу, одной рукой придерживая одеяло и подушку, а другой хватая пакет с едой и полный термос. Лиам смотрел, как Тео бросил одеяло в кузов пикапа, забрался туда сам, осторожно поставив термос вниз, а потом сел, прислонившись спиной к стене машины, лицом к Каньону.

— Ты собираешься стоять там или?.. — Тео приподнял бровь.

Лиам быстро вскочил в кузов пикапа, плюхаясь рядом с Тео, и со звоном ударился локтем о металл. Тео усмехнулся, подкладывая под голову подушку и подтягивая одеяло повыше.

— Можно мне…

— Нет, — прервал его Тео.

— Но…

— Ты должен купить свое.

— А где у тебя вообще была подушка?

— Под сиденьем, — сказал Тео так, будто это очевидное место, где нужно держать ее в своей машине.

Лиам схватился за край одеяла, дергая его, пока оно не накрыло его ноги тоже. Тео нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, только скрестил руки на груди и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на темную долину. Они вместе умудрились молчать сорок секунд.

— Ты можешь… — начал Лиам.

— Ты хочешь… — одновременно с ним начал Тео, но все же закончил: — Есть?

Лиам усмехнулся, протягивая загребущие ручки к пакету, лежащему с другой стороны от Тео.

— Определенно, — хмыкнул он.

— Налей себе кофе, — велел Тео, копаясь в пакете с едой. Лиам сделал, как ему сказали, откручивая крышку, пока она не отделилась, превратившись в дополнительную маленькую пластиковую чашку, и налил в нее дымящийся кофе. — Держи, — сказал Тео, протягивая ему МакМаффин.

— Спасибо. А у тебя есть еще одна чашка?

Тео не ответил, выхватывая из пальцев Лиама термос и делая из него глоток. Лиам закатил глаза, вырвал еду из все еще протянутой руки Тео и, начиная ее разворачивать, прислонился спиной к машине.

— Ты мог бы просто сказать нет.

— А ты мог бы перестать задавать глупые вопросы, — откликнулся Тео, и они снова замолчали, занявшись своей едой и кофе.

— Это похоже на пикник, — заметил Лиам с маленькой усмешкой, когда Тео завернул половину своего маффина и бросил ее обратно в пакет.

— Я почти уверен, что обычно их устраивают днем, — сказал Тео, поднимая голову к небу.

— Да, но с тех пор, как меня обратили, я почти уверен, что мне ближе ночной образ жизни.

— Я думаю, мне ближе сумеречный.

— Прости?

У Тео от смеха задрожали плечи.

— У тебя никакого понятия о биологии, да?

— Не похоже, что это важный предмет.

— Это один из самых важных…

— Это скучно.

— Она о том, как работают все живые существа, — злобно прошипел Тео, оскорбленный презрением Лиама к этому предмету. — Биология — это понимание всех форм жизни, как это может быть скучно?

— Эксперименты заключаются в наблюдении за тем, как растет мох. На химии мы, по крайней мере, можем что-нибудь взорвать, — сказал Лиам. Лицо Тео скривилось, словно слова Лиама приносили ему физическую боль, и это заставило Лиама ухмыльнуться. — Я имею в виду, если ты не врач или биолог, ты не будешь использовать это в жизни.

— О, а история, я полагаю, действительно полезна.

— Так и есть!

— Полезнее, чем знать, как работают все организмы?

— Да не важно, как они работают, если ты их не понимаешь! Из истории ты узнаешь о человеческой природе, узнаешь боевые стратегии и какие ошибки уже были совершены, а если ты проявишь внимательность, то даже как избежать их повторения.

— Я признаю, что история _может_ помочь, та идея с Миконосом — это было умно. — Лиам чувствовал гордость из-за того, что Тео похвалил его план. Он помнил, как улыбался Тео, когда он объяснял ему это в первый раз, и его бормотание «я впечатлен». — Но… — начал Тео, и Лиам застонал, — ты не можешь логически утверждать, что история — более полезный предмет, чем биология… Почему ты вообще так сильно любишь историю?

— Мне нужна причина?

— Нет, просто у большинства людей она есть. Это из-за истории, которую ты услышал, когда был младше? Тебе нравились греческие боги, а затем это перешло в более достоверные вещи, или…

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Мне нужна причина? — уточнил Тео, лениво улыбаясь ему. Это была приятная улыбка, дерзкая, заносчивая, но искренняя, поэтому губы Лиама растянулись в ответной.

— Я видел тот фильм о Помпеях, когда был ребенком. Я подумал, что это круто, страшно, но круто. Я имею в виду, все это место, все эти люди, все эти жизни и все эти вещи, которые сохранились из прошлого. После этого я просто… продолжал смотреть документальные фильмы и узнавать больше. А потом я получил свой первый ноутбук и смог дать себе волю — найти в Интернете все то, о чем мы никогда не узнаем в школе, и посмотреть с другой стороны на то, что мы все же затрагиваем.

— Знаешь, когда большинство мальчиков получает ноутбук, они ищут сиськи, а не исторические события, — заметил Тео.

— И ты так делал?

— У меня никогда не было своего ноутбука, — пожал плечами Тео. — И может быть, у меня мало совести, но дрочить в публичной библиотеке — это слишком даже для меня.

Лиам фыркнул от смеха.

— Что насчет тебя? Почему тебя так интересует биология?

— Я генетический эксперимент между естественным и сверхъестественным. Мне нужно было понять, что я могу, — сказал Тео. — Это интересно, можно много всего узнать.

— Это то, чем ты занимаешься сейчас?

— Что?

— Ну, типа колледж? Ты выбираешь биологию или что-то в этом роде?

— Я не закончил школу. Не могу пойти в колледж.

— Ты не закончил?

— Я был мертв, — напомнил Тео таким мрачным тоном, который означал, что Лиаму нужно поскорее заканчивать этот разговор, или он рискует получить удар.

— Ну тогда _что_ ты делаешь? Я имею в виду, никто не видел тебя месяцами до всего того, что случилось с охотниками. Ты работаешь или вроде того?

— Я еще ищу работу, — ответил Тео. — Может быть, я стану фотографом.

— Что?

— Да, я недавно сделал такое замечательное фото.

Тео пошевелился, выкапывая свой телефон из кармана, и что-то нажал в нем, а через мгновение зазвонил телефон Лиама — пришло сообщение от Тео.

Увидев фотографию, которую ему прислал Тео, Лиам почувствовал что-то среднее между желанием засмеяться и ударить его. Фотография была сделана снаружи пикапа, пассажирская дверь была распахнута, чтобы показать крепко спящего Лиама. Он свернулся калачиком под одеялом Тео, его рот приоткрылся, и он явно храпел, а лицо у него было странно бледным из-за вспышки, которую Тео, видимо, посчитал нужным использовать. Сам Тео, с этой загорелой кожей и мягкими волосами, каким-то образом по-прежнему выглядел хорошо. Он стоял, прислонившись к открытой двери и приподняв одну бровь на камеру, а позади пикапа виднелся высокий знак «Добро пожаловать в Аризону».

Его телефон снова зазвенел, и Лиам закрыл фото, чтобы перейти к следующему сообщению от Тео, но теперь это было видео. Когда оно начало проигрываться и Тео на экране издал драматический вздох на фоне его храпа, Лиам застонал, не обращая внимания на смех Тео рядом с ним.

— Добро пожаловать в Аризону, Лиам. Сейчас почти четыре часа утра и уже восемьдесят градусов. Я слушал это последние два с половиной часа. — Он замолчал, и храпы Лиама остались единственными звуками, грохочущими в динамиках телефона, заставляя Лиама поморщиться. — Знаешь, я бы злился, но в твой рот заползла муха, когда мы остановились, так что я очень рад засвидетельствовать это, — сухо добавил Тео, и видео закончилось.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — проворчал Лиам, и Тео засмеялся. — У меня действительно была муха во рту?

— Ты проглотил ее, — чересчур счастливо сообщил Тео.

— Ты мудак.

— Ты же знаешь, что ты совершенно не умеешь нормально оскорблять…

— Заткнись, Тео, — проворчал Лиам.

Они вдвоем снова погрузились в молчание, потягивая свои напитки и дожидаясь восхода солнца. Прошло немного времени, прежде чем Лиам увидел свет, слегка забрезживший на горизонте. Лиам выскочил из кузова пикапа, и его сердце сильно забилось, пока он широкими глазами наблюдал за тем, как восходит солнце.

Когда свет прокрался над скалами, наполовину окутывая их мягким красноватым свечением, в то время как остальная часть была все еще покрыта холодной синевой ночи, Лиам благоговейно выдохнул.

— Вау!

— Вау, камни, — сказал Тео, но его голос, несмотря на скучающие слова, был хрипловатым от изумления. Лиам бросил на него взгляд и увидел, что его глаза сияют, скользя по вершинам, а уголки губ приподнимаются в улыбке.

Они стояли бок о бок целую вечность, и казалось, что в мире вообще не существует времени. А потом Лиам смог заставить себя пошевелиться, чтобы сделать фотографию или даже целый ряд, состоящий из «артистичных» кадров, так что он перешагнул через грязь, чтобы камера выглядывала за край, и сделал несколько глупых селфи, которые переслал Мейсону. Все это время Лиам мог чувствовать на себе взгляд Тео и слышать его тихий смех, когда он принимал новую странную позу, чтобы сделать лучшее возможное фото.

— Тео, иди сюда, — позвал Лиам, и Тео, не задумываясь, просто оттолкнулся от бока пикапа, на который опирался, и подошел, остановившись возле него. Лиам поднял вверх селфи-палку. — Хорошо, скажи «чиз».

— Какого черта ты делаешь? — проворчал Тео, уклоняясь от снимка.

— Делаю фото для моей мамы.

— Почему я должен…

— Чувак, всего одно фото, — фыркнул Лиам, свободной рукой хватая Тео за футболку и втаскивая его обратно в кадр. Тео тяжело вздохнул, сужая глаза, а Лиам кивнул в сторону камеры. Тео с такой силой закатил глаза, что Лиам на мгновение испугался, что они буквально вылезут у него из глазниц, но потом он все же повернулся лицом к телефону. — Ты в курсе, что должен улыбаться на фотографиях, да?

— Просто сделай фотографию, Лиам.

И Лиам так и сделал, улыбаясь в камеру яркой, хотя и немного неловкой улыбкой, а Тео рядом с ним приподнял бровь и с гордостью показал средний палец.

— Серьезно?

— У моей руки был случайный спазм, — плохо солгал Тео, возвращаясь обратно к пикапу и забираясь на свое прежнее место в кузове, а Лиам снова повернулся к Каньону, с трепетом его оглядывая.

Лиам не был уверен, сколько времени он стоял там, блуждая взглядом по скалистым утесам, но его плечи расслабились, словно вес Бейкон-Хиллс наконец-то свалился с них, а мысли о Бретте, о Лори и обо всех, кого они потеряли, вымывались из его головы, уплывая прочь на мягких потоках теплого ветра.

Вокруг стояла тишина, солнце продолжало подниматься в небе, заливая красным светом высокие скалы, и впервые Лиам ассоциировал красный цвет не с кровью, а со склонами Каньона, мигающими огнями Вегаса и красными пятнами на упаковках из Макдоналдса.

Это было великолепно, это было прекрасно, и он чувствовал себя спокойнее, чем в течение последних нескольких недель. Он хотел что-нибудь сказать.

— Черт, он большой, — выдохнул Лиам. Конечно, это не совсем подвело итог красоте ситуации, но эй, несмотря на то, что это место называлось Гранд-Каньоном, Лиам не представлял, что он окажется настолько большим.

Когда Лиам наконец-то повернулся обратно к Тео, он обнаружил, что тот спит, свободно скрестив руки и откинув голову назад, и дышит медленно и ровно. Лиам осторожно подошел, присаживаясь на край пикапа и снова переводя взгляд на Каньон, а мягкий и постоянный ритм сердцебиения Тео отдавался у него в ушах.


	5. Прогулка по воздуху

Он не собирался уходить далеко и оставлять Тео спящим и беззащитным. Он с радостью просто сидел почти полтора часа, но потом вскочил на ноги, которые слишком сильно умоляли его пойти исследовать все вокруг. К тому же, Тео выглядел достаточно мирно, и ему _действительно_ нужно было поспать. Так что Лиам решил, что все будет нормально, если он отойдет и быстро осмотрится. Он даже оставил записку, ну, точнее сообщение, накинул сброшенное одеяло на Тео и двинулся по краю Каньона в поисках места, куда еще можно было пойти.

Вскоре после того, как Лиам оставил Тео позади, он нашел смотровую площадку, где толпились люди. Лиам подошел к самому краю, держась за перила, чтобы посмотреть вниз на дно Каньона, которое оказалось так далеко, что его затошнило, и он быстро попятился. Рядом с ним раздался смех.

— Не любишь высоту?

Лиам обернулся и увидел женщину, наблюдающую за ним с маленькой улыбкой на лице.

— Я не против высоты, — солгал Лиам. — Тут просто… очень долго падать.

— Первый раз здесь?

— Ага, — пробормотал Лиам. — А вы?

— О, нет. Я приезжаю раз в год. Этот уже двадцать третий. Ты сюда надолго?

— Всего на день, — ответил Лиам.

— Тогда тебе стоит идти, за один день все посмотреть не успеешь, — сказала она, и Лиам засмеялся. — О, знаешь, что тебе нужно сделать? Сходи на «Небесную тропу». Моему мужу это нравилось.

— Звучит так, будто это высоко.

— Я думала, ты не возражаешь против высоты, — улыбнулась женщина. — Если тебе это не по вкусу, у меня есть еще несколько рекомендаций. Хочешь послушать?

Лиам кивнул.

Он не знал, как долго стоял там, прислушиваясь к разговору леди, которая сначала показывала ему места, которые можно посетить, а затем перешла к собственному опыту. Она, немного задыхаясь из-за возраста, достала ему ирисок из своей сумочки и принялась болтать о своем покойном муже.

— Ты здесь…

Лиам наклонил голову, прислушиваясь к каким-то отдаленным звукам, похожим на крики и отдающимся у него в сознании.

— …с кем-то особенным?

— Конечно, — рассеянно пробормотал Лиам, сканируя глазами Каньон и пытаясь понять, почему звуки кажутся такими знакомыми. Он подпрыгнул, услышав крик, эхом отразившийся от Каньона. Очень знакомый крик. Его голова дернулась в сторону. — Тео? — выдохнул Лиам, оглядывая горизонт в поисках машины, которую он оставил позади.

Послышалось эхо от еще одного крика. Лиам подскочил и, игнорируя смущенные призывы старушек, рванул по краю Каньона обратно. На путь, который раньше, казалось, пролетал в мгновение ока, теперь словно потребовались годы. Лиам взбирался по камням, а его разум в это время пытался найти какую-нибудь причину, по которой Тео кричал, и внезапно натолкнулся на возможный сценарий.

Их могли найти охотники, они могли преследовать их с самого Бейкон-Хиллс. Возможно, они ждали, пока один из них окажется уязвимым.

 _Почему, черт возьми, я оставил его одного, пока он спал?_ — подумал Лиам и почувствовал желчь в горле, когда представил, как вернется к пикапу и увидит кровь Тео, покрывающую землю вокруг, и его стеклянные глаза, глядящие в небо.

Добравшись наконец до места, где они припарковались, Лиам затормозил, останавливаясь. Он сразу заметил Тео и, осмотрев Каньон, понял, что никакой угрозы нет. Просто Тео, свернувшийся калачиком на пыльной земле в нескольких футах от брошенной машины. Лиам подкрался ближе, принюхиваясь, и вздрогнул от острого запаха страха. Он слышал, как Тео неровно дышит, резко хватая воздух ртом.

— Тео? — позвал Лиам, но Тео не ответил, только его плечи напряглись еще сильнее. Лиам поспешно дернул носом, пытаясь уловить еще какой-нибудь запах: охотников, или монстров, или крови Тео. Он задрал футболку Тео, не обращая внимания на то, что она промокла от пота. — Ты в порядке? Что…

Лиам испустил страдальческий вздох, когда Тео грубо оттолкнул его, заставив неслабо приложиться об камни. Его локоть хрустнул при столкновении с землей.

— Какого черта ты делаешь?! — зарычал Тео.

— Какого черта я делаю? Какого черта _ты_ делаешь? Я слышал, как ты кричишь! — хрипло выпалил Лиам.

— Я в порядке, — горячо заверил его Тео, вставая. — О, то есть теперь ты слышишь? Приятно знать.

Пока Тео топал обратно к пикапу, запустилось его исцеление. Лиам моргнул, когда Тео вытащил сумку для вещей и с ненужной силой швырнул ее в багажник. Он еще раз медленно втянул в себя воздух, принюхиваясь.

— От тебя пахнет стра…

— Я в порядке, — отрезал Тео, стягивая свою насквозь мокрую футболку через голову и бросая ее рядом с сумкой с таким смертоносным видом, словно футболка пыталась убить его.

Лиам медленно встал, осторожно подбираясь к Тео, который продолжал свирепо таращиться на свою футболку. Чем ближе он подходил, тем хуже становился запах — страх превращался в ужас, как будто запах просочился через трещины в металлическом кузове пикапа и теперь обосновался там, как дома. Лиам, приглядевшись, увидел небрежно скомканное одеяло, которое словно в спешке откинули в сторону.

— Что случи…

— Ничего! Я все время спал, и я не знаю, о чем ты болтаешь. В любом случае, где ты, черт возьми, был?

— Э-э-э… На разведке, — робко ответил Лиам. Его локоть все еще саднило.

— Нашел что-нибудь стоящее? — уточнил Тео и наконец схватил последнюю оставшуюся в сумке чистую футболку — ну, настолько чистую, насколько это вообще было возможно.

Лиам узнал в маленькой дырочке на рукаве пулевое отверстие, но Тео лишь пожал на это плечами. Его сердце по-прежнему колотилось так быстро, что у Лиама закружилась голова. Рука Тео задела металл пикапа, и он, отдернув ее, будто обжегся, поспешно отошел от машины на несколько шагов. Когда стало очевидно, что Лиам даже не собирается отвечать, Тео наконец посмотрел на него, но его глаза были непривычно отстраненными.

— Ты можешь просто сказать мне, что ты в порядке?! — жестко спросил Лиам, скрещивая руки на груди и вскидывая подбородок в ожидании ответа. Тео смерил взглядом его руки, раздул ноздри, но потом все же слегка кивнул. — Хорошо. Так что случилось?

— Ниче…

— Тео, я _слышал_ , как ты кричал. Дважды, ладно, так что если ты…

— У меня был кошмар, — прошипел Тео. — Теперь ты счастлив?

— Ты хочешь…

— Нет. — Это ни капли не облегчило беспокойство Лиама, но все же что-то, казалось, зацепило Тео, и выражение его лица смягчилось. — Я в порядке, Лиам, — повторил он, но его тон по-прежнему был немного недовольным, словно он предпочел бы делать что угодно вместо того, чтобы убеждать Лиама в том, что с ним все хорошо. Лиам сдулся и слегка кивнул, пока что удовлетворенный. — Так ты нашел что-нибудь для нас?

— Эм, да, вроде того. Там есть смотровая площадка. — Он качнул головой себе за спину. — И одна женщина там показала мне несколько мест, куда мы можем пойти. А что? Ты хочешь сходить куда-нибудь?

— Ага, — мгновенно отозвался Тео. — В этом и была идея, нет? Посетить Гранд-Каньон, быть туристами.

Тео вернулся к пикапу, снова взял свою потную футболку и направился к Лиаму. У Лиама даже не было времени задуматься, что он собирается сделать, прежде чем Тео схватил его руку, дергая ее на себя и поворачивая так, чтобы показался локоть, а потом провел по нему влажной тканью.

— Эй, это…

Тео выпустил его руку и отступил, заставив его пошатнуться. Лиам наблюдал, как Тео скомкал футболку, от свежего красного пятна на которой доносился запах меди, смешанный с потом.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы люди задавались вопросом, почему ты покрыт кровью, но не ранен? — буркнул Тео, бросая свои вещи обратно в машину и запирая ее. — Пошли, — велел он, проходя мимо Лиама. Его сердце все еще билось гораздо быстрее нормы.

У Лиама раньше бывали кошмары, много. Черт, они даже были одной из причин, почему он хотел покинуть Бейкон-Хиллс. Он помнил, что, когда он был ребенком, в его кошмарах фигурировали монстры, прячущиеся под кроватью, и нелепые ситуации, а проснувшись, он легко мог убедить себя, что все в порядке. Но после обращения все изменилось, и он по праву мог называть себя параноиком. Его кошмары больше не состояли из глупых выдумок детского воображения, теперь в них начали появляться реальные вещи, с которыми он столкнулся. Это были берсерки и Кейт, это были светящиеся глаза и кровь, окрашивающая его руки. Он поднял глаза на Тео, по-прежнему шагающего впереди. И какое-то время это был Тео.

Это был Лиам, сложа руки наблюдающий, как Тео убивает Скотта, или Тео, награждающий его аплодисментами, когда Лиам делал это сам. Какое-то время это была даже Тара или, больше того, Тео, утаскиваемый Тарой прочь. То, как он кричал Скотту и вцеплялся когтями в землю, пока они не сломались. Такие кошмары заставляли Лиама вскакивать, судорожно хватая воздух, потому что он помнил, что это действительно произошло. Он действительно видел, как Тео умирает, он чувствовал себя счастливым из-за этого, чувствовал облегчение, когда над ним сомкнулась земля. Ему не было грустно из-за того, что Тео умирал, он не считал себя виноватым, и это напугало его. Он смотрел, как Тео кричит, умоляя о помощи; это была первая искренняя эмоция, которую он видел у Тео, и он подумал — _хорошо_. Подумал, что Тео заслужил это, и так оно и было. Но это не сделало менее ужасающим понимание того, что Лиам поучаствовал в убийстве кого-то и был благодарен, что это произошло.

Живот Лиама скрутился от чувства вины. Неужели Тео снилось именно это? Он вспоминал, каково ему было, когда Лиам и остальные наблюдали, как его утаскивают под землю, или что-то другое? Может, это было что-то, связанное с Анук-Ите. Или, может, что-то еще раньше, с Ужасными Докторами, что-то, что произошло задолго до того, как Лиам услышал имя Тео Рэйкен.

Мир, в котором он жил до того, как стал оборотнем, до Скотта, теперь казался далеким. Это было буквально целую жизнь назад. Тео должен был утащить его еще дальше в этот мир, омрачить понятие «нормальная жизнь» еще сильнее. Но каким-то образом Тео, который должен был заставлять его гнев литься через край разрушительной волной, возвращал его в чувство и помогал ему ощущать себя человеком. Тео свел два мира вместе, ведь, как он сказал утром, он был экспериментом между естественным и сверхъестественным, и это описание подходило ему.

Потому что Тео был человеком, временами, возможно, даже больше, чем Стайлз. Все остальные пытались вести себя так, будто они супергерои, последняя преграда между добром и злом, но Тео — Тео не был героем. Он был эгоистичным, высокомерным и порочным, и у него за спиной громоздилась целая армия ошибок. Когда приближалась битва, он был единственным, кто пытался сказать, что они не обязаны сражаться, единственным, кто говорил, что это не их работа. Лиам видел, как Тео терял контроль над своими эмоциями, видел, как он кричал на них и какой гнев от него исходил, когда все шло не по плану. Он видел его в ужасе и видел, как он улыбался, затаив дыхание, каждый раз, когда ему удавалось избежать смерти. Тео не собирался спасать весь мир, он хотел спасти себя самого.

И, может быть, поэтому быть с Тео оказалось легче — потому что все, чего хотел Лиам, — это найти себе место посередине, в равновесии между человеком и сверхъестественным, и Тео, казалось, пытался сделать то же самое. Возможно, это было бессознательно, поскольку ему, похоже, не нравились напоминания о его человечности — каждый раз, когда он становился слишком уязвимым, слишком человечным, его стены снова возвращались. Но он все равно продолжал это делать — продолжал позволять трещинам появляться в его броне, пока она рассыпалась по кусочкам. Продолжал ползти через грязь и отряхиваться от нее, хватаясь за человечность, которую так давно спрятал.

К тому времени, как они достигли смотровой площадки, Тео, наконец, достаточно замедлился, чтобы на самом деле считаться с Лиамом, идущим рядом с ним. Его глаза, пробежавшиеся по пейзажу, оставались спокойными, даже когда его руки дернулись, а пальцы начали постукивать по ноге, один раз, два раза. Тео остановился, а потом опять — один раз, два раза. Лиам нахмурился, поняв, что это совпадает с сердцебиением Тео, как будто он отсчитывал каждый удар.

Тео имел странные привычки, которые можно было считать только человеческими.

— Так ты здесь все-таки с кем-то.

Лиам отвлекся от пальцев Тео и переключил внимание на голос знакомой женщины, заставив себя улыбнуться ей.

— Эм, ну да. Тео, это…

— Эвелин, — подсказала Эвелин, копаясь рукой в сумочке. — Ириску?

Лиам фыркнул, увидев недовольное лицо Тео, когда ему внезапно сунули ириску прямо под нос.

— Они вкусные, — заметил Лиам, и Тео перевел взгляд с Эвелин на него, прежде чем взять ириску.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, разворачивая ее.

— Лиам сказал, что вы останетесь на весь день. — Тео кивнул, засовывая ириску в рот. — Как ты относишься к высоте?

— Никогда не имел ничего против высоты, — сказал Тео.

— Тогда вы должны сходить на «Небесную тропу»!

— Но я…

— Ой, да все с тобой будет в порядке, — отмахнулась от Лиама Эвелин, дополняя слова жестом, и кивнула на Тео. — Особенно рядом с ним. Ты ведь не позволишь ему упасть, правда?

Тео медленно повернулся к Лиаму, и на его губах появилась ухмылка.

— Зависит от того, считается ли за падение то, что я столкну его? — спросил он.

— Он шутит, — проворчал Лиам, наступая ему на ногу.

Эвелин засмеялась.

— Ты можешь держать своего парня за руку, если будет слишком страшно.

— Парня?! — переспросил Тео веселым и высоким голосом. Или, по крайней мере, он казался бы таким, если бы Лиам не достиг уровня, который могла расслышать только собака, когда, запинаясь, панически выпалил:

— Нет, нет, мы не…

— Видите ли, моя внучка мне все объяснила, ну, про гетеронормативность, я правильно это называю? Как устроен мир. Я тоже приезжала сюда со своим мужем, дорогой, — последнее предложение она произнесла ради Тео. — Все пары приезжают сюда, и я осмелюсь сказать, что вы — прекрасная пара. Хотя у вас немного кислые лица, но это от жары, да? Она всегда меня раздражает.

— Мы правда не…

— Спасибо. Ты слышал, тыковка. — Лиам вскрикнул, когда Тео шлепнул его по заднице. — Мы — _прекрасная_ пара. — Тео вздохнул так, будто вот-вот упадет в обморок.

— Что ты…

— Где именно находится эта «Небесная тропа»? — задумчиво уточнил Тео со всем коварством мультяшного суперзлодея.

*

— Это что, месть за попытку спасти тебя от кошмара? — спросил Лиам.

— А ты как думаешь? — проворковал Тео с широкой улыбкой на лице, дергая Лиама за руку и крепко сжимая ее в своей.

Лиам с натянутой улыбкой посмотрел на Эвелин.

— Знаете, вы действительно не обязаны платить за нас, чтобы мы… — попытался начать он.

— Мы с мужем каждый год обходили эту площадку, — печально вздохнула Эвелин, и Лиам пожалел, что вообще заговорил. — Было бы здорово, если бы кто-нибудь снова сопровождал меня.

— Ты собираешься кинуть ее сейчас? Когда призрак ее мертвого мужа наблюдает за нами? Что бы подумал Скотт? — прошептал Тео, пихая себе в рот еще одну ворованную ириску.

У улыбающейся Эвелин в глазах появились сердечки, как будто она считала, что Тео бормочет ему на ухо милые глупости. Лиам тоже улыбнулся, поднимая взгляд на Тео, и ласково пожелал:

— Надеюсь, ты подавишься.

Это ничуть не испортило ухмылку Тео.

— Мы будем _счастливы_ присоединиться к вам, Эвелин, — вежливо сказал он, снова сделал шаг к ней, утягивая Лиама за собой, и они подошли к билетной кассе. — Не так ли, тыковка? — уточнил Тео, еще раз быстро ударив Лиама по заднице, и тому пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не начать ругаться с Тео прямо перед милой одинокой старушкой, тоскующей по своему покойному мужу.

— Я так взволнован, — выдавил из себя Лиам.

Эвелин улыбнулась и пошла покупать билеты. Лиам подождал, пока она отвернется, после чего левой рукой прицельно врезал Тео в челюсть. Тео пошатнулся и со стоном попятился.

— За что это, черт возьми?

— Еще раз тронешь мою задницу, и клянусь, я…

— Мальчики! — позвала Эвелин.

Лиам подарил Тео гневный взгляд и двинулся к ней, а Тео из-за их соединенных рук потащился за ним, как собачка на поводке.

*

— Если ты отпустишь мою руку, клянусь Богом, я спихну тебя с этого проклятого моста, — прошипел Лиам, когда Тео шагнул в сторону, чтобы выглянуть через край дорожки в виде подковы, и его рука посмела попробовать выскользнуть из руки Лиама.

Эвелин рассмеялась.

— Ты серьезно боишься? Тут нет ничего страшного.

— Мы в четырех тысячах футов над землей, и здесь стеклянный пол, Тео, — по-прежнему шипел Лиам. — Не бояться было бы глупо. Стекло ломается.

— Не это стекло, — смело заявила Эвелин, словно бросая вызов судьбе.

— Ну, оно может, если ты достаточно сильно подпрыгнешь, — задумался Тео.

— Тео, не…

Тео оттолкнулся от пола и снова приземлился на стекло с громким хлопком, заставив Лиама броситься к перилам. Не успел он добраться до них, как Тео отдернул его назад за руку, которую Лиам, к сожалению, вынудил его продолжать держать.

— Ты такой муда…

— Извини, что ты сказал? Прыгнуть выше?

— Не смей, ты…

— Дорогой, не пугай своего парня, — попросила Эвелин, неодобрительно глядя на Тео, который посмотрел на нее в ответ так, словно она была идиоткой.

— Поверьте мне, Эвелин, если бы не шанс напугать его, я бы с ним не встречался, — серьезно сказал Тео, и Лиам посмеялся бы над этой странной долей правды в глупой лжи, если бы Тео не подпрыгнул снова.

— Лиам, не хочешь помочь мне идти? Видишь ли, мое колено немного болит, — предложила Эвелин.

Лиам знал, что это был лишь предлог для него, чтобы надрать зад своему несчастному «парню» и бросить его, сохранив свое достоинство, но он был более чем счастлив принять это и вцепиться в странную старушку для поддержки. Он вырвал свою руку у Тео, расстреляв его взглядом, а потом схватил предложенный Эвелин локоть.

Тео, похоже, совсем не обеспокоил такой поворот событий. Вместо этого он просто подошел к краю и заглядывал за него, пока Лиам не заволновался, что он собирается перевалиться прямо через барьер, упасть и разбиться насмерть.

*

После «Небесной тропы» Эвелин оставила их с полными карманами фантиков, воспоминаниями и одной незабываемой фотографией, сделанной Тео, на которой Лиам цеплялся за руку Эвелин так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Как только они вернулись, Тео запрыгнул обратно в кузов пикапа, а Лиам сразу присоединился к нему. Его глаза скользнули по горизонту, когда солнце начало садиться. В воздухе вокруг машины больше не осталось запаха страха, что Лиама очень обрадовало, поскольку ему на сегодня хватило страха — с Тео, который так и не рассказал о своем кошмаре, и с тем, как он сам психанул на мосту.

Тео молчал до тех пор, пока солнце не исчезло с неба. Лиам был почти уверен, что это из-за того, что он набрал и даже превысил свою обычную дневную норму по раздражению Лиама, пока они торчали с Эвелин.

— Итак… мы официально побывали в Гранд-Каньоне, — медленно сказал Лиам.

— Побывали, — согласился Тео.

— И теперь мы возвращаемся обратно в Бейкон-Хиллс.

— Ага, — кивнул Тео, и Лиам поерзал на своем месте, чувствуя, что идея вернуться вызывает в нем беспокойство.

Ему казалось, что еще слишком рано. Он же только что уехал. Вегас был замечательным, Гранд-Каньон — потрясающим, несмотря на утреннее происшествие и руку Тео, дважды оказавшуюся у него на заднице, но Лиам до сих пор ощущал, как давление Бейкон-Хиллс преследует его. Он хотел сбежать еще хоть ненадолго. У него даже пока не было шанса соскучиться по кому-то. Это было несправедливо — возвращаться назад, когда он наконец почувствовал, что начинает очищаться.

— Это нечестно, — заявил Лиам.

— Что нечестно?

 _Что я ощутил, каково это — побыть глупым ребенком, а теперь я снова собираюсь вернуться к жизни, полной ответственности_ , подумал Лиам, но вместо этого сказал:

— Я выбирал, куда мы поедем. Два места, если считать Вегас. Теперь мы должны поехать куда-нибудь, куда хочешь ты.

— Мы должны? — переспросил Тео.

— Должны, — повторил Лиам. — Я имею в виду, что такое еще один день? — добавил он, и Тео скользнул взглядом от Каньона к нему. — Если бы ты мог выбрать, что мы будем делать дальше, что угодно, что бы это…

— Аквапарк, — сказал Тео, затаив дыхание, и Лиам удивленно моргнул.

— Ты хочешь поехать в аквапарк? — уточнил он и почувствовал, как Тео рядом с ним напрягся, а маленькая улыбка, появившаяся у него на губах, начала исчезать.

— Ты сказал «что угодно», — жестко напомнил Тео.

— Я не говорю «нет»! — поспешно воскликнул Лиам. — Я просто… удивлен, ты не похож на парня, который захочет в аквапарк.

— В самом деле? И чего ты ожидал? Собачьи бои? — фыркнул Тео.

— Я не пытался тебя обидеть, — огрызнулся Лиам. — Не все мои слова являются оскорблением, знаешь ли. Это просто не то, чего я ожидал.

— Ну, не то чтобы ты много обо мне знаешь, — заметил Тео.

— Нет, знаю, — возразил Лиам, и плечи Тео задрожали, когда он откинул голову и у него вырвался громкий хохот. — Эй! Я знаю кое-что о тебе!

— Да, конечно, знаешь, — согласился Тео, снова глядя на него. Его губы сжались в линию, но глаза весело сияли. — Назови хоть что-нибудь, кроме того, что я химера.

— Твоя фамилия Рэйкен, — попробовал Лиам. Тео усмехнулся. — Ты… вырос с Ужасными Докторами. — Тео поерзал на месте, и Лиам услышал, как он обильно сглотнул. — Ты атеист.

Губы Тео дернулись в улыбке, а глаза вернулись обратно к Каньону.

— Стреляйте, если хотите, — тихо произнес он.

— Знаешь, если бы ты не был таким мудаком, я бы подумал, что это действительно было сказано круто, — заявил Лиам.

— Приятно знать. А теперь давай, перечисляй все, что помнишь обо мне, ты ведь думаешь, что знаешь меня. Хотя это на самом деле не так.

— Это так!

— Тогда докажи, что я ошибаюсь.

— У тебя… — Лиам оборвал себя прежде, чем сказал «была сестра». — Эм… Ты любишь видеоигры?

— Какие именно?

— Веселые, — сухо буркнул Лиам. Тео засмеялся, растянул губы в улыбке и, медленно качая головой, опять повернулся к Лиаму. Его брови приподнялись, словно говоря «ты идиот, и я, к несчастью, думаю, что это довольно забавно». — Ладно, хорошо, тогда что ты знаешь обо мне?

Тео ухмыльнулся, открывая рот и делая такой глубокий вдох, как будто был готов пуститься в подробное описание жизни Лиама.

— Забудь, что я спросил, — быстро передумал Лиам. — И не надо смотреть на меня так высокомерно из-за того, что я чего-то о тебе не знаю. Не похоже, чтобы ты делал все, чтобы мне было легче узнать тебя получше.

— Я открытая книга, тебе нужно лишь спросить.

— Правда?

— Правда.

— Почему ты всегда оставляешь половину своей еды на потом? — спросил Лиам. Брови Тео изумленно приподнялись, словно он не ожидал, что Лиам действительно задаст вопрос, или, возможно, он не ожидал именно такого вопроса. — И почему у картошки фри ты сначала откусываешь концы?

— У нас нет денег, имеет смысл сохранить половину, чтобы я мог съесть ее позже, если мы не сможем позволить себе еще что-нибудь, — равнодушно сказал Тео. — И я понятия не имею, что ты имеешь в виду, говоря про картошку.

— Ты ешь ее странно.

— Ничего не странно.

— Еще как.

— Если мы не возвращаемся, нам нужно получить больше денег, — перевел тему Тео. — Особенно если мы собираемся пойти в аквапарк. Нам нужны плавки.

— Я мог бы найти другую роль…

— Нет, — огрызнулся Тео, и Лиам ухмыльнулся, глядя в небо.

— Тогда откуда ты предлагаешь взять деньги? — уточнил он, притворяясь обиженным, что его идею отвергли.

— Мы выясним это завтра. На данный момент у нас есть еще кое-что, что нужно сделать.

— В самом деле?

— В самом деле, — с глубокомысленным видом сказал Тео, выпрыгивая из задней части машины. — Садись.

— Куда мы едем?

— Это сюрприз.


	6. Летняя любовь

— Это ужасный сюрприз, — проворчал Лиам. Тео фыркнул, подталкивая его в прачечную.

— Это необходимо, — заявил он, опуская свою сумку на крышку стиральной машины и начиная бросать одежду из нее внутрь.

— Ты не собираешься разделить белое и цветное? — спросил Лиам.

— Они стирались вместе столько раз, что это уже не имеет значения, — ответил Тео, опуская одеяло в стиральную машину, стоящую сбоку от той, где оказалось все остальное.

— Но одеяло требует отдельной машины?

— Оно чувствительное, — напряженно сказал Тео. — И единственное, которое у нас есть, поэтому я не буду его портить.

Он вытащил из сумки пачку стирального порошка.

— Серьезно? Ты что, Мэри Поппинс? Почему у тебя есть даже…

— Заткнись и раздевайся, Лиам, — фыркнул Тео, бросая горсть порошка поверх одеяла и закрывая крышку.

— Подожди, что? — переспросил Лиам.

Тео установил одеяло на режим быстрой стирки, подождал, пока машина зашумит, запускаясь, и только потом соизволил снова посмотреть на Лиама.

— Ты слышал. Раздевайся.

— Но…

— Твоя одежда грязная, — раздраженно пояснил Тео, стягивая собственную футболку через голову и опуская ее в стиральную машину, как будто это было совершенно нормально — раздеваться в прачечной.

Лиам моргнул, уставившись на внезапно обнажившуюся грудь Тео, и во рту у него мигом пересохло. Его глаза скользнули по загорелой коже и рельефным мышцам, в то время как Тео скинул ботинки. Он наклонился, сдергивая носки, и бросил их туда же, куда и футболку. Взгляд Лиама остановился на пальцах его ног, выглядывающих из-под края джинсов, и ему показалось очень странным то, что он раньше никогда не видел Тео босиком.

— Серьезно? Ты в самом деле раздеваешься в… — начал Лиам.

— Да, _мы_ в самом деле раздеваемся. Я не хочу, чтобы мой пикап и моя одежда провоняли из-за тебя еще сильнее, чем сейчас, — сказал Тео.

Услышав звук расстегивающейся молнии, Лиам отвел взгляд от его ног. Тео бесцеремонно дернул вниз свои джинсы и, заставив Лиама разинуть рот, остался в одних обтягивающих боксерах, спокойный как никогда. Раздался восхищенный свист, и Лиам оторвал взгляд от практически голого Тео, оборачиваясь к группе подростков, которые сидели в дальнем углу и с одобрением наблюдали за Тео.

— Давай, поторопись, — велел Тео.

Лиам заставил себя посмотреть на лицо Тео, а не на его грудь, бедра или босые ноги, из-за которых тот выглядел странно уязвимым. Босиком обычно ходят дома, где чувствуют себя в безопасности, а не стоят в случайной прачечной посреди Аризоны. Или, может быть, у Лиама просто было больше предубеждений о том, что значит носить обувь и носки, чем у Тео.

— Я не буду раздеваться, — твердо объявил Лиам, и Тео, бросив свои джинсы в стиральную машину, посмотрел на него с неприятным блеском в глазах.

— Или ты сделаешь это, или я свяжу тебя и сделаю это сам, — сказал он. Лиам засмеялся, и Тео приподнял бровь.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — прошипел Лиам. Тео шагнул вперед, хватаясь пальцами за его футболку. — Ладно, ладно! — вскричал Лиам, отталкивая ощупывающие его руки прочь. — Ладно! Я сделаю это, остановись! — проворчал он, и Тео отступил, скрестив руки на груди и уставившись на него. — Ты собираешься стоять и смотреть на меня?

— Да, — резко ответил Тео.

Лиам переступил с ноги на ногу, прошмыгнув глазами по прачечной. Все здесь смотрели прямо на него, и Лиам почувствовал, как к его щекам приливает краска.

— Черт с ним, — буркнул он, стянул свою футболку через голову и бросил ее в открытую стиральную машину, игнорируя неприятное ощущение, появившееся у него, когда румянец начал переползать на его грудь. Он подцепил большими пальцами пояс своих тренировочных штанов, потянув их вниз, и Тео громко присвистнул. — Ненавижу тебя.

Когда Лиам подпрыгнул, пытаясь стянуть штаны, не снимая ботинок, люди в углу захихикали, и его затопил такой жар, что он почувствовал, будто вот-вот сгорит. У него не очень хорошо получалось, и Тео неожиданно толкнул его ладонью в грудь, заставив шлепнуться на одно из немногих сидений, имевшихся в прачечной. Лиам моргнул, когда Тео опустился перед ним и потянул пальцами за шнурки.

— Я сам могу это сделать! — возмущенно воскликнул Лиам, пытаясь отпихнуть его, но Тео просто схватил его за ногу, удерживая ее, и стащил с него ботинки, позволив им с грохотом свалиться на пол.

— Видимо, ты не мог. Обувь снимают раньше штанов, идиот, — проворчал Тео. — Ты нас смущал.

— А то, что ты снимаешь с меня штаны, нас не смущает? — зашипел Лиам.

Тео ничего не ответил, только сдернул тренировочные штаны через его лодыжки и бросил их в стиральную машину. Лиам опустился на свое место и закрыл руками красное, как свекла, лицо, когда Тео взялся за его носки.

— Я так тебя ненавижу, — застонал он.

— Хорошо, теперь боксеры.

Лиам вскрикнул, почувствовав пальцы Тео на своей талии.

— ЧТО! — завопил он, наконец сумев оттолкнуть Тео прочь. Тот споткнулся, отступив, и на его груди от тяжелого удара расплылось красное пятно, но он все равно расхохотался, откидывая голову назад, а его плечи затряслись.

— Твое сердцебиение… — хихикая, выдавил Тео, и Лиам прижал руку к своей груди, чувствуя, как смущающе быстро колотится сердце под ладонью.

— Ты такой мудак, — жестко сообщил Лиам, но Тео продолжал смеяться.

— Боже, у тебя чуть сердечный приступ не случился…

— Я сейчас ударю тебя, — зашипел Лиам.

Тео успокоился настолько, насколько мог, но, похоже, не слишком сильно — его плечи все еще дрожали от смеха, даже когда он отошел, чтобы запустить стирку. Потом Тео вернулся к нему, плюхаясь на соседнее сиденье, и на его лице все еще красовалась самодовольная ухмылка.

— Улыбнись, Лиам.

— Что…

Лиам услышал щелчок камеры на телефоне Тео и свирепо уставился на него. Тео фыркнул от смеха.

— Разве ты не знаешь, что на фотографиях нужно улыбаться? — издевательски спросил он, наклоняя телефон так, чтобы Лиам смог увидеть экран. Из всех фотографий на этой Тео выглядел, наверное, самым счастливым — его улыбка ослепляла, в то время как у Лиама, сидящего рядом, были красные щеки и разинутый рот. Виднелись их обнаженные плечи. — Я считаю, надо отправить ее твоей маме, — сказал Тео.

— Ты не смешной, — огрызнулся Лиам.

— Юмор избирательный, Лиам. Они думают, что я смешной, — заметил Тео, махнув в сторону тех самых подростков. Лиам быстро отвернулся, когда они посмотрели на него и улыбнулись.

— А как бы ты отреагировал, если бы я попытался стянуть с тебя боксеры? — буркнул Лиам.

— Если бы мы были в прачечной? Я бы, наверное, ударил тебя в лицо. Не хочу, чтобы меня арестовали за непристойное обнажение, — сказал Тео. — Пойдем заведем немного друзей.

— Что?

Тео не ответил, просто встал, подходя к группе подростков и уже открывая рот для приветствия. Лиам скрестил руки на груди, глядя на его удаляющуюся спину, и поудобнее устроился на сиденье. Он достал свой телефон из оставленной Тео сумки и открыл игру.

Прошел час, и Тео вернулся, чтобы бросить одеяло в сушилку. Одежда все еще стиралась, кружась внутри машины. Лиам поерзал и выдавил улыбку для стоящей напротив взрослой женщины, пялящейся на него, как на кусок мяса. Он вздрогнул, когда она подмигнула ему, и поспешил найти глазами Тео, который наклонился над сушилкой, засовывая внутрь их одеяло. По-видимому, он был совершенно счастлив стоять в одних боксерах посреди прачечной, общаясь с одним из подростков, парнем, который выглядел так, будто только что вышел из бой-бэнда, с прилизанными волосами, узкими джинсами и всем остальным.

— При… — послышался голос женщины, но Лиам вскочил и бросился к Тео прежде, чем она смогла закончить приветствие.

Тео проигнорировал то, что он подошел, в неопределенности остановившись рядом. Его внимание все еще было сконцентрировано на парне, похожем на Джо Джонаса, который говорил что-то о хостеле и пешем туризме.

— Тео, — выдохнул Лиам.

— Так что потом эта женщина, похоже, лет пятидесяти, пьяная в хлам, повисла на Джоше… — Он показал на одного из своих друзей в задней части магазина. — …А всего в пяти футах ее муж наблюдал и не делал…

— Тео, — прошипел Лиам, пихая Тео в открытый бок, но тот сразу оттолкнул его. Лиам пихнул его еще раз.

— Ну что? — вздохнул Тео, даже не посмотрев на него. Он приподнял брови, глядя на Джо Джонаса, и преувеличенно закатил глаза, как будто Лиам как всегда обломал ему весь кайф.

— Мы можем уйти? — спросил Лиам.

— Наши вещи постирались?

— Нет.

— Тогда нет.

— Но…

— Лиам.

— Она не перестает смотреть на меня! — зашипел Лиам.

Тео наконец обернулся, переведя взгляд на Лиама. Тот слегка кивнул себе за спину. Тео испустил раздраженный вздох, а потом, сузив глаза, посмотрел туда, где стояла женщина.

— Она выглядит так, будто хочет съесть тебя, — сказал он, поворачиваясь обратно с небольшой ухмылкой, словно ситуация была забавной.

— Я заметил, так что можем мы…

— Нет. Просто игнорируй ее, — велел Тео.

— Тео…

— Ты почти продал меня как шлюху, и я смирился с этим. Ты можешь еще двадцать минут потерпеть то, что тебя трахают глазами.

— Но…

— Лиам, — зарычал Тео. — Просто скажи ей отвалить от тебя, если тебе это не нравится.

— Я не могу просто взять и…

— Тогда сядь и заткнись.

Лиам сердито посмотрел на него, но встретил только еще более сердитый взгляд. Наконец он повернулся на пятках, побрел обратно к своему стулу и плюхнулся на него. Скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь спрятать от чужих глаз хоть часть своего тела, и уставился на свои ноги.

— Продолжай, — услышал он голос Тео.

— Ты сказал, что он почти продал тебя как…

— Это долгая история, — фыркнул Тео, и Лиам ухмыльнулся. — Так что случилось с пьяной телкой?

— Да, точно. Итак, она висела на Джоше, и он пытался… Эй, ты знаешь, что нужно подождать, пока сушка закончится, прежде чем открывать…

— Подожди минуту, — буркнул Тео.

Лиам поднял голову, когда услышал его приближающиеся шаги. Тео, не отрываясь, смотрел на женщину таким взглядом, который напомнил ему о Тео времен Ужасных Докторов. О том парне, который был готов разорвать их всех на части, даже не вспотев. Каким-то образом этот взгляд не потерял ни капли своей силы, несмотря на то, что Тео держал в одной руке одеяло и был одет только в пару боксеров.

— Эй! — рыкнул Тео. — Подбери свою чертову челюсть и иди прими холодный душ.

Глаза Лиама расширились, заметавшись между шокированной леди, которая, наконец, отвела от него взгляд, и Тео.

— Извините? — выдохнула она.

— Ты слышала меня. У нас тут не «Город хищниц», а даже если бы это был он, ему шестнадцать, так что ты не хищница, а просто педофи…

— Как ты смеешь!

— Сказала шестидесятилетняя старуха, которая пялилась на шестнадцатилетнего, — усмехнулся Тео.

— Мне сорок ше…

— Мне плевать, — отрезал Тео. — Если ты снова посмотришь на него, я вырву тебе глаза.

Закончив свое заявление, Тео накинул одеяло на Лиама и поправлял его, пока оно не закрыло его от плеч до коленей. Потом плюхнулся на сиденье рядом с ним и скрестил руки, продолжая глазами прожигать в голове женщины дыры. Лиам приподнял бровь.

— Эм… Спасибо? — неуверенно сказал он, и Тео усмехнулся.

— Я чувствовал запах ее похоти оттуда, — проворчал он, кивая в сторону брата Джонаса и его друзей, которые с любопытством наблюдали за ними двумя. — Меня тошнило.

После этого Тео сидел тихо, стреляя взглядами в женщину и выстукивая ритм на своем бедре, в то время как Лиам покрепче завернулся в одеяло. Оно пахло неправильно — с него смылся запах Тео, и под сильным ароматом моющего средства остались только едва уловимые следы. Это было приятное моющее средство, но одеяло все-таки пахло не до конца правильно. Лиам был уверен, что даже не должен был заметить это, поскольку Тео сидел на расстоянии одного дюйма от него, но он заметил, и это заставило его захотеть придвинуться ближе, чтобы он смог заполнить свои легкие знакомым ароматом Тео, а не моющим средством и удушающей похотью женщины.

Живот Лиама издал громкое бурчание, и к его бедам добавился еще и голод. Тео вздохнул, хватая практически пустую сумку и начиная копаться в ней, а потом перед лицом Лиама повисли ключи от машины.

— Ты можешь подождать в пикапе, если хочешь, там в бардачке есть половина МакМаффина. — Губы Лиама скривились при мысли о том, чтобы съесть МакМаффин, провалявшийся в бардачке почти тринадцать часов. — Мы не можем пойти есть, пока не получим одежду, — раздраженно заметил Тео. — Но это может заткнуть твой желудок, пока мы не найдем где-нибудь дешевое место. — Лиам вздрогнул, когда ключи снова зазвенели перед его лицом. — Ты будешь подальше от нее.

— Отлично, — сказал Лиам, хватая ключи и оборачивая одеяло вокруг плеч как плащ, после чего сунул ноги обратно в ботинки и побрел прочь из прачечной.

Несмотря на свои мысли по поводу еды, Лиам довольно скоро схватил коричневый бумажный пакет, захлопнул бардачок и перебрался на заднее сиденье. Все еще заворачиваясь в одеяло, он плюхнулся спиной на подушку и разорвал пакет.

На половину порции ему потребовалось всего два укуса. Он подождал еще двадцать секунд, прежде чем схватил свой телефон с переднего сиденья, куда бросил его, и набрал номер Тео.

— Ты ушел меньше двух минут назад, Лиам, чего ты хочешь?

— Наши вещи почти готовы?

— Они только что закончили стираться, я засунул их в сушилку как раз перед тем, как ты решил стать нетерпеливым.

— Как долго они будут сохнуть?

— Полчаса, максимум час, — ответил Тео.

Лиам нахмурился, через окно всматриваясь в прачечную, находящуюся ниже по улице. Из нее вышла группа подростков, забросивших мешки с бельем себе на плечи, и вместе завалилась в побитый на вид фургон.

— Это долго, — вздохнул Лиам. — Что я должен делать все это время?

— Ты действительно позвонил мне, чтобы пожаловаться, что тебе стало скучно после двух минут пребывания в одиночестве? — спросил Тео, и Лиам практически услышал, как он ухмыльнулся.

— Я не жалуюсь, — возмутился Лиам. — Я просто… прошу твоего…

— Ты жалуешься. Просто… послушай радио, поиграй на своем телефоне, не знаю, — фыркнул Тео. — Не так уж это и долго, я уверен, ты справишься.

— Но… — Лиам обиделся, услышав длинный гудок. Он со вздохом плюхнулся обратно на заднее сиденье, устраиваясь поудобнее и закутываясь в одеяло. — Тео, ты меня слышишь? — уточнил он.

— Ты знаешь, что я повесил трубку по какой-то причине, да? — послышался через мгновение голос Тео, тихий и сочащийся раздражением.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что ты мудак, — заявил Лиам.

— О, а я просто случайно поставил одежду на медленный режим сушки. Похоже, мы пробудем здесь еще несколько часов.

Лиам зарычал, и Тео засмеялся.

— Козел, — тихо добавил Лиам.

— Вздремни, ворчун, — пробормотал Тео.

Лиам уткнулся лицом в подушку, ненавидя тот факт, что на самом деле это казалось хорошей идеей. Но что он ненавидел еще больше — так это то, как расслабились его мышцы, когда исходящий от подушки аромат Тео просочился в его легкие, маскируя прицепившийся к одеялу запах моющего средства.


	7. Звездный свет, Звездное сияние, Звездные войны

Лиам невольно почувствовал себя сбитым с толку, когда проснулся без вмешательства Тео. Он, медленно моргая, оглядел машину. Он все еще заворачивался в одеяло и прижимался лицом к подушке, глядя на заднюю часть водительского сиденья. Он напряг слух, но не услышал ни единой машины, тихо было даже в той, в которой он находился, — двигатель и радио были выключены.

Сквозь металл было слышно спокойный стук сердца Тео. Лиам медленно сел, удерживая одеяло вокруг себя, и заглянул в темное окно, увидев только открытое поле и дорогу — тонкую полосу в нескольких сотнях метров, заметную лишь благодаря белой линии, нарисованной посередине. Лиам выбрался из машины, и холодный воздух принялся кусать его голую кожу, покалывая его руки и заставляя их покрываться мурашками. Он покрепче завернулся в одеяло и ступил на твердую землю поля, грязь на котором уплотнилась и растрескалась из-за отсутствия дождя.

Было видно ноги Тео, высовывающиеся из кузова пикапа, и его белые конверсы сияли под лунным светом. Лиам осторожно обошел машину, заглядывая за угол. Тео уже смотрел на него; его глаза были полуприкрытыми и уставшими, но губы растянулись в маленькой улыбке.

— Вещи высохли, — хриплым голосом сказал Тео и потыкал большим пальцем в сумку, которую в данный момент использовал в качестве подушки. Как будто Лиам сам бы этого не заметил, учитывая то, что они были далеко от прачечной, а Тео был полностью одетым. — Хочешь взять их?

Лиам покачал головой, забираясь в пикап. Тео, лежащий на полу по диагонали, не сдвинулся, чтобы освободить место, поэтому Лиам забился в угол, а его ноги скользнули под опирающимися на край ногами Тео. Металл холодил заднюю сторону ног Лиама и немного его спину. Тео шевельнулся, протягивая ему термос.

— Кофе? — предложил он. — Он еще теплый.

— Уже поздно. Разве ты не должен спать, а не пить кофе?

— Осталась еще пара часов до Вегаса. Мне просто нужен был небольшой перерыв, скоро вернемся на дорогу, — сонно моргая, пробормотал Тео.

— Мы можем подождать и завтра добраться до Вегаса. Если ты устал, може…

— Ты все еще голоден? Я достал нам немного еды. — Тео бросил ему сумку, а потом заложил руки за голову. Лиам вздохнул, но не стал комментировать откровенную смену темы, просто переключил внимание на сумку с едой. Он пропустил половину бургера и нашел вместо нее все еще полную коробочку. — Я не взял картошку фри — она ужасна, когда холодная, — но есть чипсы.

— Спасибо.

Лиам ел в тишине, наблюдая, как Тео смотрит в небо. Его глаза часто устало закрывались, и он глотал кофе из термоса. Когда Лиам закончил, голод, прогрызающий в его животе яму, на время улегся, и он, проследив за взглядом Тео, тоже поднял глаза к небу, усеянному яркими звездами и полумесяцем.

— Ты знаешь какие-нибудь созвездия? — медленно спросил Лиам.

— Не особо, — признался Тео. — Парочку, но ничего впечатляющего. А ты?

— Настоящие? Понятия не имею. Хотя мы с Мейсоном составляли свои собственные.

— Как вы составляли собственные созвездия?

— Что значит как? Ты просто… ищешь узоры и говоришь, на что это похоже, или придумываешь какое-нибудь глупо звучащее научное название. Это как смотреть на облака.

— Смотреть на облака?

— Ну, знаешь, когда ты смотришь, как мимо проплывают облака, и говоришь, на каких животных они похожи.

— Звучит скучно, — фыркнул Тео.

— Ты никогда этого не делал? — Тео медленно покачал головой. — Тогда что ты делал со своими друзьями, когда был младше? — спросил Лиам, не ожидая, что Тео ответит.

— Марафоны «Звездных войн» со Стайлзом, — тихо сказал Тео. — Мы пошли смотреть «Атаку клонов» в кино. Он оделся как Хан Соло, а я — как Чуи. Хотя пришлось поменять костюм, потому что его мех почти вызвал у меня приступ астмы. Стайлз умолял Скотта прийти, он хотел, чтобы тот оделся как Люк. Тара сказала, что она пойдет, если пойдет Скотт, и что она оденется как Лея. Белое платье было готово, но Скотта не отпустили. Она отказалась после этого.

Спина Лиама затекла от угла наклона, но он не двигался. На губах Тео блуждала маленькая улыбка, его глаза были закрыты, а мешки под ними казались такими большими, что он выглядел так, будто он вот-вот свалится без сил. Лиам задумался, помнит ли вообще о нем Тео или просто думает, что разговаривает сам с собой, бормоча вслух воспоминания и не зная, что Лиам рядом и может услышать.

— Они пообещали, что придут посмотреть с нами следующий. — Глаза Тео снова распахнулись, казалось, с большим усилием, и он встретился взглядом с Лиамом. — Так и не добрался до него.

— Тебе стоит поспать.

— Тебе не нравится время историй? — спросил Тео, искривляя губы в ухмылке.

Лиам проглотил «нет», которое хотел сказать, поскольку, несмотря на то, что он многого не знал о Тео, это было то, чего он не хотел знать. То, что заставило его живот скрутиться, когда он попытался понять, как Тео превратился из ребенка, одевшегося как персонаж «Звездных войн», в мальчика, который убил собственную сестру и работал с Ужасными Докторами. Ухмылка Тео пропала, когда глаза Лиама опустились на его грудь, откуда он по-прежнему мог слышать тихое биение сердца. Рука Тео проползла по грудной клетке, и он надавил на нее ладонью, постукивая пальцем один раз, два раза.

— Они сказали мне, что она хотела, чтобы я получил его. — Один раз, два раза. — Я хотел им поверить.

— И? Ты поверил им? — спросил Лиам.

— Я не знаю. — Глаза Тео скользили по небу, а его дыхание вырывалось маленькими облачками. — Я думаю, что мог. Трудно вспомнить. — Тео испустил хрупкий смешок, крутя рубашку в пальцах. — Это было одно сердце и целую жизнь назад. — Его рука расслабилась, но не сдвинулась с груди, защитным жестом закрывая сердце.

— Ты сожалеешь об этом? — слова вырвались изо рта Лиама прежде, чем он смог их остановить.

Палец Тео остановился, зависнув в сантиметре над его грудью.

— Сожаление ничего не меняет.

— Оно может.

— Не в этот раз, — сказал Тео. Он щелкнул языком, продолжая разглядывать звезды. — А что насчет тебя? Ты сожалеешь, что вернул меня? — спросил Тео, и его голос слегка дрогнул. Это была такая крошечная дрожь, что Лиам даже удивился, что он вообще услышал ее, но сердцебиение Тео оставалось ровным. Его палец все еще двигался по груди, отсчитывая удары сердца.

Лиам не знал, как он это делал — держал пульс в норме, задавая такой вопрос. Лиам едва мог заказать кофе так, чтобы его сердцебиение не ускорилось, а Тео мог сказать почти что угодно и сохранить свое самообладание.

Тео сдвинулся и наклонил голову ровно настолько, чтобы поймать взгляд Лиама. Лиам сглотнул, и сердце у него в груди заколотилось. Ответ, который он сразу же захотел выпалить, был «нет». Конечно, он не жалел, потому что Тео спас его задницу больше десяти раз, потому что он наблюдал за тем, как Тео меняется, потому что он видел, как Тео выглядит, когда он счастлив, и наверняка тот, кто так улыбается, не может быть злым. Но слова застряли у него на языке, потому что, несмотря на то, что это была правда, казалось… неправильным так сказать. Из-за предательства Скотта и стаи и из-за всех людей, которым Тео причинил боль.

Тео стиснул челюсти, и его сердце наконец пропустило удар. Его глаза заледенели, а на губах появилась знакомая ухмылка, фальшивая и полная бравады. Желчь начала подниматься в горле Лиама при мысли о том, что Тео подумал, будто он сожалеет об этом.

— Зависит, — тихо произнес Лиам.

— От чего? — спросил Тео с по-прежнему замкнутым выражением лица.

Лиам потеребил рукой одеяло, пальцы Тео постучали по его груди один раз, два раза.

— Удалишь ли ты видео, как я храплю, или нет, — сказал Лиам.

Глаза Тео закрылись, когда напряжение наконец лопнуло, разорвалось, как слишком туго натянутая резинка. Он покачал головой, на носу и лбу у него появились морщинки, а на лицо выползла улыбка, а потом он рассмеялся, мягко и светло. Он открыл глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Лиамом, и Лиам не мог не улыбнуться, когда увидел, как сияли глаза Тео. Его тело наконец расслабилось, как будто с его плеч упала тяжесть, и он забрался поглубже в пикап.

Эти слова были самыми близкими к «нет» из всего, что мог сказать Лиам, не говоря этого прямо и не чувствуя, что предает доверие Скотта, доверяя Тео. Тео облизнул губы, и его язык загнал смех обратно в рот, но улыбка осталась на губах, словно он не понимал, как ее выключить.

— Ладно, умник. Тогда как ты составляешь созвездия?

— Подвинься, и я покажу.

Тео пошевелился, медленно отползая до тех пор, пока рядом с ним не освободилось место для Лиама. Лиам плюхнулся туда, и его голова встретилась с металлом с громким звоном, что заставило его ойкнуть, а Тео — испустить шипящий смешок.

— Это было очень изящно, — сухо заметил Тео. — Держи.

Тео не стал дожидаться, пока Лиам подвинется, просто толкал сумку в его сторону, пока он не поднял голову достаточно, чтобы Тео смог пропихнуть ее под него. Лиам поерзал головой на сумке, чтобы сделать удобную ямку в одежде, и слегка стукнулся виском об висок Тео.

— Окей, итак. Ты по сути просто смотришь, пока не сможешь сделать что-нибудь из звезд. — Лиам прищурился, глядя в небо. — Как… эмм… Ладно, что-то типа… эм…

— Вау, ты в этом хорош.

— Заткнись. В Бейкон-Хиллс меньше звезд, — проворчал Лиам, сканируя глазами темноту над ними и переводя взгляд с одной сияющей белой звезды на другую.

— Разве больше звезд не означает больший выбор?

— Можно подумать, — сказал Лиам. — Но это просто… Их слишком много, я не могу найти никаких узоров.

— Что ж, это весело.

— Хватит быть мудаком.

— Я не думаю, что это возможно, — пропел Тео, и Лиам фыркнул.

— Хорошо, дай мне свой телефон.

— Зачем?

— Потому что я попросил, — раздраженно сказал Лиам, протягивая ладонь.

Тео еще мгновение поколебался, потом испустил вздох и пошевелился, а через секунду его телефон шлепнулся Лиаму в руку, разблокированный и готовый к использованию. Лиам начал копаться в нем.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Есть одно приложение, которое мне показал Кори, — пробормотал Лиам. — Ты можешь типа видеть звезды и прочее.

— Ты всегда можешь посмотреть вверх.

— Ты не заткнешься на секунду? — светлым от смеха голосом спросил Лиам, и Тео сделал, как ему сказали. Найти нужное приложение и скачать его заняло у Лиама всего минуту или около того. Он поднял телефон в воздух, наведя его на небо. — Ладно, видимо, Марс там.

Он указал вверх и влево. Волосы Тео защекотали ему щеку, когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть туда, куда показал Лиам.

— Я вижу только звезды.

— Ну, они все так выглядят, верно? Он просто… типа красный, — сказал Лиам, опуская телефон на грудь и пытаясь найти его.

— Я отлично это знаю. Я просто имею в виду, что не вижу красную звезду.

Лиам тоже не видел и снова поднял телефон, сканируя им небо.

— Ну, он… где-то, и тогда, окей, эм… Пегас прямо над нами. А Марс справа от нас.

— Я думал, что Марс там, — заметил Тео, указывая влево.

Лиам посмотрел в телефон, поворачивая его влево и вправо и наблюдая за появлением двух планет.

— Кажется, у тебя не самый лучший сигнал. Или это, или у Марса есть близнец.

— Что ж, второй вариант определенно более вероятен, — протянул Тео. Лиам постучал по телефону, пытаясь заставить его работать. — Нам нужно ехать, — вздохнул Тео.

Лиам повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Тео, отодвинулся назад, когда его нос уперся Тео в щеку, и невольно нахмурился, увидев мешки у него под глазами. Он не сомневался, что если он скажет Тео, что тот слишком устал, чтобы ехать дальше, то это будет воспринято им как вызов.

— Мы должны? — спросил Лиам, откидываясь назад, чтобы опять посмотреть на небо. — Я пока не хочу возвращаться в машину.

Это технически не было ложью, но Тео не нужно было знать, что он не хотел этого, потому что беспокоился, что Тео в конечном итоге приведет их смерти в огне, когда заснет за рулем.

— Технически мы все еще в машине. Но ладно.

— Технически ты мудак. Но спасибо. — Они вдвоем замолчали. — Я загадал что-то…

— Нет.

— Это сложная загадка, — уговаривал Лиам.

— Ладно.

— Я загадал что-то на букву «з».

— Если это «звезды», я оставлю тебя здесь.

— Нет, — соврал Лиам.

— Я слышу твое сердцебиение, идиот.

— Если ты бросишь меня, пожалуйста, хотя бы оставь мне ботинки, — попросил Лиам.

— Ну вот, теперь ты разрушил все веселье, — пробормотал Тео.

Они снова погрузились в молчание, но на этот раз Лиам не пытался нарушить его, блуждая глазами по небу и слушая тихое постукивание пальца Тео и его медленное дыхание. В том месте, где соприкасались их плечи, от Тео распространялась постоянная волна тепла. Лиам закрыл глаза, медленно и глубоко дыша. В воздухе ощущалась прохлада и песок из-за песчаных дорог вокруг них.

Где-то далеко послышался треск грома, и впервые со времен Дикой Охоты Лиам не подумал о Призрачных Всадниках, а просто понадеялся, что хорошая погода продержится до тех пор, пока они не побывают в аквапарке.

*

Лиам вздрогнул, проснувшись из-за того, что кто-то громко и намеренно прочистил горло. Пока они с Тео садились, локоть Тео врезался ему в бок. Лиам прищурился от яркого солнца, бьющего ему в глаза и прогоняющего сон, и попытался сосредоточиться на фигуре перед собой. Тео, похоже, вставал гораздо быстрее него.

— Мы уезжаем, — хрипло сказал Тео, уже копаясь рукой в кармане в поисках ключей, а Лиам, которому наконец удалось пробиться свозь сонную дымку, встретил совершенно серьезный и хмурый взгляд полицейского, стоящего с краю от пикапа.

— Вы в порядке, мальчики? — спросил он.

Лиам слегка кивнул, рукой заслоняясь от яркого солнца Невады.

— Вы знаете, что не можете здесь спать, да? Вам нужно…

— Я сказал, что мы уезжаем, — ответил Тео таким тоном, который, Лиам был уверен, не предназначался для разговоров с полицейскими, но офицер, похоже, проигнорировал это, переключив все свое внимание на Тео.

— Я буду вон там. Если вы не уедете через десять минут…

— Мы уедем, — заявил Тео, вставая и поднимая за собой одеяло.

— Ладно, — кивнул он. — Десять минут. Не заставляйте меня возвращаться. — Он снова посмотрел на Лиама. — И, сынок, надень что-нибудь. — Он вздохнул, переводя неодобрительный взгляд с одного из них на другого, и пошел обратно через пустое поле.

Лиам опустил глаза, и его щеки вспыхнули красным, когда он увидел свою бледную кожу. Он все еще был одет только в боксеры. Тео издал лающий смех, запрокинув голову назад, и Лиам взмахнул рукой, толкая его достаточно сильно, чтобы отправить его в полет через край пикапа. Тео упал на землю с глухим стуком и болезненным вздохом и прохрипел:

— Я надеру тебе задницу за это.


	8. Обратно в Город Грехов

— Серьезно? И это твой план по добыче денег? — спросил Лиам, нервно поглядывая на здание.

— Это лучше, чем быть актерами, — возразил Тео, скрещивая руки и подначивая Лиама поспорить с ним.

— Разве? — фыркнул Лиам. — По крайней мере, там не было шансов потерять деньги, когда…

— Лиам. Я слышу, когда люди лгут. Я чувствую их эмоции. Я могу выиграть нам немного денег.

— Что если ты ошибаешься?

— Тогда ты можешь найти нам еще одну актерскую работу, — сказал Тео.

— Ладно. Ладно, давай сделаем это, — согласился Лиам, набирая воздуха в легкие и делая шаг к двери — ну, по крайней мере, попытался сделать. Тео поднял руку, упираясь ей ему в грудь и медленно отталкивая его назад.

— Лиам. Моя маленькая тыковка. — Лиам закатил глаза и испустил раздраженный вздох из-за того, что Тео продолжал использовать «тыковку». — Ты слишком молод, чтобы пойти туда.

— Что?

— Боюсь, только с восемнадцати, — пояснил Тео, который выглядел ни капли не расстроенным этим фактом. Лиам сузил глаза, увидев его улыбку.

— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я делал, пока ты пойдешь жульничать в карты? — огрызнулся Лиам.

Тео вздохнул и мягко похлопал Лиама по груди, прежде чем убрать руку и сунуть ее в карман, доставая несколько монеток.

— Купи себе пакетик сока, — предложил Тео, вкладывая мелочь в ладонь Лиаму. — А вон там есть магазин игрушек, так что…

— Ты такой греба…

— Следи за языком. Не вынуждай меня ставить тебя в угол. А теперь оставайся здесь и будь хорошим мальчиком, ладно?

Тео не стал дожидаться ответа, просто отступил, сунув свое удостоверение в лицо охраннику, и его пропустили внутрь. Лиам пошел за ним.

— Удостоверение личности, — потребовал охранник.

— Я с ним, — сказал Лиам, кивая на Тео, который стоял, опираясь на дверной проем, и выглядел слишком самодовольным.

— Рад за тебя. Я все еще не могу пропустить тебя без удостоверения.

— Я даже не собираюсь играть, я просто хочу…

— Прости, малыш. Если у тебя нет удостоверения личности, ты не можешь войти.

— Не извиняйтесь. Ему все равно уже пора в постельку, — протянул Тео.

Лиам открыл рот, готовый ему возразить, но Тео как раз нырнул внутрь, и дребезжащий звук монет и голосов заглушил бы все, что он мог сказать. Дверь за ним захлопнулась, оставив Лиама сердито пялиться на нее.

— Можете впустить меня, чтобы я мог его ударить? — спросил Лиам. — Я выйду сразу после этого.

Губы охранника дрогнули.

— Боюсь, я не могу это сделать.

— Отлично, — буркнул Лиам.

Он повернулся, прошествовал обратно к машине и с силой дернул дверь. Она не поддалась. Лиам медленно откинул голову назад и испустил стон, поняв, что Тео забрал ключи с собой. Конечно, Тео запер пикап, оставив его снаружи, в то время как сам пошел пробовать свои силы в азартных играх.

Лиам забрался в заднюю часть пикапа, плюхнувшись в угол с еще одним драматическим стоном, и пододвинулся, убедившись, что все еще видит дверь в казино. Охранник приподнял бровь, глядя на него, и Лиам горько махнул рукой. Сколько времени уходит на азартные игры? Десять минут? Пятнадцать? Больше?

Лиам вздохнул. То, что Тео оставил его снаружи запертого пикапа, было просто еще одним из странно нормальных событий за последние двенадцать часов. Он слушал, как Тео рассказывает о своей жизни до Ужасных Докторов, извилистым способом признался в том, что нет, он не жалеет о возвращении Тео из мертвых, затем заснул рядом с ним, прислушиваясь к отдаленным звукам грозы и чувствуя только странный покой, чтобы через несколько часов его разбудил полицейский, и наконец он проехал пару часов под полуденным солнцем. Все это точно не было началом дня, которое Лиам назвал бы нормальным, но все просто было как-то так. Когда Лиам оделся и сел в машину, Тео ударил его по руке так сильно, что она онемела на пять минут, потом включил радио и заказал им МакМаффины с кофе в ближайшем Мак-Авто, и все было так же, как обычно. Тео был немного мудаком, Лиам был немного мудаком в ответ. Они препирались из-за музыки, и Тео отмахивался от всех попыток Лиама поиграть в «отгадай, что я вижу». Как будто ничего не изменилось, когда Тео позволил Лиаму заглянуть в его прошлое. Как будто они просто взяли и поделились информацией о себе.

Но тогда, может, так оно и было. В конце концов, Лиам рассказал Тео, почему он начал интересоваться историей. Он был первым, кому Лиам доверил то, как сильно он устал, тем, с кем Лиам уехал из города. Может, они разговаривали и прежде, а Лиам заметил это только сейчас, потому что раньше именно он все рассказывал.

Лиам поерзал, вспомнив предыдущий день — почему-то казалось, что это было очень давно, — когда он ждал восхода солнца, а Тео сидел рядом, добродушно споря с ним об истории и биологии. Тогда Тео сказал, что он открытая книга, что Лиам даже не пытался узнать его, что если Лиам захочет что-то узнать, то ему нужно просто спросить.

В тот момент Лиам подумал, что он нагло врет, но в последнее время Тео так часто отвечал на его вопросы — всегда, на самом деле, если Лиам не обрывал его первым. Конечно, ответы не всегда были такими, какие он хотел услышать, но он их получал, искаженными настолько, что их было сложно понять, но это все-таки был отклик.

_Почему ты пытаешься спасти меня?_ Лиам оборвал его прежде, чем он смог в самом деле ответить, швыряясь словами, как будто он достаточно хорошо знал Тео, чтобы угадать ответ, но, возможно, это было не так. Может, если бы он помолчал еще несколько мгновений, Тео бы что-нибудь сказал. Может, это было бы не то, что подумал Лиам, в конце концов, он ведь не ожидал, что Тео захочет пойти в аквапарк. Или что Тео расскажет ему, как он смотрел «Звездные войны» со Стайлзом.

Телефон Лиама зазвонил, вырывая его из мыслей, и он быстро ответил.

— Итак, ты жив, — поприветствовал его Мейсон.

— Привет, Мейсон.

— Знаешь, когда ты сказал Скотту, что собираешься продинамить нас с идеей «Маленькой мисс Счастье»*, я подумал, что ты хотя бы пришлешь своему лучшему другу несколько фотографий или, знаешь, просто напишешь.

— Прости. Я просто… был занят, — пробормотал Лиам, но это на самом деле должно было считаться ложью, потому что это она и была.

Конечно, время от времени он действительно был занят, с «Небесной тропой» и спуском по тросу, но большую часть времени… ну, большую часть времени он просто спал или сидел в разных местах внутри или вокруг пикапа, разговаривая с Тео или раздражаясь из-за него. Однако с другой стороны это казалось правдой, потому что, помимо отправки маме беглых «мы не трупы в канаве» фотографий и редких игр в «Color Switch», он не чувствовал, что у него есть время сесть и написать кому-нибудь.

— И как дела?

— К черту это, как Гранд-Каньон? Ты уже добрался туда? Ты же не пытался пойти пешком, правда?

— Это было здорово. Я расскажу тебе все об этом, когда вернусь, — пообещал Лиам. — И все-таки как ты? Как Кори?

— Мы в порядке, — сказал Мейсон. — Буквально все в порядке, они все еще в городе, и это типа странно, как конвенция оборотней. Ты должен поспешить обратно, мужик, тебе понравится. Джексон потрясающий в лакроссе, и стая вчера провела за игрой пять часов. Все злились, что тебя не было. Количество было нечетным, и они пытались заставить меня играть.

— Ты ужасен в лакроссе.

— Я знаю. Я сказал им об этом, но они нуждались в дополнительном игроке, я имею в виду, они посадили меня в конце концов, потому что я мешал… — Лиам спрятал свой смех за кашлем. — И тогда был весь этот спор о том, чтобы позвонить Тео и уговорить его прийти играть вместо меня, и…

— Почему вы хотели позвать Тео? Он даже не в городе, — брякнул Лиам, не подумав.

— Нет? — переспросил Мейсон, но Лиам не ответил. — Ну, я думаю, это объясняет, почему он перестал везде появляться. Откуда ты знаешь, что его нет в городе?

— Он, эм… написал мне, — произнес Лиам, и это являлось правдой, но Мейсону было не обязательно знать, что его сообщения состояли из глупых фотографий Лиама, отправленных, пока они сидели друг рядом с другом. — Сказал мне, что он ненадолго уедет из города.

— Он тебе написал? — Голос Мейсона прозвучал чересчур шокировано. — Добровольно?

— Что это значит? — уточнил Лиам.

— Ничего, просто Тео вообще практически не сообщает людям информацию, тем более добровольно, — сказал Мейсон.

Глаза Лиама вернулись к казино.

— Наверное, — пробормотал он.

Тео рассказывал ему всякие мелочи, но все-таки информацию о себе, подробности, о которых, Лиам был уверен, остальные в стае понятия не имели. Черт, остальные в стае даже не знали, что Тео больше не в городе, хотя прошла уже половина недели. Он вспомнил ход своих мыслей до того, как позвонил Мейсон, вспомнил о Тео, вопросах и вероятности, что он на них ответит.

Мозг Лиама внезапно принялся составлять список глупых вопросов, и часть его, маленькая, сбитая с толку, захотела задать их, чтобы доказать, что Мейсон ошибается. Показать, что Тео _выдает_ информацию добровольно, если ты готов продраться через язвительную чепуху, чтобы получить ответы.

Лиам стиснул зубы, отворачиваясь от казино. При мысли о том, что он в самом деле _хотел_ продраться через язвительную чепуху и узнать больше о Тео, внутри него забурлила бессильная ярость.

— Так когда ты вернешься?

— Пока что нет, — ответил Лиам, и его голос прозвучал отстраненно даже для него самого. Он встряхнул головой, прогоняя мысли о Тео.

— Ты понимаешь, что это не ответ, да? — спросил Мейсон, и Лиам фыркнул.

— Да, я знаю. Но я еще не уверен. Есть еще кое-что, что мне нужно сделать.

— Например что?

— Аквапарк.

— Аквапарк? Ты собираешься в аквапарк?

— Ага… Знаешь какие-нибудь хорошие аквапарки возле Вегаса?

— Ты в Вегасе?! — вскричал Мейсон. — Что? Как? Когда? Почему я не с тобой? — продолжил разглагольствовать он, и Лиам почувствовал, как у него внутри образуется бурлящий пузырь веселья. — Твои родители, наверное, в восторге, что ты в Вегасе. — Пузырь лопнул, и на Лиама налетела тревога, заставив его подавиться следующим вздохом.

Он по-прежнему не сказал им, что он пока не возвращается в Бейкон-Хиллс.

— Мне нужно идти, — выпалил Лиам.

— Что? Но…

— Я не сказал им, — смущенно признался Лиам. — Наверное, я должен им позвонить? И сказать, что меня не будет дома еще какое-то время.

— Ты им еще не сказал?

— Думаешь, они разозлятся?

— Если тебя не посадят под домашний арест до тридцати, то уже я рискую попасть под домашний арест до такого возраста за то, что устрою тебе вечеринку «вот это чудо».

— Ты действительно вселяешь уверенность, — проворчал Лиам.

— Иди позвони им, — сказал Мейсон. — И в этот раз пиши мне, ладно? А вообще знаешь, я добавлю тебя в групповой чат стаи.

— У стаи есть групповой чат?

— Да, Стайлз создал его во вторник, — рассказал Мейсон. — В основном он там спорит с Джексоном, но все равно — это забавно.

Спустя еще несколько минут Лиам наконец повесил трубку и снова нашел глазами казино. Может, ему следовало подождать, пока Тео не вернется, и только потом звонить родителям. Если ему не удастся заработать денег, в которых они нуждались, что было вполне вероятно, как считал Лиам, то им придется либо придумать другой план, чтобы получить деньги, либо вернуться домой.

Он повертел телефон в руках, глядя на мигающие огни города, и слегка вздохнул. Даже если Тео придет без денег, они не вернутся в Бейкон-Хиллс сегодня ночью. Он сомневался, что у них вообще хватит денег на бензин, которым нужно будет заправиться перед поездкой. Лиам пожевал губу и опять посмотрел на телефон. Он и так откладывал это уже достаточно долго, он должен был позвонить им еще прошлой ночью, как только Тео согласился продлить путешествие. Он нажал на вызов прежде, чем смог убедить себя, что может подождать еще несколько часов.

— Привет… — неуверенно сказал Лиам, когда на звонок ответили.

— Лиам, — произнес доктор Гейер, и Лиам услышал его улыбку по телефону. — Как дела? Вы с Тео почти вернулись? В какое время мы должны…

— Нет, — выпалил Лиам.

— Нет?

— Я… Тео соврал.

— Ладно, — медленно произнес доктор Гейер. Лиам пробежался рукой по волосам и выпрыгнул из пикапа, чтобы пройтись по тротуару. — Что именно это значит?

— Это была не годовщина смерти его сестры. Я имею в виду, она мертва! — Проходившая мимо женщина бросила на него любопытный взгляд, и Лиам повернулся назад к машине, положив локоть на край кузова и наклонив голову. — Но годовщина… не в ближайшие несколько месяцев, я думаю… Но я не мог понять, как сказать маме, что я не могу вернуться, а потом он стащил мой телефон и сказал это, и она разрешила нам ехать, так что я не хотел, чтобы она передумала, но… Ну, я еще не возвращаюсь домой.

— Лиам, — начал доктор Гейер.

— Я в порядке! — быстро добавил Лиам. — Я не ранен, не сбежал, ничего плохого. Я просто… мне нужен перерыв. После всего, что случилось с Бреттом и Лори. — Его дыхание сорвалось, когда он подумал об их последних мгновениях. — Мне это нужно, — прохрипел Лиам. — Мне _нужно_ быть здесь или где-то еще, просто не _там_. Не сейчас.

— Лиам, что…

— Пожалуйста, не злись, — прошептал Лиам.

— Эй, я не злюсь, — мягко сказал он. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты поговорил со мной о том, что…

— Я в порядке, — повторил Лиам. — На самом деле. Но я просто… — Лиам пожевал губу, пытаясь понять, как это объяснить. — Мне это нужно, — еще раз сказал он. — Это помогает. И мы не делаем ничего незаконного.

— Я и не думал, что вы станете, но теперь я задаюсь вопросом, почему ты почувствовал необходимость сказать, что этого не будет, — тихо рассмеялся доктор Гейер. — Что ж, раз ты пока не возвращаешься домой, то когда это случится?

— Я не знаю.

— Лиам. Мне нужно больше, чем это.

— Я в безопасности, этого недостаточно?

— Нет.

— Я не уверен. Я вроде как… Мы об этом не говорили. Пока что мы собираемся пойти в аквапарк, а потом… — Ну, потом Тео, наверное, решит вернуться в Бейкон-Хиллс и избавиться от сердитого оборотня, обитающего на его пассажирском сиденье. — Потом мы разберемся.

— Что ж, и где ты сейчас?

— Эм… в Гранд-Каньоне.

— Не хочешь попробовать еще раз без вранья?

— Не очень.

— Ли…

— Клянусь, я расскажу тебе все, когда вернусь, но если я скажу тебе сейчас, ты можешь велеть мне возвращаться домой и…

— Ты в Вегасе, не так ли? — вздохнул доктор Гейер.

— Что? Нет!

— Не пить, не играть в азартные игры и, ради бога, не возвращайся женатым.

— Я обещаю, что не буду пить, играть в азартные игры или на ком-нибудь жениться.

— А что насчет Тео?

— Я не думаю, что он с кем-то встречается, и сомневаюсь, что он собирается же…

— Лиам.

— Он не пьет, — сказал Лиам. — А меня даже не пустят в казино. Ты правда думаешь, что он вез меня сюда всю дорогу, чтобы бросить за пределами казино?

— Наверное, нет. Он был бы хреновым другом, если бы он так сделал.

Лиам свирепо посмотрел на двери казино.

— Да. Да, еще как был бы, — согласился он. — Как думаешь, ты можешь рассказать все маме?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы с ее гневом столкнулся я? — уточнил доктор Гейер.

— Ну…

— Ладно, но лучше привези мне сувенир. Слушай, я ненавижу так делать, но я должен вернуться к работе, так что…

— Я понял, — пробормотал Лиам. — Поговорим позже.

— Конечно, поговорим, если твоя мама не убьет меня за то, что я позволил тебе уйти в загул. Веселись, но будь осторожен. Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

*

Лиам подумывал вздремнуть, когда вдруг услышал звуки драки. Его голова дернулась в сторону казино, и в этот момент двери резко распахнулись, с силой хлопнув по стенам, а из них выбежал Тео. Из носа у него текла кровь, а на лице расцветал синяк.

— Тео?

— Залезай! — завопил Тео, рванув к водительской двери.

Лиам выскочил из кузова пикапа, спотыкаясь, добежал до двери и тоже втиснулся внутрь. Тео быстро завел мотор, выруливая с парковки. Лиам услышал визг шин, когда машину закрутило, и она помчалась вниз по дороге. Двери казино еще раз громыхнули за ними, а группа сердитых людей продолжала бушевать, даже когда они свернули за угол. Лиам снова перевел взгляд на Тео.

— Какого черта это…

— Что ж… видимо, — начал Тео, проводя рукой под кровоточащим носом.

Лиам, покопавшись в бардачке, вытащил пачку салфеток, которые он постепенно добавлял с самого начала этой поездки, и протянул их Тео. Тот взял их, не отрываясь от дороги, и приклеил себе под нос. Уже через несколько минут кровь остановилась, и Тео убрал испачканные салфетки от лица.

— Что ж, видимо, — опять начал он, — если ты выиграешь достаточно денег у важных и злобных игроков в покер, тебя пригласят в приватную игру с еще более важными и злобными игроками в покер, которые попытаются убить тебя, если ты выиграешь.

Лиам был уверен, что должен спросить Тео, в порядке ли он, или, по крайней мере, почувствовать себя немного обеспокоенным очевидной попыткой убийства, но… Ну, Тео был химерой и вполне мог позаботиться о себе и справиться с чем-то похуже, чем кровь из носа. К тому же, от него больше пахло волнением, а не болью или страхом, так что Лиаму на самом деле не о чем было беспокоиться.

— Если кто-то хочет избить тебя до смерти, думаю, это хороший признак денег, да? Это значит, что мы действительно что-то выиграли?

— Да, — сказал Тео.

— И сколько у нас есть? Сотня? Две?

— Три штуки.

— Три чего? — ахнул Лиам.

На лицо Тео выползла улыбка, и он кивнул.

— Три тысячи долларов, — повторил он, выделяя каждое слово. Лиам глупо моргнул, глядя на Тео. Улыбка Тео стала только шире. Он бросил окровавленные салфетки на приборную панель и сунул руку в карман, вытаскивая пачку наличных. Отвернувшись от дороги, он встретился взглядом с Лиамом. — Ты голоден, Лиам?

— Если ты отвезешь нас в Макдоналдс, клянусь, я…

— К черту Макдоналдс! — с восторгом выпалил Тео. — Мы будем есть _настоящую_ еду. К черту черный кофе, к черту мой идиотский пикап. — Лиам отшатнулся, когда Тео практически хихикнул и продолжил разглагольствовать: — Мы будем спать в настоящей комнате с настоящими кроватями, пить что-то, что приятно на вкус, и есть еду, которая не оставит нас еще более голодными, чем раньше. И я собираюсь съесть всю чертову порцию, даже если меня стошнит после этого.

— Ты в порядке? — уточнил Лиам, глядя, как Тео практически дрожит на своем месте, как ребенок, который только что узнал, что поедет в Диснейленд.

— Я великолепно, — честно откликнулся Тео. — Да ладно… — Лиам подскочил, когда Тео дружески шлепнул его рукой по бедру, так же, как Стайлз иногда хлопал его по спине, когда был взволнован. — Что ты хочешь поесть? Все, что захочешь.

— Мы можем взять лобстера? Я всегда хотел попробовать лобстера, — робко сказал Лиам.

— Ты можешь взять пять лобстеров, мне без разницы, — разрешил Тео, по-прежнему ухмыляясь во весь рот. — Мы богаты.

— Ты знаешь, что деньги еще не все, да? — пошутил Лиам.

— Так говорят те, у кого они есть, — фыркнул Тео. — Пошли поедим лобстеров.

Тео снова улыбнулся ему, и Лиам почувствовал, что сам присоединяется к его веселью. От Тео пахло волнением, пахло счастьем.

*

— Итак, здесь один бургер с плавленным сыром, картофель фри и шоколадный коктейль, — сказала официантка, ставя еду перед Лиамом. — А также один бургер «Город Грехов» с картофелем фри, большой шоколадный коктейль с дополнительным кремом, башня из луковых колец, моцарелловые палочки, и я скоро вернусь с вашими куриными крылышками, — добавила она, выставляя тарелки на стол перед Тео.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Тео, глядя на еду, как ребенок на Рождество.

— Еще что-нибудь? — спросила официантка, и Лиам фыркнул от этого вопроса, уверенный, что у них на столе уже столько еды, что ей можно накормить маленькую армию.

— Пока нет? — задумчиво произнес Тео.

— Нам хватит, — заверил ее Лиам, и она кивнула, в спешке отходя от стола. — Ты знаешь, что наверняка только что потратил на свою еду больше, чем если бы мы взяли себе по лобстеру? — уточнил Лиам.

Тео показал на него картошкой.

— Это ты испугался, когда увидел лобстеров, — напомнил он, возвращая картошку к себе и откусывая один конец.

— У них по-прежнему были ноги! И глаза! Я не ем что-то с глазами! Я даже креветки есть не могу, — принялся защищаться Лиам. — Ты знаешь, что тебя они тоже напугали.

Тео уклончиво пожал плечами, поворачивая картошку и откусывая другой конец, а Лиам, глядя на это, ласково покачал головой.

— Может, заткнешься и поешь? — фыркнул Тео, и так они и сделали. Через несколько секунд прибыли куриные крылышки для Тео.

Место, в котором они в итоге оказались после неудачной попытки купить лобстеров, было маленьким ресторанчиком, но Лиам не мог придраться к еде и, судя по тому, как быстро Тео слопал свой бургер и картошку, прежде чем начал замедляться, он тоже. Они прятались в задней части помещения, за столиком в углу с липкими красными виниловыми сиденьями. Тео подтолкнул к нему башню из луковых колец.

— Ешь.

— Я думал, ты собираешься съесть целую порцию, — задумчиво напомнил Лиам.

— У меня здесь больше одной порции, Лиам, — сказал Тео, толкая к Лиаму еще и куриные крылышки и моцарелловые палочки. — Давай, они вкусные.

Лиаму не нужно было третье приглашение. Он вытащил одну моцарелловую палочку из кучи, надкусывая ее и наблюдая, как Тео продолжает метаться от тарелки к тарелке. Его восторг немного поутих, стал менее ощутимым, но Лиам все равно видел его, чувствовал то же самое у себя внутри — что-то теплое, как предчувствие приключения. Вопрос теперь был не «если», а «где и когда». У них были деньги на аквапарк, на плавки. Лиам рассказал все своему отцу и получил разрешение, а Бейкон-Хиллс защищала вся стая. Он мог просто… наслаждаться всем, что принесет аквапарк.

— Какая у тебя любимая еда? — внезапно спросил Лиам.

— Из этой? Или вообще?

— Вообще. Типа какая еда тебе нравится? — надавил Лиам.

Тео наклонил голову, покусывая край лукового кольца, и его брови нахмурились.

— Чуррос, — ответил он через несколько секунд.

— Серьезно? Я думал, ты скорее скажешь, что стейк или сырой кролик.

Тео закатил глаза, закидывая остаток лукового кольца в рот, и прожевал его, преувеличенно щелкая зубами.

— А наименее любимая еда?

— Печень, — немедленно отозвался Тео с полным ртом, даже не потрудившись проглотить. — Или почки. Я никогда не ел их, но мне не нравится идея попробовать хоть что-то из этого.

— Любимый напиток?

— Молочные коктейли. Они насыщают тебя лучше, чем все остальные напитки, — пояснил Тео, и Лиам невольно подумал, что это странная причина для выбора любимого напитка.

— А наименее любимый?

— Лимонад. Ты собираешься объяснить свой пищевой допрос или просто продолжишь задавать вопросы? — уточнил Тео.

Лиам слегка пожал плечами, разрывая на клочки свою салфетку, и признался:

— Думаю, мне просто любопытно.

— Узнать о моих привычках в еде?

— О тебе, — сказал Лиам быстрее, чем подумал об этом получше.

Тео приподнял бровь, скрестил руки и оперся ими на стол, наклоняясь в сторону Лиама.

— Ты пытаешься сблизиться со мной, Лиам? — ухмыльнувшись, спросил Тео.

— Нет, — яростно возразил Лиам. Нет, он просто… ему нравилось узнавать маленькие глупые детали. Нравилась идея, что Тео рассказывает ему их добровольно.

_Получай, Мейсон_ , весело сказал голос в его голове.

_Это был даже близко не вызов_ , ответил ему другой голос, почему-то похожий на Мейсона. Лиам на мгновение представил Мейсона, одетого как ангел, который сидел на его плече и закатывал глаза.

— А похоже пытаешься, — задумчиво заметил Тео.

— Заткнись, Тео.

— Следующим шагом будут браслеты дружбы?

Лиам запустил луковым кольцом ему в голову. Тео это, казалось, не обеспокоило — он отклонился назад и, щелкнув зубами, поймал его прямо в воздухе. Лиам моргнул, глядя на повисшее в зубах у Тео луковое кольцо, прежде чем тот прожевал его.

— Ммм, спасибо, — пропел Тео.

— На самом деле это было довольно впечатляюще, — недовольно признал Лиам.

— Серьезно? Я сражался с Призрачными Всадниками, Анук-Ите и охотниками, но то, как я ловлю еду ртом, впечатляет тебя больше?

*

— У нас не просто так есть список, Лиам, — прорычал Тео, размахивая упомянутым списком покупок перед лицом Лиама.

Лиам оттолкнул его руку в сторону.

— Ты написал его за двенадцать секунд, — сердито напомнил он. — Я почти уверен, что ты что-нибудь забыл.

— Тогда мы можем вернуться и купить это в другой раз, почему…

— Это пустая трата времени.

— А проходить вдоль каждой полки — нет? — фыркнул Тео.

Лиам не знал, почему он жалуется. Ужин был хорошим. Тео съел довольно ужасающее количество еды и прикончил три молочных коктейля, а потом нацарапал на салфетке список покупок и сказал Лиаму, что они собираются купить «самое необходимое». Самым необходимым оказались гель для душа, пачка дешевых бритв, освежитель воздуха для машины и плавки. Лиам был на сто процентов уверен, что им было нужно больше, даже если он не мог придумать что-то еще, так что он предложил обойти все проходы, и с тех пор Тео не затыкался.

— Мы можем увидеть что-то, что нам нужно! — пояснил Лиам, потирая переносицу.

— Правда? И что мы найдем здесь? — спросил Тео, махнув рукой на полки вокруг них.

Лиам обернулся, увидев женские туалетные принадлежности, и на его щеках появился румянец, а отчаяние сменилось смущением. Ладно, может быть, он не подумал об этом, когда настоял, чтобы они заглянули в каждый проход — просто на всякий случай. Может, было несколько проходов, которые они могли пропустить.

Хотя он не собирался это признавать.

— Да! Мы можем найти что-нибудь в этом проходе, — горячо воскликнул Лиам.

— Ну да, конечно. Потому что мне очень нужна коробка тампонов.

— Это бы многое объяснило. Хейден тоже становилась сукой, когда у нее был ПМС, — проворчал Лиам и ничуть не удивился, когда коробка тампонов с поразительной силой ударила его по затылку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Маленькая мисс Счастье» — фильм, суть которого в том, что вся семья одной девочки вместе отправляется в Калифорнию, чтобы эта девочка смогла поучаствовать в конкурсе, о котором мечтает. А Скотт, как вы помните, предлагал Лиаму сгонять в Гранд-Каньон всей стаей.


	9. Границы

После того, как Лиама вышвырнули из школы, он пообещал себе, что больше его ниоткуда не вышвырнут. Ни из другой школы, ни из кинотеатра, ни из ресторана, ни откуда-нибудь еще. Он вел себя хорошо, контролировал себя, и если ему было необходимо уйти, то он делал это сам, по собственному выбору, а не потому, что его вынуждали.

Он не рассчитывал, что отправится в дорожное путешествие с Тео и его вышвырнут из двух мест за три дня из-за драки.

Но дело в том, что смущение, которое Лиам испытал, когда охранник поймал их дерущимися на куче тщательно раздавленных коробок тампонов и проводил к выходу из «Walmart», было не тем же самым смущением. Оно не заставляло Лиама чувствовать тошноту или ненавидеть себя, это больше походило на то, как тебя ругает учитель, когда ты ребенком произносишь плохое слово. Они опустили головы, принимая выговор, а затем, как только охранник повернулся спиной, посмотрели друг на друга с дерзкими ухмылками, говорящими «ооо, у тебя неприятности».

Они молча побежали обратно в пикап под неодобрительным взглядом охранника и оставались там до тех пор, пока тот не исчез в зеркале заднего вида. Тео нарушил тишину, испустив тихий смешок, и Лиам присоединился к нему — на его лице растянулась улыбка, и он рассмеялся. В открытые окна врывался теплый ветер, и они снова вместе погрузились в дружеское молчание.

По-видимому, оно могло продолжаться лишь столько, сколько длилась поездка с парковки около «Walmart» до парковки около «Target».

— Попытка номер два, — объявил Лиам и уже собирался выпрыгнуть из машины, как был остановлен рукой Тео, опустившейся ему на плечо и толкнувшей его обратно. Лиам откинулся на сиденье, а Тео наклонился над ним, чтобы снова захлопнуть дверь.

— Пока нет. Нам нужен список, — сказал Тео, как только вернулся обратно на свое место.

— Твой список — отстой, — серьезно заявил Лиам.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не помочь мне с новым? Так мы сможем купить все, что хотим, без твоих вспышек гнева и бросаний тампонами в…

— Ты первый бросил в меня тампонами.

— Не в этом дело, Лиам! — раздраженно отмахнулся Тео. — Просто помоги мне со списком. Тогда мы будем знать, что собираемся купить и сколько это будет стоить, и…

— У нас три штуки, цена на самом деле не проблема.

— Ладно. Знаешь что… — Тео вздохнул. На глазах Лиама он выкопал деньги из кармана и бросил небольшую пачку наличных ему в лицо. — Ты идешь покупать то, что нужно тебе, вон туда. — Тео ткнул пальцем в «Target», снаружи которого они припарковались. — А я пойду в другой магазин, чтобы нас не арестовали за…

— Хорошо, мы составим твой дурацкий список! — проворчал Лиам, вжимаясь в сиденье.

— Я только что сказал, что могу пойти и купить…

— А я сказал, что мы составляем тупой список, поэтому просто найди что-нибудь, на чем можно его записать, ладно? — огрызнулся Лиам.

— Ладно, — сказал Тео, вытаскивая свой телефон. — Итак, что нам нужно?

— Я не знаю, вот почему нам надо пройтись по магазину, а не… — пробормотал Лиам и слегка вздрогнул, когда Тео стукнул его по руке. — Бритвы, — сказал Лиам. — Не знаю, гель для душа, зубная паста… эм… бутылки воды? И чипсы или что-то в этом роде, чтобы у нас была еда в машине? — перечислил он. Его мозг заработал, пытаясь вспомнить все, в чем они нуждались последние несколько дней. — Носки, много носков и боксеры. О, и какая-нибудь одежда для сна. — Лиам замолчал, заметив, что Тео оторвался от телефона и перевел пристальный взгляд на него.

— Лиам, мы закупаемся на пару дней в дороге, а не заполняем твой рождественский чулок, так что…

— Это необходимые вещи!

— Согласен, боксеры и носки действительно необходимы, но одежда для сна? Серьезно?

— В ней гораздо удобнее спать.

— Ты уже несколько дней носишь мою одежду для сна! — огрызнулся Тео, сцапав пальцами ткань на бедре Лиама. — Я не жаловался, что застрял в джинсах почти на неделю. Ты можешь смириться с потной…

— Ладно, поэтому нам обоим нужна одежда для сна и хорошо бы еще пару джинсов, которые действительно мне подходят. Может, несколько рубашек тоже не помешало бы, — размышлял Лиам, шлепнув по пальцам Тео и убрав их от своего бедра. Выхватив у него телефон, он добавил новые пункты в маленький список.

— Что, теперь у тебя проблемы и с другими моими вещами? — капризно проворчал Тео. — Я воняю? — довольно оскорбленно уточнил он.

— Боже, чувак, мы вдвоем спим в чертовой машине и по кругу носим три набора одних и тех же вещей. Ты пахнешь замечательно, но любому, кто находится в таком маленьком пространстве на такой жаре, требуется больше сменной одежды, — вздохнул Лиам.

— Ты думаешь, что я пахну замечательно? — ухмыляясь, протянул Тео. Лиам со стоном сполз вниз на сиденье. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я протер об себя всю новую одежду, прежде чем ты будешь носить ее?

— Окей, либо это прозвучало грязнее, чем ты предполагал, либо тебе прямо сейчас придется подбросить меня в полицейский участок, чтобы я смог получить судебный запрет…

— Это ты меня нюхаешь!

— Я не нюхаю… — начал Лиам таким громким голосом, что привлек внимание людей, проходивших мимо парковки. Он глубоко вздохнул. — Просто подумай, что еще нам нужно добавить в список, ладно?

Тео испустил разочарованный вздох, как будто Лиам, отказавшись спорить с ним о том, нюхает он его или нет, загубил ему все веселье.

— Добавь в конец плавки, — проворчал Тео, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть в окно, и постучал пальцами по рулю. — Еще мы можем купить тебе одеяло. И, может быть, немного тех пластырей на нос, которые мешают людям храпеть.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Ты умеешь плавать, или нам нужно взять нарукавники?

— Конечно, я умею плавать.

— Почему «конечно»? Многие люди не умеют плавать.

— А ты умеешь?

— Нет, я подумал, что будет весело утопиться. Я очень люблю водные смерти, — сухо сказал Тео. — Это все, что нам нужно, или…

— Думаю, да. Хотя нам нужно купить что-нибудь для Мейсона, — вспомнил Лиам, и Тео приподнял бровь. — Ну, как сувенир.

— Тебе пять лет?

— Он мой лучший друг, и я отправился в эту поездку без него. Мне нужно привезти ему что-нибудь.

Тео вырвал свой телефон из рук Лиама.

— Отлично. Я добавлю безвкусный магнит на холодильник в список…

Лиам выхватил телефон обратно, как будто они играли в игру «передай посылку» и он знал, что музыка вот-вот остановится.

— Я не буду покупать магнит на холодильник, — проворчал Лиам, удаляя последний пункт в списке. — Я привезу ему что-нибудь хорошее. Что-нибудь классное.

— Ты такой ребенок.

— Ой, да ладно, как будто ты не собираешься купить что-нибудь своему лучшему другу.

— У меня нет друзей, Лиам, — фыркнул Тео, выпрыгивая из машины. — Пошли, давай разберемся с этим и найдем мотель.

Лиам тоже вылез из машины, сжимая в руке телефон Тео, и поспешил вслед за ним, чтобы идти с ним к магазину нога в ногу.

— У тебя _когда-нибудь_ были друзья?

— Ты знаешь, что я дружил со Скоттом и Ста…

— Я имею в виду, с тех пор.

— У меня не было времени для друзей, — беспечно отозвался Тео.

Он схватил корзину и пошел достаточно медленно, чтобы Лиам смог его догнать, после чего вырвал телефон из его рук. Лиам позволил ему забрать его, глядя на него с любопытством.

— Типа… никогда? И это все твои друзья? Только Скотт и Стайлз?

— Ты все еще пытаешься узнать меня получше? — уточнил Тео, не отрывая глаз от экрана.

— Серьезно, Тео, неужели у тебя было всего лишь два друга?

Тео наконец поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Лиамом. Он целую секунду чувствовал свою правоту, прежде чем увидел, как глаза Тео оборонительно сузились.

— Мне было восемь. У меня не было кучи времени, чтобы познакомиться с людьми.

— Я понял, просто… я имею в виду, с кем ты говорил о девушках и прочей чепухе?

— Что?

— Ну, когда ты был с Ужасными Докторами. С кем ты говорил об обычных жизненных вещах?

— У меня не было обычных жизненных вещей, о которых я мог поговорить, — произнес Тео и нахмурил брови, словно разговор с Лиамом причинял ему физическую боль. — Как ты думаешь, какого черта я делал с Ужасными Докторами?

— Не знаю. Например… ходил в школу, а по ночам учился у них, как быть мудаком. — Лиам пожал плечами, на ходу пробегая пальцами по полкам.

— Ты думаешь, я пошел в школу?

— Нет?

— Конечно, нет. Ужасные Доктора не собирались записывать меня в школу и беспокоиться о моем переводе каждый раз, когда мы переезжали.

— Тогда что ты делал?

— Все, что они мне говорили.

— И что это значит?

Тео фыркнул, ускоряя шаг и не давая никакого ответа. Лиам быстро догнал его.

— Ты сказал, что ты открытая книга, — заметил он.

— Так и есть.

— Помимо того, что ты никогда по-настоящему не отвечаешь на сложные вопросы, — возразил Лиам.

— Я отвечаю на них, — фыркнул Тео. — То, что тебе не нравится мой стиль рассказывать, еще не значит, что это не рассказ.

— Что? — переспросил Лиам, поджав губы и в замешательстве почесав лоб. Тео не ответил, просто пошел вперед по магазину, на ходу размахивая корзиной, и Лиаму опять пришлось догонять его. — Так ты не ответишь на мой вопрос?

Тео испустил ребяческий стон и вздохнул:

— Я ответил на твой вопрос.

— Нет, ты уклонился от ответа на мой вопрос! — сказал Лиам.

Тео закатил глаза, хватая с полки коробку одноразовых бритв и с ненужной силой бросая ее в корзину. Лиам раздраженно выдохнул.

— Если я отвечу на один из твоих вопросов, ты ответишь на один из моих?

— Что заставляет тебя думать, что я хочу задавать тебе какие-то вопросы?

— Ты спросил меня, почему я интересуюсь историей, — заметил Лиам. — И это не первый раз, когда ты…

— Лиам, мы ходим по магазину, а не играем в двадцать вопросов, — напомнил Тео.

— Ладно, — проворчал Лиам. На губах Тео появилась улыбка, которая заставила Лиама прищуриться. — Могу я просто задать один вопрос?

Лиам усмехнулся, когда Тео закатил глаза и вскинул голову, глядя на потолок так, словно искал там Бога, который мог поразить его молнией и избавить от этого разговора.

— Ты когда-нибудь…

— Если ты не ходишь в школу и у тебя нет работы, тогда _что_ ты делаешь, когда нет никакой сверхъестественной угрозы? — выпалил Лиам, прежде чем Тео успел закончить фразу. Тео остановился и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Лиама.

— Видимо, катаю по стране раздражающих подростков, — прорычал он.

— Я серьезно. Я имею в виду, как ты зарабатываешь деньги?

Тео вздохнул, пробегая ладонью по волосам. Лиам вскинул подбородок, пытаясь показать, что собирается вести себя как упрямый мудак и не остановится, пока не получит от Тео один нормальный ответ. Тео, казалось, понял это. Его плечи опустились, глаза уставились в пол, и он сглотнул.

— Я наркоторговец, — выдохнул он.

Лиам отшатнулся. Он знал, что не ослышался, но… все же.

— Что? — ахнул он.

— Я больше ничему не обучен, это была единственная работа, которую я мог получить! — прошипел Тео. — Ну, а побочная работа — проституция, именно поэтому я так разозлился, когда ты пытался продать меня как шлюху… Я подумал, что ты знаешь, и меня это смутило. — Лиам отдавал себе полный отчет, как низко у него отвисла челюсть, и был, по крайней мере, на девяносто процентов уверен, что его сердце на самом деле остановилось. — Если сложить две зарплаты вместе, мне хватает. И, знаешь, мой поставщик разрешает мне взять часть продукта. Выпивка, может, и не действует на оборотней, но крэк действует, и ты будешь удивлен, как легко трахать кого-то за деньги, когда ты под кайфом.

— Тео… — прохрипел Лиам, чувствуя, как желчь поднимается у него в горле. Губы Тео дернулись, и его телефон щелкнул, когда он сделал фотографию. Подскочившее к горлу сердце Лиама вернулось обратно на законное место. — Ты шутишь, не так ли?

— Так и есть, но эта фотография однозначно для альбома, — фыркнул Тео, глядя на экран с яркой ухмылкой, которая злила Лиама еще сильнее, чем трепещущее в груди сердце.

Тео развернулся на пятках и пошел дальше по проходу.

— Ты гребаный мудак, — проворчал Лиам.

Тео, смеясь, запрокинул голову и исчез за углом.

*

Лиам втащил пакеты с покупками в номер мотеля, глядя, как Тео бросил свою спортивную сумку и морской звездой рухнул на ближайшую к двери кровать, испустив маленький довольный вздох.

— Не волнуйся. Они не тяжелые или что-то такое, — проворчал Лиам, водружая пакеты на скрипучий стол в углу.

— Ты оборотень, Лиам. Сомневаюсь, что пара сумок с покупками сломает тебя.

Лиам повращал плечом, не соглашаясь с ним всем сердцем, — возможно, покупать двадцать две бутылки воды было слишком.

— Не против, если я приму душ первым?

— Пожалуйста. Ты воняешь, — откровенно сообщил Тео, потираясь лицом о подушку, как кошка.

— Я же говорил, что нам нужна новая одежда.

— Проблема не в твоей одежде, — ухмыльнулся Тео.

Лиам раздраженно фыркнул, копаясь в пакетах, пока не нашел все, что нужно, после чего отправился в маленькую ванную комнату. Тео еще глубже закопался в постель, нежась под солнечными лучами.

Ванная не была очень хороша, но и абсолютно ужасна тоже. Конечно, замок не работал, и откуда-то доносился застарелый запах плесени, но она выглядела достаточно чистой, если проигнорировать пятна под раковиной. Напор воды был довольно слабым и больше напоминал унылую струйку, а не водопад, которого хотелось Лиаму, но она была теплой, и ему удалось смыть слой грязи, который, по-видимому, накопился за последние несколько дней. Он подождал, пока красный песок смоется с его кожи и стечет в водосток, и только потом действительно занялся использованием мыла, в котором Лиам сразу же опознал марку, которой пользовался Тео, смесь цитрусовых и пихты.

Также Лиам узнал, что они с Тео теперь на том уровне знакомства, когда Тео считал, что это совершенно нормально — ворваться в ванную без стука, чтобы отлить, пока Лиам принимает душ. И нет, ему было все равно, что сказал Тео: то, что он находился по другую сторону занавески в душе, не означало, что они были по сути в разных комнатах.

Лиам вышел через пять минут, сияющий чистотой и с только что выбритым лицом, вытирая волосы полотенцем и ворча. Теперь, когда он оделся, он был готов снова начать спорить о том, что это является неприемлемым поведением соседа по комнате и что, по крайней мере, он мог бы предупредить Лиама, прежде чем врываться в ванную. Однако он увидел Тео, который сонно щурился, свернувшись калачиком на кровати под уродливым оранжевым покрывалом, и когда Лиам встретил его взгляд, мягкий и затуманенный, его гнев мгновенно рассеялся.

— Я нашел аквапарк, — пробормотал Тео. — Он всего в получасе отсюда, мы можем пойти завтра, если хочешь.

— Звучит неплохо, — сказал Лиам. Тео медленно кивнул, его губы дрогнули в улыбке, и он поерзал на кровати, как птица, поудобнее устраивающаяся в своем гнезде. — Тебе удобно? — фыркнул Лиам, и Тео ответил еще одним маленьким кивком.

— Я соскучился по кроватям, — промурлыкал он, но Лиам не был склонен с ним согласиться. Конечно, пикап был не самым удобным местом, где он когда-либо спал, но это было не настолько плохо и длилось всего несколько дней. — Мне даже плевать, что я чувствую запах спермы на этих простынях, — счастливо вздохнул Тео.

— Ладно, это отвратительно, — поежился Лиам. — Почему ты вообще лежишь на них?

— Потому что я практически уверен, что на твоей постели в какой-то момент кто-то описался. — Он ткнул пальцем в сторону кровати Лиама. — И со спермой или нет, она удобная.

Лиам мог смело сказать, что никогда не думал, что будет находиться рядом, чтобы услышать от Тео такое высказывание.

— Я не буду спать на описанной постели, — ответил Лиам.

*

Лиам посмотрел сквозь темноту на кровать Тео. Тот лежал на боку, свернувшись, с закрытыми глазами и ровным дыханием. Лиам сверлил гневным взглядом его раздражающе мирное лицо и в отчаянии морщил нос. Когда он пошевелился, в воздух опять взметнулся запах от кровати.

Он знал, что она чистая, запах просто въелся в матрас, но это ничуть не сделало его лучше. Он пытался закопаться носом в воротник рубашки, но она пахла как множество рук, которые хватались за нее в магазине, где он купил ее только сегодня вечером.

Тео спал уже почти час, свернувшись калачиком, и казался потерянным для мира, и Лиам ненавидел его за это. Он хотел разбудить его, чтобы он тоже мог страдать от запаха вместе с Лиамом. Он не сделал этого, но только потому, что мешки под глазами у Тео были болезненно очевидными благодаря свету, который просачивался через дерьмовые занавески.

Лиам опять пошевелился и в следующую секунду хлопнул себя рукой по рту и носу, защищаясь от в очередной раз атаковавшего его запаха.

— Ладно, нет, — проворчал Лиам, выворачиваясь из-под одеяла и направляясь к кровати Тео.

В какой-то момент его взгляд опустился на место рядом с Тео, и он нахмурился, пытаясь предположить, насколько все будет плохо, если он заберется к нему. Наверное, очень. Если Лиам мог устроить бурю из-за того, что Тео зашел в ванную, пока он мылся, то у Тео было бы еще больше причин злиться, если бы он проснулся из-за того, что Лиам вторгся в его кровать.

Вместо этого Лиам схватил сумку Тео, перебирая вещи в ней, пока не нашел одеяло. Он прокрался обратно к своей постели, забрался в нее, морщась от каждого скрипа пружин, и наконец снова растянулся прямо поверх покрывала. Завернувшись в одеяло Тео, как в плащ Дракулы, он уткнулся носом в ткань, глубоко втягивая в себя запах пихты и цитрусовых, а потом закрыл глаза и заставил себя хотя бы попытаться заснуть.


	10. Вода-вода кругом

Лиам проснулся из-за солнечных лучей, которые изо всех сил старались ослепить его. Он все еще заворачивался в одеяло Тео, закрывающее нижнюю половину его лица. Тео на кровати натянул покрывало себе на голову, оставив торчать сверху только несколько пучков каштановых волос.

Лиам потянулся, с маленьким довольным стоном разминая спину. Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что предпочитал описанную кровать пикапу Тео. Пикап Тео был на самом деле довольно комфортным, но иметь возможность нормально вытянуться — это то, чего ему не хватало всю прошлую неделю.

Лиам снова согнулся, зарываясь лицом в одеяло, и испустил тихий облегченный вздох, когда спрятал глаза от ослепительного сияния солнца.

— Я должен дать вам двоим еще немного времени наедине? — послышался голос Тео, хриплый и мягкий.

Лиам вскинул голову, встречаясь взглядом с Тео и стягивая одеяло до груди. Глаза Тео были затуманенными после сна, а губы скривились в чем-то, что, наверное, должно было стать самодовольной ухмылкой, но вышла скорее ошеломленная усмешка. Половина волос Тео лежала ровно, а другая — спуталась и топорщилась.

— Ты не шутил, когда сказал, что думаешь, что я пахну замечательно, да?

— Заткнись, я просто закрывался от солнца, — буркнул Лиам, и улыбка Тео стала еще шире.

— Значит, ты взял мое одеяло только что? Ты не спал, обнимая его?

— Я не обнимал его.

— Я проснулся раньше тебя, Лиам.

— Постель воняет чьей-то мочой, ладно? Я из-за этого не мог уснуть, поэтому мне пришлось использовать что-то, чтобы заглушить запах.

— Верно, — фыркнул Тео. Лиам сузил глаза, но Тео не стал давить на него, просто потянулся на кровати, хрустя суставами. — Ты голоден?

— Конечно.

— Тогда готовься, парк скоро открывается. Я схожу в душ, а потом пойдем, — сказал Тео, спрыгивая с кровати и направляясь в сторону ванной. Лиам остался там, где был. Его глаза задержались на постели Тео, пока он пытался убедить себя, что начать двигаться — это хорошая идея. — Лиам, держи! — Лиам едва успел повернуться и поймать ткань вовремя. Он опустил на нее глаза, а потом снова посмотрел на Тео, оставшегося без футболки. — Если тебе нужно что-то, чтобы «заглушить запах», пока меня нет, — протянул Тео.

Щеки Лиама покраснели, и он, скомкав футболку, запустил ей в Тео, но тот увернулся, сделав медленный шаг в сторону, и она с мягким ударом врезалась в стену.

— Пошел ты! Не всем приятно спать в запахе жидкостей, которые выделяют тела других людей!

— Тогда ты, наверное, больше не захочешь заворачиваться в мое одеяло, — заметил Тео.

— Что… — Тео подмигнул. — О, чувак, гадость! — вскричал Лиам, пытаясь сбросить одеяло, но это привело только к тому, что он скатился с кровати.

Тео со смехом скрылся в ванной.

Лиам испытывал очень большой соблазн прикончить несколько бутылок воды, только так он мог отплатить Тео той же монетой — неожиданно ворваться в ванную, чтобы справить нужду, пока он пытается помыться. Он бы, наверное, даже сделал это, но он не был абсолютно уверен, что слышал, как Тео закрылся занавеской.

Так что вместо этого, пока Тео принимал душ, Лиам потратил время, сидя на одном из скрипучих стульев и читая чат стаи, куда Мейсон добавил и его тоже. Он говорил правду — там действительно в основном грызлись Джексон и Стайлз, быстро стреляя друг в друга короткими сообщениями даже в то время, пока Лиам пытался наверстать упущенное.

Еще ему пришло одно сообщение от отчима, попросту говорящее «сказал маме, будь осторожен», и одно от мамы — «кушай овощи».

*

— У вас есть что-нибудь с овощами? — спросил Лиам, угрюмо глядя на официанта. Пальцы Тео выстукивали ритм по столу.

— У нас есть черничные блинчики, — ответил официант.

— Хорошо, можно мне немного, пожалуйста?

— Это все?

Лиам даже не успел открыть рот, чтобы сказать «да», как официант пошел прочь.

— Он кажется дружелюбным, — прорычал Лиам, и губы Тео растянулись в небольшой улыбке.

— Ты знаешь, что черника — это ягода, правда? — уточнил он.

— Да, но она достаточно полезная и при этом остается вкусной, — пожал плечами Лиам, и Тео выгнул бровь. — Черника полезная, и нет ничего плохого в блинчиках… и, знаешь, сироп как древесный сок, древесный сок не вреден.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты на самом деле не думаешь, что сироп — полезный, — попросил Тео. Лиам еще раз пожал плечами. — Как ты выживал, когда был человеком?

— Сказал парень, чья любимая еда — чуррос.

— Я никогда не утверждал, что чуррос — это полезно, — заметил Тео.

— И все-таки это менее полезно, чем блинчики.

— Тогда какая у тебя любимая еда?

— Не знаю… Бабушка Мейсона делает действительно замечательные брауни.

— О, потому что это намного лучше.

— Я никогда не утверждал, что они полезные, — передразнил Лиам, усмехнувшись и качая головой.

Тео бросил в него скомканную салфетку.

— Но если серьезно. Блинчики не полезные.

— Это ты не полезный.

— Отличный ответ, — протянул Тео.

Лиам пнул его по голени. Тео сразу вернул удар, и Лиам был уверен, что он пнул сильнее. Лиам выругался, когда голень вспыхнула болью, и быстро махнул ногой, чтобы ударить Тео еще раз, но попал пальцами по ножке стула.

— Твою ма…

Тео сцапал ногами ногу Лиама, зажав его лодыжку между своими.

— Пинаться нечестно, — спокойно заявил он.

Лиам попытался вытащить ногу обратно, но Тео только крепче зацепился за его лодыжку, успешно удерживая ногу Лиама на месте.

— Отвали.

— Я остановлюсь, когда ты научишься играть честно, — просто сказал Тео. — Нам придется есть быстро. Парк откроется меньше, чем через час, и половина этого времени нам понадобится, чтобы туда добраться.

— Ты знаешь, что нам не обязательно быть там в тот момент, когда двери откроются, да? — уточнил Лиам, шевеля ступней. Тео не отпускал ее.

— Ты заставил нас добраться в Гранд-Каньон до восхода солнца, Лиам, — напомнил Тео. — Время открытия — не такая уж необоснованная просьба.

*

Лиам вышел из раздевалки, одной рукой придерживая одежду, а в другой сжимая телефон. Он, хмурясь, смотрел на фотографию себя, завернутого в одеяло Тео, сделанную несколькими часами раньше.

— Я думаю, что это отличное фото, — проворковал Тео.

И Лиам согласился бы с ним, он выглядел хорошо. Его рот не застыл на середине храпа, он не пускал слюни и не делал ничего странного, если не обращать внимания на то, что он натянул одеяло до самого носа. Однако Тео озаглавил фото простым «псих», из-за чего оно стало казаться решительно менее милым и намного более раздражающим.

Лиам был уверен, что видеть Тео только в боксерах в прачечной должно было оказаться намного более странным, чем видеть Тео в плавках в аквапарке, как минимум потому, что они были чертовски длиннее, чем боксеры, и свободнее. Тем не менее, Лиам поймал себя на том, что внимательнее присматривается к Тео, одетому лишь в плавки, и все оскорбления, которые он только что придумал, застряли у него в горле. Может быть, потому что в этот раз Тео не заставлял его раздеваться, так что Лиам лучше осознавал происходящее, или, может быть, потому что Тео выглядел… счастливым. Невинным. Нормальным.

На его губах играла улыбка, сбоку болталась сумка, а его плечи перестали быть такими напряженными, какими были во время большей части их с Лиамом общения в Бейкон-Хиллс. Тео отпрыгнул с дороги, пропуская троих детей, которые мчались по коридору, и успел заставить Лиама тоже это сделать. Он наклонился в сторону Лиама, прижавшись к нему плечом, и с самодовольной ухмылкой посмотрел на фото.

— Знаешь, то, что ты фотографируешь, как я сплю, доказывает, что это ты псих, — наконец сказал Лиам, игнорируя тепло, распространяющееся по его коже от того места, где Тео его касался. — И тот факт, что ты послал его, когда был голым, просто делает это… даже более странным.

— Я послал его около часа назад, Лиам, — фыркнул Тео. — Тот факт, что ты сразу предположил, что я бы подождал, пока не стану раздеваться, чтобы послать тебе его, — вот что странно…

— Заткнись, — проворчал Лиам, засовывая свою одежду в сумку Тео. — Пойдем на дурацкие водные горки.

Лиам повернулся, топая к выходу из раздевалки. Тео почти мгновенно нашел шкафчики, открыл один из них и швырнул туда сумку. Лиам направился к арке, ведущей в главную часть парка. Перед ним раскинулись разноцветные горки и сверкающая голубая вода. Резкий запах хлорки царапал его нос в течение целой минуты, прежде чем он смог в достаточной мере отключить свои чувства, чтобы он не был настолько подавляющим. Телефон завибрировал у Лиама в руке.

— Лиам, у тебя есть еще что-нибудь, что нужно положить внутрь? — позвал его Тео, подходя.

Глаза Тео скользнули от Лиама к парку позади него, и Лиам не мог не усмехнуться, увидев, как расширились его глаза. Он вскинул телефон, сделав фото в нужный момент и поймав благоговение Тео, когда он увидел возвышающиеся водные горки и растянувшиеся бассейны.

— Мы должны пойти вон на ту, — сказал Тео, не отрывая от нее глаз, и на лице у него расцвела маленькая улыбка, как будто он только что нашел клад с золотом.

Лиам почувствовал, как его сердце слегка запнулось. У скольких людей была возможность увидеть Тео таким беззаботным?

— Конечно, — пробормотал Лиам, глядя вниз на фото, и ухмыльнулся, увидев выражение чистой радости, которое камера смогла поймать на лице Тео.

— Лиам, убери свой телефон и пошли, — приказал Тео.

— Да, ладно, — буркнул Лиам, добавляя к фотографии надпись «что за ребенок», и вставил ее в последнюю беседу, каждые несколько секунд возвращаясь глазами к Тео.

— Лиам! — рыкнул Тео.

— Я иду! — фыркнул Лиам.

Он побежал назад и запихнул телефон в шкафчик, захлопнув его и выдернув ключ. Оглянувшись назад, он обнаружил, что Тео ушел. Лиам вернулся к арке, прикрепив ключ к неудобному пластиковому браслету на запястье. Через несколько мгновений он заметил Тео. Тот брел в центре оживленной дорожки, оглядывая парк так, словно хотел иметь на четыре головы больше, чтобы он мог смотреть на все сразу. Лиам засмеялся, когда увидел двух детей, которые были не старше пяти лет и делали то же самое в четырех футах от него. Тео обернулся и встретился с ним взглядом.

— Ты можешь быть еще медленнее?

— Я определенно могу попробовать, — ответил Лиам, замедляясь до тех пор, пока не стал идти со скоростью, которая была удобна даже для ленивца.

— Ты такой ребенок.

Лиам подбежал к Тео и спросил:

— Куда мы пойдем сначала?

Тео не ответил, просто схватил Лиама за руку и сорвался на бег, как будто у них на хвосте был Анук-Ите, в сторону самой большой водной горки.

Лиам никогда не был более счастлив, что он оборотень, чем сейчас, когда ему потребовалось преодолеть, казалось, миллион ступеней, чтобы добраться до верха горки. Пока они вдвоем ждали своей очереди, Тео выглядывал за край лестницы, в то время как Лиам оставался в центре, где ему было комфортней. Воздух разорвал крик, когда очередной ребенок оказался на горке, и очередь поползла вперед. Лиам смотрел, как следующий человек ступил в пластиковый гроб*, скрестил руки на груди и, когда пол исчез, с криком рухнул вниз. В животе у Лиама что-то перевернулось.

— Почему все, что ты хочешь сделать, в итоге оказывается так высоко? — с горечью спросил он.

— Это не так высоко. Тут ниже, чем на тросе или «Небесной тропе», — заметил Тео, перегибаясь через край до тех пор, пока его ноги в самом деле не оторвались от пола.

Лиам схватил его за руку, дергая его обратно на твердую площадку.

— Осторожней, идиот, — фыркнул Лиам. — И это _высоко_. Мы будем в свободном падении. Эта горка буквально вертикальная.

— Всего на секунду, — сказал Тео, отмахиваясь от беспокойства Лиама и его помощи, а потом толкнул Лиама вперед и скрестил руки на груди. — Ты должен пойти первым.

— Что?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты струсил, когда меня здесь не будет, — объяснил Тео.

Еще один крик, а затем девушка, стоящая перед Лиамом, шагнула в трубу.

— Я не стану трусить! — рявкнул Лиам, а девушка, падая, радостно закричала.

— Тогда докажи это, — велел Тео.

Лиам сердито пошел вперед, когда работник махнул ему рукой, а Тео последовал за ним, держась сзади, но близко. Лиам посмотрел на отверстие в горке, перевел взгляд на пол, который, как он знал, выскользнет у него из-под ног, как только он окажется внутри, и заставит его рухнуть в никуда.

— Дайте ему минутку. Он боится.

— Я не боюсь, — зарычал Лиам, делая шаг в коробку и прислоняясь спиной к прохладной красной стене.

Пол слегка заскрипел, когда он ступил на него. Его глаза вскинулись вверх, когда рабочий закрыл его внутри трубы. Тео с улыбкой стоял перед прозрачной панелью.

— Держи локти спрятанными, — сказал работник. — Ты готов?

Лиам твердо кивнул. Пол еще раз заскрипел, когда он переступил с ноги на ногу. Он будет в свободном падении.

— Ладно, нет, я не думаю, что могу это сделать! — признался Лиам, снова поднимая глаза и встречаясь взглядом с Тео.

Лицо Тео мгновенно смягчилось. Лиам был уверен, что если бы он не застрял в пластиковом гробу, то мог бы почувствовать запах исходящего от него беспокойства. Тео поднял ладонь, прижимая ее к изогнутой трубе, как будто это было тюремное стекло.

— Все нормально, — мягко произнес Тео. Его голос звучал приглушенно через пластик. — Я никогда не отпущу тебя, Джек**, — выдохнул он, и Лиам растерянно моргнул. — Нажимайте!

Голова Лиама снова дернулась обратно к работнику, который успел подобраться к консоли. Он ударил рукой по кнопке. Пол внезапно исчез, и Лиам начал падать. Он издал крик ужаса, который утонул в лающем смехе Тео.

Горка, оказывается, была на самом деле довольно веселой, как только Лиам преодолел всепоглощающий страх из-за пола, выскользнувшего у него из-под ног, и почувствовал под спиной скользкую поверхность горки. В уши ему хлынула ревущая вода, а его собственные крики эхом отражались от трубы. Все закончилось прежде, чем он успел понять: он остановился, врезавшись в волну воды. С колотящимся сердцем Лиам подтянулся и наконец повалился на сухой пол.

Он шумно вздохнул, поднимая глаза к небу, на далекую платформу, где, как он знал, был Тео. Как только Тео оказался внутри, Лиам услышал его крик, доносящийся из выхода горки, и смех, отражающийся от стен. Он прислушивался к тому, как Тео приближается, видел его тень на непрозрачной горке, пока он мелькал на поворотах высоко в небе и мчался вниз. Когда Тео затормозил и остановился, вода брызнула во все стороны.

— Я никогда не отпущу тебя, Джек? — прошипел Лиам. — Ты муд…

Слова застряли у Лиама в горле, когда Тео встал. Его глаза светились от радости, и он смеялся, глядя на Лиама. Капли воды скатывались по его загорелой груди, когда он откидывал с лица волосы. На мгновение Лиам пожелал, чтобы у него сейчас был телефон, чтобы он мог сделать еще одно фото. Он задался вопросом, с какого момента ему захотелось делать фотографии, где Тео на самом деле наслаждается жизнью, наравне с теми смущающими, которые он мог в будущем использовать для шантажа.

— Я муд? Ну, это что-то новенькое, — заметил Тео, отходя от выхода из горки.

— Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду, — проворчал Лиам. — Ты сказал ему бросить меня!

— Это горка, Лиам. Идея в том, чтобы повеселиться, и ты повеселился, не так ли? После девчачьего визга.

— Это был не девчачий…

— Ты кричал как Лидия, когда она предсказывает смерть, — фыркнул Тео.

— Пошли.

— Детские желоба там, если ты хочешь…

— Я утоплю тебя, — сердито заявил Лиам, но Тео даже не попытался спрятать свою улыбку.

*

Лиам думал, что должен был быть куда сильнее расстроен тем, что Тео часами таскал его за собой, но, честно говоря, он не расстраивался. Он был более чем счастлив отступить и позволить Тео взять на себя ведущую роль и просто наблюдал, как Тео пытается решить, на какую горку пойти дальше. На некоторых они побывали только один раз, на других же, едва очутившись на выходе, сразу же бежали обратно к лестнице, отталкивая друг друга, чтобы встать в очередь первыми.

Они мчались по открытым желобам и пытались выяснить, кто сумеет вывалиться из «Чаши» в лучшей позе. Тео победил, когда выпал стоя, уперев руки в боки, после чего им немедленно сообщили, что им больше не позволено подниматься на «Чашу» из-за нарушения слишком многих правил.

Часы проходили очень быстро. Горки смешивались одна с другой. В обеденное время они вдвоем бездельничали в бассейне с волнами, поедая гигантские крендельки, и наблюдали, как волны валят детей с ног. Лиам был уверен, что не должен смеяться над неудачами группы восьмилетних ребят, прыгающих в искусственные волны, но, видимо, Тео плохо повлиял на него.

— Итак, что дальше? — спросил Тео, бросая мусор в ближайшую урну.

— Ты будешь издеваться, если я скажу, что на самом деле хочу посидеть тут немного подольше? — уточнил Лиам.

Может, он и был оборотнем, но итоговое количество ступенек, которое ему приходилось преодолевать, чтобы попасть на горки, все еще было астрономическим. Он понятия не имел, как это делали нормальные люди.

— На этот раз нет, — сказал Тео. — У них должны быть лифты. Я чувствую, что мои ноги вот-вот отвалятся.

— Мы могли бы пойти на «Ленивую реку», — предложил Лиам.

— «Ленивую реку»?

— Да, это там. Это как пороги, но ты можешь просто сидеть на надувном круге и позволять потоку тащить тебя дальше, а не плыть.

— Звучит неплохо.

*

Лиам опустил руки в воду и греб вперед, пока не догнал Тео. Как он и говорил, «Ленивая река» оказалась отличной идеей. Приливы и отливы заставляли их медленно скользить по воде, петляя по всему парку.

— Тебе нравится твое первое посещение аквапарка? — спросил Лиам.

— Все нормально. Надеюсь, в следующий раз у меня будет компания получше, — пропел Тео. Его глаза были закрыты, а голова откинута назад так, что кончики его волос касались воды.

— Ха-ха, ты смешной.

— Рад, что ты заметил, — сказал Тео, открывая глаза. — Не обижайся за Гранд-Каньон, но это намного лучше.

— Гранд-Каньон — одно из чудес мира.

— Это провал в земле.

— Ну извини, что мои выборы недостаточно крутые для тебя.

— Я прощу тебя, если ты признаешь, что блинчики не полезные, — ухмыльнулся Тео.

— Ты когда-нибудь заткнешься? — усмехнулся Лиам.

— Это ты подплыл, чтобы поговорить со мной, — заметил Тео, пуская в Лиама небольшую волну.

Лиам вздохнул, снова расслабляясь в круге и прислушиваясь к журчанию воды, пока течение медленно тащило их вперед.

— Что тебя больше всего раздражает? — спросил Тео.

— Теперь ты решил поиграть в двадцать вопросов?

— Ты это начал, спросив меня про аквапарк. Теперь твоя очередь.

— Ты даже нормально не ответил, — возразил Лиам.

— Да, Лиам, мне нравится мое первое посещение аквапарка.

— И компания?

— Нет никого другого, с кем я предпочел бы здесь быть, — спокойно ответил Тео. Глаза Лиама расширились. — Но опять же, у меня было всего два друга, и оба они сейчас ненавидят меня, так что мне особо не из кого выбирать, но…

Лиам сильно плеснул в Тео водой.

— Это было освежающе, спасибо, — сказал Тео, убирая волосы с глаз. — Давай, я ответил на твой вопрос — ты отвечаешь на мой. Такая была сделка, правильно?

Лиам пожал плечами. Тео легонько ударил по краю круга Лиама, заставив его медленно завращаться.

— Я думаю, — раздраженно отозвался Лиам, опуская руки обратно в воду, чтобы прекратить вращение.

— Думай быстрее, — пробормотал Тео.

— Путешествия во времени, — выпалил Лиам.

— И много раз это с тобой происходило? — фыркнул Тео.

— Я имею в виду фильмы и прочее, придурок, — буркнул Лиам.

— Почему?

— Они сбивают с толку.

— Слишком сложно, чтобы твой маленький мозг с этим справился?

— Да, — серьезно сказал Лиам. — Они всех сбивают с толку. Я имею в виду, как только ты подумаешь о них, поймешь, что они никогда по-настоящему не работают. Мейсон однажды заставил меня посмотреть этот фильм, «Треугольник», и после него мы спорили около четырех дней, а про «Флэша» я даже говорить не хочу. И «Гарри Поттер». Я имею в виду, в тот год, когда вернулся Волан-де-Морт, почему он не подумал просто пойти и взять маховик времени, чтобы убить Лили до того, как родится Гарри? Но даже _если бы_ он подумал сделать это, это бы не сработало, потому что как только ты вернешься назад во времени и изменишь прошлое, тогда будущее, в котором ты решил это сделать, исчезнет, правильно? Оно просто… перестанет существовать, так что ты никогда не вернешься в свое время, но… — Лиам запнулся и остановился, увидев, что Тео сморит на него с ошеломленной улыбкой. — Ты сам спросил.

— Я знаю. Просто я больше ожидал чего-то вроде громкого чавканья. Не путешествия во времени, — ответил Тео. — Так что, ты не хотел бы вернуться назад во времени?

— Думаю, все хотели бы вернуться назад во времени, — заметил Лиам, разбрызгивая воду в разные стороны. — Я просто не думаю, что это работает в фильмах.

— И куда бы ты отправился?

— Зависит от того, говорим ли мы о путешествиях во времени типа вернуться назад в пятидесятые или об изменении своего собственного жизненного пути.

— И то, и другое.

— Не думаю, что я бы смог, — признался Лиам. — Не налажав с будущим.

— Давай представим, что то, что ты наступишь на бабочку, ничего не изменит.

— Я не это имею в виду, — фыркнул Лиам. — Я говорю о больших изменениях. Если бы у тебя был шанс вернуться назад во времени, как бы ты мог _не_ остановить все плохие вещи, которые когда-то произошли? Как бы ты мог побывать в Помпеях и не предупредить всех уйти? Или не застрелить Гитлера, прежде чем он получит власть, или не освободить рабов, или…

— Потому что если бы ты сделал что-то из этого, то история бы изменилась, и ты бы никогда не родился, чтобы это остановить, а это случилось сначала.

— Видишь, путешествия во времени сбивают с толку, — серьезно повторил Лиам, и Тео усмехнулся.

— Я должен был догадаться, что ты захочешь использовать путешествия во времени, чтобы спасать людей, а не делать что-нибудь веселое, — сказал он.

— Что бы тогда сделал ты?

— Древний Рим. Стал бы гладиатором и разбогател, сражаясь с тиграми.

— Большинство гладиаторов были рабами, они не зарабатывали много, умирали молодыми и редко сражались с животными. Но даже если бы они сражались с большой кошкой, вероятнее, что это был бы лев, а не тигр, — заметил Лиам.

— О, посмотрите на этого маленького историка, который портит все веселье, — проворчал Тео.

— Все еще интересней, чем биология, — пробормотал Лиам.

Он едва успел закончить говорить, как Тео с силой ударил по его надувному кругу, заставив его — и Лиама — опрокинуться. Лиам с оборвавшимся визгом погрузился под воду. Он вынырнул обратно, отплевываясь, и в ушах у него зазвенел смех Тео. Лиам откинул волосы с глаз, свирепо глядя на Тео, в то время как тот завернул на новый круг по реке.

*

— Я не думаю, что мои ноги будут в состоянии справиться с возвращением к пикапу, — простонал Лиам, опираясь спиной на ряд шкафчиков, пока Тео начал пытаться снять ключ с его запястья. — То есть, не думаю, что я сейчас смогу даже поднять ногу достаточно высоко, чтобы надеть штаны.

— Ну, тебе придется. Ты не попадешь в мой пикап в мокрых шортах, — сказал Тео.

Мимо них пронесся ребенок, его занесло на скользком полу, и он вписался в одну из стен раздевалки, но быстро встряхнулся и бросился в другую сторону.

— Откуда у них еще есть энергия? — спросил Тео.

— Дети сумасшедшие, — признался Лиам. — Прошлым летом мне пришлось сидеть с кузиной Мейсона, и мы оба уснули быстрее, чем она. Ей было четыре.

— Она, наверное, просто не могла уснуть, потому что ты храпел ей в ухо, — пробормотал Тео.

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь бросишь это?

— Наверное, нет, — искренне признался Тео, наконец вставляя ключ в замок и забирая их вещи. Он перебросил полотенце через плечо Лиама и вручил ему его телефон, после чего начал копаться в сумке в поисках одежды. Потом сунул ее Лиаму в руки. — Встретимся у пикапа?

Лиам слегка кивнул в знак согласия, поворачиваясь и уходя в сторону одной из раздевалок.

Его слова оказались правдой, и ему потребовалось время, чтобы переодеться в штаны. Он сел на немного сырую скамейку, заворачиваясь в полотенце и мечтая о том, как уснет на пассажирском сиденье пикапа. У него было полчаса езды обратно до мотеля. Он был уверен, что Тео не станет возражать.

Лиам размял плечи и наконец-то перешел к тому, чтобы вытереться и одеться. Его желудок нерешительно забурчал. Лиам был измотан.

И это было здорово. Это была не та глубокая усталость, к которой он привык в Бейкон-Хиллс, а скорее та усталость, которую он помнил с детства. Такая, которая делала конечности свободными и вялыми и зажигала на лице улыбку. Это было то же чувство, которое оставалось у него после победной игры в лакросс, когда болело все тело, но это не было плохо, просто напоминало ему, что он постарался. Что ему было весело.

Лиам натягивал рубашку, хихикая над воспоминанием о том, как Тео начал ругаться, когда Лиам столкнул его в бассейн с волнами, пока они мчались к одной из горок. Его телефон, лежащий на скамейке, завибрировал и загремел. Лиам вздохнул, сгребая его, и посмотрел на экран, переполненный текстовыми уведомлениями. Лиам нажал на верхнее уведомление, голосовое сообщение от Стайлза, поднося телефон к уху и заворачивая свои влажные плавки в полотенце.

— Слушай меня, ты, маленький засранец! — прошипел голос Стайлза. Брови Лиама приподнялись. — Ты перезвонишь мне в ближайший час, или клянусь богом, я найду тебя и притащу твою маленькую оборотничью задницу обратно в Бейкон-Хиллс за твои глупые волчьи брови. Так что ответь на чертов телефон и объясни, почему ты с Тео, или клянусь богом, я… — Сообщение кончилось, превысив лимит времени.

Лиам отдернул телефон от уха, просматривая свои сообщения.

— Нет, нет, нет-нет-нет, — выдохнул он, большим пальцем прокручивая бесчисленные сообщения в групповом чате стаи и читая их несколько в ужасе, когда наткнулся на _«Какого черта»_ , сказанное Малией. _«Чувак???»_ — написал Мейсон, по крайней мере, двадцать раз.

Он остановился на картинке, которую отправил несколько часов назад, фотографии, которую он, как он _думал_ , послал Тео. Он поморщился, глядя на фото Тео, в первый раз увидевшего парк, и неожиданно почувствовал себя очень бодрым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Если кто-то не в курсе, как выглядит горка «Свободное падение» (лично я была не в курсе):  
> http://s011.radikal.ru/i316/1711/8a/6a87da4df22a.jpg
> 
> ** Цитата Розы из «Титаника».


	11. Конец

Поездка в аквапарк совершенно не показалась долгой. Полчаса были ничем по сравнению с прошлыми днями. Лиам знал, что он наверняка провел больше времени в машине, чем вне ее. Он столько часов просидел на пассажирском сиденье, что на нем уже должна была остаться вмятина в форме его тела. Так что тридцать минут были ничем, особенно когда он был сытым и счастливым, и Тео тоже пах счастьем, а на его губах играла тихая улыбка. Легкая тишина вокруг была заполнена нежными звуками радио, под ними гудел двигатель, а в открытые окна врывался ветер. Все было спокойно и приятно.

Однако дорога назад ощущалась чересчур длинной, тридцать минут растянулись в мучительную вечность. Молчание было настолько напряженным, что волоски на задней части шеи Лиама встали дыбом. Радио было выключено — Тео пытался включить его, но Лиам почти моментально нажал на кнопку, поскольку даже крошечный шум вызывал у него желание выцарапать себе уши. Его телефон в кармане жужжал на одной ноте, практически не переставая, и Лиам отказывался признавать, что изо всех сил старается игнорировать то, как каждая вибрация, казалось, прожигает дыру в его ноге. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на том, чтобы продолжать дышать. Пальцы Тео отбивали по рулю постоянный ритм сердцебиения, что было почти невыносимо, а еще запах хлорки и его собственные запутанные, перемешавшиеся эмоции — от всего этого Лиама тошнило.

— Так ты собираешься сказать мне, что не так, или мы проведем всю ночь в неловкой тишине? — спросил Тео, пока машина медленно ползла через пробку. Лиам продолжал молчать, бесцельно глядя в окно. — Прекрасно, — фыркнул Тео.

Его пальцы еще громче постучали по рулю, один раз, два раза. Пикап продолжал ехать по дороге, его колеса наскакивали на выбоины, заставляя их обоих подпрыгивать на сиденьях.

— Вон то выглядит как утка, — выпалил Тео.

— Что? — переспросил Лиам, наконец отводя глаза от горизонта.

— Облако, — пояснил Тео, убирая с руля одну руку и показывая на небо. — Оно похоже на утку.

Лиам знал, что Тео пытается отвлечь его от чего-то, что, по его мнению, было не так, и честно говоря, это была довольно хорошая попытка. Достаточная, чтобы на секунду выбросить Лиама из мыслей, на которых он зациклился, и заставить его всмотреться в облако, похожее на утку, но потом он вспомнил, почему Тео подумал об этом. Вспомнил, как они сидели в кузове пикапа и говорили о том, как Лиам смотрел на облака, когда был младше. С Мейсоном, состоящим в стае — стае, которой он лгал и до сих пор не перезвонил. Стае, которую Тео разорвал на части.

Лиам стиснул зубы, сползая ниже по сиденью и пытаясь игнорировать то, как сердцебиение Тео эхом отражается у него в ушах.

— Вон то выглядит как зонтик.

Лиам закрыл глаза, дыша через нос, когда в груди у него что-то сжалось. Что если Скотт ненавидит его? Что если он больше никогда не будет ему доверять? Что если…

— А вон то похоже на старую пару, застрявшую в браке без любви, обедающую и мечтающую, чтобы один из них уже просто умер и оставшийся мог бы прожить свои последние несколько лет в спокойствии, — сказал Тео, возвращая руку на руль.

— Ты заткнешься?! — простонал Лиам.

Тео не ответил, просто цокнул языком. Его палец постучал по рулю. Один раз, два раза.

Лиам хлопнул его по руке раньше, чем подумал об этом. Тео едва успел остановить пикап, который чуть не съехал с дороги.

— Ты пытаешься убить нас? — прошипел Тео, отталкивая Лиама обратно.

— Я попросил тебя заткнуться!

— Я ничего не говорил!

— Да, но ты постукивал. Что это, черт возьми, за дурацкое постукивание? Ты хуже, чем Стайлз…

Стайлз, который наверняка отречется от него как можно быстрее.

Тео стукнул ногой по педали тормоза, заставив их внезапно остановиться в центре дороги. Машина позади них тоже с визгом затормозила, и раздался громкий автомобильный гудок.

— Ладно, серьез…

— Наш мотель буквально вон там! Езжай, идиот, — зарычал Лиам. — Ты не можешь просто остановиться посреди дороги!

— Могу, если ты ведешь себя, как су… — начал Тео.

Лиам не дал ему закончить, отшвырнув ремень безопасности и выпрыгнув из пикапа, и пошел через дорогу к их мотелю. Он слышал, как позади него ругается Тео. Автомобильный гудок все еще ревел, отскакивая от его сознания, из-за чего в голове у Лиама застучало.

Вдох… выдох… Лиам поспешил к двери, вылавливая из кармана ключ и пытаясь дышать.

Они подумают, что он предал их.

Они возненавидят его, потому что он был достаточно эгоистичен, чтобы сбежать посреди ночи с их врагом.

Лиам прижал к бокам дрожащие руки, чувствуя, как кровь закипает у него в венах и ревет в ушах. Если бы он смог попасть в гостиничный номер, он мог бы успокоиться. Может, бросился бы под душ, что его заставили сделать Скотт и Стайлз, когда он потерял контроль в школе. Если бы он просто мог попасть внутрь, все было бы хорошо.

Его телефон зажужжал в кармане. Он шумно втянул в себя воздух. Из кончиков его пальцев угрожали вылезти когти.

Лиам ворвался через дверь в комнату мотеля. Когда он очутился внутри, на него хлынула волна тепла и затхлого запаха. Его сердце колотилось.

Вдох, выдох.

Дверь за его спиной захлопнулась, и Лиам обернулся, увидев Тео. Его щеки вспыхнули красным от злости, челюсть была напряжена.

— В чем, черт возьми, твоя проблема?

— Ни в чем!

— Да, потому что я собираюсь поверить в это, — усмехнулся Тео.

— Ты — моя проблема!

— Что…

— Я сказал, что ты моя проблема! — закричал Лиам, выхватывая из кармана телефон. — Ты _убил_ Скотта! Ты манипулировал людьми! Ты манипулировал мной! А теперь моя стая будет ненавидеть меня за то, что я здесь с тобой, и они правы! Потому что это, наверное, просто какая-то… какая-то уловка, чтобы заставить меня доверять тебе, чтобы ты мог снова обмануть нас. Это то, в чем ты хорош, да? Это был бы не первый раз, когда ты притворяешься другом, просто чтобы ты мог… — слова лились изо рта Лиама неистовым потоком. Мысли приходили ему в голову так часто, что он не мог сосредоточиться на чем-то одном.

— Что происходит? — с удивленным смешком спросил Тео. — С тобой все было _прекрасно_ полчаса назад, почему ты чертов…

— Потому что я вспомнил, кто ты на самом деле! — завопил Лиам. Он едва заметил, что Тео отшатнулся назад, как будто он ударил его, и только потом смог остановить это движение. — А теперь стая знает, что я здесь с тобой, и они не перестанут названивать мне! — Лиам бросил телефон на кровать Тео, наблюдая, как он подпрыгивает на матрасе. На экране высветился еще один звонок от Скотта. — Они будут ненавидеть меня, Скотт будет ненавидеть меня. Снова. Из-за тебя.

— Ты сказал мне ехать! Ты сказал мне пойти с тобой. Ты попросил меня остаться дольше. _Я_ просил тебя сказать Скотту, что я здесь. Ты не можешь обвинять в этом меня!

— Я могу обвинять в этом тебя! Это ты вредил им. Это ты предал нас! Ты злой. Не я! Это нечестно, что именно на меня все будут злиться за…

— Это был твой выбор! Я не просил тебя ехать! Я даже _не хотел_ ехать! Ты соврал, ты заставил нас продолжать без денег. Ты облажался! Не я.

— Ты убил свою собственную сестру!

Глаза Тео блеснули, и он сделал два быстрых шага к Лиаму. Лиам остался на месте, свирепо глядя на него в ответ и игнорируя то, что когти немного впивались ему в ладони.

— Что, а ты такой святой? — прошипел Тео.

— По сравнению с тобой — да. Тара была только началом твоей психованной серии убийств! Ты убийца! Лгущий, манипулирующий уби…

— А ты и твоя стая работали с Девкалионом, чтобы убедить меня убить _мою_ стаю, — зарычал Тео. Он ударил Лиама руками в грудь, заставив его отступить назад. — Вы убили меня. Скотт убил меня. Я полагаю, это не считается, не так ли? Потому что Скотт _хороший_ , потому что послать восемнадцатилетнего парня в Ад на, как вы думали, вечность — это необходимое зло, потому что если его утащит его мертвая сестра, то ваши руки останутся чистыми.

— ТЫ ЗАСЛУЖИЛ ЭТО! Все, что с тобой произошло. Это нечестно, что кто-то вроде тебя все еще здесь, а кто-то вроде Бретта — нет! Тебя _не должно_ быть здесь. Ты не должен портить мне жизнь.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я был здесь? Отлично, — рыкнул Тео, хватая его телефон со своей кровати. — Держи. — Лиам едва успел поймать телефон, который на полной скорости летел ему в голову. — Позвони Скотту, скажи ему, что заставил большого плохого Тео уйти, и уверен, он простит все твои грехи. Ты можешь добраться обратно в Бейкон-Хиллс на автобусе.

Стол затрясся, когда Тео шлепнул на него пачку наличных и повернулся к двери.

— Куда, черт возьми, ты идешь?

Тео не ответил, и дверь захлопнулась за ним с тяжелым стуком. Лиам позволил рычанию родиться у него в груди, но последовал за ним, оставив дверь открытой и наблюдая, как Тео приблизился к своему пикапу и бросился внутрь.

— Тео! Я сказал, ку…

Тео выехал с парковки, даже не взглянув на Лиама, что было, на самом деле, немного оскорбительно. Он мог бы, по крайней мере, показать ему средний палец.


	12. Если или Когда

Сидя полностью одетым на небольшом мокром полу ванны, Лиам думал, что проблема РПВ заключалась не в той части, где он злился, — конечно, это было дерьмово, но куда хуже было вспоминать о своей злости. С тех пор, как ему поставили диагноз, он иногда специально читал о прерывистой вспыльчивости, с выключенным светом, глубокой ночью, и в его груди расцветал стыд, после чего он удалял историю в браузере, как будто смотрел порно.

Это стало немного навязчивой идеей. Он ложился спать рано — ждал, пока не переставал слышать, как его родители ходят по залу, или пока не захлопывалась входная дверь, когда его отчим уходил на работу, а потом доставал свой ноутбук и листал Google, читая статью за статьей. Маленький комок стыда внутри него рос каждый раз, когда он натыкался на слово «непредсказуемый» или «опасный», каждый раз, когда мама и папа бросали на него нервные взгляды, как будто ждали, что у него вот-вот случится «эпизод».

Он ненавидел это и знал почему — потому что он точно помнил все, что сказал, или вред, который причинил, когда взорвался. Он бы хотел, чтобы это было больше похоже на состояние диссоциативной фуги*, из которого ты выходишь сбитым с толку и дезориентированным и ничего не помнишь, потому что тогда, по крайней мере, он мог бы переложить вину на это. Он мог бы сказать: _«Я понятия не имею, что делал»_. Из-за этого все не стало бы снова хорошо, но он думал, что чувство вины было бы меньше.

Но он не мог, потому что всегда _знал_ , что делает. Чувствовал это оправданным, словно ему приходилось кричать, и вопить, и ломать что-то, чтобы кровь не вскипела прямо у него в венах. Это _не казалось_ чрезмерной реакцией. До тех пор, пока он не успокаивался, не оглядывался назад и не возвращался к нервным взглядам. А затем, вспоминая произошедшее, он чувствовал уже не праведную ярость, а горький привкус на языке и пытался остановить поглощающую его вину.

Лиам убрал с лица мокрые волосы, испуская раздраженный вздох, и с его губ брызнула вода, которая продолжала течь из душа над ним.

Это было нечестно — то, что он помнил, как оказался здесь, помнил каждую назойливую маленькую мысль в своей голове и то, как они сталкивались одна с другой, пока ему не _пришлось_ закричать, чтобы заставить их заткнуться. Это было нечестно — то, что его реакция казалась ему абсолютно оправданной двадцать минут назад, прежде чем он был вынужден осознать, что больше ни для кого она такой не была, и это заставило его живот скрутиться.

Он услышал, как в соседней комнате завибрировал его телефон, но просто опустил голову на свое колено, дыша медленно и глубоко. Ему больше не нужно было успокаиваться. Он был спокоен, болезненно спокоен. Но может быть, если бы он просто посидел там достаточно долго и помолчал, вода смыла бы весь последний час. Может, через минуту он бы открыл глаза и снова обнаружил себя дрейфующим по «Ленивой реке» вместе с Тео, счастливым, беззаботным и не тем же придурком, которого Лиам встретил месяцы назад.

Если бы Лиам думал, что кто-то из них в конце концов убежит после ссоры, хлопнув дверью, он бы предположил, что это будет он. Конечно, это был бы плохой ход с его стороны, потому что у Тео были все деньги, и он бы остался бродить по Лас-Вегасу, пытаясь понять, как проехать несколько сотен миль до Бейкон-Хиллс, но, ну, это должен был быть он. Он думал, что это сделает он.

Но это сделал Тео. Тео, который шлепнул пачку наличных на стол, прежде чем ушел, потому что, по-видимому, Тео даже хлопанье дверью планировал лучше, чем он. Он был уверен — он должен быть счастлив, что Тео оставил ему деньги, что у него есть способ добраться домой. Если бы он захотел вернуться, он смог бы, но он не хотел.

Лиам снова уронил голову на колено, испуская маленький вздох и прижимаясь к нему с закрытыми глазами. Он обнял руками ноги, сглатывая желчь, угрожающую подобраться к его горлу.

Тео _ушел_.

И Лиам продолжал пытаться сказать себе, что все будет хорошо, что Тео вернется, потому что разве он не делал так всегда? Но зачем ему делать это сейчас, когда все, что его ждет, — это Лиам? Даже если он вернется, что должен сделать Лиам? Каким он вернется — тем Тео, к которому привык Лиам, который будет спорить с ним об истории и биологии и признаваться, что хочет пойти в аквапарк, или тем Тео, с которым имела дело вся остальная стая? Тем Тео, губы которого умели кривиться только в саркастичных ухмылках и о котором никто ничего не знал, кроме имени?

Лиам не был уверен, что сможет быть рядом с Тео, который не хочет быть рядом с ним. Потому что Тео действительно _хотел_ быть рядом с ним, он не оставался бы с ним так долго, если бы не хотел. Но что если он вернется? Тогда либо Лиаму придется извиниться, либо — он был уверен — он застрянет с замкнутым Тео.

Как он должен будет извиниться? Он не мог сказать: «Я не имел в виду ничего, что сказал», потому что это будет ложью — ложью, которую Тео услышит. Многое из того, что он сказал, было правдой, было тем, что он _имел_ в виду, но конкретно в той ситуации. Это было то, что он имел в виду, когда был напуган, когда был зол. Это было то, что он имел в виду до того, как узнал Тео. После этого появились кое-какие «но».

Тео _заслужил_ то, что с ним произошло, _но_ он не заслуживал еще больше страданий.

Это было нечестно, что Бретт не получил второй шанс на жизнь, а Тео получил, _но_ это также не означало, что Тео не заслужил второй шанс. Это не означало, что Лиам поменял бы их местами, если бы мог, потому что Тео теперь был одним из них. Может быть, не частью стаи МакКолла, но каким-то образом все равно одним из них. Лиам пока не мог этого понять.

«Я вспомнил, кто ты на самом деле» — вот единственное, о чем Лиам мог правдиво сказать, что он не имел этого в виду, потому что все было наоборот: он начинал видеть, каким на самом деле был Тео без влияния Ужасных Докторов, без борьбы за власть. Он просто вспомнил, кем Тео был для всех остальных. Он был не чудаком, который сначала откусывал у картошки фри концы, а парнем, который предал их всех. Парнем, который, вероятно, торчал где-то рядом только для того, чтобы снова им всем навредить.

Лиам был уверен, что Тео не настолько хороший актер, что смог бы заставить Лиама действительно снова _беспокоиться_ о нем, если бы он все еще оставался куском дерьма. Лиам помнил улыбки Тео до Ада, помнил, какими они становились зажатыми и зловещими, если всматриваться в них слишком долго, помнил, насколько по-другому Тео выглядел, когда был по-настоящему счастлив, как его лицо озарялось мягким сиянием чистой радости. Он изменился, Ад изменил его — недостаточно, чтобы помешать ему быть язвительным засранцем, но достаточно, чтобы Лиам ненавидел себя за то, что мог притвориться, будто это не так, даже во время ссоры.

Может быть, ему не придется извиняться. Может быть, когда — потому что Лиам даже в мыслях отказывался признавать, что это может быть _«если»_ — Тео придет, он мог бы просто сказать то, что _является_ правдой. Он мог бы сказать, что знает, что Тео изменился, что он счастлив, что Тео изменился, что, может быть, Тео шутил, когда сказал, что нет никого, с кем он предпочел бы здесь быть, но Лиам может сказать это взаправду. Потому что, может быть, бой среди тампонов и смех над детьми, окруженными искусственными волнами в аквапарке, не были нормальными занятиями во время дорожного путешествия, но очень причудливым образом это было прекрасно. И, конечно, это было не то, о чем он думал, когда решал покинуть Бейкон-Хиллс, но ему было это нужно.

Он мог бы сказать… что-то, что заставит Тео понять, что Лиам хочет, чтобы он был здесь, несмотря на все то, что он наговорил. Прямо сказать _«я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь»_ казалось… казалось чересчур, как будто это сделает его слишком открытым.

Глаза Лиама распахнулись. Он нахмурился и сквозь воду покосился на сколотую плитку на стене. Постоянный поток душа превратился в холодный, заставив мурашки поползти по его рукам.

Телефон зажужжал в другой комнате, и Лиам застонал, снова хватаясь руками за голову. Ему нужно было поговорить со Скоттом. Со Скоттом, которому не нравился Тео. Который попросит его взять дурацкие деньги, которые Тео ему оставил, и отправиться обратно в Бейкон-Хиллс. Уехать прежде, чем Тео вернется.

Тео вернется, он должен. Что имело значение — так это то, как он вернется, когда и что будет ждать его здесь, когда он это сделает.

Лиам вылез из ванны и, игнорируя лужи воды, которые он оставлял за собой, поплелся обратно в главную комнату. Он подхватил телефон с кровати, как только тот снова начал звонить. Ответил, поставил громкую связь и бросил его на кровать, после чего принялся расхаживать, хлюпая ногами по ковру.

— Лиам! Наконец-то, никто не слышал тебя целый…

— Ладно, во-первых! — громко объявил Лиам, обрывая Скотта. — Мне жаль, что я не сказал тебе, что я вместе с Тео, но, в мою защиту, я знал, что если ты узнаешь, то не захочешь, чтобы я поехал, и что ты скажешь мне возвращаться, а я _не хотел_ возвращаться, так что я просто… не упомянул, что он здесь, я не солгал или что-то вроде того…

— Лиам…

— И он даже велел мне рассказать тебе, что он со мной, так что он не пытается снова обмануть нас. И ты не можешь злиться на него за это. Это моя вина. Он даже не хотел ехать, я типа просто сообщил ему, что он едет. Не то чтобы я планировал это, мне просто нужно было выбраться из Бейкон-Хиллс, а он был рядом, и у него была машина. Я бы никогда _намеренно_ не стал планировать дорожное путешествие с Тео. Но… — Лиам застонал, запуская пальцы в волосы. — Я не хочу разочаровывать тебя, — признался он. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты злился на меня, но я пойму, если ты станешь. Я знаю, что облажался, но ты должен знать, что я здесь не потому, что Тео хочет, чтобы я был здесь. Я здесь, потому что мне это нужно. Я так устал, и все вот-вот уедут, ты поедешь в колледж, а я застряну там, и мне просто нужно было выбраться на некоторое время. — Лиам опустился на пол, прислоняясь головой к краю кровати. В него снова вцепилась усталость. — Ты имеешь полное право злиться, я не буду тебя винить. Я позволю тебе ударить меня по разу за каждый день, что меня нет, но, пожалуйста, не проси меня пока что вернуться домой.

— Теперь ты закончил? — спросил Скотт.

— Думаю, да, — вздохнул Лиам.

— Хорошо… Ты в порядке?

— Хотелось бы.

— Знаешь, сложно злиться на тебя, когда ты говоришь так патетически, — мягко сказал Скотт, и Лиам фыркнул. — Я не собирался просить тебя возвращаться домой.

— Нет?

— Нет. Хотя я _собирался_ сказать тебе, что ты неправ, — заметил Скотт. — Но главным образом потому, что Стайлз и Малия угрожали мне пойти искать тебя, и я подумал, что это может успокоить их — то, что я не в восторге от того, что ты с Тео.

— Он другой, — раздраженно проворчал Лиам. — Я знаю, что вы, ребята, не видите этого, но…

— Я вижу это, — мягко возразил Скотт. — Именно поэтому я не запрыгнул в машину сразу же, как только увидел то фото. Ты можешь делать собственный выбор, Лиам, и ты можешь отправиться в дорожное путешествие со своим другом.

— Даже если этот друг — Тео?

— Даже так… Но ты должен был сказать мне, — пояснил Скотт. — Мы не можем перестать говорить друг с другом, недопонимание и скрытность — это то, на чем Тео поймал нас в прошлый раз. Так что просто… поговори с нами, доверься нам. Если бы я думал, что ты не справишься с ним, я бы украл меч и отправил его обратно в тот же момент, как увидел его.

— Ты почти сделал это.

— И ты меня разубедил. Я верю тебе, и ты прав, Тео помогал нам. Он никогда не будет моим другом или в моей стае, но он союзник, — медленно произнес Скотт, как будто подбирал слова. — Но это не значит, что он не может быть твоим другом. Он изменился с тех пор, как ты вернул его, он…

— Меньше мудак?

— Я собирался сказать «больше человек», но твой вариант тоже подходит, — сказал Скотт, и Лиам мог услышать его улыбку. — Просто теперь, когда это касается Тео, мне нужна полная открытость. Если ты не можешь вернуться домой, не возвращайся. Как я сказал, я понимаю, что тебе нужен перерыв, но давай мне знать, где ты и что ты в порядке.

— Полная открытость?

— Да…

— Он сначала откусывает у картошки фри концы, он ненавидит лимонад и печень, и мне интересно, не в том ли дело, что название еды или напитка начинается на «л»**, потому что ему не очень нравится «л», ведь он также не захотел лобстера, как только увидел его. Он любит молочные коктейли и пьет их вызывающе громко. Он иногда подпевает музыке. Он любит «Звездные войны», но ты уже это знаешь. И он на самом деле неплохо придерживается ограничения скорости. Он такой ботаник в биологии и думает, что она более важна, чем история, что просто смеш…

— Окей… может быть, чуть меньшая открытость? Я имел в виду скорее то, совершает ли он что-то нехорошее или что вы двое делаете каждый день, а не его привычки в еде.

— Оу… Верно, да, конечно, — пробормотал Лиам, ударяясь головой об кровать. Конечно, Скотт не хотел знать маленькие глупые детали о Тео. Он поморщился из-за капель воды, все еще стекающих по его лицу. — Мне нужно идти. Я напишу тебе.

— Ладно… Нам тебя не хватает.

— Мне тоже вас не хватает, ребята. Передавай всем привет от меня, скажи, что я в порядке, и, пожалуйста, удерживай Стайлза от…

— Не беспокойся. Мы с Лидией договорились, что Стайлз и Малия не отправятся на Дикую Охоту за бетой.

Лиам попрощался и повесил трубку. Он прошелся по комнате, переоделся в чистую одежду и бросил мокрую в раковину.

Перемещаясь по комнате и пытаясь найти одежду, которая не пахла бы магазином, Лиам только еще сильнее уверился, что Тео вернется. Все, даже его зубная щетка, по-прежнему было разбросано вокруг, потому что утром они вытряхнули содержимое сумки, чтобы запихать внутрь плавки и полотенца. Если Тео захочет получить свои вещи назад, ему придется вернуться, а Лиам будет ждать его здесь.

*

Может быть, это была плохая идея, но Тео должен был вернуться, и тогда Лиаму понадобится что-то, чтобы снять напряжение, поэтому на двухчасовой отметке отсутствия Тео Лиам отправился в ближайший видеомагазин.

К тому времени, как он вернулся, прошло уже около трех часов. Вещи Тео все еще были в комнате, лежали нетронутыми там, где он их оставил. Лиам плюхнулся на край кровати Тео, не потрудившись включить свет, и постучал пальцем по ноге.

Один раз, два раза.

Лиам встряхнул рукой — ему действительно не нужно было перенимать раздражающую привычку Тео. Он вернется.

*

На четвертом часу Лиам отправил Тео сообщение на телефон, говорящее «я не уйду, пока ты не вернешься». Он надеялся, что услышит, как телефон Тео зазвонит снаружи двери, поскольку тот уже возвращается, но этого не случилось. Парковка оставалась тихой, в небе поднималась луна.

Это было немного, но, может быть, это подтолкнет Тео вернуться. Он, вероятно, просто ждал, пока не будет знать наверняка, что Лиам успокоился.

Только и всего. Тео собирался вернуться.

*

Лиам в ужасе посмотрел на истощившуюся кучу денег. Если Тео не вернется, то он был уверен, что ему не хватит на автобус, чтобы вернуться в Бейкон-Хиллс. Лиам покачал головой.

Неважно, что прошло пять часов. Тео вернется. Лиам вздрогнул в темной комнате, слишком хорошо осознавая, что по ней распространяется удушающий запах его собственной тревоги.

*

Когда к концу подходил шестой час, Лиам услышал хруст шин на автостоянке и гул знакомого двигателя, что заставило его выдохнуть.

Он знал, что Тео вернется.

Дверь пикапа захлопнулась так громко, что Лиам вздрогнул. Видимо, Тео не был счастлив из-за того, что вернулся. Лиам посмотрел на свою кровать, гадая, есть ли у него достаточно времени, чтобы нырнуть в нее и притвориться спящим. Они могли бы поговорить утром, когда Тео будет менее зол.

Воспоминания обо всем, что он сказал, снова набросились на него, и Лиам подавил небольшой скулеж. Почему, черт возьми, Тео вообще потрудился вернуться за ним?

Тео не постучал, прежде чем войти. Лиам слышал, как ключ скользнул в дверь, а потом она открылась. Он понятия не имел, как спокойное открытие двери может быть пассивно-агрессивным, но Тео умудрился сделать это. Лиам молчал, когда Тео шагнул в комнату, оставив дверь за собой открытой. Влажный воздух Невады ворвался внутрь, наконец-то немного избавляя комнату от запаха тревоги Лиама. Лиам облизнул губы, нервно глядя на Тео и пытаясь понять, с чего начать неловкие извинения.

— Я был на полпути через Аризону, когда вспомнил, какой ты упрямый мудак, — сказал Тео, скрещивая руки и глядя поверх плеча Лиама. — И я не хочу, чтобы за мной пришли Скотт и Ко, потому что я бросил щеночка в Вегасе.

— Так ты вернулся? — спросил Лиам.

Тео наконец-то встретился с ним взглядом, но его глаза были пустыми, на лице красовалось нейтральное выражение, а сердцебиение оставалось стабильным. Лиам ненавидел это. Злой Тео был бы лучше. Он мог иметь дело со злым Тео. Он понимал злость. Но он не понимал, что делать с Тео, подавляющим все эмоции.

— Кто-то должен убедиться, что ты доберешься до Бейкон-Хиллс. Собирай свое дерьмо. Я буду в машине, — спокойно произнес Тео.

— Ты не можешь всерьез все еще злиться, — фыркнул Лиам, пытаясь заставить Тео разозлиться, надеясь на это, ожидая, что его внешняя показуха треснет и эмоции выскользнут наружу. Так Лиам сможет поговорить с Тео, а не бесстрастной стеной, которую он изображал.

— С чего бы мне злиться? Я заслужил это, правда? — шелковым и сладким голосом уточнил Тео, а его лицо по-прежнему было пустым. Лиам стиснул зубы. Это не должно было происходить, Тео должен был огрызаться, должен был показывать эмоции, чтобы Лиам знал, что нужно сказать, чтобы помириться с ним. — Собирай свои вещи, — велел Тео, поворачиваясь на пятках.

— Нет, — раздраженно отрезал Лиам. Он ждал шесть часов в темноте не для того, чтобы Тео ушел.

— Лиам, — сказал Тео, и живот Лиама скрутился от тона его голоса. Он не был злым или обиженным, в нем не было тех эмоций, которые искал Лиам. Он был усталым, изможденным. Эта была та самая глубокая усталость, которая и заставила Лиама в самом начале приказать Тео увезти его из Бейкон-Хиллс.

Он уехал, чтобы сбежать от этого чувства, а не затаскивать в него и Тео.

— Мне жаль — этого ты хочешь? Потому что я скажу это, ладно, мне очень жаль, что я все это наговорил, ты не заслужил такого. Я запаниковал, я не хочу разочаровывать Скотта, а ты буквально убил его, поэтому, конечно, я думал, что он будет в бешенстве, так что я вспомнил все, что ты сделал, и я на самом деле не думаю, что ты все еще тот человек, но это просто так громко кричало в моей голове, и я разозлился, а ты не сделал легче, когда разозлился в ответ. А потом ты просто ушел, и Скотт позвонил мне, и он даже не злился, что я здесь с тобой, он просто хотел узнать, все ли со мной в порядке, и был разочарован, что я не сказал ему об этом с самого начала. И Скотт тоже понимает, что ты больше не тот, кем был раньше, а потом я понял, что был мудаком, но ты ушел, и может быть, мы оба драматичные засранцы, но Аризона, серьезно? Это даже не в том направлении, где находится дом, тупица, и поэтому я сидел тут _часами_ и ждал, пока ты вернешься, а теперь ты это сделал и даже не слышишь меня. Нет, ладно, это полная чушь, послушай, я даже не знаю, почему хочу быть здесь с тобой, потому что ты заноза в заднице, но я все еще хочу, и я не хочу пока возвращаться домой, я не могу смириться с мыслью вернуться домой, особенно сейчас, потому что это было _весело_ , и я не хочу, чтобы это кончалось, что-то типа того. Поэтому скажи, _что_ тебе нужно, чтобы все снова стало нормально? Кричи, ударь меня, если хочешь, я понимаю, что заслужил это, но просто прекрати притворяться, что тебе плевать, и сделай что-нибудь, и мы разберемся с этим, а потом ты просто сядешь, заткнешься, и мы посмотрим все части «Звездных войн», потому что я не могу перестать думать о том, что ты так и не посмотрел последнюю. А потом мы пойдем в твой дурацкий пикап и заснем в каком-нибудь поле, потому что я больше не буду спать на описанных простынях, — закончил Лиам, втягивая в себя огромное количество воздуха. Его грудь вздымалась так, словно он только что пробежал марафон, а Тео таращился на него, не моргая.

— Ты вообще дышал, пока говорил это?

— Думаю, может быть, разок, — выдохнул Лиам, плюхнулся обратно на кровать и опустил голову между коленей, когда перед его глазами заплясали черные точки.

— Если ты потеряешь сознание, потому что слишком много говоришь, я никогда не позволю тебе забыть об этом, — тихо произнес Тео.

Лиам вскинул на него глаза. Он по-прежнему стоял в дверном проеме, но на его губах появилась легкая улыбка.

— Если ты хочешь напоминать мне об этом, тебе придется остаться, — заметил Лиам.

— Ты был таким придурком, — сказал Тео.

— Большим придурком, — согласился Лиам. К черту гордость, если он заставил Тео улыбнуться.

— Колоссальным придурком, — добавил Тео, закрывая за собой дверь.

В животе Лиама что-то перевернулось от облегчения. Дверь была закрыта, Тео вернулся. Теперь Лиаму просто нужно было заставить его остаться.

— Тем колоссальным придурком, с которым тебе будет интересно посмотреть «Звездные войны»?

Тео осторожно взял коробку с полной коллекцией и бросил взгляд на Лиама, прежде чем вскрыл ее и посмотрел на диски.

— Нам придется смотреть с самого начала. Я не видел ни один из них, и все, что я знаю, это то, что чувак-робот — чей-то отец, жирный слизняк наряжает девушку в бикини и еще там есть парень, который ненавидит песок.

Тео опустил голову, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы скрыть улыбку, которая прорывалась на его лицо.

— Ты же понимаешь, что тут фильмов на двенадцать часов?

Несмотря на свои слова, Тео уже вытаскивал диск. Лиам наблюдал, как он вставляет его в телевизор, хватая сбоку пульт.

— Это даст нам время решить, куда отправиться дальше, — робко сказал Лиам. Тео что-то уклончиво пробормотал, проходя к кровати, и опустился на другую сторону, зеркально отражая позу Лиама. — Если ты хочешь поехать куда-нибудь еще. — Слова вышли хриплыми и ужасно надеющимися.

— Прости, — пробормотал Тео. Лиам проигнорировал неприятное чувство в желудке и жестко кивнул.

— Все в порядке, — соврал Лиам. Все было не в порядке. Он не хотел ехать домой, он не хотел, чтобы Тео тоже пришлось ехать домой, но он не собирался заставлять его остаться. По крайней мере, они могли спасти странную дружбу, которую они строили, даже если не смогли спасти дорожное путешествие. — Но я все еще не уеду, пока мы не посмотрим «Звездные войны», потому что я серьезно. Ты не досмотрел их, и меня это беспокоит…

— Нет, — раздраженно фыркнул Тео. — Нет, я… — Он испустил расстроенный вздох, который больше походил на рычание. Его палец постучал один раз, два раза. — За то, что случилось, что я сделал вам, когда впервые вернулся в Бейкон-Хиллс. — Лиам встретился с ним глазами. Тео сглотнул и на мгновение отвел от него взгляд, сжал челюсть, но потом посмотрел снова. — Я знаю, что не говорил этого раньше. Я должен был, но я действительно не хотел. — Губы Тео сложились в нерешительную улыбку. — Мне жаль, Лиам. За все, — спокойным и твердым голосом добавил он.

— Тебе жаль? — переспросил Лиам, и его сердце стремительно заколотилось в груди.

Тео много раз удивлял его за последние несколько дней — с этими глупыми привычками в еде и детской радостью, — но ничто не удивило его сильнее, чем извинения. Это было не так много, это не изменило прошлое, но заставило Лиама задохнуться. Он знал, что Тео был обязан извиниться перед ним, перед всеми ними, но Тео был упрямым и высокомерным, и Лиам не ожидал, что он когда-нибудь сможет достаточно проглотить свою гордость, чтобы сделать это.

Воздух между ними замерз, а потом Тео кивнул. Это было не так много, это была не хорошо продуманная речь или что-то напыщенное, но это все равно с треском взорвалось в комнате, как молния, быстрая и красивая, а затем исчезло, оставив после себя только вспышку воспоминаний и покалывание на коже. Тео не плакал и не умолял Лиама о прощении, не пытался оправдываться. Он молчал, ожидая от него ответа. Его палец постучал по коробке, один раз, два раза.

Лиам чувствовал, как внутри него кружатся эмоции, трескаясь, ломаясь и причиняя боль. Боль от предательства Тео, ненависть к его манипуляциям, облегчение, что он вернулся, и неоспоримая симпатия ко всем его глупым причудам.

Один раз, два раза.

Лиам был грозовым облаком, он был разгневанным стуком дождя по жестяной крыше и воем ветра, он был непредсказуемым порывом, неспособным контролировать, что случится с ним дальше, рычанием грома. Но все знают, что бояться нужно не грома, потому что, несмотря на то, что он громкий и пугающий, это просто шум, это просто крик на ветру. Следить нужно за молнией, потому что, несмотря на то, как красиво она освещает шторм, она смертельна.

Лиам был громом, который грохотал в его венах, а Тео — молнией, которая срывалась с его языка.

Один раз, два раза.

— Спасибо, — хрипло, но честно сказал Лиам. Тео кивнул еще раз. Его палец замер на пульте. Лиам кивнул вместе с ним, и на его губах появилась улыбка, когда эмоции внутри улеглись. Тео вернулся. Тео вернулся и извинился. — Мне тоже жаль. За все, я…

— Я знаю, — проворчал Тео. — Давай не будем об этом говорить.

— Я так рад не говорить об этом, — счастливо выдохнул Лиам. — Не могу поверить, что ты поехал не в ту сторону. — Он попытался перевести разговор на более легкую тему.

— Не могу поверить, что ты купил полную коллекцию «Звездных войн», — отозвался Тео, с радостью принимая попытку Лиама. — Когда ты вообще это сделал? Не вчера, когда мы закупались.

— Я пошел и потратил на нее деньги, которые ты оставил на автобус, — сказал Лиам.

Тео медленно перевернул коробку в руках, глядя на картинки, и Лиам был уверен, что его челюсть напряглась, потому что он пытался удержаться от улыбки.

— Какая жалость, а я был вполне доволен той мыслью, что ты сидел и часами хандрил в темноте, дожидаясь, пока я вернусь.

— Я сидел здесь в темноте большую часть времени, — с горечью проворчал Лиам.

Улыбка на губах Тео стала полноценной. Лиам видел, как он опустил голову, чтобы спрятать ее, и его сердце затрепетало в груди.

— Тебе не обязательно было признаваться в этом, идиот, — ухмыльнулся Тео. Он откинулся назад, на изголовье кровати, и опустил коробку вниз. — А что бы ты сделал, если бы я не вернулся, а ты потратил все деньги на «Звездные войны»?

— Ты всегда возвращаешься, — насмешливо заметил Лиам. — Как герпес или вроде того.

— Ты уже на тонком льду, и ты сравниваешь меня с ИППП***? — уточнил Тео, и Лиам пожал плечами. — Что ж, по крайней мере, ты стабильно остаешься мудаком. Если тебе нужно в туалет, сходи сейчас, я не буду останавливать, когда мы начнем. — Тео махнул пультом.

— Я в порядке, — отмахнулся Лиам, забираясь на кровать с ногами. Он отползал назад, пока не очутился рядом с Тео и не наткнулся спиной на изголовье, после чего устроился поудобнее. Плечо Тео прижалось к его. — Ладно. Телепортируй нас, Скотти, — объявил Лиам, когда Тео нажал на пуск.

— Это из «Стартрека», чертов идиот.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Диссоциативная фуга — болезнь, характеризующаяся внезапным, но целенаправленным переездом в незнакомое место, после чего больной полностью забывает всю информацию о себе, вплоть до имени. Диссоциативная фуга длится от нескольких часов до нескольких месяцев, изредка дольше. Потом больной вспоминает свою биографию (обычно внезапно), но при этом может забыть все, что происходило во время фуги.
> 
> ** На английском печень — liver, то есть тоже начинается на L, как lemonade и lobster
> 
> *** ИППП — Инфекции, передающиеся половым путем (STI — sexually transmitted infections)


	13. Атака клонов

— Это странно, если я хочу ударить его по лицу? — тихо спросил Лиам, и Тео засмеялся, низко и хрипло.

— Нет, — пробормотал Тео, прочищая горло и ерзая на кровати. Лиам покосился на него.

— Ты засыпаешь?

— Нет, — проворчал Тео, несмотря на то, что его глаза снова закрылись.

— Ты точно засыпаешь.

— Заткнись и смотри фильм, — велел Тео, заставляя свои глаза открыться.

Лиам фыркнул, поворачиваясь обратно к фильму. Он не мог винить Тео за то, что тот устал. Они уже посмотрели два фильма, вплоть до «Люк, я твой отец», а потом Тео настоял, чтобы они вернулись к приквелам, прежде чем заканчивать оригинальную трилогию. Это и без того был долгий день, а если добавить к этому еще пять с половиной часов просмотра фильмов, то Лиам был удивлен, что никто из них еще не заснул.

— Но серьезно, голая утка с ушами меня бесит.

— Его зовут Джа-Джа Бинкс, — поправил Тео. — И он Гунган, а не голая утка с ушами, и конечно, он раздражающий, он по сути космический Стайлз.

Лиам от этих слов испустил непривлекательное хихиканье.

— Чувак, это так… Эй! Открой глаза! Мы смотрим это для тебя.

— Я сегодня восемь часов провел за рулем. Моим глазам нужен перерыв.

— Если ты дашь глазам перерыв, ты уснешь. Давай, чувак, тебе нужно кое-что мне объяснить. Например, почему Мейсон всегда говорит, что Энакин горячий, хотя ему, по-видимому, три года, — призвал Лиам, и глаза Тео наконец-то открылись, а губы сложились в сонную улыбку.

— Он намного старше в следующем фильме, — сказал он, протирая глаза ладонью. — Ладно, поставь на паузу, — вздохнул Тео, поднимаясь с кровати. — Закажи немного еды. Я собираюсь принять душ.

— Я использовал всю горячую воду, — смущенно признался Лиам.

— Неважно. Я все равно планировал холодный душ.

— Холодный душ? Есть что-то, что ты хочешь рассказать мне о своих отношениях с Джа-Джа Бинксом?

— Что я могу сказать, голая утка с ушами действительно меня возбуждает, — буркнул Тео и, пошатываясь, направился в ванную.

— Тео, если тебе в самом деле надо поспать, мы можем досмотреть завтра.

— Я буду в порядке после душа, — отмахнулся Тео. — Достань нам немного еды.

*

Сорок пять минут спустя они оба снова сидели на кровати Тео и стукались локтями, когда подносили еду ко рту. «Скрытая угроза» все еще играла на заднем фоне. Волосы Тео были мокрыми после душа, и капли с них периодически падали на его плечи, делая влажными его рубашку и кровать, но он выглядел намного более бодрым. Лиам не стыдился признать, что ему понравилось слушать, как Тео высоким и визгливым голосом выкрикивал проклятья и как запнулось его сердце, когда он впервые ступил под холодные струи. Единственное, о чем он жалел, так это о том, что у него не было под рукой телефона, поэтому он не смог записать некоторые драматические вопли, доносящиеся из ванной.

— Йода — это Дитон, — пробурчал Лиам с набитым ртом, но Тео фыркнул, покачав головой из стороны в сторону.

— Или Лидия, — задумчиво сказал он. — Силы банши, способность чувствовать возмущения в силе. Это в основном одно и то же.

— Она убила бы тебя за то, что ты сказал, что она похожа на маленькую зеленую инопланетную лягушку, — заметил Лиам. Тео пожал плечами, засовывая в рот безбожное количество еды. Лиам взял крекер со вкусом креветок, возвращаясь глазами к экрану, где продолжалось действие. — Хорошо, ладно. Итак, Дерек прав, он Конский Хвост… — Лиам показал своим крекером на телевизор.

— Ты имеешь в виду Квай-Гон Джинна?

— Да, Квак-Фон Джина, — согласился Лиам. Тео фыркнул от смеха, и у него изо рта брызнули кусочки лапши.

— Дерьмо.

Тео вытер подбородок, сердито глядя на Лиама, и постарался проглотить еду, все еще оставшуюся у него во рту.

— А Скотт — это Оби-Ван, — продолжал Лиам. — Малия — точно Лея.

— Почему это Малия — Лея?

— Ну, потому что она горячая… — На лице Тео появилась угрюмая гримаса. — Ой, да ладно, я знаю, что она ненавидит тебя, но это не причина сказать, что она не великолепна.

— Не в моем вкусе, — отрезал Тео, снова закапываясь в еду.

— Ну, она такая, и она крутая, типа, она бы определенно тоже удавила жирного слизняка. Она прямолинейная и дерзкая, несмотря на то, что выглядит так, будто и мухи не обидит, не говоря уже об армии, и ты можешь поставить свою задницу на то, что она спасет тебя в бою.

— Думаю, я заметил это, — буркнул Тео так, словно предпочел бы этого не замечать.

— Потому что я прав, — легко сказал Лиам. — А я тогда…

— Джабба Хатт? — беспечно предположил Тео.

— Ладно, во-первых, иди ты, — фыркнул Лиам, заставив Тео ухмыльнуться. — А во-вторых, я очевидно Хан.

— Ты думаешь, ты похож на Хана Соло?

— Ну да, он самый крутой — очевидно, что я Хан.

— И какие у вас с Ханом общие черты?

— Я самый горячий парень из всех?

— Спорно, — возразил Тео. — Ты больше как Энакин. Проблемы с гневом, склонность к Темной стороне, но твой Оби-Ван вернул тебя обратно.

— Я Хан.

— Он просто твой любимый, не так ли?

— В значительной степени, — признался Лиам.

— Отлично. Тогда ты Хан Соло, — согласился Тео, драматично закатывая глаза. — А я кто?

— Чуи, — немедленно откликнулся Лиам. — Ты издавал в ванной очень похожие звуки.

— Было холодно, — проворчал Тео.

— Так обычно бывает, когда принимаешь холодный душ, — заметил Лиам.

Тео повернулся обратно к телевизору, игнорируя его комментарий.

*

Разговор прекратился, когда началась «Месть Ситхов». Лиам не был полностью уверен, что Тео вообще дышал во время всего фильма. Он знал, что на самом деле Тео не мог задерживать дыхание настолько долго, но он в абсолютном молчании уперся глазами в экран, прищурившись и сконцентрировавшись. Лиам даже не мог винить его, чувак _прождал_ десять лет, чтобы узнать, как именно Энакин закончил свой спуск на Темную сторону. Он был почти уверен, что смотреть на реакцию Тео на фильм было интереснее, чем сам фильм. На то, как сжималась его челюсть во время напряженной сцены или как расширялись его глаза, когда случались сюжетные повороты. Лиаму пришлось сдерживать смех, когда Энакин поддался Темной стороне, а Тео начал бормотать себе под нос, яростно критикуя его.

— Ты собираешься заплакать? — задумчиво спросил Лиам, когда начались титры, и Тео нахмурился, смаргивая с глаз слезы.

— Конечно, нет, — буркнул он.

— Ты выглядишь так, будто собираешься, — заметил Лиам, и на его лицо выползла самодовольная ухмылка. — Пожалуйста, поплачь из-за «Звездных войн». Я смогу умереть счастливым, если увижу, как ты плачешь из-за «Звездных войн».

— Пошел ты, — огрызнулся Тео, поджав губы. Лиам ждал, наблюдая, как Тео свирепо посмотрел обратно на телевизор и глубоко втянул в себя воздух. Его палец постучал по покрывалу один раз, два раза. — Это просто такая чушь! — рявкнул Тео, и Лиам едва удержался от смеха над его яростным тоном. — Он просто хотел спасти людей, которых любил, а джедаи продолжали говорить ему, что он просто _не может_ любить людей или чувствовать. Я имею в виду, его мать умерла, а они все такие «не скорби, или ты пойдешь Темной стороной», что это за учение? _Эй, я знаю, что тебе больно, но смирись с этим, маленькая сучка._ — Лиам уткнулся лицом в подушку, задыхаясь от смеха. — Я серьезно! Это все испортило. Конечно, он собирался обратиться к человеку, который признавал это и… Лиам, хватит ржать! — заныл Тео, и Лиам фыркнул в подушку.

— Я буквально чувствую твой гнев, — сказал Лиам, поднимая голову и видя, что Тео напряженно и сердито уставился на него.

— Это потому что я злюсь! Они по сути закрепили его судьбу. Они изгнали его и…

Лиам смотрел, как Тео продолжает разглагольствовать, размахивая руками и кривя лицо от злости, а потом выдохнул:

— Боже, ты очарователен.

Тео остановился. Его грудь вздымалась из-за большого количества сказанных слов, а брови поднялись на середину лба, когда он застыл, не договорив фразу, а его руки замерли на середине жеста. Глаза Лиама расширились, когда его мозг осознал, что он только что произнес.

— Что ты сказал? — переспросил Тео, и Лиам моргнул.

— Я сказал, что ты почти плачешь, — увильнул Лиам. — Сидишь здесь и защищаешь Энакина, когда он буквально Дарт Вейдер.

— Я почти уверен, что это не то, что я слышал, — задумчиво заметил Тео, и на его лице растянулась самодовольная улыбка.

— Это именно то, что я сказал, тебе нужно прочистить уши, — жестко отрезал Лиам.

— А тебе нужно помнить, что я слышу, когда ты врешь.

— Тео… — предупреждающе произнес Лиам, а в его горле зародилось маленькое рычание.

— Хорошо, я брошу это. Но только потому, что ты считаешь меня _очаро_ …

Лиам спихнул Тео с кровати прежде, чем тот успел закончить говорить. Его голова тут же показалась снова, подбородок уперся в край матраса, а губы сложились в небольшую ухмылку, которая ничуть не оспаривала утверждение Лиама об «очаровательности».

— Ты…

— Поставь дурацкий фильм, — проворчал Лиам.

— Конечно, тыковка.

— Я сейчас ударю тебя.

— И испортишь мое очаровательное ли… — Тео прервался с приглушенным воплем, когда кулак Лиама встретился с его лицом. — Ты…

— Я предупреждал тебя, — заметил Лиам, слегка пожав плечами.

*

Тео заснул на полпути через последний фильм. Лиам пытался разбудить его, но получил в ответ рокочущее рычание и быстрое «я уже смотрел его раньше, оставь меня в покое». Так что он остался смотреть последний час с лишним один, а Тео тихо и ровно дышал рядом с ним. Лиам сполз вниз по кровати, подперев голову подушками, и смотрел на экран сквозь застилающую глаза сонную дымку. Прошедший день нагонял его, заставляя его конечности плавиться на кровати.

Он сказал, что не собирается спать в описанной постели еще одну ночь, но к тому времени, когда фильм начал подходить к финалу, Лиам не был уверен, что он даже будет в состоянии пойти спать в машину. Одного взгляда на расслабленное лицо Тео хватило, чтобы понять, что Тео не встанет, чтобы час везти их куда-то достаточно далеко, где они могли бы найти тихое место для сна. Лиам разрешил себе не двигаться до тех пор, пока фильм не закончится, и молился, чтобы он оказался как расширенная версия «Властелина колец», чтобы ему никогда не пришлось столкнуться с двухметровым расстоянием до его собственной кровати.

Как выяснилось, Лиаму не обязательно было беспокоиться об этом. Как только герои начали воссоединяться, как он думал, в последний раз, его глаза закрылись, дыхание выровнялось, став медленным и стабильным, и он покорился сну. На его веках отпечатались картинки о сражениях на световых мечах.


	14. Первое правило Бойцовского клуба

Когда Лиам проснулся, его легкие были заполнены запахом пихты, а всю переднюю часть тела затапливало тепло, просачивающееся под кожу. Держа глаза закрытыми, он зарылся головой поглубже в подушку и дернул носом, когда почувствовал, как его защекотали волосы. Помимо маленькой пряди волос, упавшей на нос, которая сообщила ему, что, возможно, пришло время постричься, он не мог понять, почему он проснулся. Он по-прежнему был слишком уставшим, и ему не обязательно было открывать глаза, чтобы знать, что солнце все еще высоко, — его веки сияли красным из-за ярких лучей, проникающих в номер отеля. Из кармана послышалось громкое жужжание, заставившее его бедро неприятно завибрировать и разгадавшее тайну пробуждения. Он тихо вздохнул.

Он хотел хотя бы раз проснуться _без_ какой-то внешней силы, разбудившей его. Его нога продолжала дрожать из-за телефона. Лиам испустил еще один маленький раздраженный вздох, собираясь намотать на кулак одеяло Тео, накрыться им с головой и попытаться игнорировать телефон. Однако план провалился, когда его костяшки наткнулись на кожу, и он был вынужден понять, что его рука не завернута в одеяло, как он думал. Лиам медленно вздохнул.

Он видит сон. Очень странный сон, вот и все.

Лиам медленно приоткрыл один глаз и встретил перед лицом кучу каштановых волос. Он проглотил комок в горле и только потом открыл другой глаз. Он вглядывался и утыкался носом в чужой затылок. Его пальцы выпутались из футболки, которую до сих пор сжимали. Лиам наклонил голову достаточно далеко, чтобы убедиться, что он действительно обнимает Тео.

Лиам открыл рот, чтобы испустить крик, который несомненно мог бы по высоте соответствовать Лидии, но обнаружил, что вдохнул полный рот волос Тео. Он выплюнул их обратно, едва сопротивляясь желанию откашляться, как кошка после комка шерсти, и это превратило его крик в шипение. Он отодвинулся, отцепив руку от талии Тео, и бесцеремонно скатился с кровати, с глухим стуком ударившись об пол.

Тео тихонько фыркнул во сне. Лиам едва уклонился от удара по лицу, когда Тео перевернулся, словно пытаясь отыскать его. Затаив дыхание, Лиам смотрел, как Тео снова успокоился. Его дыхание по-прежнему было ровным и мирным. Плечи Лиама расслабились, и он испустил тихий вздох. Тео спал. Тео понятия не имел. Все было в полном порядке.

Дело было не в том, что он действительно переживал о том, что разделил постель с парнем, — у него было достаточно ночевок с Мейсоном, когда они в конце концов падали в кровать Лиама вместе. Дело было даже не в том, что этим парнем был Тео, потому что, ну, он спал в пикапе Тео всего в футе от него столько раз за последние несколько дней, что это не казалось большим делом.

Проблема была в том, что Лиам без тени сомнения знал: если бы Тео проснулся и увидел, что Лиам вцепился в него, как чертов осьминог, совершенно забыв о концепции личного пространства, то он бы _никогда_ не позволил ему это забыть, особенно после вчерашнего фиаско с одеялом.

Лиам вздрогнул при мысли о Тео, проснувшемся первым. Он, наверное, сделал бы фото, чтобы с его помощью издеваться над Лиамом, а затем, ну, Лиаму пришлось бы издеваться над ним за то, что он был «маленькой ложечкой», что закончилось бы их _реальной_ ссорой, после которой Тео жестко велел бы ему заткнуться.

_Кризис предотвращен_ , радостно подумал Лиам, глядя на расслабленное лицо Тео. Телефон Лиама еще раз загудел. Лиам поднялся с пола, выцепил телефон из кармана и быстро бросил трубку прежде, чем тот успел издать еще больше звуков.

Что если Тео проснется, почувствует запах Лиама на кровати и все поймет? Или что если место Лиама на кровати до сих пор было достаточно теплым, раскрывая неловкую тайну… об удушающем захвате. Потому что это было _не_ объятие. Он не стал бы обнимать Тео. Это была борьба во сне.

Лиам написал быстрое сообщение Мейсону, говоря, что перезвонит через минуту. Потом схватил со стола последние деньги, которые Тео оставил прошлой ночью, и выбрался из комнаты, крайне благодарный тому, что вчера заснул полностью одетым, поэтому ему не пришлось ходить на цыпочках, переодеваясь. Все, что ему нужно было сделать, — схватить свою обувь под дверью и выскользнуть наружу.

Он пересек парковку и пошел прочь от мотеля, сжимая телефон в руках и ожидая, что Тео выскочит наружу и посмеется над ним. Когда он оказался достаточно далеко, чтобы медленное сердцебиение Тео растаяло посреди городского шума, а беспокойство о том, что Тео проснется и поймет все с одного взгляда на виноватое лицо Лиама, немного ослабло, он набрал номер Мейсона.

— Эй, чувак, прости, я был… — начал Лиам.

— Ты ужасный лучший друг, — жестко произнес Мейсон.

Шаги Лиама неожиданно запнулись и замерли, и весь осадок после сна окончательно исчез.

— Что?

— Я имею в виду, чувак, ты едешь в Вегас с Тео, _Тео?_ — Лиам снова расслабился, услышав издевательские нотки в голосе Мейсона. Те, которые говорили: я злюсь, но больше в стиле «ты съел последнюю моцарелловую палочку», а не в стиле «удали мой номер», как ожидал Лиам. — А потом! Ты бросаешь эту «Тео-бомбу» и даже не звонишь и не пишешь мне, чтобы объяснить, какого черта происходит. Мне пришлось услышать это от Скотта. Я имею в виду, чувак, ты ранил меня. Неужели Тео заменяет меня? Вот что происходит? — спросил Мейсон.

Лиам снова начал идти, с небольшим смешком качая головой.

— Да, Тео теперь мой лучший друг, — сухо сообщил Лиам. — Мы заплетаем друг другу волосы и деремся подушками. А еще мы любим сплетничать о том, какой ты убогий.

— Я знаю, что ты шутишь, но у тебя, честно говоря, достаточно волос, чтобы заплетать их, и я думаю, что Тео это делает. А сейчас я буквально представляю это.

— Ну хватит, — фыркнул Лиам. — Никто не заплетает никому волосы.

— Тогда почему ты так долго отвечал на звонок?

— Я спал, — признался Лиам, игнорируя смущение, снова охватившее его при этих словах. — А Тео спит до сих пор, поэтому мне пришлось уйти, чтобы не разбудить его…

_Чтобы он не взглянул на мое виноватое «я мог задушить тебя во сне» лицо и не приговорил меня к пожизненным издевательствам_ , — мысленно добавил Лиам.

— Ты только что встал? — уточнил Мейсон. — Чувак, сейчас около пяти вечера.

— Мы поздно легли.

— И что вы делали?

— Ну, знаешь, всякое, — пожал плечами Лиам, оглядываясь вокруг и пытаясь понять, куда ему надо пойти, чтобы найти место, где можно купить еды.

— Всякое?

— Ммм… — пробормотал Лиам. Он бросил искать и вместо этого глубоко вздохнул, надеясь уловить где-нибудь поблизости запах еды.

— Ладно, чувак. Знаешь, «всякое» в Вегасе обычно означает одну из четырех вещей. Пить, играть в азартные игры, жениться или трахаться. Иногда все вместе. И я знаю, что ты _не можешь_ пить, так что, _пожалуйста_ , скажи мне, что у тебя появилась новая зависимость от азартных игр.

— У меня нет зависимости от азартных игр, — возразил Лиам. — Меня не пускают ни в одно казино без удостоверения личности.

— Окей, ладно… Тогда скажи мне, что ты женился на стриптизерше, потому что я даже не хочу думать о другом…

— Я не женился, — быстро сказал Лиам и услышал, как дыхание Мейсона остановилось. — И не трахался! Чувак, что за пошлятина у тебя в голове, это _Тео_.

— Да, который вроде как… болезненно горячий, если игнорировать его личность, — заметил Мейсон.

Лиам подавил желание сказать, что личность Тео — на самом деле одна из лучших вещей в нем, когда он не ведет себя, как полный мудак. Но даже если ведет, это довольно забавно до тех пор, пока он не психованный полный мудак.

— Я собираюсь притвориться, что ты не сказал только что «Тео» и «горячий» в одном предложении, потому что это и без того слишком беспокоит меня, чтобы еще думать об этом, — произнес Лиам, наконец решая пойти налево. Он снова побрел вниз по улице, уклоняясь от пьяных людей, которые встречались ему по пути. — И мы смотрели «Звездные войны», ладно?

— «Звездные войны»? — переспросил Мейсон.

— «Звездные войны», — повторил Лиам. — Мы смотрели их все… это было действительно долго.

— Итак… вместо того, чтобы перезвонить мне и объяснить ситуацию с Тео, ты устроил киномарафон фильмов, которые мы со Стайлзом пытались заставить тебя посмотреть где-то полтора года? — уточнил Мейсон. — Думаю, я на самом деле был бы меньше оскорблен, если бы ты трахался…

— Я бы позвонил тебе, — быстро перебил Лиам, заглушая конец произнесенного Мейсоном предложения. — Но я вроде… прошлая ночь была странной, ладно? Я испугался, когда увидел все ваши сообщения, а потом я кое-что сказал, и Тео ушел. Это было просто…

— Я пошутил, чувак, — вздохнул Мейсон. — Но ты должен был рассказать мне.

— Да, я много раз это слышал.

— Я твой _лучший_ друг. Ладно? Если ты творишь глупости, ты должен рассказать мне, чтобы я мог прикрыть тебя. Не то чтобы я рассказал бы всем, что ты с Тео, если бы ты этого не хотел.

— Я знаю.

— Так почему ты не сказал мне?

— Не знаю, — честно признался Лиам. — Я просто… не хотел возвращаться домой и не хотел, чтобы кто-то дал мне повод. — Мейсон на мгновение замолчал, а Лиам пнул тротуар, по которому шел. — Ты рядом со своим ноутбуком?

— Да, а что?

— Если я скажу тебе, где я, ты сможешь поискать место, где я смогу купить еды? Этот город воняет.

— Чем?

— Грехом, — проворчал Лиам, и Мейсон испустил тихий смешок.

— Ладно, чувак. Я запускаю компьютер, просто дай мне минутку.

— Класс, я все равно еще должен найти уличный указатель… Так… как ты? Как жизнь в Бейкон-Хиллс?

— Чувак, к черту Бейкон-Хиллс, — невнятно произнес Мейсон. Лиам был почти уверен, что телефон зажат у него между щекой и плечом, пока он возится с ноутбуком. — Я хочу услышать, на что похожа жизнь в дороге. Вы с Тео уже избили друг друга?

— Не совсем, — сказал Лиам. — Я имею в виду, мы ударили друг друга несколько раз, а однажды у нас была битва тампонами…

— Тампонами?

— Оу… Мы, эм… Возможно, нас выгнали из «Walmart» после драки в э-э-э… проходе с женскими предметами гигиены.

— Окей, ты должен рассказать мне всю историю, но сначала — где ты и какую именно еду ты ищешь?

— Я на, эм, Марион-стрит.

Лиам услышал, как Мейсон стучит по клавиатуре.

— Ладно, что ж… поблизости есть закусочная пятидесятых годов. Я продиктую тебе, куда идти, если ты расскажешь мне о драке тампонами.

— Договорились.

*

Лиам в конце концов закончил говорить по телефону с Мейсоном, уже держа под рукой коробку с блинчиками на вынос и обещая отправить Мейсону видео о том, как они с Тео спускались по тросу. Остальным он обещал поделиться, когда они вернутся домой.

Его телефон загудел еще раз — пришло сообщение от Тео, спрашивающее, где он. Лиам быстро напечатал ответ, иррационально беспокоясь, что Тео использует как оправдание то, что его нет рядом, и сбежит из штата. Тео ответил не «спасибо, что рискнул отправиться за завтраком в пять вечера», не «я знаю, что ты делал во сне», а простое «возьми кофе», и Лиам приподнял бровь, глядя на телефон.

Тем не менее, по дороге он заскочил в «Старбакс» и улыбался сквозь зубы, пока в нем вскипала ярость из-за грабительской цены. Потом пробормотал горькое «спасибо» и вернулся обратно в мотель.

Лиам вновь вошел в комнату и увидел, что Тео собирается, не слишком изящно запихивая их вещи в сумку. Его начал душить затяжной аромат ужаса. Он поморщился от этого запаха и, входя, оставил дверь открытой. Его глаза метнулись к кровати. Скомканное одеяло лежало на краю, как будто его отбросили. Волосы Тео все еще были взъерошены после сна, а его плечи напряглись, когда он закрывал переполненную сумку.

— Я принес завтрак… и кофе, — робко сказал Лиам. Тео хмыкнул в знак благодарности, снова дергая за молнию. — Тео, ты…

— Положи все в пикап, — чересчур громко вздохнул Тео. — Ключи сбоку.

— Куда мы едем?

— Ты хотел найти какое-нибудь место для сна, да? — напомнил Тео и, видимо, сдался, перестав пытаться застегнуть сумку. Он забросил ее на плечо, схватил до сих пор запакованные пластиковые пакеты с едой и водой, которые они раньше купили, и наконец повернулся лицом к Лиаму.

На первый взгляд он выглядел хорошо, нормально, но Лиам не мог не обратить внимание на его напряженные плечи и едва ли не до хруста стиснутую челюсть.

— Пошли, — велел Тео.

— Могу я сначала пописать? — спросил Лиам.

Тео испустил согласный вздох и протиснулся мимо Лиама. Несмотря на усиленные рефлексы, Лиаму едва удалось удержать их завтрак от падения на пол.

— Сделай это быстро, — резко сказал Тео.

Лиам прошел дальше в комнату, поставил еду и кофе для Тео на стол, а затем продолжил путь в ванную. Его нос сморщился из-за слабого запаха рвоты.

*

Лиам надул щеки и щелкал во рту языком, отталкиваясь им от неба, в то время как Тео ехал молча, если не считать постукивание, распространяющее чертовы вибрации. Лиам медленно перевел взгляд с пальца Тео, постоянно находящегося в движении, на его лицо и выпустил воздух обратно из щек со скрипящим звуком, который, казалось, прогрохотал внутри пикапа. Тео постучал пальцем сильнее, и Лиам задумался, сможет ли он сломать руль одним пальцем.

— Знаешь, нам стоит купить спиннер для нервных или что-то такое, когда мы пойдем в магазин, — задумчиво произнес Лиам. Тео не ответил.

Лиам поерзал на своем сиденье. Ноги умоляли его ерзать постоянно. Их еда стояла слева на приборной панели, и коробка с блинчиками медленно становилась влажной. Лиам открыл рот, готовый попробовать снова, но как раз в этот момент Тео оторвал руку от руля, перестав постукивать, и взял свой кофе из держателя.

Лиам не мог не заметить, как кривились губы Тео после каждого глотка и как в отчаянии морщился его нос. Когда они только покинули Бейкон-Хиллс, он думал, что Тео любит кофе. Он заказывал двойной черный и прихлебывал его так, словно это давало ему смысл жизни, но сейчас Лиам слишком хорошо знал его гримасы. Знал, как Тео взволнованно завопил «к черту кофе», когда выиграл в казино. Знал, как Тео выглядит, когда действительно наслаждается напитком.

— Знаешь, кофеин не очень хорошо помогает от кошмаров.

— Лиам…

— Я знаю это, потому что у меня было много кошмаров, когда я только стал оборотнем, — выпалил Лиам, дергая край своей футболки, и посмотрел в окно, когда Тео сжал челюсти. — Были такие существа, берсерки, они похожи на…

— Я знаю, что такое берсерки, — огрызнулся Тео.

— Верно… конечно. Ну, я имею в виду, это был мой первый настоящий сверхъестественный бой. В смысле, до этого меня порезали желтым волчьим аконитом, но это сделал охотник, и я имею в виду, я больше не люблю колодцы, но берсерки на самом деле… не знаю. Они добрались до меня, и я продолжал видеть их, даже когда просыпался. Я просыпался с криками и…

— Лиам. Меня не волнуют твои кошмары, — вздохнул Тео.

— Это не про мои кошмары, — жестко возразил Лиам, наконец поворачиваясь обратно к Тео, чьи глаза все еще были сосредоточены на дороге, челюсть сжималась, а руки цеплялись за руль до побелевших костяшек. — Это про твои…

— Я не…

— Я чувствовал запах страха, — заявил Лиам. Рулевое колесо затрещало от хватки Тео. — И поскольку у меня тоже было множество кошмаров, я знаю об этом, ладно? Я исследовал это, я спросил моего отца, который, кстати, в медицине специалист, о кофеине, и это плохая идея.

— Мы не будем говорить об этом.

— Ты можешь мне сказать.

— А ты не собираешься сделать мне браслет дружбы и заплести мои волосы? — уточнил Тео.

Лиам, наверное, представил себе ту же картину, что и Мейсон сегодня чуть раньше. Как они с Тео сидят на полу, а пальцы Лиама расчесывают волосы Тео и плетут из них аккуратные маленькие косички.

— Я серьезно, — сказал Лиам, встряхивая головой и прогоняя из мыслей Тео с косичками. — Я не говорил об этом, потому что я был… не знаю… смущен, полагаю? — Лиам нерешительно пожал плечами. — Но я думаю, это могло мне немного помочь — разговор об этом.

— Зачем, чтобы ты мог еще раз сказать мне, что я это заслужил? — с горьким смешком спросил Тео.

Лиам неожиданно крайне обрадовался, что Тео начал везти их в сторону Юты, потому что он был довольно уверен, что если бы они не застряли на дороге с односторонним движением, то Тео развернул бы машину и отправился обратно в Бейкон-Хиллс. Он сглотнул чувство вины.

— Я не…

— Нет. Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? Отлично, — прорычал Тео. — Спасибо за то, что напомнил мне, что я это заслужил. Спасибо за то, что разрушил, наверное, лучший день в моей гребаной жизни, напомнив мне, какой я мудак. — Лиам сполз вниз на своем сиденье. Тео, ругаясь, даже не удосужился посмотреть на него. — Спасибо, что опять поднял все то дерьмо, которое, как я думал, мы поехали сюда забывать.

— Я…

— Не надо, — прошипел Тео. — Не надо, черт возьми, извиняться, потому что ты не имел это в виду, и если ты скажешь это и не солжешь, мне придется вышвырнуть тебя из этого пикапа за то, что ты дебил. Я не хочу об этом говорить, мне _не нужно_ об этом говорить. — Лиам поморщился, когда почувствовал, как ему в нос ударила волна острого запаха смущения. Тео снова постучал пальцем по рулю, один раз, два раза. — Просто… Просто решай, куда мы поедем дальше, — закончил Тео и умолк.

Лиам пожевал губу.

— Я уже давно не играл в боулинг, — предложил он.

Тео передернул плечами, и Лиам практически увидел, как с них упала тяжесть и как он расслабился при смене темы.

— Целая Юта, а ты хочешь пойти в боулинг? — усмехнулся Тео. Не тем голосом, которым они обычно поддразнивали друг друга, но в нем слышалась попытка.

— Ну, после того, как ты побил меня в аэрохоккее, я думаю, это будет справедливо — если я тоже в чем-то надеру тебе зад, — заметил Лиам, и уголок губ Тео приподнялся в нерешительной улыбке.

— Мы можем пойти в боулинг при условии, что ты не заплачешь, когда проиграешь, — ответил Тео.

— Ты пропустил ту часть, что я побью тебя?

— А ты пропустил ту часть, что я потрясающий? — фыркнул Тео.

*

— Мы можем в ближайшее время остановиться? — спросил Лиам, сквозь окно скользя глазами по темному шоссе, а потом перевел взгляд на Тео. Несмотря на то, что он выглядел спокойнее, чем утром, а его плечи были не так напряжены, Лиам по-прежнему различал мешки, снова образующиеся у него под глазами. — Мы едем уже несколько часов.

— Должно быть, это _очень_ утомительно — сидеть на пассажирском месте и ничего не делать, — протянул Тео.

— Это _скучно_ , — заныл Лиам.

— Ты должен получить права.

— Не могу. Мои родители не хотят, чтобы я водил машину, — признался Лиам, ковыряя свои ногти.

— Почему нет?

— Из-за моего РПВ, — пробормотал Лиам. — Они думают, что слишком опасно пускать меня за руль.

— Твоя дорожная ярость была бы довольно эпичной, — согласился Тео с маленьким кивком.

Лиам фыркнул, снова поворачиваясь к окну и сползая вниз на сиденье.

— Ну спасибо.

Тео на секунду замолчал, и его палец снова постучал по рулю. Лиам посмотрел обратно на него как раз вовремя и поймал его на том, что он, нахмурившись, разглядывал Лиама.

— Ты хочешь научиться?

— Что?

— Водить машину. Хочешь научиться? Тебе не нужно разрешение родителей, чтобы попрактиковаться.

— Мне нужны их деньги, чтобы купить машину.

— Не знаю, заметил ли ты… Но у меня есть машина.

— Я думал, это пикап, — хмыкнул Лиам.

Тео закатил глаза и остановился прямо посреди дороги во второй раз за последние два дня.

— Если ты хочешь начать обучение, то можешь попробовать, — сказал Тео, махнув на руль, и глаза Лиама забегали между ним и Тео.

— Серьезно? Ты дашь мне поводить?

— Не посидеть ли мне на пассажирском месте, не делая ничего, пока _тебе_ придется на какое-то время сосредоточиться? Да. Определенно.

— Но я не должен…

— Я что, похож на твою мать? — фыркнул Тео. Лиам покачал головой, несмотря на то, что это, наверное, был риторический вопрос. — Мы на прямой дороге, и вокруг нет других машин. Что самое плохое ты можешь сделать?

— Ты в самом деле собираешься так искушать судьбу? — уточнил Лиам.

— Ты хочешь урок вождения или нет?

— Ты действительно серьезно относишься к этому? — осторожно спросил Лиам.

Тео застонал, но не попытался еще как-то ответить, просто выпрыгнул из машины и подошел к пассажирской стороне. Лиам почувствовал, как у него в груди родилось волнение, и волна тепла окутала его сердце. Дверь открылась.

— Урок первый, — объявил Тео, перегнулся через Лиама, чтобы отстегнуть его ремень безопасности, и снова посмотрел на него. На его губах появилась усмешка. — Тебе нужно быть на водительском сиденье, чтобы вести машину.

Закончив предложение, Тео грубо толкнул Лиама в плечо. Он перебрался через консоль и устроился на водительском сиденье. Его руки легко, как перышко, опустились на руль, и он всмотрелся в переднее окно.

*

— Послушай, если ты просто… — начал Тео.

— Я знаю, как это сделать! — жестко заявил Лиам.

— Ну, очевидно, не знаешь, иначе мы бы ехали.

— Я бы смог, если бы ты просто заткнулся на минуту, — огрызнулся Лиам, и Тео фыркнул. — Ладно, итак, я поворачиваю ключ, давлю на педаль и…

— И ты заглох. Снова, — объявил Тео. — Удивительно, это уже восемнадцатый раз подряд или…

— Заткнись, Тео! — У Лиама в горле зародилось глубокое и низкое рычание. Губы Тео сложились в счастливую улыбку.

— И вот это дорожная ярость, которой боялись твои родители, — пробормотал он.

— Я сейчас вытолкну тебя из машины, — предупредил Лиам.

— Знаешь, это действительно могла бы быть страшная угроза, если бы мы двигались, — заметил Тео.

— Пошел ты, это сложно, — проворчал Лиам.

— Ооо, бедная маленькая бета. Хочешь посидеть у меня на коленях, чтобы я мог нажимать на педали, пока ты учишься рулить? — проворковал Тео.

Лиам чувствовал соблазн сказать «да», просто чтобы увидеть лицо Тео, но он был довольно уверен, что Тео в конце концов раскусит его блеф, и тогда ему придется либо сидеть у Тео на коленях во время «урока вождения», либо признать свое поражение. Лиам был не в восторге ни от одного из сценариев. Он прижимался к Тео более чем достаточно за один день.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты помолчал, чтобы я мог нормально подумать, — сказал Лиам.

— Ты просто нажимаешь на педали, Лиам. Это не ракетостроение.

*

Лиаму было довольно стыдно признаваться, что у него ушло еще десять минут, чтобы завести машину, но как только он сумел это сделать, дальше все шло достаточно хорошо… Ну, Тео пришлось вырвать у него руль лишь один раз, так что у него получалось намного лучше, чем, наверное, думали они оба после тысячной неудачной попытки завестись. Тео развернулся на своем сиденье, прислонился спиной к двери и забросил ноги Лиаму на колени, упершись пятками ему в бедра. Он сказал, что это для того, чтобы он смог пнуть Лиама подальше от рычага переключения передач, но Лиам был почти уверен, что он просто мудак, который пытается заграбастать себе все пространство.

Тео хрустел чипсами, а его голова слегка билась об окно с глухим стуком. Живот Лиама громко заурчал. Тео ничего не сказал, просто снова сдвинулся, закапываясь пятками Лиаму в бедро и вызывая болезненную щекотку, а потом наклонился вперед и с шорохом протянул ему пачку. Лиам бросил на нее взгляд, полный тоски, но тут же снова вернулся к дороге, крепче сжимая руками руль.

— Я в порядке, — соврал Лиам, и его желудок тут же доказал, что он неправ, заворчав еще раз.

— Мы делимся боксерами. Мы можем поделиться пачкой чипсов, — фыркнул Тео, снова размахивая ей. — Просто возьми чи…

— Я не сниму руки с руля, — быстро пояснил Лиам. — Это опасно.

Тео откинулся обратно на дверь, приподнимая брови.

— Серьезно? — спросил он.

— Серьезно. Ты даже не пристегнул ремень безопасности. Если я разобьюсь, ты можешь вылететь через лобовое стекло и…

— Лиам, мы едем на пятнадцати милях в час, и у меня сверхчеловеческие рефлексы. Даже _если_ я вылечу через лобовое стекло, я уверен, что приземлюсь на ноги, — с намеком на веселье сказал Тео.

— Может быть, но ты надерешь мне задницу за то, что я разбил твой пикап.

— Просто возьми чертову чипсу…

— Нет. Я же сказал тебе, я не сниму руки с ру…

Тео раздраженно фыркнул, снова притягивая пачку к себе, и его пальцы нырнули в нее, чтобы вытащить еще одну чипсу. Через мгновение он снова наклонился вперед.

— Открывай, — приказал Тео, поднося чипсу ко рту Лиама, но тот отвернул лицо, оказываясь вне досягаемости.

— Ты серьезно? — резко спросил Лиам, едва борясь с желанием отпустить руль, чтобы отпихнуть руку Тео вместе с чипсой прочь.

— Ближайшие закусочные в часе езды. В пяти, если мы продолжим ехать с такой же скоростью.

Лиам поджал губы — это была не его вина, Тео не позволял ему менять передачи и ехать быстрее. Не то чтобы он не понимал, почему Тео наложил на это запрет. Когда Тео позволил ему поехать на пределе скорости, Лиам в конечном итоге завопил, что они едут слишком быстро, как только скорость превысила тридцать, запаниковал и не съехал с дороги лишь потому, что Тео протянул руку, схватил руль и удерживал машину до тех пор, пока Лиам не ударил по тормозам.

— Я не собираюсь сидеть и слушать, как ты жалуешься на голод все это время, когда именно ты заставил нас купить их как раз на такой случай. Так что открывай рот и бери чертову еду. — Он снова подтолкнул чипсу к его лицу, и Лиам ударился головой о боковое окно, пытаясь отклониться еще дальше. — Я не против притвориться, что это самолетик, как делают с детьми, если это то, что тебе требуется.

Лиам… ну, Лиам на самом деле в этом не сомневался. Мерзавец, наверное, еще и видео снимет для доказательства. Лиам медленно выпрямил шею, возвращая голову в поле досягаемости. Он перевел взгляд на Тео, который продолжал приподнимать брови и нетерпеливо ждать. Лиам открыл рот, и Тео вставил чипсу между его губами, а потом достал еще одну для себя. Лиам быстро прожевал свою чипсу, и к тому времени, как он ее проглотил, Тео уже держал для него следующую.

— Это смешно, — раздраженно пробурчал Лиам, но покорно открыл рот и позволил Тео положить чипсу ему на язык.

— Это ты отказался есть, как нормальный человек, — откликнулся Тео.

— Я отказался ставить под угрозу наши жизни…

Тео заткнул его, пихнув больше еды ему в рот. Лиам неохотно прожевал.

Пять минут спустя, положив последнюю чипсу Лиаму в рот, Тео заметил:

— Знаешь, я полностью ожидаю, что ты теперь будешь кормить меня всегда, когда я веду машину.

— Мечтай, мудак, — фыркнул Лиам.

— Я подумываю о винограде.

— Буквально никогда не случится.

— А как насчет такого — если я побью тебя в боулинг, ты должен будешь накормить меня, когда мы поедем?

— А что я получу, _когда_ выиграю? — спросил Лиам.

— Я поговорю с тобой о кошмарах, — глухо произнес Тео.

Голова Лиама дернулась к нему, а глаза расширились.

— Серьезно?

— Лиам, дорога.

— Ты расскажешь мне о них, когда я выиграю?

— _Если_ , — раздраженно поправил Тео, и на лице Лиама растянулась ухмылка. — Лиам, смотри на дорогу! — прошипел Тео, снова потянувшись к рулю.

Лиам повернулся обратно к дороге и быстро выправил руль, прежде чем успел увезти их по милой маленькой кривой прочь с дороги.

— Договорились.

— Прекрасно. Готов еще раз попробовать третью передачу?

— Ты будешь снова кричать? — уточнил Лиам.

— Ты будешь снова пытаться нас убить?

— Зависит от того, насколько ты будешь раздражающим, — отозвался Лиам, и Тео засмеялся, фальшиво и издевательски.

— Ты такой смешной, — сухо и скучающе усмехнулся он. — Ускорься, чтобы я мог сменить передачу. Если повезет, мы доберемся до закусочной за четыре часа.

Лиам ускорился, как его и просили.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — проворчал он, и Тео кивнул.

Лиам был уверен, что должен быть больше сосредоточен на дороге, а не смотреть, как Тео не удалось спрятать тихую улыбку и как в уголках его глаз появились морщинки, когда он переключал передачу. Лиам сглотнул, пытаясь согнать улыбку с собственного лица, и повернулся обратно к дороге.


	15. Пари на десять кеглей

— Это было гораздо менее мерзко, пока я не был оборотнем, — пробормотал Лиам, морща нос и свирепо глядя на обувь, лежащую перед ним.

— Просто надень их, — фыркнул Тео, без возмущения скользнув в собственные взятые напрокат ботинки.

— Они воняют, — заявил Лиам, ковыряя пальцем ноги мягкое покрытие.

— Ты когда-нибудь перестаешь жаловаться?

— Я бы не жаловался, если бы люди перестали оставлять выделяемые ими жидкости на вещах, которые я должен использовать, — ответил Лиам.

— Это просто пот, Лиам.

— Это пот от ног, — возразил Лиам. — Это худший вид пота.

Тео не соизволил ответить, просто перевел взгляд на людей, бродящих по залу. Лиам вздохнул и сунул ноги в дурацкую взятую напрокат обувь, пахнущую потом.

— Мне нужно будет вымыть ноги с отбеливателем.

— Лучше выпей его немного вместо этого. Тогда тебе будет плевать на потные ноги, — буркнул Тео, глядя на маленький ресторанчик возле дорожек для боулинга. — Ты хочешь купить что-нибудь поесть до или после того, как мы поиграем?

— Я буду мертв, — проворчал Лиам.

— Это не опровергает мои слова, — заметил Тео, спрыгивая со скамейки. Лиам нагнулся, чтобы завязать шнурки. — Так еда или…

— После было бы здорово. Я хочу поиграть, — сказал Лиам, посмотрев на дорожки позади них.

Звук падающих кеглей и смеха семей разносился по всему помещению. Это был звук, который каким-то образом, несмотря на его общую неприязнь к боулингу, заставил его улыбнуться. Он напоминал о детстве, вечеринках и времени, проведенном с родственниками. Тео схватил Лиама за руку в тот же момент, как он закончил завязывать шнурки, дернул его вверх и потащил к дорожкам. Обувь для боулинга скользила по покрытию, позволяя Тео с легкостью волочить его за собой, как собачку на поводке.

— Какая у нас была дорожка? — спросил Лиам, наконец начиная двигаться вместе с Тео, и тот убрал захват с его руки, засунув руки в карманы и пробегая глазами по номерам над каждой дорожкой.

— Пятнадцатая, — ответил Тео, поворачиваясь к нужной дорожке. Лиам соскользнул по маленьким ступенькам следом за ним, и его ботинки заскрипели, встретившись с полированным полом. — Ты хочешь начать или…

— Нам нужно ее настроить, — пояснил Лиам, протолкнувшись мимо Тео и подойдя к небольшой консоли.

Лиам начал стучать по ней, добавляя Тео как первого игрока. Он подавил смешок, но, видимо, недостаточно хорошо, поскольку Тео внезапно оказался прямо позади него и вгляделся в маленький экран через его плечо. Лиам почувствовал его раздраженный вздох, коснувшийся его затылка.

— Теодорик, серьезно?

— Это как Теодор, но…

— Да, я понял. Это не слишком умно, — заявил Тео. — Поменяй.

— Не могу, я уже сохранил, — счастливо сообщил Лиам.

Руки Тео легли ему на талию, быстро разворачивая его и убирая с дороги. К тому времени, как Лиам повернулся обратно, пальцы Тео уже летали над пультом управления. Взгляд Лиама метнулся к экрану над ними.

— Не…

— Слишком поздно, — пропел Тео. — Уже сохранено.

Лиам стиснул зубы, глядя на табло, и застонал:

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь бросишь это?

— Мечтай, тыковка, — проворковал Тео.

Лиам хмуро смотрел на табло. Теодорик против Тыковки. Это звучало как ужасный оригинальный фильм с канала Disney. Он оглянулся на Тео, который опускался в дешевое пластиковое кресло, но прежде чем он успел усесться как следует, Лиам снова потянул его вверх.

— Твой ход первый, идиот.

— Я знаю, — усмехнулся Тео, прошествовав мимо Лиама к автомату, выдающему шары. Он схватил первый, который появился, блестящий и розовый, который, как считал Лиам, предназначался для детей. — Так… какие там правила? — спокойно спросил он, подбрасывая шар в руке вверх-вниз, как будто это был теннисный мячик.

— Правила? — переспросил Лиам, приподнимая брови.

Тео пожал плечами.

— Да, правила.

— Это боулинг.

— Спасибо за содержательное высказывание, Лиам, — проворчал Тео. — Это не объясняет правила.

— Чувак. В боулинге нет правил, — медленно произнес Лиам. Глаза Тео опустились на шар в руке. — Когда ты в последний раз ходил в боулинг?

— Несколько лет назад, — признался Тео.

— Несколько — это сколько?

— Не знаю. Около восемнадцати.

— Во… Ты никогда не был в боулинге?

— Думаю, нет, — фыркнул Тео, крутя шар на пальце, как баскетбольный мяч.

— Тогда какого черта ты поспорил на это?

— Потому что до тех пор, пока я знаю правила, я уверен, что смогу побить тебя, — заявил Тео, поворачиваясь к Лиаму с дерзкой ухмылкой. — Так что давай.

Лиам едва подавил желание сказать ему, что он должен выйти за линию в начале дорожки.

— Ладно, хорошо. У тебя каждый раз есть два броска, — объяснил Лиам. — Если только ты не забьешь страйк, который получается, когда ты сбиваешь все кегли за один раз. Так что ты просто… выбираешь шар. Затем бросаешь его по дорожке, пытаясь сбить столько кеглей, сколько сможешь. Только не заступай за линию. — Лиам показал на тонкую красную линию, начинающую дорожку.

— Что случится, если я зайду за линию?

— Прозвучит гудок, говорящий, что это фол, и ты получишь автоматический ноль за этот бросок. Все на самом деле просто.

— Верно, — согласился Тео. — Так мне просто… бросить его?

— Да, — сказал Лиам. Тео кивнул, снова подбрасывая шар двумя руками, и подошел ближе к линии. Лиам наблюдал, как он взвесил шар на ладони и поднял его вверх. — НЕТ! СНИЗУ, ТЕО! — завопил Лиам.

Тео моментально предотвратил полет шара, прижав его к груди, и с широкими глазами повернулся к Лиаму. Лиам изобразил бросок снизу, даже не пытаясь бороться с веселой улыбкой на лице.

— Я знал это, — сказал Тео. — Я пошутил. — Лиам приподнял бровь, и Тео фыркнул. — Заткнись.

— Отверстия на нем — для твоих пальцев, — добавил Лиам. — Просто… на случай, если ты не шутил.

Лиам увидел, как Тео поправил руку, и самодовольно улыбнулся ему в спину.

— Хватит ухмыляться, идиот, — проворчал Тео.

— Это не я не умею играть в боулинг, — тихо пробормотал Лиам.

— Я слышал, — заметил Тео, запуская мяч по дорожке.

Лиам наблюдал как он приземлился, подскочив, и продолжил катиться в сторону кеглей. Он резко свернул ближе к концу. Лиам был уверен, что не должен желать, чтобы Тео промазал, но все-таки почувствовал, как ухмыляется, в то время как шансы на хороший бросок становились меньше и меньше. К сожалению, он все же сбил несколько кеглей — три из них со стуком упали на бок.

— Это было… прилично, — солгал Лиам.

— Я просто разогреваюсь, — усмехнулся Тео, хватая новый шар и снова выходя вперед.

— Может, тебе стоит поставить бортики? — уточнил Лиам. Тео не ответил, просто запустил следующий шар. Лиам приподнял бровь, когда он снова подпрыгнул, и заметил: — Возможно, ты бросил его _немного_ сильно.

Шар снова повернул, двигаясь в тот же угол. Лиам ухмыльнулся, когда он проплыл сквозь промежуток, оставшийся после кеглей.

_Это будет легко_ , радостно подумал Лиам.

— Уверен, у тебя получится лучше после практики, — пропел Лиам, хлопнув Тео по спине, когда тот вернулся к сиденьям. Он выбрал шар и подошел к линии, бросив его и с улыбкой наблюдая, как он несется по прямой в центре дорожки.

Его улыбка пропала, когда он решил свернуть, как и шар Тео, и сбил несколько кеглей сбоку.

— А _ты_ не хочешь бортики? — спросил Тео, практически сочась самодовольством.

— Я успокаиваю тебя, — проворчал Лиам и двинулся, чтобы взять еще один шар.

— Я ценю это, — слегка кивнул Тео.

Лиам не любил боулинг, поэтому не был в нем уже несколько лет. Причина была в том, что он был не очень хорош в боулинге. Конечно, он не был ужасен — он обычно выбивал несколько спэйров* на протяжении всей игры, но не сильно отличился в этом. Он был средним.

А Лиам… ну… он был состязательным. Он не просто любил побеждать — он ненавидел проигрывать. Может, он был немного драматичным, но проигрыш чаще всего заставлял его чувствовать себя ужасно. Как будто он провалился. Ему пришлось бросить играть в «Candy Crush» после того, как он энное количество раз не смог пройти уровень на время и швырнул свой телефон в стену.

Лиам мог поставить свою жизнь на то, что Тео не был в боулинге с Ужасными Докторами, он просто решил, что Тео играл в какой-то момент до того, как уехал с ними. Он подумал, что, возможно, ему стоит попробовать поддаться Тео, но… он просто… не любил проигрывать. И это был боулинг — то, в чем он обычно не выигрывал, а сейчас, ну, ему не нужно было быть отличным игроком, ему просто нужно было сыграть лучше, чем тот, кто никогда не был в боулинге раньше.

Должно ли это обесценить выигрыш? Наверняка.

Обесценится ли он? Ни единого шанса, черт возьми.

Лиам воспользуется неопытностью Тео, чего бы это не стоило, потом они поговорят о его кошмарах и тогда… ну, тогда Лиам засунет задницу Тео в машину и заставит его проспать пятнадцать часов или около того, чтобы избавиться от вечных мешков у него под глазами.

*

— Да ладно, ты что, черт возьми, издеваешься?! — прошипел Лиам, свирепо пялясь на экран, на котором гордо сверкали их финальные очки, оба равные 117. Тео рядом с ним внезапно испустил лающий смешок, наклоняя голову, и волосы упали ему на глаза. — Это не смешно! Это так… невозможно, — зарычал Лиам. Последние три удара Тео были страйками. Лиам собирался _выиграть_ , прежде чем Тео смухлевал.

— Очевидно, нет.

— Ничья, чувак! — воскликнул Лиам. — Это ненормально! Это просто… Здесь есть что-то сверхъестественное? На нас что-то нацелилось? — Потому что нет, Лиам был не против заявить, что сверхъестественное зло стало причиной, которая помешала ему выиграть.

— Да, потому что злые существа _известны_ за то, что портят игры в боулинг, — светлым от веселья голосом сказал Тео, фотографируя табло. — Лиам, это просто совпадение, — успокоил он.

— Стайлз сказал, что нет такого понятия, как совпадение.

— Стайлз однажды подумал, что Джа-Джа Бинкс — лорд Ситхов. Поверь мне, его мнение не всегда правильное, — пробормотал Тео.

— Он подумал, что…

— Не важно. Давай, пойде…

— Нет. Мы сыграем снова.

— Что?

— Ты смухлевал. Я бы победил. Я _почти_ победил, а потом ты смухлевал.

— Как можно смухлевать в боулинг? Я думал, тут нет никаких правил.

— Я видел, как твои глаза вспыхнули! Эти страйки — ерунда. Мы сыграем снова, и в этот раз я собираюсь надрать тебе зад.

— В самом деле?

— В самом деле, — настаивал Лиам. — Если бы я знал, что мы можем использовать свои силы, я бы вытер тобой пол.

Тео скрестил руки, на секунду взглянув на Лиама. Язык скользнул по его губам.

— Ладно, — согласился Тео, скривив рот в ухмылке. — Я готов побить тебя снова.

— У нас ничья! Это не…

— Я никогда не играл раньше. Думаю, это считается чистой победой…

Лиам проигнорировал его, тыкая в экран, чтобы начать новую игру.

*

Лиам гневно наблюдал, как люди вокруг него взрываются бурными овациями. Тео повернулся, делая маленький поклон ревущей толпе. Он встретился глазами с Лиамом, подмигнул, и на его губах появилась высокомерная улыбка. Лиам показал в ответ средний палец.

— Получай удовольствие от этого, — с важным видом произнес Тео. Лиам схватил шар, проталкиваясь мимо него и подходя к дорожке. Он запустил шар, и его глаза ненадолго вспыхнули.

Он с грустным вздохом смотрел, как шар катится в центр кеглей и сбивает их все. Из толпы опять послышались аплодисменты. Плечи Лиама упали — они снова сыграли вничью. Прозвучал громкий взрыв, когда работник выстрелил конфетти. Тео схватил Лиама, поворачивая его лицом к мужчине в красной униформе, который держал телефон Тео.

— Улыбнись, тыковка, — сказал Тео.

Лиам свирепо взглянул сбоку на его лицо — по крайней мере, попытался, — но заметил конфетти, падающие на волосы Тео, и то, что мешки у него под глазами, казалось, исчезли, когда он улыбнулся, широко и гордо. Лиам ненавидел улыбку, которая пробралась на его собственное лицо.

Конечно, Тео это сделал. Лиам не мог порадоваться, что получил _идеальный_ счет за игру, потому что Тео получил такой же за несколько секунд до него. И конечно, он сделал это так, чтобы Лиам не мог даже злиться на него за это — не тогда, когда он был счастлив, и улыбался, и заставил кого-то сделать глупое фото их двоих, как будто это был чертов выпускной или что-то такое. Лиам даже не мог раздражаться из-за группы людей, которая орала ему «молодец, тыковка», потому что была еще одна группа, восхваляющая Теодорика.

*

— Это было весело, — пробормотал Тео, растягиваясь на заднем сиденье. У него в волосах все еще поблескивали кусочки конфетти.

— Была ничья. Дважды, — пробурчал Лиам, хмуро пялясь в окно.

— Мы сыграли идеально и получили за это бесплатную еду, — напомнил Тео, и Лиам услышал скрип сиденья, когда он пошевелился. — Так что хватит думать об этом. — Лиам проигнорировал Тео, который ударил подголовник его сиденья. — Лиам, серьезно, в чем твоя…

— Это была пустая трата времени, — раздраженно ответил Лиам.

Тео замолчал, и его нога прекратила нападать на кресло Лиама.

— Пустая трата времени? — переспросил Тео через несколько секунд. Его голос был тихим, но ровным и обвиняющим, пронизанным гневом. — Ну извини, что трачу твое время, пытаясь повеселиться. Знаешь, мы не обязаны продолжать прыгать по штатам. Мы можем вернуться в Бейкон-Хиллс, если тебе слишком скуч…

— Я не хочу возвращаться в Бейкон-Хиллс, — усмехнулся Лиам. — Я просто… у нас было пари. А теперь оно бессмысленно.

— Серьезно? — спросил Тео. — И из-за этого ты хмуришься всю ночь? Потому что никто из нас не выиграл дурацкое пари?

— Нет. Потому что я не выиграл дурацкое пари! — прошипел Лиам.

— Ты настолько не умеешь проигрывать.

— У тебя под глазами мешки размером с Техас, — огрызнулся Лиам, наконец поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Тео. Тео упирался головой в дверь машины, заложив за нее руки. Он насмешливо приподнял бровь. — Ты провел _всю_ прошлую ночь, шатаясь вокруг машины и глотая кофе.

— Нет, я не…

— Да. Я слышал тебя, и это было действительно раздражающе. Так что да, может, я и не умею проигрывать, но сейчас дело не в этом. Это из-за того, что ты полный отстой в том, что касается заботы о себе. Я не хочу еще одну ночь слушать, как ты пытаешься покончить с собой лишением сна, потому что ты слишком боишься спать…

— Я не боюсь спать, — прошипел Тео, садясь и пронзая его гневным взглядом. — Я ничего не _боюсь_. Я буду спать прямо сейчас, — угрожающе добавил он, и это было, наверное, самое странное, чем Лиаму когда-либо угрожали.

Тео, похоже, понял это, и его плечи снова расслабились. Он убрал руки из-за головы, чтобы закрыть ими лицо.

— Что? — спросил Лиам.

— Просто… заткнись и признай, что повеселился сегодня.

— Как я должен сделать и то, и другое одновременно? — Тео убрал руки, чтобы смерить его сердитым взглядом. — Я хочу помочь. Это так плохо?

— Нет, — произнес Тео, и черты его лица странно смягчились. — Но мне не нужна твоя помощь.

— Если тебе не нужна моя помощь, почему ты предложил рассказать мне?

— Потому что я думал, что выиграю и тебе придется накормить меня, — признался Тео, слегка пожав плечами, и его губы сложились в улыбку.

— Ты идиот.

— Зато я отлично играю в боулинг.

— Да… когда мухлюешь, — проворчал Лиам. Тео повернулся, чтобы ударить по его сиденью, но Лиам оттолкнул его прочь. — Если тебе не нужна помощь, ты поспишь сегодня ночью?

— Я собираюсь, если ты перестанешь переживать об этом, — сказал Тео. — Ты бы знал, как сложно пытаться спать, когда ты дуешься. Ты заставляешь всю машину пахнуть, как сопливый подросток.

*

Верный своему слову, Тео спал. Лиам был почти уверен, что на самом деле он не собирался, просто ждал, пока Лиам задремлет, чтобы выбраться из машины и дойти до кофейни, которую они проехали, прежде чем остановились на ночь. Но Лиам спал не так давно, как Тео, и он все еще боролся с незначительным раздражением из-за того, что не выиграл. Так что он был вполне счастлив отвлечься, копаясь в телефоне, пока раздраженное фырканье Тео не превратилось в ровное дыхание, и он был вынужден позволить глазам закрыться и поддался сну.

К тому времени, как Тео уснул, Лиам перешел от поиска того, что можно сделать в Юте, к поиску того, что можно сделать в Европе. Конечно, ничего из этого не было бы полезно в этой поездке, но, ну, он был должен Мейсону за то, что сбежал вместе с Тео, и теперь, когда он мог бы на самом деле сказать, что знает кого-то, кто живет в Англии, появился бы шанс, что мама разрешит ему поехать. Особенно если он вернется домой из дорожного путешествия невредимым. Лиам перешел от Англии к Хорватии, перечисляя вещи, которые он хотел бы сделать с Мейсоном в, казалось, бесконечных сообщениях, на которые, он был уверен, Мейсон станет жаловаться утром. Неожиданно он почувствовал, как по его коже пробежали мурашки, а нос сморщился от растущего запаха страха.

Пальцы Лиама, порхающие над экраном, замерли, когда он услышал скулеж. Его глаза метнулись к Тео, через поры которого уже начал просачиваться пот. Его дыхание стало рваным, а сердечный ритм подпрыгнул.

Лиам, уронив забытый телефон сбоку, смотрел, как Тео ворочается на заднем сиденье. Его лицо напряглось, брови нахмурились, как от боли. У Тео вырвался еще один тихий стон, и он прошептал имя своей сестры, которое заставило Лиама тоже поморщиться.

Его взгляд упал на руку Тео, сжимающую в кулаке тонкое одеяло. Он испустил еще один стон. Лиам никогда не думал, что будет смотреть на стонущего во сне Тео и всеми фибрами души хотеть, чтобы у него был сон о сексе. И все же вот он, застрял в пикапе Тео, молясь каждому божеству, чтобы это был сон о сексе. Он мог иметь дело с такими снами, он мог сидеть и смеяться, пока Тео весь такой разгоряченный и взволнованный, а потом издеваться над ним на следующее утро.

Но кошмар — что ж, это было намного страшнее. В основном потому, что он знал: Тео найдет куда более смущающим то, что Лиам будет знать о том, что у него был кошмар, чем то, что Лиам будет знать, что у него был сон о сексе. От последнего Тео бы отмахнулся — конечно, у него бы покраснели щеки, но тогда он наверняка перевернул бы все так, чтобы Лиам чувствовал себя более смущенным, чем сам Тео, из-за того, что он был где-то рядом с ним, пока тот занимался страстным сексом, пусть даже во сне. Но кошмар. Кошмар оставил бы Тео в плохом настроении, наполнил машину густым запахом ужаса, который никто из них не смог бы игнорировать. Кошмар было больно слушать, потому что Тео не должен был бояться. Он не должен был страдать от того дерьма, которое видел. Тео должен был быть тем, о ком ты видишь кошмары, должен был быть монстром под кроватью, а все знают, что монстры не боятся.

Тео испустил еще один стон. Его сердцебиение набирало обороты, а запах паники в машине нарастал. Прежде чем Лиам смог остановить себя, он потянулся и осторожно отцепил пальцы Тео от одеяла. Лиам взял влажную ладонь Тео в свою, неуклюже протянув руку над задним сиденьем, чтобы попытаться держать Тео как можно более неподвижно. Единственное, что будет хуже, чем если Тео проснется от кошмара перед Лиамом, — это если Тео проснется от кошмара перед Лиамом, пока Лиам тайком держит его за руку, пытаясь успокоить его.

Когти впились ему в руку. Он взвизгнул, ужесточая хватку, и передвинулся, позволяя второй руке присоединиться к бою и зажимая ладонь Тео между своими. Лиам облизнул губы, заставляя себя не обращать внимание на боль от когтей. Он постучал пальцем по тыльной стороне руки Тео, один раз, два раза, воспроизводя собственное сердцебиение на коже Тео. Ровное и спокойное.

Возможно, он упустил шанс, что Тео расскажет ему о кошмарах, чтобы он мог помочь ему, когда Тео был в сознании. Возможно, Тео был настолько упрямым, что не выполнил бы свою часть пари, даже если бы Лиам выиграл, и Лиам все равно не смог бы сделать что-то большее, чем просто попросить дать ему возможность помочь. Но это он мог сделать. Так что Лиам проигнорировал то, насколько горячей была ладонь Тео, проигнорировал когти, вонзившиеся в руку, и сконцентрировался на постукивании по коже Тео пальцем. Один раз, два раза.

Он смотрел, как признаки кошмара рассеиваются. Как когти выскользнули из-под его кожи, а пот на лбу Тео высох. Он слушал, как сердцебиение Тео снова замедлилось, а дыхание выровнялось, совпадая с дыханием Лиама. Наконец черты его лица смягчились, его тело расслабилось на сиденье, а рука мертвым грузом повисла в руке Лиама.

Он подождал, пока не убедился, что Тео больше не нужно мягкое постукивание пальцем по его коже — удерживающий его якорь, — а потом убрал левую руку. Он оставил правую, осторожно перемещаясь, пока не нашел удобный способ лежать, не нарушая контакта. Он переплел пальцы с пальцами Тео, возвращаясь к мягкому постукиванию, но это движение слишком быстро превратилось в рисование большим пальцем успокаивающих кругов на его коже.

— Было бы намного проще, если бы ты просто поговорил со мной, — вздохнул Лиам.

Пальцы Тео дернулись в его руке, но он продолжал спать. Так расслабленно и непринужденно, что Лиам почувствовал себя странно счастливым при виде этой мирной картины. В его темных волосах все еще остались блестящие конфетти, и в другое время Лиам был бы рад нарушить покой, чтобы сфотографировать это и издеваться над Тео на следующий день. Но сейчас Лиам не смог заставить себя беспокоиться о том, что Тео выглядел так, будто на него стошнило единорога. Не тогда, когда он крепко спал, а его ладонь была теплой в руке Лиама.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Спэйр (spare) — когда все кегли сбиваются не за один бросок, как в страйке, а за два, обозначается «/». На самом деле я встречала варианты «спэр» и «спэа», но я не профи, так что оставила такой вариант.


	16. Стая собак

Лиам проснулся раньше Тео. Он понимал, что ему не стоит удивляться этому — Тео немного спал за прошедшую неделю, а также несколько раз просыпался из-за кошмаров, Лиама и однажды даже из-за полицейского. Но все-таки, несмотря на все это, странно было думать, что Тео не только проспал целую ночь, но и оставался достаточно спокойным, чтобы не вырвать у Лиама свою руку.

Лиам выглянул в окно, все еще не готовый двигаться, несмотря на неприятное давление в мочевом пузыре. Одеяло, которым он накрывался, было теплым и мягким, и хотя Тео грубо забрал собственное обратно себе, Лиам знал, что новое не пахнет слишком плохо. Когда его засунули в сумку и позже, пока оно накрывало Лиама ночью, одеяло пропиталось ароматом их обоих, который хорошо маскировал запахи случайных покупателей. Несмотря на то, что его рука немного онемела от неудобного угла, он не хотел вытаскивать ее из руки Тео.

_Это помогло ему выспаться_ , подумал Лиам, слегка кивнул и быстро, решительно фыркнул. _В этом нет ничего странного_. И он мог поверить себе, пока не задумывался над тем фактом, что они… боролись во время сна… всего два дня назад.

Пальцы Тео дернулись, как раз когда Лиам заволновался, что описается. Лиам вытащил руку из хватки Тео и сжал ее в кулак, пытаясь противостоять внезапному прикосновению холодного воздуха к коже. Тео невнятно проворчал что-то, что, как предположил Лиам, должно было означать «доброе утро». Лиам смотрел, как Тео медленно открывает и ожесточенно трет глаза, щурясь на солнечный свет, льющийся в окно. Лиам смахнул одеяло, открыл дверь и выскочил наружу, игнорируя шипение Тео «холодно, черт возьми». Он побрел дальше в поле, чтобы найти место, получше спрятанное от главной дороги, чтобы отлить.

К тому времени, как он вернулся к машине, Тео сидел в кузове пикапа. Вокруг его плеч было обернуто одеяло, колени прижимались к груди, а на них лежал подбородок.

— Ты в порядке? — уточнил Лиам, и Тео что-то тихо пробормотал. — Ты действительно сейчас не спишь, или я должен быть готов к тому, что ты лунатишь? — Тео снова хмыкнул. Лиам не мог не засмеяться, когда Тео наклонил к нему голову — его волосы торчали в разные стороны, а глаза были все еще затуманены после сна. — Хорошо спал?

На губах Тео появилась улыбка: либо он был слишком сонным, чтобы попробовать остановить ее, либо он просто больше не беспокоился о том, что Лиам увидит его по-настоящему счастливым. Лиам действительно не был уверен, какой из вариантов правильный. Тео кивнул, и Лиам подавил желание похвастаться тем, как он помог с этим.

— Куда теперь? — спросил Тео сухим и хриплым голосом.

Лиам пожал плечами, глядя вперед на главную дорогу.

— Мы можем просто поехать? Посмотрим, где мы окажемся.

— Ты ведешь.

— Сейчас день.

— Хорошо подмечено, — пропел Тео, бросая Лиаму ключи. Лиам смотрел, как он по сути выкатился из кузова и бросился на все еще откинутое пассажирское сиденье.

— Знаешь, сон предназначен для того, чтобы сделать тебя менее уставшим, — заметил Лиам.

Тео натянул одеяло почти до самых ушей, так что выглядывали только глаза. В уголках у них появились морщинки, как будто под одеялом он улыбался.

— Мне это нужно после твоего храпа.

— Да прекратишь ты уже про храп? Я никогда не шучу о том, что ты пускаешь слюни!

— Вот что я скажу: если ты заведешь машину с первого раза, я больше не буду шутить про храп.

— Договорились.

*

— Боже, это почти так же раздражает, как твой храп, — фыркнул Тео, а Лиам сердито отвел взгляд от дороги, простирающейся перед ними. Его телефон жестко вибрировал на приборной панели, заставляя их обоих пялиться на него.

— Тогда подними…

— Ты поднимай, это твой телефон.

— Я за рулем, я не могу оторвать руку, чтобы посмотреть, кто это! — Телефон снова загремел. — Давай, Тео, пожа… — Тео подался вперед, с ворчанием бросив свое одеяло на заднее сиденье и заставив нотки пихты и цитрусовых повиснуть в воздухе. — Спасибо, — вздохнул Лиам. — Так кто это?

— Это видеозвонок. От Стайлза, — ответил Тео, с отвращением скривив лицо.

— Ответь на него, — попросил Лиам — конечно, если Стайлз звонил, должна быть веская причина.

— Серьезно? Ты не будешь снимать руку с руля, но будешь болтать с кем-то во время вождения, — не впечатлился Тео.

— Ну давай, Тео. Он будет жаловаться, если я проигнорирую звонок, — уговаривал Лиам.

Тео вздохнул, но провел пальцем по экрану, принимая вызов. Он поставил телефон так, чтобы тот наклонился между окном и приборной панелью, сосредоточившись на Лиаме. Лиам подумал, что Тео тоже, должно быть, оказался в кадре, судя по кислому выражению на лице Стайлза, когда тот появился.

— Ты смотрел «Звездные войны» без меня?! — завопил Стайлз. — Чувак, это просто… Это нож в моей спине. Почему мы с Мейсоном недостаточно хороши?

— Почему люди воспринимают это так лично?

— Это «Звездные войны». Конечно, это воспринимают лично, — усмехнулся Тео и покачал головой, глядя на Лиама так, будто он был идиотом.

Стайлз на экране выглядел готовым упасть в обморок.

— Знаешь, меня все еще тошнит от понимания, что я смотрел тот же фильм, что и Тео, — сказал он.

— У него встает на «Звездные войны», — со смешком сообщил Лиам.

— У меня не встает на «Звездные войны», — раздраженно фыркнул Тео.

— Чувак. Ты знал имена всех персонажей и хотел рассказать мне, кто были все инопланетяне на заднем фоне. Не говоря уже о двадцати минутах разглагольствования о том, что Энакином манипулировали, и о том, как он стал жертвой.

— Эй, не используй этот осуждающий тон, — проворчал Стайлз. — Энакина _подставили_. Не пойми меня неправильно, я люблю «Звездные войны», и я бы _хотел_ быть джедаем, но джедаи немного испорченные люди, мой друг. Он был порядочным парнем, что подтвердилось, когда Дарт Вейдер в конце концов искупил свою вину. Энакин просто сделал несколько неправильных выборов. Если ты этого не понимаешь, тогда…

— Если ты в самом деле так думаешь, почему ты не можешь принять то, что со мной случилось то же самое?

Голова Лиама дернулась в сторону Тео как раз вовремя, чтобы он успел заметить его расширившиеся глаза и приоткрытые в шоке губы, как будто ни малейшая его часть не намеревалась действительно это говорить.

— Что? — переспросил Стайлз.

Лиам переводил взгляд с экрана на Тео и обратно. Он вздрогнул, когда палец Тео начал постукивать по его сиденью, а выражение его лица вернулось к безразличной маске, от которой ему удавалось удержаться большую часть утра.

— Я просто говорю… — шелковым голосом протянул Тео, и на лицо Лиама снова выползла ухмылка. — Энакину было девять, когда он встретил джедаев. Ему сказали, что он может иметь силу, лучшую жизнь, что он сможет стать кем-то, если просто пойдет с ними. Ему только пришлось оставить свою семью. Звучит знакомо для тебя?

Стайлз на экране пролепетал:

— Это не… Я не…

— А как насчет того, что они провели следующие десять лет, ухаживая за ним и пытаясь научить его _не_ чувствовать? — продолжил Тео. Его палец все еще постукивал. Один раз, два раза.

Впервые Стайлз молчал, и его глаза так расширились, словно весь его мир только что перевернулся вверх дном. Лиам переводил взгляд с одного из них на другого, облизывая губы. В груди у него бурлила тревога.

— Хочешь ненавидеть меня? Отлично. Давай. Но не сиди там и не говори, что Энакин жертва, а я — злодей, когда я по сути делал то же, что и он. Просто лучше.

Стайлз продолжал пялиться, бестолково разинув рот. Палец Тео продолжал постукивать. Видимо, ожидая ответа. Секунда, казалось, длилась вечность, а потом Лиам пошевелился, убирая одну руку с руля и нажимая на красную кнопку. Лицо Стайлза исчезло в мгновение ока, и показался экран блокировки. Лиам поднял глаза на Тео, который уже смотрел на него, приподняв брови в немом вопросе.

— Мне показалось, что это подходящее время, чтобы драматически бросить трубку, — объяснил Лиам. Брови Тео приподнялись выше. — Или я неправильно угадал?

Губы Тео дернулись, а его глаза вернулись к дороге. Лиам последовал его примеру и быстро вернул машину обратно в центр полосы.

— Это было идеальное время, чтобы драматически бросить трубку, — согласился Тео.

— Хорошо. — Телефон загремел на приборной панели, когда Стайлз попытался перезвонить. — Хочешь поехать к соленому озеру? — спросил Лиам.

Тео кивнул, высунув руку из окна и покачивая ей на ветру.

— Почему нет. Не могу дождаться, когда увижу большой бассейн рассола, — сказал он. — Конечно, это не будет скучно.

— Это будет весело, мудак, — фыркнул Лиам, слегка нажимая ногой на газ.

— Вау, тебе не кажется, что мы едем слишком быстро? Ты почти обогнал улитку.

— Иди в задницу, — раздраженно отозвался Лиам.

*

— Ух ты, — сказал Тео, затаив дыхание. Лиам прищурился от соленого воздуха. Он как будто мог чувствовать, как на его бровях образуются кристаллы. Он потер пальцем одну из них, ожидая увидеть, как вниз посыпется куча соли, но ничего не произошло. — Это просто… Посмотри, какой потрясающий этот камень! На нем соль.

— Он вроде как воняет, — проворчал Лиам. — Не против, если я подожду в машине?

— О, слава богу, — воскликнул Тео, испуская облегченный вздох. Восхищение пропало с его лица, он развернулся и поспешил обратно к машине, практически помчавшись по покрытому кристаллами берегу. Лиам погнался за ним. — Ты чувствуешь это в своих бровях? Я чувствую, — проворчал Тео и поскреб рукой лоб, как Лиам несколько мгновений назад.

— Я думал, тебе понравилось?

— Это соленое озеро, Лиам. Нам не нравится, _это_ далеко от моря — оно определенно больше и не пахнет так странно.

— Ты жил в канализации, но бросаешься наутек от небольшого количества рассола?

— И здесь, я думаю, мы наконец нашли что-то более соленое, чем ты*, — пробормотал Тео.

Лиам ответил быстрым толчком.

*

— Привет, Скотт, — сказал Лиам, невинно улыбаясь в камеру.

Скотт находился за письменным столом, тепло улыбаясь в ответ, в то время как Стайлз, сверкая сердитым взглядом, сидел на фоне постера из «Звездных войн».

— Привет, Лиам… Могу я поговорить с Тео? — спросил Скотт. Голова Лиама дернулась к Тео.

— Чего ты хочешь? — со скучающим вздохом уточнил Тео, и Лиам наклонил к нему камеру, свирепо глядя на его палец, который начал постукивать по рулю. Он собирался когда-нибудь его отрезать.

— Лиам упомянул, что вы в Вегасе. Это все еще так? — спросил Скотт.

— Нет.

— Оу… Ладно, тогда где вы?

— Почему ты… — начал Лиам. Он сказал, что все нормально, что Лиам может остаться, почему он…

— Юта, — просто ответил Тео, как будто нисколько не опасался, что разъяренная стая Лиама собирается приехать и утащить Лиама прочь.

— Юта? — переспросил Скотт. — Что ж, эм… как считаешь, вы сможете быть в Айдахо завтра?

— Зависит от того, зачем ты хочешь, чтобы мы были в Айдахо, — медленно произнес Тео.

— Ты бы знал, если бы не бросил трубку, когда говорил со Стайлзом, прежде чем он добрался до сути.

— Технически, это Лиам бросил трубку, — заметил Тео, и уголки его губ слегка приподнялись в довольной улыбке. — Это из-за полнолуния, не так ли?

— Полнолуние? — повторил Лиам. — Что? Когда оно?

— Завтра, — сказал Скотт.

— Ты оборотень, Лиам. Тебе нужно выучить чертов лунный цикл, — усмехнулся Тео. — И что такого в Айдахо?

— Я…

— Там есть стая. Дерек знает альфу. Она сказала, что вы можете остаться на полнолуние, поэтому…

— Я не хочу, — отрезал Лиам.

— Лиам, — мягко произнес Скотт. — Тебе все еще нужно поработать над контролем, и… ну… с тех пор, как уехала Хейден, все только ухудшилось. Ты не можешь просто тусоваться в отеле без каких-либо ограничений, ты можешь кому-нибудь навредить.

— Это хорошая идея — иметь рядом кого-то, кто остановит тебя от волчьих убийств, — негромко заметил Тео. Лиам заскулил от такого предательства, что, кажется, развеселило Тео. — Это первое полнолуние после Анук-Ите, твой якорь уехал…

— Хейден…

— Скотт и Мейсон в другом штате. В том, куда _ты_ не хочешь возвращаться. Уйти подальше от людей — это хороший план. Если ты потеряешь контроль…

— У меня есть ты, — усмехнулся Лиам. Глаза Тео расширились, а губы чуть приоткрылись, но из них не вырвалось ни слова. — Так что я буду…

— У тебя не самые дружеские чувства ко мне, — прохрипел Тео.

— Что?

— Я про все, что ты сказал той ночью, — пробормотал Тео, прочистив горло, и сел прямее. — Ты, очевидно, по-прежнему хочешь надрать мне зад… — Лиам открыл рот, чтобы возразить. — Я это понял. Но я не фанат идеи оказаться единственным на пути у твоей кровожадности.

— Ты извинился, — натянуто произнес Лиам. — У нас все в порядке.

— Лиам…

— Я серьезно. Мы… знаешь… дружелюбнее друг с другом.

— Верно, ладно… что ж… — медленно сказал Скотт. Лиам снова посмотрел на экран, где Скотт по-совиному моргнул. — Я все еще хочу, чтобы ты поехал, ладно? Дерек доверяет им…

— Дерек не доверяет…

— Именно, — нетерпеливо выпалил Скотт. — Но он доверяет им, или, ну, он обещает, что они не _убьют_ тебя, так что…

— Я по-прежнему не хочу ехать, — проворчал Лиам. Он отправился в дорожное путешествие, чтобы быть подальше от сверхъестественных драм, а не чтобы пойти знакомиться с группой случайных оборотней.

— Лиам, давай. Это всего одна ночь, а затем вы двое можете продолжать ехать в Диснейленд или куда вы там, черт возьми, едете.

— Мы едем в… — начал Тео.

— Нет, — быстро прервал его Лиам. — Мы не едем в Диснейленд, и мы не едем в Айдахо!

— Подумай об этом, чувак…

— Мейсон?

— Вы едете в Айдахо, Тео тебя высаживает. У него есть время, чтобы поделать… какого бы черта он там ни делал, когда остается один, а ты получаешь ночь без него, и на следующий день вы встречаетесь и стрелой летите в Диснейленд…

— Почему мы должны встретиться на следующий день? Он будет со мной.

— Ну…

— Не думаю, что меня пригласили на эту маленькую вечеринку в честь полнолуния, — заметил Тео, и его губы скривились в жесткой ухмылке.

Лиам, наморщив лоб, посмотрел обратно на экран, где Скотт и Мейсон глядели друг на друга широкими глазами. Стайлз на заднем фоне усмехнулся.

— Ты можешь себя контролировать, — неуверенно сказал Скотт через мгновение. — Тебе не нужно идти туда, а Лиаму нужно, и мы решили, что ты, наверное, хотел бы ночью…

— Я не идиот, — усмехнулся Тео. — Ты истинный альфа, у тебя должно хватать яиц, чтобы, по крайней мере, быть со мной честным, МакКолл.

Брови Скотта разгладились, и он вскинул подбородок.

— Я не могу рисковать, что ты навредишь им, — спокойно произнес он.

Лиам задержал дыхание, ожидая спора или гнева.

— Просто скажи, где мне нужно высадить Лиама, чтобы он смог найти дорогу, — мягко сказал Тео, и плечи Скотта облегченно упали.

— Подожди, что? — спросил Лиам.

— Спасибо. Хорошо, если вы едете в Айдахо, тогда…

— Нет, — рявкнул Лиам. — Я не еду, я не согласился на это! Ты не можешь просто отправить меня на ночевку к каким-то оборотням из-за того, что тебе нужен выходной. Это нечестно. Если мне придется пойти на это дерьмо, то Тео тоже.

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты…

— Лиам прав.

— Что?

— Серьезно, чувак. Я же сказал тебе, что это отстойный план, — слегка фыркнул Стайлз. — Он должен вернуться сюда на полнолуние…

— Я не хочу…

— Но! — громко продолжил Стайлз, заглушая Лиама. — Так как он продинамил нас с «Маленькой мисс Счастье»… — Тео фыркнул. — …этого не будет, поэтому, как я сказал, это дурацкий план.

— Это не…

— Ты хочешь взять и вытащить маленького волка-Халка одного в центр дикой природы против его воли и заставить единственного человека в целом штате, которого он знает, бросить его, когда его кровожадность будет на пике?

— Я…

— Извини, Скотти, но сделать это — верный способ заставить другую стаю разозлиться на тебя, когда он сожрет всех их маленьких волчьих детей, взбесившись из-за того, что находится посреди группы сверхъестественных незнакомцев.

— И что ты хочешь, чтобы они сделали?

— Думаю, накачать его хлороформом и бросить в озеро все еще не подходит?

— Нет!

— Что? — пискнул Лиам.

— Мы как раз рядом с озером, — пропел Тео, и Лиам пихнул его.

— Я просто предлагаю.

— Никого не будут накачивать наркотиками, — коротко объявил Скотт.

— Ладно, тогда, думаю — и поверьте, я ненавижу то, что говорю это, — Тео — лучший способ держать Лиама под контролем.

— Спасибо, — вздохнул Лиам. — Мы просто будем продолжать, как обычно, и…

— Но, э-э-э… зато Скотт прав насчет того, что тебе стоит держаться подальше от людей. Типа очень далеко, я не хочу, чтобы ты вернулся, сверкая детскими голубыми глазками, потому что Тео слишком увлекся своим собственным отражением, чтобы заметить, как ты кого-то растерзаешь. Они оба должны пойти в стаю.

— Но…

— Тео не причинит им вреда, — сказал Стайлз, и его лицо скривилось, как будто слова вызвали у него физическую боль.

— Неужели ты…

— Это ты сказал мне около двух дней назад, что мне не нужно ехать и тащить Лиама обратно сюда, что он будет в безопасности с Тео. Я не говорю, что он перестал быть мудаком или что я доверяю ему, потому что я хотел бы, чтобы он облажался и мы засунули его обратно под землю, но он… он такой… я имею в виду, посмотри на него. У него чертовы конфетти в волосах, — рявкнул Стайлз. Лиам фыркнул от смеха, когда глаза Тео метнулись к зеркалу, пытаясь проверить волосы на наличие конфетти. — Чувак потерял хватку. Он пошел в _аквапарк_ , Скотт. И я имею в виду, Дерек дал нам информацию. Доверяем ли мы Дере…

— Да, Стайлз. Конечно, мы доверяем Дереку.

— Дай мне закончить. Доверяем ли мы мнению Дерека о том, кто не является убийцей? — спросил Стайлз, и Скотт остановился, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот. — Я имею в виду, у него точно не лучшая репутация, когда дело касается людей, которым он дове…

— Тео идет с ним, — быстро выпалил Скотт. Стайлз хлопнул его по спине.

— Точно, и тогда, если они все-таки окажутся убийцами, убийственный Тео уберет нескольких из них, прежде чем выйдет из игры, а Лиам тем временем может убежать в другом направлении и вернуться домой в целости и сохранности. Это вроде как убьет трех зайцев одним выстрелом.

— Я почти тронут, — фыркнул Тео.

— Заткнись, Дарт Вейдер, этот разговор тебя не касается.

— Я могу послать вам координаты. Вам придется немного пройти пешком — они довольно далеко в лесу, но Дерек сказал, что там мило и…

— Я не поеду в Айдахо.

*

Они ехали в Айдахо.

У Лиама действительно не было никакого права голоса. Не тогда, когда руль находился у Тео, а Скотт использовал свой лучший альфа-тон, так что в конце концов он нехотя принял это, хотя бы потому, что Стайлз попытался снова поднять разговор о «Звездных войнах» и дурацкий палец Тео начал тикать, как часы. Лиам думал отказаться от своих слов, когда после быстрой остановки в закусочной Тео бросил ему ключи и сказал найти где-нибудь место для сна. Они ехали в тишине, вокруг них наступала ночь, и Тео что-то царапал на карте, пытаясь понять, куда они поедут на следующую ночь. Лиам знал, что он не обращает внимания на то, что делает Лиам, поскольку он выходил отлить, а Тео даже не заметил, как он вернулся для этого обратно в закусочную.

Лиам, закусив губу, посмотрел на несколько следующих поворотов. Он мог бы поехать другой дорогой, оставив Айдахо очень-очень далеко позади. Может, к тому времени, когда Тео бы понял это и исправил их маршрут, было бы слишком поздно, чтобы добраться туда вовремя.

Они могли бы купить еще несколько фильмов и потратить еще одну ночь, смотря всякую чушь и поедая вредную пищу, а во время этого решить, куда ехать дальше.

Прежде чем он смог убедить себя, что готов рискнуть своей жизнью, чтобы избежать неловкой ночи, когда он застрянет со сверхъестественными существами, он заметил ее. Небольшую дорожку, ведущую к подлеску, которая сверкала в свете луны. За холмом он видел низменности и возвышенности города и мерцающие огни. Это не было похоже на запущенное место для сна. Приятнее, чем поля и края дороги, где Тео обычно парковался.

Лиам медленно остановился рядом с несколькими другими машинами, усеивающими поляну. Тео продолжал сверяться с картой, неспешно скользя по ней пальцами и прослеживая по бумаге зеленое пятно, которое изображало лес, где они застрянут следующей ночью. Лиам со вздохом откопал свой телефон, готовясь включить музыку, когда услышал это. Тихий стон и неприятный шлепок кожи о кожу, что заставило их обоих вскинуть головы. Забытая карта упала на колени Тео, и он выглянул в окно.

— Эм… Они…

— Лиам, где мы? — спросил Тео, щурясь сквозь стекло.

— Я нашел нам место для сна, — медленно произнес Лиам.

Послышался еще один стон. Тео поджал губы. Звуки удовольствия раздавались вплотную к внешней стороне машины, заставив щеки Лиама покраснеть.

— Итак… Вариант первый: ты пытаешься не очень тонко намекать.

— Что? — переспросил Лиам, вздрагивая от другого стона.

— Вариант второй: ты вуайерист и надеялся, что я усну, — продолжил Тео.

— Подожди, что…

— Или вариант третий — и я действительно надеюсь, что это настоящая причина, почему мы здесь. Ты чертов идиот.

— Что не так с…

— Ты припарковался в месте для прилюдного секса.

— Что?

— Это все, что ты умеешь говорить?

— Никто не занимается сексом, — прошипел Лиам.

Звуки кожи, шлепающейся о кожу, продолжались. В воздухе плавали стоны. Бровь Тео приподнялась. Лиам облизал губы и заскрипел зубами, пытаясь понять, стоит ли слушать людей, занимающихся в ночи сексом, и не признавать перед Тео, что он неправ. Раздался особенно яростный стон, заставивший Лиама вздрогнуть.

— Несколько человек, может, и занимаются, — с горечью сказал Лиам, и за его словами последовал очередной стон.

Тео плохо подавил смешок, ложась на своем сиденье и закрывая глаза.

— Ну, думаю, если у меня просто слуховые галлюцинации, тогда мы будем спать здесь.

— Отлично.

— Великолепно, — тихо пропел Тео.

— О боже, сильнее… блять, да, да, да…

Лиам надавил на газ, пытаясь завести машину. Двигатель взревел, но потом заглох. Глаза Тео распахнулись, а на лице расползлась самодовольная улыбка.

— Что случилось, Лиам? Я думал, здесь не происходит ничего странного.

— Души меня…

Голова Лиама в ужасе дернулась в сторону голоса, а Тео испустил достаточно громкий смешок, чтобы заставить несколько пар вокруг них остановиться.

— Тео! Вытащи нас отсюда!

— Ладно, ладно, — усмехнулся Тео. Лиам закатил глаза, увидев, как глаза Тео заблестели от веселья. Конечно, он находил ситуацию смешной. — Давай, двигайся тогда, — велел он.

Они вдвоем вскарабкались на сиденья, тыча друг другу локтями в челюсти и пинаясь коленями. В результате потасовки, пока они пытались поменяться сиденьями, по-настоящему не вставая, они так раскачали машину, что Лиам был почти уверен: любой зевака подумал бы, что они отлично вписываются.

— Ты знаешь, что я всем расскажу, как ты отвез меня в место для прилюдного секса без моего желания, правда? — уточнил Тео, с первой попытки заведя машину. Его рука легла на заднюю часть сиденья Лиама, и он развернул их обратно к дороге. Лиам его проигнорировал.

Как только Тео нашел им другое место для сна, Лиам сделал то же самое, что и прошлой ночью, — достал свой телефон и начал лениво просматривать его, отвечая на сообщения Мейсона и стаи.

_Да, Скотт, мы едем в Айдахо. Нет, Стайлз, я не собираюсь подкатывать к «милой девочке-волку» со словами «Айдахо рулит». Да, Мейсон, я определенно спрошу, откуда они знают Дерека, потому что он слишком «хмурый, чтобы спросить»._

Он наконец опустил телефон вниз, когда Тео начал пускать слюни на заднем сиденье, перевернулся, натягивая одеяло до подбородка, и добрался до руки Тео. Конечно, сейчас он спал мирно, но неизвестно, сколько это продлится. Если Лиаму придется застрять с Тео в полнолуние, он точно не хотел, чтобы тот был в плохом настроении.

*

Лиам проснулся от ощущения теплой руки в его руке и давления ручки, бегущей по коже его запястья. Лиам медленно приоткрыл глаза, щурясь на слишком яркий утренний свет, льющийся через окна машины. Тео лежал, приподнявшись на одном локте. Его рука все еще была зажата в руке Лиама, и это, как догадался Лиам, его не беспокоило, если судить по тому, что большой палец Тео медленно скользил по его костяшкам.

Хотя один взгляд на лицо Тео сказал ему, что Тео, наверное, забыл, что вообще держит Лиама за руку. Его глаза сконцентрировались на ручке, скользящей по коже Лиама, между зубами торчал кончик языка, как у ребенка, который полностью сосредоточился на задаче по математике. Его волосы были все еще взъерошены после сна и торчали в разные стороны. Слово «очаровательно» опять всплыло в голове у Лиама, но на этот раз он сумел его проглотить.

— Что ты делаешь? — вместо этого спросил Лиам хриплым от сна голосом.

Тео подпрыгнул и вскинул глаза на Лиама. Через мгновение шок рассеялся, и Тео вернулся к рисованию, как будто это было нормально для них.

— Увидишь через минуту, я почти закончил, — пробормотал Тео.

— Если я получу отравление чернилами, я надеру тебе задницу, — ответил Лиам, потершись головой о сиденье, как кошка, и позволил своим глазам снова закрыться. Тео не удостоил его ответом, так что Лиам плюнул на это и задумался, не будет ли плохой идеей вернуться обратно спать.

— Хорошо, я закончил, — объявил Тео, казалось, секундой позже, но Лиам довольно быстро понял, что на самом деле прошло больше времени и он действительно снова заснул.

Он был поражен, насколько бодро выглядел Тео. Его кожа по сути светилась, словно две ночи сна омолодили его. Вечные мешки практически исчезли, и теперь Лиам был вполне уверен, что видел их только потому, что привык проверять их у Тео под глазами, чтобы узнать, спал он или нет. Тео ухмыльнулся ему, щелкнув по колпачку ручки, и приподнял бровь, как бы говоря «ну, теперь можешь посмотреть».

Лиам притянул руку к себе, разглядывая отметины от ручки.

— О, чувак, что за черт… — проворчал Лиам. — Серьезно?

Лиам сердито посмотрел на свою руку, где был изображен довольно подробный комикс о нем. Он был в чем-то, что — он мог только предположить — являлось платьем Золушки до «феи-крестной», которая на самом деле имела поразительное сходство с мультяшным Скоттом, превратившим его в тыкву с клыками.

— Что думаешь?

— Я думаю, что у тебя было слишком много свободного времени, — буркнул Лиам.

— Я думаю, ты должен превратить это в татуировку. У меня есть зажигалка, мы…

— Нет, — фыркнул Лиам. — Если я сделаю татуировку, это не будет какой-то дерьмовый…

— Это значит, что ты сделаешь татуировку? — с любопытством спросил Тео.

— Я имею в виду, да, может быть, в один день. Возможно?

— Похоже, ты действительно уверен в этом, — ухмыльнулся Тео. — Так какую бы ты сделал?

— Думаю, «Теодорик» шрифтом Comic Sans на груди, — ответил Лиам, и Тео покачал головой, растягивая губы в улыбке.

— Это было оскорбление или признание в любви?

— Очевидно, оскорбление, — усмехнулся Лиам, и Тео приподнял бровь.

— Оскорбление? Верно, потому что татуировка имени какого-то парня над твоим сердцем — это действительно подло.

— Я… — Лиам моргнул и нахмурился, когда понял, что это очень хорошее замечание.

— Сначала ты пытаешься склонить меня к прилюдному сексу, а потом хочешь сделать татуировку с моим име…

— Ладно, заткнись! — проворчал Лиам. — Я только что проснулся, ладно? Я сейчас не на высоте.

— А ты когда-нибудь бываешь?

— Иди в задницу. Не тебе об этом говорить, ты провел сколько, три часа, держа меня за руку и рисуя на ней! Это точно не то, что делает большой плохой Тео.

Рука Тео мгновенно выскользнула из его, улыбка пропала, а его лицо странно заколебалось, словно он пытался понять, какое выражение на него натянуть.

— Я не… Ты держал _меня_ за руку, — фыркнул Тео, как будто это была ох какая большая разница. — Во сне, как маньяк, а когда я попробовал отстраниться, ты зарычал.

— Я не… — начал Лиам.

— Хочешь поспорить? Помнишь, как все прошло, когда ты сказал, что не храпел? В любом случае, какого черта ты делаешь? Зачем ты…

— Я помогал.

— Помогал? Приставая к моей руке?

— О, не будь мудаком. Да, я помогал. У тебя был кошмар, и поскольку ты не будешь говорить, я должен был попробовать что-то, так что я… Я использовал методы предотвращения кошмаров.

— Предотвращения кошма…

— Да. Предотвращения кошмаров. Это способ с ними бороться. Ты спал хорошо, не так ли? Никаких кошмаров… — Тео открыл рот. — Точно, так что «спасибо» было бы кстати.

Лиам проигнорировал тепло, которое он чувствовал на своих пылающих щеках, и обратил свое внимание на то, что происходило за окном. Тео за его спиной цокнул языком, испуская медленный вздох.

— Я не скажу «спасибо».

— Я тебя не просил. Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал…

— Это просто жутко, — заметил Тео. Лиам повернулся обратно к нему, и в его груди разгорелась злость — может быть, Скотт был прав насчет полнолуния. Однако Тео улыбался, мягко и дразняще, а его глаза сверкали. — Я имею в виду, прикосновения во сне и так достаточно плохи, но особенно если ты делаешь это в секрете — это уже территория сталкеров, тыко…

— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я держал тебя за руку, пока ты не спишь? — уточнил Лиам в том же тоне. Губы Тео скривились, а глаза пробежались по лицу Лиама.

— Ты можешь попробовать, если хочешь, и посмотреть, получишь ли ты удар в лицо или нет, — предложил Тео, оскалив зубы в угрожающей ухмылке. Когда Лиам не ответил, ухмылка только выросла. — Так я и думал. Нам пора ехать.

Тео перебрался через промежуток между сиденьями, плюхнулся на водительское место и завел машину, пока Лиам без особого энтузиазма сверлил его сердитым взглядом.

В машине было тихо целых пять минут, а потом Лиаму стало скучно от этого. Он повернулся, копируя движение Тео несколько дней назад, и забросил ноги на колени Тео. Тео приподнял бровь, глядя вниз на ноги Лиама. Лиам оставил их на месте.

— Так что бы ты сделал? — спросил он, ерзая, пока не прислонился поудобнее к двери машины.

— Что? — не понял Тео, наконец отводя глаза от ног Лиама и возвращаясь к дороге.

— Татуировку. Какую бы ты сделал?

— Никогда не думал об этом. — Тео слегка пожал плечами. — А что насчет тебя?

Лиам пожал плечами, как и Тео. Он раньше думал о том, чтобы сделать татуировку, один раз или два, но никогда не останавливался на чем-то, что действительно хотел сделать, ему просто время от времени приходили в голову случайные идеи. Обычно скорее как шутка, чем что-то большее.

— Ты мог бы набить слова песни «Highway to Hell», — начал Лиам и испустил смешок, когда Тео дернул его за лодыжку достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить его сползти вниз на сиденье на добрые несколько дюймов. Его голова с небольшим стуком ударилась об дверь. Пальцы Тео остались там же, свободно обернувшись вокруг лодыжки.

— Ты настолько далек от смешного, — пробормотал он.

— Дай угадаю, слова из «Hells Bells» тоже не подойдут? — Тео закатил глаза, еще раз немного дернув его за ногу. — Или ты можешь набить тыкву, чтобы соответствовать моей татуировке «Теодорика».

Тео рассмеялся, снова отводя взгляд от дороги. Лиам был уверен, что должен больше беспокоиться о том, что Тео вел машину, не глядя на дорогу и только с одной рукой на руле.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я собираюсь однажды напоить тебя и убедить сделать ее, — с ухмылкой сообщил Тео. Лиам радостно показал ему средний палец. Тео сжал его ногу. — Будь вежливым, — усмехнулся он. — Знаешь, что ты просто _обязан_ сделать?

— Что? — спросил Лиам.

— Татуировки на костяшках.

— На костяшках? — с усмешкой переспросил Лиам.

— Да, «Baby Wolf», подожди, нет, «Hulk Wolf». Нет! «Beta Life». Хорошую большую надпись — по букве на костяшку.

Лиам фыркнул от смеха.

— Хорошая идея. Но ты не используешь все пространство. «Beta Life» на костяшках, а потом «Baby Wolf» на костяшках пальцев ног.

— Ты только что использовал фразу «костяшки пальцев ног»?

— Заткнись, — проворчал Лиам. — Хотя если подумать об этом, если бы я ударил кого-то левой рукой, я бы ударил его «жизнью».

— Это настолько глубоко, чувак, — хриплым голосом протянул Тео, что заставило Лиама засмеяться. Лиам был не удивлен, обнаружив, что ему действительно нравился хорошо отдохнувший Тео. — А еще… — Тео удерживал прокуренный голос. — Если бы ты пнул кого-то, ты пнул бы его «ребенком».

Лиам снова непривлекательно фыркнул от смеха, и маленькая струйка слюны попала на окно. Он быстро стер ее рукавом, оглянувшись на довольную ухмылку Тео, и посмотрел, как мимо проплывает знак «Добро пожаловать в Айдахо».

*

Тео выпрыгнул из машины, закрыв дверь с громким хлопком. Лиам шумно вздохнул, глядя на небо. Оно было всего на несколько оттенков светлее пикапа Тео, а по краю горизонта растянулись пушистые белые облака.

— Если пойдет дождь, я надеру тебе зад.

— Приму к сведению, — пропел Тео.

— Да ладно, Тео. Ты не можешь действительно хотеть отправиться в поход в никуда, чтобы найти…

— Я не хочу. Но Скотт хочет, чтобы _ты_ пошел. Так что возьми себя в руки и пойдем.

— Но…

— Просто думай, что это кемпинг, — предложил Тео.

— Я ненавижу кемпинг.

— Это всего одна ночь, — вздохнул Тео. — Одна ночь, а потом Скотт оставит нас в покое, пока ты не вернешься в Бейкон-Хиллс.

— Но подумай об этом… — не сдавался Лиам. Тео драматически закатил глаза, но Лиам не обратил на это внимания. — Мы садимся в машину и едем в Диснейленд. Потом дальше, например, до… Ниагарского водопада! И, эм, в Нью-Йорк! Знаешь, я имею в виду, я слышал, что это дьявольский городок.

Тео издал раскатистое насмешливое фырканье и толкнул Лиама в сторону границы деревьев.

— Звучит как отличный план на другой день. Но прямо сейчас мы убедимся, что все, кого ты убьешь сегодня ночью, — это несколько лесных созданий.

— Чувак, давай…

— Скотт прав, Лиам. Если ты хочешь кого-нибудь убить, тогда ладно. Мы найдем мотель или поле и дождемся, когда поднимется луна, но не удивляйся, когда завтра утром проснешься покрытым кровью, с голубыми глазами, а я — в трех штатах от тебя.

— Я не собираюсь никого убивать!

— Я не буду рисковать, что меня отправят обратно, потому что ты чувствуешь себя уверенным в своем контроле, — заявил Тео.

Он повернулся и пошел вперед, оставив Лиама на пыльной дороге. Лиам оглянулся на машину, и его грудь стянула тоска. Почему они не могли просто провести ночь в каком-то случайном поле, споря о глупой ерунде? Лиам достаточно разбирался в сверхъестественном, чтобы знать — встреча с другими сверхъестественными созданиями обыкновенно кончается катастрофой.

— Давай, тыковка, поторопимся.

Лиам испустил стон, с горечью волоча ноги следом за Тео.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В английском слово "соленый" (salty) имеет переносное значение — человек, который постоянно чем-то недоволен.


	17. Пятьсот миль

— Мы идем уже несколько часов, — буркнул Лиам, и Тео с молчаливым стоном запрокинул голову. — Мы почти там? — Лиам вглядывался в покрытые мхом деревья, отчаянно надеясь, что посреди них появится дом, чтобы они могли перестать идти.

— Нет, Лиам, — раздраженно отозвался Тео. — В миллионный раз — мы _не_ почти там.

— Но мы…

— Идем уже несколько часов. Да, я знаю. Я был здесь все это время и слушал, как ты жалуешься, — жестко напомнил Тео. — Знаешь, может, если бы ты приложил больше усилий к ходьбе и меньше — к нытью об этом, мы могли бы сейчас уже быть там?

— Так мы уже близко? — еще раз попробовал Лиам. В этот раз стон Тео, прокатившийся по лесу, был гораздо громче. С дерева над ними взлетела птица и с негодующим писком умчалась прочь. — Я просто спрашиваю…

— Видишь вон ту ветку? — спросил Тео, показывая на лежащий впереди большой обломок палки. Лиам озадачено кивнул. — Я изобью тебя ей до смерти, если ты еще раз спросишь, близко ли мы, — сладким как сахар голосом сообщил Тео.

— Я просто хочу примерную оценку, как долго…

— Еще несколько часов, ты, чертов ребенок!

— Часов?! — завопил Лиам.

— Да, Лиам, часов. Видишь эту точку? — Тео сунул карту под нос Лиаму. Маленькая красная точка парила где-то посреди Айдахо. — Вот куда мы идем, а здесь… — Он провел вниз карте. — Здесь мы сейчас.

— Ну, это не выглядит очень далеко, — заметил Лиам, и в его груди расцвела надежда.

Тео испустил невеселый смешок.

— А вот отсюда мы начали. — Он передвинул палец едва ли на сантиметр, туда, где зеленый оттенок для деревьев сменялся серым, что, как подумал Лиам, означало автостоянку.

— Но это… это значит, что мы на полпути.

— Я думаю, немного меньше, на самом деле, — спокойно произнес Тео.

Лиам жалобно застонал и плюхнулся на упавшее бревно, чтобы посидеть.

— Знаешь что? Просто избей меня до смерти. Это будет проще, чем идти оставшуюся часть, я…

Тео не дал ему закончить, просто схватил его за шиворот и вздернул обратно на ноги. Лиам позволил Тео тащить его за собой, надувшись и склонив голову.

*

— Знаешь, я начинаю задумываться, есть ли здесь кто-нибудь вообще, — вздохнул Тео, жмурясь от солнца.

По его лбу стекал пот. Было не слишком жарко, но после нескольких часов похода по неровной лесной земле они оба насквозь пропитались потом. Хотя Тео сильнее, но только потому, что тащил Лиама треть пути. Лиам испустил легкий смешок — было бы просто удачей часами бродить по лесу, пытаясь найти стаю, которой там не было.

— Может, и нет, — сказал Лиам и поморщился, подцепляя свою липкую футболку. — Может, я просто заманиваю тебя в ловушку, и здесь вся стая, готовая…

— Не смешно, Лиам, — отрезал Тео, и его голос не оставлял возможности для спора.

— Верно, — кивнул Лиам, прочищая горло, и поспешил за Тео, который с новой силой начал пробираться сквозь листву. — Извини за это, думаю, мое чувство юмора пострадало из-за солнца.

Тео немного замедлился, подстраиваясь под шаг Лиама и борясь с вылезающей на лицо улыбкой.

— Ты должен для начала иметь чувство юмора.

— Эй! Я веселый, — возразил Лиам.

— Это твоя мама тебе сказала?

— Ты ведь знаешь, что ты тоже не смешной?

— Смешнее, чем ты, — задумчиво произнес Тео.

Лиам стер пот со своего лба, оглядываясь вокруг, но встречая только деревья.

— Может, мы просто должны завыть?

— Нам не нужно выть. У нас есть координаты, — напомнил Тео, гневно взмахнув картой и заставив бумагу немного затрепетать.

— Мы вроде как на нужных координатах, и я не слышу вокруг никаких других людей. И не чую никаких оборотней, — заметил Лиам. — Что если Скотт не сказал им, что мы придем?

— Он сказал, что сказал им, — вздохнул Тео.

— Последний раз я слышал, что он сказал им, что _я_ приду. Что если он не упомянул тебя?

— Тогда мы скажем им, кто я — нянька стаи МакКолла. — Лиам начинал думать, что больше половины времени с Тео он провел, просто закатывая глаза. — Он бы им сказал. Он не настолько мне доверяет, чтобы не предупредить их, кто я такой.

— Он бы не сказал им все.

— Он сказал им достаточно. Сомневаюсь, что они устроят мне самый теплый прием.

— Тогда почему мы вообще здесь? — огрызнулся Лиам. — Какого черта ты собираешься прийти в стаю неизвестных оборотней, ожидая, что они уже тебя ненавидят?

— Думаю, мне нравится внимание.

— Тео! — зашипел Лиам, и Тео медленно выдохнул через нос.

— Минуту назад ты хотел завыть для них, а теперь хочешь уйти?

— Ну, не то чтобы я с самого начала хотел быть здесь! Мы даже не можем найти их, нет смысла здесь находиться, так что мы можем просто повернуть обратно и…

— Мы сказали Скотту, что будем здесь. Если он узнает, что это не так…

— Поэтому мы скажем ему, что мы пытались их найти. К тому времени, как мы вернемся обратно к пикапу и позвоним ему, будет уже слишком поздно возвращаться сюда, так что мы сможем просто провести ночь, как я и хотел…

Тео драматически застонал, пробегая рукой по своим влажным волосам.

— Это отличная идея, Лиам. Не считая той части, где ты теряешь контроль и убиваешь кого-нибудь.

— Я все контролирую! — сказал Лиам, заставляя свой голос оставаться тихим и ровным.

— Сейчас-то конечно. А как насчет того, когда поднимется луна? Ты сильный, когда злой, и заноза в заднице, за которой невозможно уследить даже в хороший день, не говоря уже о том, когда ты жаждешь крови. Я не хочу, чтобы ты порвал мои сиденья или убил кого-нибудь, потому что хотел доказать, что ты уже не маленький, — провозгласил Тео.

Лиам услышал хруст ветки и перевел взгляд Тео за спину.

— Тео…

— Нет, Лиам! Мы шли около шести часов, черт возьми, я не поверну обратно и не заставлю Скотта думать, что я солгал ему, потому что мы оба знаем — он скажет, что это моя вина…

Глаза Лиама расширились, когда из подлеска выскользнул волк, покрытый жесткой серой шерстью.

— ТЕО!

— Я ГОВОРЮ! Потому что у тебя проблемы с тем, чтобы потусоваться с какой-то дерьмовой стаей отшельников одну чертову ночь…

— НУ ТАК ЗАТКНИСЬ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ПОЗАДИ ТЕБЯ ВОЛК! — завопил Лиам.

Слова замерли у Тео на языке, и он медленно повернулся. Серый волк остановился и перевел взгляд на Тео.

— Так и есть, — мягко согласился Тео. Волк изменился, и его кости затрещали, когда он превратился обратно в женщину сорока с небольшим лет. Ее карие глаза вспыхнули красным. — Вы Сэмми, или вот-вот начнется схватка?

Женщина улыбнулась, и Лиам понадеялся, что это она — альфа, которую они искали.

— Привет, — сказал Лиам, подняв руку и неуверенно помахав ей.

Глаза женщины вернулись к нему, и она медленно и спокойно, как робот, наклонила голову.

— Ты, должно быть, Лиам, — произнесла она, и Лиам был приятно удивлен, когда обнаружил, что она не говорит, как C-3PO, — вместо этого ее голос был мягким и теплым.

— Вам, должно быть, холодно, — пробормотал Тео, стреляя в Лиама свирепым взглядом. Лиам в замешательстве нахмурил брови. Он ничего не сделал.

— А ты, получается, Тео, — продолжила женщина, и Лиам мог бы поверить, что она не слышала комментария Тео, если бы вокруг ее глаз не собрались веселые морщинки. — Боюсь, я прервала ваш разговор. Что ты говорил о «дерьмовой стае отшельников»? Не позволяй мне останавливать тебя.

Глаза Лиама расширились, однако Тео просто засмеялся.

— Я бы извинился, но я почти уверен, что Скотт не обещал, что я буду вежливым, когда говорил вам, что я присоединюсь, — заявил он, расправляя плечи.

Лиам ожидал драки или, по крайней мере, рычания, но не того, что женщина улыбнется так широко, что у нее даже на носу появятся морщинки. Она протянула руку.

— Меня зовут Сэмми. Мы рады, что вы решили остановиться у нас во время своего путешествия.

Тео взял ее руку и быстро встряхнул. Лиам медленно приблизился и получил свое собственное неловкое рукопожатие.

— Вы что, мотель? — фыркнул Тео.

— Я предпочитаю думать о нас, как о временном приюте, — сказала Сэмми с очередной ухмылкой, сморщившей ее нос, и шагнула назад к деревьям.

— Ну, тогда Тео должен отлично вписаться*.

— Что я говорил раньше про то, что ты не смешной?

— Мальчики, — позвала она, снова привлекая их внимание. — Следуйте за мной. Вы выглядите так, словно вам не помешало бы присесть. — Лиам вгляделся в свою одежду, покрытую пятнами пота, и не мог с ней не согласиться. — Постарайтесь не отставать, ладно? — хмыкнула Сэмми.

Лиам смотрел, как она превратилась обратно в волка и сорвалась с места. Лиам поймал взгляд Тео, а потом они помчались за ней.

*

«Временный приют», как оказалось, был поляной, битком набитой палатками и спальными мешками. Вокруг располагалось даже несколько маленьких синих складных стульев и слишком много холодильников, чтобы их можно было сосчитать. Лиам остановился у кромки деревьев, глядя на небольшую группу людей, толпящихся на поляне. Большинство, похоже, было занято установкой остальных палаток, но на складном стуле, свернувшись, крепко спал старик, а маленькие дети складывали листья ему на колени и пытались подавить свое хихиканье.

— Давай, — позвал Тео, заметив, что Лиам остановился, и подошел, чтобы дернуть его за рукав.

Сэмми прошла мимо парня всего на несколько лет старше их самих, с густыми черными волосами и эффектной улыбкой. Он слегка кивнул Сэмми, а потом направился в их сторону. Лиам смотрел, как Сэмми исчезает в настоящем вигваме.

— Йоу, как дела? — сказал парень, подходя и останавливаясь перед ними, и покачался на пятках. — Люди еще продолжают подтягиваться, а Марк приехал сюда с палатками для большинства из них только где-то… полчаса назад, так что никто их еще не поставил. А это означает, что нам стоит, наверное, убраться подальше отсюда, пока нас не заставили помогать. Вы не против пешей экскурсии?

Он повернулся обратно к лагерю, не дав им времени ответить. Тео пошел следом, а Лиам потащился за ним, как собачка на поводке.

— Ладно, итак, здесь мы спим, едим и тусуемся со взрослыми, — сообщил парень, махнув в сторону палаток и вигвамов вокруг них. — Туалет за теми деревьями — идите, пока не найдете дыру. — Он ткнул пальцем влево от лагеря. — А если пройти к югу от Додо около полумили, там будет озеро, куда мы и собираемся. В остальном везде только деревья. На этом наша экскурсия завершается. Какие-нибудь вопросы?

— Да. Кто ты? — спросил Тео.

— Я Эрик. Сын Сэмми, — представился Эрик.

— Что такое Додо? — поинтересовался Лиам.

Эрик показал на мужчину на стуле, до сих пор находящегося в отключке, в то время как на него вываливали все больше листьев.

— Я буду честен с вами. Вы, наверное, в какой-то момент подумаете, что он мертв… — Лиам приподнял брови. — Но не волнуйтесь об этом, он никогда не умрет. Он просто старый дурак, оттуда и его прозвище «Додо».

— И он не возражает против него? — уточнил Лиам.

— Он придумал его. Даже сказал мне перестать звать его дедушкой. А теперь давайте поторопимся, пока все не поняли, что мы уходим.

Эрик побежал трусцой, и Лиам с Тео последовали за ним.

Озеро, когда они до него добрались, оказалось вроде как досадно красивым. Оно растянулось вдоль небольшого утеса, маленькие водопадные потоки огибали выступ и устремлялись вниз, показывая небольшой провал в скале, переполненный группой подростков. Их голоса приглушала вода, а на сером каменном полу горел скромный огонек. Эрик пробирался по берегу озера, пока они не оказались почти у самого утеса, а затем прыгнул на покрытый мхом камень, торчащий из-под воды. Они вдвоем наблюдали, как он проскакал по еще нескольким камням, прежде чем нагнулся, чтобы пройти сквозь проем в водопаде.

Лиам махнул Тео, чтобы тот пошел первым. Он ничуточки не верил, что Тео не столкнет его, если первым пойдет он. Тео ухмыльнулся, как будто точно знал, почему Лиам был таким вежливым, но ничего не сказал и повторил путь Эрика, перепрыгивая по камням. Лиам последовал за ним.

Как только Лиам приземлился на твердый каменный пол внутри маленькой пещеры, ему в руки всунули напиток.

— Все, это Тео и Лиам. Ребята, это все, — сказал Эрик, махнув рукой на стайку подростков, которые смотрели на них каждый со своего места в пещере.

— Держу пари, они чувствуют, что теперь действительно нас знают, — хмыкнула одна девушка, поднося к губам пиво. Взгляд Лиама упал на татуировку змеи на ее руке, закручивающуюся снова и снова и наконец исчезающую под рукавом. — Я Сара. Это Мо… — Она указала на стройного парнишку, у которого в зубах была зажата сигарета. — Ганз… — Девушка рядом с Мо пошевелила пальцами в воздухе. — Мария… — Ребенок, наверное, самая молодая из всех них, с пухлыми щечками и нервной улыбкой. — Это тоже ее первый раз в Каса-Дель-Кул, — пояснила Сара.

— Каса-Дель-Кул? — фыркнул Тео.

— Мама виновата, это она придумала название, — сказал Эрик, плюхаясь рядом с Мо и выхватывая у него сигарету. — Садитесь.

Лиам, в уши которого врывался шум водопада, послушно сел, а Тео опустился рядом с ним. Вся компания по-прежнему пялилась на них двоих широкими глазами, как будто они ждали чего-то другого. Лиам занял себя тем, что взломал крышку на своей банке и сделал длинный глоток. Когда он опустил напиток, ребята все еще смотрели на них, а палец Тео постукивал по полу.

— Итак… — произнес Тео, когда молчание стало достаточно неловким. — Вы тут прячетесь, чтобы на вас не навесили обязанности?

— В значительной степени, — согласилась Сара, отклонившись назад и опираясь на локти. Ее глаза пробежались по Тео, а через мгновение она переключилась на Лиама, осматривая его так медленно, словно пыталась заглянуть ему в душу.

— Есть какая-то проблема, или вы всегда такие странные? — раздраженно уточнил Тео.

— Кто из вас убийца, а у кого проблемы с гневом? — прямо спросила Ганз.

Палец Тео перестал постукивать.

— Господи, Ганз, ты когда-нибудь слышала о тактичности? Разве я не просила тебя ничего не говорить? — огрызнулась Сара.

— В ее защиту, — заметил Мо, выхватывая сигарету обратно у Эрика, — ты не должна была говорить нам, если не хотела, чтобы она спрашивала. Ты же знаешь, что она любопытная…

— Что именно вы слышали о нас? — поинтересовался Тео.

Глаза Сары вернулись к нему, и она слегка пожала плечами.

— Только то, что мне сказала мама… — призналась она.

— Только то, что еще парочка путешественников заглянет на вечеринку в честь полнолуния и что у них случайно есть кое-какой багаж. У одного проблемы с гневом, а за другим мне просто нужно будет «присматривать». Что здесь всегда означает только убийцу.

— У вас здесь остается много убийц?

— Я бы сказала, что где-то у трети из нас голубые глаза, — сообщила Сара, еще раз небрежно пожав плечами, как будто они обсуждали погоду.

— Звучит безопасно, — пробормотал Лиам.

Тео рассмеялся, тихо и низко, а Сара поджала губы.

— Многие стаи вышвыривают тех, у кого глаза становятся голубыми, а другие их не принимают, — рявкнула она. — Мама знает, что иногда такое просто случается, особенно с укушенными оборотнями, прежде чем они научатся контролировать превращение. Учитывая то, что один из вас — убийца, тебе стоило бы быть менее осуждающим. — Лиам виновато отшатнулся. — Любого, кто не собирается причинять вред стае, примут здесь. Если у тебя проблемы с этим, то…

— Расслабься, — фыркнул Тео. — Он маленький волчонок с истинным альфой. Голубые глаза пугают его.

— Они не пугают меня, — прошипел Лиам.

— Тогда это означает, что убийца ты? — спросила Ганз, снова глядя на Тео.

— Что я _только что_ сказала тебе о та…

— Так и есть, — ответил Тео. — Вы всегда задаете своим гостям личные вопросы, когда впервые встречаетесь с ними?

— О, обязательно, — быстро кивнул Эрик. — Ломает барьеры, понимаешь?

— Это значит, что мы тоже можем задать вам странные личные вопросы?

— Нет, — хмыкнул Мо, выпуская струйку дыма. — Итак, злой щеночек… — Тео ухмыльнулся, услышав прозвище, а Лиам закатил глаза. — Когда ты в последний раз намочил штанишки? — Лиам приоткрыл рот и успел испустить несколько задушенных хрипов, прежде чем Мо рассмеялся. — Я просто издеваюсь. Итак, вы впервые в Айдахо?

После этого разговор протекал довольно легко: они вдвоем описывали свое дорожное путешествие до настоящего времени, или, скорее, Лиам описывал, пока Тео вставлял насмешливые комментарии, как заноза в заднице. В следующие несколько часов в пещеру просочилось еще больше подростков.

Лиам прислонился спиной к стене пещеры, глядя через просветы в водопаде на подростков, которые сейчас играли в воде. Мария сидела на плечах у Эрика, и они вдвоем противостояли Саре и мальчику по имени Иисус. Ганз плыла на спине, выпуская фонтанчик воды изо рта. Тео толкнул ботинком ногу Лиама.

— Видишь, не так уж и плохо, — заметил он.

— Я все еще предпочел бы быть в машине, — отозвался Лиам. — Мне не обязательно было приходить.

— Увидим. Луна еще даже не поднялась.

Тео пихнул его снова, и Лиам ударил в ответ, без особого энтузиазма вовлекаясь в борьбу ногами.

— Если я буду в порядке, я ожидаю извинений за все покровительственное отношение, которое я терпел последние двадцать четыре часа, — сообщил он. — А во время следующего полнолуния мы будем делать то, что захочу я.

— Следующее полнолуние… Как долго ты планируешь продолжать это дорожное путешествие?

— Ну, мы можем пойти куда-нибудь, если я вернусь, — сказал Лиам. — Я не хочу, чтобы Скотт снова приковал меня к дереву.

— Он приковал тебя к дереву? — переспросил Тео, и Лиам кивнул. — Извращенец. — Лиам, пихая его еще раз, сделал удар настолько сильным, чтобы заставить Тео зашипеть от боли. — Перестань быть таким ребенком, — фыркнул Тео. — По крайней мере, здесь красиво. Вид лучше, чем если бы мы застряли на всю ночь в машине.

— Не обязательно. Я имею в виду, у нас был потрясающий вид на Гранд-Каньон, — напомнил Лиам.

— Правда, но там были еще и люди, находящиеся от тебя на том расстоянии, где ты можешь их сожрать, так что…

— Тут тоже есть люди на том расстоянии, где я могу их сожрать.

— Но еще есть много оборотней, чтобы помешать тебе сожрать кого-нибудь, — резонно возразил Тео, и Лиам ненавидел это.

Тео поднялся с пола и подошел к краю пещеры, глядя вниз на сверкающую воду и закрывая Лиаму обзор на других. Попавший на него солнечный свет позволял разглядеть больше, чем просто его темный силуэт. Лиам вытащил свой телефон и, игнорируя то, что у него почти кончилась зарядка, сделал быстрое фото. Через мгновение Тео обернулся, копаясь рукой в собственном кармане в поисках телефона, и подошел обратно к Лиаму. Он снял ботинки и бросил телефон в один из них.

— Пойдем плавать, — предложил Тео, протянув руку.

Лиам взялся за нее, позволил поднять его с пола и подошел к устью пещеры, несмотря на то, что он знал, что не собирается лезть в воду.

— Я оставил сумку в машине, — осторожно сообщил Лиам. Он заметил это спустя где-то час после того, как они ушли, но не хотел ничего говорить.

Тео фыркнул, выпустив из руки ладонь Лиама и перемещая ее Лиаму на спину. Его пальцы зацепились за ткань футболки, словно чтобы удержать его здесь.

— Да, я понял, — признался он. — Тогда было слишком поздно поворачивать назад, и мы определенно не пойдем за ней обратно, если это то, на что ты напрашиваешься. Так что тебе придется смириться с тем, что ночью у тебя не будет ничего из твоего хлама.

— Я просто имел в виду, что мы не можем поплавать. Нам нечего надеть…

— Это правда, — пропел Тео. — Но ты вроде как воняешь, так что…

Лиам не закричал, когда Тео использовал руку, которая до сих пор лежала у него на спине, чтобы столкнуть его в воду, просто принял это с горьким ощущением нормальности.

— Я должен был это предвидеть, да? — спросил Лиам, когда вынырнул обратно. Тео присел достаточно далеко, чтобы не дать Лиаму потянуть его на себя и расплатиться.

— Наверное, — согласился Тео.

— Обувь все еще на мне, — проворчал Лиам, и глаза Тео засияли.

— Я знаю.

— Ты такой мудак.

— Опять же, я знаю, — повторил Тео, слегка наклоняя голову.

Он снова встал, подходя ближе к краю. Прежде чем Лиам успел воспользоваться своим новообретенным положением злобного гения, которое Тео подарил ему, Тео нырнул в воду прямо через его голову. Лиам обернулся, наблюдая, как через мгновение он вновь показался, отбрасывая волосы с глаз.

— Серьезно? Ты не подумал, что сначала должен снять одежду?

— Ты пытаешься заставить меня раздеться, тыковка? — промурлыкал Тео.

— Просто плавай, тупица, — отплевываясь, фыркнул Лиам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Выражение «halfway house» означает общежитие, приют, гостиницу и также реабилитационный центр. Мне показалось, что Сэмми имеет в виду именно приют, а Лиам шутит про то, что у Тео психические отклонения и ему самое место в реабилитационном центре.


	18. Прогулка по волчьей Стране Чудес

Как только Сара и Эрик решили, что прошло достаточно времени, чтобы все палатки были разбиты, они выгнали их из воды. Группа росла в течение дня, и к тому времени, как Лиам шел в хлюпающей обуви обратно через лес под переливающимся красным светом заката, он чувствовал себя почти так же, как будто был на выездной экскурсии.

Сара была учителем, а младшие подростки, толпящиеся вокруг нее, — любимчиками учителя, фонтанирующими рассказами обо всем, чему она и сама была свидетелем, но не было похоже, что она возражала. Она долго смеялась над их пересказами событий дня, как будто никогда не слышала об этом раньше.

За ними шла группа уставших, тех, кто просто готов был вернуться домой, принять теплую ванну и поесть какой-нибудь настоящей еды, потому что сэндвичей с арахисовым маслом и желе, которые им дали родители, оказалось недостаточно. А в самом конце была группа нарушителей, у кого все еще каким-то образом осталась энергия, чтобы кидаться друг в друга банками и бумажными самолетиками.

Лиам… ну, Лиам не был ни в какой группе, ему удалось застрять между основной массой и «плохими детьми», и он мрачно шагал вперед в неприятно натирающих мокрых джинсах и хлюпающей на каждом шагу обуви.

Тео издал бархатный смешок позади него, заставив его в энный раз за сегодня закатить глаза. Тем не менее, он испытал желание оглянуться и наклонил голову ровно настолько, чтобы суметь разглядеть сквозь волосы последние остатки людей. Тео, конечно, был прямо посреди них, мокрая одежда прилипла к его коже так, что это _должно_ было его беспокоить, но он этого не показывал. Просто продолжал излучать уверенность в себе, по-волчьи улыбаться и болтать с Эриком, Ганз и Мо так, словно они были друзьями несколько лет. Он перевел взгляд на Лиама.

Лиам еще сильнее помрачнел, снова поворачиваясь вперед. В его груди пылало мерзкое чувство, за которое, как он знал, он не мог полностью винить луну. Запихнув руки в мокрые карманы, Лиам потащился дальше, добросовестно прожигая взглядом землю.

Дело было не в том, что он хотел, чтобы люди ненавидели Тео, или что он думал, будто Тео станет активно от всех отгораживаться и просто играть роль хорошего нормального оборотня. Он просто не ожидал, что Тео будет настолько открытым с ними.

Тео снова засмеялся, и Лиам подавил желание застонать. Это был настоящий смех, искренний, такой же, как когда Лиам психанул на «Небесной тропе», и в этом была его проблема. Тео ничего не подделывал, не вел вежливый разговор и не прятался за фальшивыми улыбками, и конечно, может, он и уклонялся от любых личных вопросов — он даже не сказал никому, что был наполовину койотом, несмотря на то, что они спрашивали его, что именно значит быть химерой, — но он все еще искренне смеялся над их дурацкими шутками и во всех отношениях казался нормальной частью группы.

Лиам знал, что это мелочно и глупо, но эй — он усердно трудился, чтобы Тео смеялся так рядом с ним, им буквально пришлось путешествовать по штатам, чтобы Тео действительно начал открываться ему. Однако после нескольких часов пребывания в стае он стал с ними друзьями не разлей вода и ради этого покинул Лиама.

Не то чтобы он был _обязан_ оставаться рядом с Лиамом, это просто было… обескураживающе — увидеть, с какой легкостью Тео сменил курс, как только вокруг появились другие люди.

Лиам видел привлекательность группы позади себя — они были хорошими и, в отличие от всех в Бейкон-Хиллс, у них не было такого глубинного напряжения при разговоре с Тео. Если бы Лиам не был иррационально мелочным, то он наверняка шел бы сейчас там вместе с ними. Лиам не собирался унижаться ради внимания Тео. Он застрял без ничего, но это спустя почти две недели. Он мог пережить, что Тео на несколько часов отвлечется.  
Он продолжал идти молча и скрежетал зубами при звуках мягкого голоса Тео.

Тео заставил его прийти в стаю. Он толкнул его в воду. Это была его работа — нянчиться с ним и убедиться, что он не потерял контроль. Это было полностью логично — то, что Лиам чувствовал себя ничтожно подавленным из-за того, что не был в центре внимания Тео. Черт, со стороны Тео было безответственно не продолжать внимательно следить за ним.

Лиам издал удивленный визг, когда его неожиданно дернули назад на несколько шагов.

— Почему ты игнорируешь меня? — прямо спросил Тео.

— Я не игнорирую тебя, — соврал Лиам.

— Хорошо, — медленно произнес Тео. — Тогда ты собираешься немного притормозить и пойти вместе с нами?

Лиам посмотрел вперед, чтобы спрятать улыбку, прорывающуюся на его лицо.

— Ты всегда мог ускориться.

Тео, похоже, не согласился. Он схватил Лиама за плечо и заставил его остановиться, пока остальные трое их не догнали.

— Приятно снова видеть твое лицо, я уже становился слишком хорошо знаком с твоим затылком.

— Ты смотрел на его голову? Когда он в таких джинсах? — пробормотала Ганз.

— Так почему «Ганз», Ганз*? — спросил Тео, и его голос был лишь чуточку громче, чем чтобы это считалось нормальным.

— Сара назвала меня так, чтобы раздражать Эрика, когда мы поняли, что мои мускулы больше, чем его, — с широкой улыбкой пояснила Ганз. — Так и осталось после этого.

— Да что бы там ни было, ты по сути веточка, — фыркнул Эрик.

— Она лучше тебя во всех отношениях! — послышался откуда-то спереди голос, похожий на голос Сары, и Эрик закатил глаза.

— Честное слово, не позволяйте своим друзьям и сестрам тусоваться вместе. Они только объединяются против тебя, — пробормотал Эрик. — Помнишь, как ты ненавидела ее?

— Это было до того, как она впустила нас в Каса-Дель-Кул, — ответила Ганз.

*

Поляна была намного сильнее переполнена, чем тогда, когда они покидали ее. Это выглядело так, будто люди впервые приехали на фестиваль: окружающая их энергия звенела от предвкушения, а вокруг разлилось море палаток, расположенных слишком близко друг к другу.

Лиам и Тео устроились на бревне напротив Додо, все еще спящего. Листья нагромождались у него до самого подбородка, и некоторые из них трепетали от каждого его вздоха. Остальные ребята исчезли, чтобы переодеть мокрую одежду. Тео приподнял свою футболку, в то время как Лиам устроил ботинки около маленького костерка, потрескивающего между ними и Додо.

— Вам, мальчики, повезло, что оборотни не могут простудиться, — заметила Сэмми, подходя к ним. Ее платье развевалось на ветру. — Эрик сказал, что вы двое не принесли палатку или что-то поесть?

— Мы не принесли ничего, — поправил Тео.

— Ну, к сожалению, я ничем не могу помочь с палаткой — все в основном приносят свои, — но есть еда.

— Еда? — с энтузиазмом уточнил Лиам.

Сэмми засмеялась.

— Да. В главном вигваме, каждый приносит по чуть-чуть. Угощайтесь, позже у нас будет настоящий ужин, но не в ближайшее время, так что не стесняйтесь взять немного. Если вам еще что-нибудь понадобится, спросите Эрика, и он поможет.

— Почему, а где будете вы? — спросил Тео.

— Те из нас, кто могут завершить трансформацию, пойдут бегать.

— Завершить трансформацию? — переспросил Лиам.

— Полностью обратиться, — пробормотал Тео. — Как Малия, когда она превращается в койота. Что значит — вы пойдете бегать?

— Именно это и значит, — сказала Сэмми. — Большую часть ночи мы проводим вместе — едим, немного пьем, но все же нет ничего лучше, чем пробежаться под полной луной. — Лиам посмотрел на Тео, который поерзал ногами по земле, как будто представлял это. Сэмми тоже это заметила. — Вы можете прийти, если хотите, — предложила она.

— Лиам не может полностью обращаться, — сообщил Тео.

— Но ты можешь? — уточнил Лиам, и Тео, нахмурившись, повернулся к нему.

— Да. Ты не знал?

— Нет. Каково это?

— Потрясающе, — сказал Тео.

— Ты хочешь пойти?

— Нет, — отказался он.

Несмотря на то, что его сердцебиение осталось ровным, Лиам был уверен, что он лжет. Сэмми нахмурилась и быстро взглянула на Лиама.

— С ним все будет хорошо. Эрик тоже не может обращаться, так что у него будет кто-то, кого он знает, а я ни за что не уйду слишком далеко, так что мы сможем услышать, если здесь что-то случится.

— Ты должен это сделать, — заявил Лиам.

— Что? — удивился Тео, вскинув брови, и Лиам в ответ слегка пожал плечами.

— Похоже, это будет весело. И, знаешь, мы можем быть больше, чем в пяти футах друг от друга, — заметил Лиам, отбросив эгоистичность. Хотя на самом деле он не мог просто узнать, что Тео может превращаться в волка, а потом не увидеть это.

— Я надоел тебе, тыковка? — уточнил Тео.

— Нет, я просто использую это как способ сбежать. Как только ты уйдешь, я вернусь к машине.

— Ну, по крайней мере, я наконец избавлюсь от тебя. Вы уходите сейчас? — Сэмми кивнула, махнула Тео, чтобы он следовал за ней, и пошла прочь. — Не убивай никого, пока меня нет. Оставайся рядом с Эриком и вой, если я тебе понадоблюсь, — пробормотал Тео, мягко хлопнув Лиама по бедру, а потом пошел следом за Сэмми к деревьям.

Лиам смотрел, как туда же направились и другие люди, подныривая под ветки, пока они их не скрыли. Ганз и Сара были среди них. Лиам повернулся обратно к лагерю. Мо и Эрик стояли снаружи большого вигвама с бумажными тарелками в руках. Эрик дико жестикулировал, что-то говоря, и останавливался только для того, чтобы закинуть в рот еще немного еды. Мо слушал, не отрывая от него глаз и переключаясь между поглощением еды со своей тарелки и затягиванием сигаретой. Куча листьев наконец свалилась с коленей Додо, рассыпавшись вокруг него, и дети вернулись, маленькими ручками собирая их и запихивая обратно на место. Лиам опять перевел взгляд на свои ботинки. От них медленно поднимался пар.

Когда в лагере послышались взволнованные возгласы, он снова вскинул голову. Одновременно с этим завизжали дети. Все повернулись, забыв про свои разговоры, и посмотрели в сторону деревьев. Лиам обернулся, наблюдая, как появляются большие серые волки. Они, скача по траве, устремились на поляну к ним. Один из них присел и игриво зарычал, когда дети бросили Додо и попытались «подкрасться» к ним. Лиам видел, как другие волки позволили детям запустить пальцы в их шерсть. Кто-то катался в грязи, некоторые выписывали круги, другие просто пересекли поляну и в ожидании остановились на другой стороне.

Он заметил Тео, как только тот шагнул из-под дерева. Его черная шерсть резко контрастировала со светло-серыми волками вокруг. Он шел медленно, лапы ступали по покрытому травой мху легко, как перышко, а холодные голубые глаза оглядывали поляну. Пока Лиам смотрел на волчью форму Тео, на его губах растянулась ухмылка. Его шерсть выглядела несправедливо шелковистой, на груди было белое пятнышко, и Лиам обнаружил, что хочет, как дети вокруг, прикоснуться к нему.

— Вау, — выдохнул Лиам.

Глаза Тео остановились на Лиаме, как только с его губ сорвалось приглушенное слово. Лиам никогда не думал, что у волков может быть важный вид, но в этот момент он понял, что, видимо, может. Хвост Тео покачивался, он высоко держал голову, посматривая на Лиама, и ему каким-то образом удавалось выглядеть самодовольным.

Лиам поблагодарил мелочную часть себя, которая помогла ему отвернуться, притворившись, что он снова обратил внимание на других волков. Если Тео собирается вести себя, как самодовольный мерзавец, Лиам сделает это сложным для него. Он убедился, что все еще может краем глаза видеть Тео, севшего рядом с ним и устремившего горящий взгляд в сторону лица Лиама, как будто он ждал внимания. Спустя несколько секунд, когда он понял, что ничего не получит, он сместился на несколько дюймов вправо, чтобы оказаться ближе к полю зрения Лиама. Лиам осторожно отвернул голову еще дальше, наблюдая, как серый волк языком проводит полосу на лице хихикающей девочки. Он почувствовал себя реабилитированным, узнав, что он не единственный, у кого проблемы, когда он не находится в центре чьего-то внимания.

Он услышал тихий вздох Тео. Еще одна вещь, которую могли делать волки и о которой Лиам не знал. Он отказался оглянуться. Он не собирался доставлять Тео такое удовольствие. На его лице расползлась ухмылка, когда Тео снова переместился, возвращаясь на его линию обзора. Лиам повернулся спиной, не обращая внимания на то, что он теперь смотрел прямо на стену из темных деревьев, а Тео издал раздраженное рычание. Плечи Лиама затряслись от смеха, когда рык превратился в поскуливание. Тео подкрался еще раз, но прежде чем Лиам успел опять передвинуться, он уронил морду Лиаму на колено, глядя на него буквально щенячьими глазками. Лиам попытался посмотреть на него свирепо, но он был уверен, что то, как его губы растянулись в улыбке, заставило взгляд утратить весь жар.

— Ну хорошо, из тебя получается очень милый волк, — раздраженно признал Лиам. Тео еще раз фыркнул, как бы говоря «чертовски верно». Лиам поднял руку, взъерошив шерсть на макушке у Тео. — Ты на ощупь как облако, — пробормотал Лиам, запуская пальцы поглубже в шелковистую мягкую шерсть. — Ты ходишь в парикмахерскую раз в месяц или вроде того?

Тео закатил глаза и отодвинулся подальше, чтобы показать Лиаму, что не оценил комментарий, но все еще остался достаточно близко, чтобы Лиам обдумал, не подобраться ли поближе, чтобы снова зарыться пальцами в мех цвета темной ночи. Тео оглянулся на лагерь, его уши повернулись, как спутниковые тарелки, а глаза пробежались по толпе.

Прошло еще несколько минут, прежде чем Сэмми громко завыла, без сомнений сигнализируя, что пришло время уходить. Серые волки рассыпались, на мягких лапах бросаясь в лес, а Тео поскакал за ними, но в отличие от них он остановился на краю поляны, и его глаза вернулись обратно к Лиаму. Его хвост дернулся, когда он снова перевел взгляд с Лиама на остальную часть лагеря, а затем он повернулся и наконец последовал за другими.

Лиам еще долго смотрел на деревья, за которыми исчез Тео. Он мог слышать их, если отрешался от шума и суеты тех, кто остался в лагере. Постукивание лап и изредка лай.

— Ешь. — Лиам подпрыгнул, когда ему в руки сунули тарелку, а Мо и Эрик плюхнулись на бревно по обе стороны от него, отвлекая его внимание от волков вдали. — Быстро, мы должны разжечь костер.

— Но костры уже…

— Это тлеющие угли, — возразил Мо, вытаскивая из кармана сигарету. Зажав ее между губами, он протянул пачку Лиаму.

— Я, эм… я в порядке, — сказал Лиам, глядя на бумажную тарелку на своих коленях, заполненную чем-то вроде макарон с сыром. — Я не курю.

— Почему? — поинтересовался Мо.

— Сигареты убивают, воняют, а я играю в лакросс, так что мне вроде как нужны мои легкие.

— Мы оборотни, Лиам, — напомнил Мо. Его голос был невнятным из-за сигареты, болтающейся у него во рту. — Мы исцеляем весь вред, который они наносят.

— Хотя ты собираешься дать ему ту, которая воняет, — заметил Эрик, хватая кусочек пасты из тарелки Лиама, как будто это было допустимо. Лиам запихнул в рот кучу еды, прежде чем Эрик успел стащить больше.

— Я не помню, чтобы ты жаловался.

— Удар ниже пояса, чувак.

— Эрик не может чувствовать запах, — пояснил Мо, держа сигарету над Лиамом. Эрик с радостью принял ее, делая медленную затяжку. — Сара сломала ему нос, когда нам было где-то… пятнадцать? И чувак, она все испортила. Он был похож на мопса около трех лет.

— И даже тогда я все еще был симпатичнее тебя, — пропел Эрик. — Ты уже поел? — В очередной раз Эрик не стал ждать, пока Лиам действительно ответит. — Отлично, пошли. Мы должны зажечь огонь.

— Огонь уже горит, — повторил Лиам.

— Да ладно, это не огонь, — отмахнулся Эрик, вставая, и хорошенько потянулся, хрустя суставами. — Я говорю о _настоящем_ огне. Который войдет в легенды.

— В прошлом году он попытался построить гигантскую деревянную волчью голову, чтобы сжечь ее. Сколько людей чуть не погибло, когда она рухнула? Трое или четверо?

— Ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься?

— Да, довольно часто. Обычно вы никогда не позволяете мне вставить ни слова.

— Итак, костер? — подсказал Лиам. Внимание Эрика вернулось к нему, на лице растянулась улыбка, и его нос сморщился так же, как у Сэмми.

— Костер! — воскликнул он. — Пойдем!

Лиам в последний раз посмотрел на границу деревьев и пошел следом за Эриком и Мо через лабиринт палаток. Не позже чем через минуту они остановились около вигвама, спрятанного неподалеку от палаток, в тени высоких деревьев. Они втроем нырнули внутрь. В вигваме пахло влажным деревом и гнилью, на полу крест-накрест были уложены большие бревна и ветви.

— Ладно, хватайте кучу и пошли, — велел Эрик, с энтузиазмом копаясь в беспорядке.

— Вы всегда заставляете своих гостей заниматься ручным трудом?

— Достаточно часто, да, — признался Мо, поднимая одну изогнутую ветку и выбираясь наружу. — Просто притворяйся, что помогаешь, — это то, что я делаю годами.

Строительство действительно было довольно… ну, «веселым» — определенно не то слово, но интересным. Луна ползла выше и выше в небе, и Лиам, хоть и не хотел, признавал это. Он чувствовал ее тягу, пульсирующую под его кожей, провоцирующую его каждый раз, когда кто-то вставал на его пути, пока он пытался тащить бревна в яму. Он не был уверен, помогла ли физическая нагрузка или постоянно колющие его предплечья щепки, но в любом случае строительство костра достаточно отвлекало его от луны.

Он был благодарен за то, что другие, кажется, не заметили этого или, по крайней мере, не знали его достаточно хорошо, чтобы сложить вместе вынужденные улыбки и напряженные плечи. Мо и Эрик поддерживали почти постоянный поток разговора, даже когда были на противоположных концах лагеря. Эрика можно было найти бормочущим себе под нос и продолжающим разговор, который был у них до того, как Мо исчез со своей скудной порцией бревен.

К тому времени, как они закончили создавать громадный каркас для костра, который был таким же высоким, как Лиам, если не выше, небо стало чернильно-черным, разбавленным только звездами и серебряным сиянием луны. По лагерю плыл запах свежеприготовленного мяса, а треск открывающихся банок и бутылок слышался, казалось, со всех сторон.

Даже Додо проснулся, выбираясь со своего стула и отряхиваясь от листьев. Он три раза хрипло откашлялся, заставив Лиама заволноваться, что он сломает себе ребро, а потом побрел к ним и остановился между Лиамом и Эриком.

— Время боя, — прохрипел он. — Не хочешь достать бензин, чтобы мы могли продолжить, Мо?

— Будет сделано, сэр, — выпалил Мо, выпрямляя спину, сцепляя руки за собой и вскидывая подбородок, как будто говорил с генералом армии. Отсалютовав, он пошел прочь, а Лиам фыркнул. Додо перевел взгляд на него и наморщил лоб.

— Ты новенький.

У Лиама была секунда, чтобы подумать, что он похож на старого бассет-хаунда, особенно когда он наклонился вперед, неудобно близко, очевидно, чтобы обнюхать его.

— Додо, не нюхай людей, — вздохнул Эрик.

— Отвали, — хмыкнул Додо, повернувшись обратно к незажженному костру. — Говорить оборотню не нюхать людей — это все равно что говорить кошке не ссать на кожаном диване.

— Я понятия не имею, что это значит, — весело сказал Эрик.

Прежде чем еще кто-то успел заговорить, вернулся Мо, с улыбкой тащивший канистры с бензином. Он бросил по одной каждому из тех, кто ждал его возле дерева. Лиам стоял, прижимая свою к груди и наблюдая, как остальные трое оживленно обливают древесину, в то время как к ним начали стекаться люди.

— Давай, Лиам, — пропел Мо.

— Эм… Трех канистр, похоже, достаточно. Я имею в виду, это не кажется вроде как опасным? — уточнил Лиам, глядя на ребенка, который прошел мимо так близко, что на него могли попасть брызги бензина, если бы его мать не успела снова оттащить его подальше.

— Никто не спрашивал твоего мнения, пай-мальчик, — фыркнул Додо, и Лиам стиснул зубы.

— Я просто говорю…

— Малыш. Я делаю это уже несколько лет. Просто лей чертов бензин, — велел Додо. — Лей-лей.

Лиам нахмурился, но сделал, как ему сказали, отвинчивая крышку. Неожиданно его плечо сжала рука, потянув его назад.

— Серьезно? Я оставляю тебя на час, и ты становишься поджигателем? — протянул Тео.

Когда Тео выдернул у него канистру с бензином, Лиам почувствовал, как его плечи поникли, будто его поймали с рукой в банке с печеньем.

— Папа, я говорила тебе об использовании бензина, — вздохнула Сэмми, проходя сквозь толпу. — О чем мы договорились?

— Одна канистра, — с горьким вздохом признался Додо.

Тео всунул отобранную у Лиама канистру в руки какому-то зеваке.

— Пошли есть, я голоден.

Лиам позволил Тео отвести его к вигваму, который был лучше, чем вигвам с бревнами: здесь было значительно меньше пауков, а держащийся в нем смутный запах сырости в основном маскировал ассортимент еды, разложенной по небольшим складным столам. Тео взял себе тарелку и начал набирать в нее еду, прыгая от блюда к блюду, как ребенок в игрушечном магазине. У линии его волос блестел пот, по щекам была размазана грязь, а за футболку, которую он наверняка бросил на землю в лесу, пока отправился бегать, зацепились листья.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спросил Тео.

— Что… — Мозг Лиама включился, обрабатывая слова Тео, только после того, как он начал говорить. Он отвел взгляд от невольной мягкой улыбки, приподнявшей уголок губ Тео, и фыркнул: — Я в порядке.

— Ты…

— Как порезвился в лесу?

— Утомительно, — вздохнул Тео, несмотря на растущую на его лице улыбку.

— Так тебе понравилось?

— Да, — признал Тео, снова шагая к выходу из вигвама.

Лиам пошел за Тео обратно к их предыдущему месту на поваленном дереве. Тео занялся запихиванием еды себе в рот, пока Лиам наблюдал, как Сэмми и Додо спорят о правильном количестве бензина.

— Уважай старших! — громко и раздраженно зарычал Додо, и Лиам увидел, как он заполняет рот бензином.

— Папа! — прошипела Сэмми.

— Сделай это, Додо! — подбадривали Мо и Эрик.

Додо подошел, выхватывая горящую ветку из маленького костерка, перед которым все еще сушились ботинки Лиама.

— Ради бога, папа, ты…

Додо вернулся к костру, опрыскивая бензином изо рта горящую ветку. Лиам видел, как посланную им струю окутал ревущий шлейф пламени, и она полетела в сторону пропитанных бензином бревен. Видел, как возвышающийся костер взорвался светом, и из него вырвалось пламя, заставив всех, кто находился рядом, отшатнуться назад. Додо, изо рта у которого капал бензин, рассмеялся. Некоторые люди кричали, другие аплодировали.

— Я определенно понимаю, почему они называют его Додо, — пробормотал Тео. — Делая такое дерьмо, он точно скоро вымрет.

*

— Это было немного разочаровывающе, — вздохнул Лиам, ерзая на твердой земле и не отводя глаз от неба. Последние остатки людей, спотыкаясь, отправились спать полчаса назад, и несмотря на то, что вспыхнула одна драка, это никак не касалось Лиама. — Я говорил тебе, что буду в порядке.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы стая погладила тебя по головке за то, что ты никого не убил? — спросил Тео.

— Нет, — ответил Лиам. — Я хочу, чтобы ты признал, что был неправ. Я даже не пытался кого-нибудь покалечить. Нам не нужно было приходить.

— Хватит быть таким упрямцем. Ты повеселился.

— Я имею в виду… думаю, да. Эрик кажется клевым, но нам было бы намного удобнее в твоем пикапе.

— Сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Тео. — По крайней мере, мы можем нормально вытянуться.

— Да, но мы буквально лежим на земле. Вокруг нас, наверное, куча слизняков.

— Ты серьезно? — фыркнул Тео.

— Я просто говорю. Я использую в качестве подушки камень, и мне холодно.

Тео не ответил, только придвинулся ближе, набрасывая на их ноги свою толстовку, как будто того, что она накрыла пять процентов, было достаточно, чтобы Лиам забыл о том, что спит на лесной земле. Лиам наклонил голову. Глаза Тео смотрели вверх, блуждая по небу, под головой лежала рука, а уголки губ приподнялись в мягкой улыбке.

— Земля все еще неудобная, — пробормотал Лиам. Мимо пронесся ветерок, взъерошив волосы Тео и уронив несколько прядей ему на лоб. — Тебе не может в самом деле быть удобно.

— Мне нравится, — промурлыкал Тео. — Ты должен признать, что в этом есть что-то мирное.

— Мирное? Какая часть из возможности замерзнуть до смерти на холодной земле посреди Айдахо кажется тебе мирной?

— Не настолько холодно, Лиам, — мягко усмехнулся Тео.

— Серьезно, почему здесь мирно?

— Просто слушай, — приказал Тео. Лиам не задавал вопросов, только испустил небольшой вздох и сделал, как ему велели.

— Я ничего не слышу. Мы в многих милях от _всего_. Здесь так… странно тихо.

— Сосредоточиться на том, что ты _можешь_ слышать. На маленьких вещах, которые ты обычно блокируешь, чтобы не стало слишком громко, — фыркнул Тео.

Лиам усмехнулся, но подчинился и позволил глазам закрыться. Его лицо сморщилось, когда он сконцентрировался, пытаясь уловить звуки.

Лиам слышал мягкий шепот ветра, нежный шелест листьев и шуршание склоняющейся травы, когда зверь на проворных лапах проходил по лесу. Он слышал ровный стук сердцебиения Тео и ритм его дыхания, медленного и спокойного.

Он чувствовал твердую почву под собой, траву, щекочущую его ладони, и грязь под ногтями. Он чувствовал ветер, трепавший его волосы, и укус холода, который он принес с собой. Он чувствовал в груди свое собственное сердцебиение. Плечо Тео, прижимающееся к его, было теплым; это тепло просачивалось глубоко в его кости, и он представлял, что чувствует через контакт сердцебиение Тео, мягкое «тук-тук-тук». Он чувствовал, что его мизинец касается запястья Тео благодаря их близкому соседству и то, как кожа Тео обжигает его, словно теплый огонь в морозный день, прогоняя холод и заставляя чувствовать себя уютно, как дома. Он чувствовал дыхание Тео, танцующее сбоку от его лица и покалывающее его кожу.

Лиам прерывисто вздохнул. Он чувствовал запах земли, аромат мха и дыма от затухающего костра. Он чувствовал намек на запах дождя, готового пролиться с неба, металлический привкус, который был слишком далеко, чтобы беспокоиться об этом. Но прежде всего он чувствовал аромат пихты и цитрусовых. Он заполнил его легкие, окружил его и заставил его сладко вздохнуть, а его плечи — снова расслабиться на земле.

— Здесь нет никаких машин, — приглушенно сказал Тео. Глаза Лиама распахнулись, и он медленно наклонил голову. Тео уже переводил взгляд с его лица на небо, и когда его глаза затерялись среди звезд, на его губах появилась благоговейная улыбка. — Нет никакого шума, никаких стен. Есть только это… мы.

Его глаза светились в лучах лунного света, серебристое сияние обрисовывало его скулы, а волосы упали ему на лоб, когда их подхватил ветер. На его лице было небольшое пятно грязи, спускающееся до челюсти, но это ничуть не разрушало его эфемерный облик.

Лиам подумал о Тео, о годах, проведенных им в скрытых лабораториях без друзей, с которыми можно поговорить, о месяцах мучений в Аду только для того, чтобы его вытащили оттуда и бросили в другую битву. О кошмаре, следующем за кошмаром. О жизни, которую он провел, думая только о выживании.

Его взгляд не был похож на детское изумление, как в аквапарке. Он не оглядывал небо с нетерпением. Он был спокойным, настоящим, как будто ему не нужно было думать о том, что будет дальше, не было никакого плана, требующего окончательной доработки, никакой войны, в которой нужно было сражаться, и даже прошлое уплыло прочь. Был только этот момент. Небо над ними и твердая земля снизу. Было только дыхание ветра и стук сердец. Это был взгляд тихого облегчения. Свободы.

И Лиам почувствовал это — почувствовал бесконечную протяженность мира под ними. Он чувствовал бесчисленные возможности перед ним, мягкую тень безмятежности, которая их окружала. Он чувствовал, как последний вес падает с его плеч. Спокойствие охватило его, как первый дождь после долгой засухи, протекло сквозь его поры и оставило в груди свет. У них не было никакой битвы на горизонте, никаких обязанностей.

Лиам уехал, чтобы убраться от сверхъестественного, но, может быть, нет. В конце концов, он был в двадцати ярдах от стаи несомненно своеобразных оборотней и лежал бок о бок с химерой, но он чувствовал себя человеком. Он чувствовал себя шестнадцатилетним и нормальным. Полная луна сверкала над ними, и Лиам чувствовал ее тягу, но он также чувствовал кончиком пальца тепло кожи Тео, слышал мягкое биение его сердца, чуял запах пихты и ощущал фантомный вкус цитрусовых на языке. Он чувствовал, что все под контролем.

Осознание этого должно было заставить его пошатнуться, потому что он знал, что это значит. Он знал, что в тот момент, когда Тео вернулся на поляну, он моментально забыл о полнолунии и вспомнил о нем только тогда, когда Тео спросил, как он себя чувствует. Лиам посмотрел на Тео, нахмурив брови.

— Наверное, это действительно мирно, — с горечью проворчал Лиам. Тео низко и гортанно рассмеялся, и этот звук уплыл прочь, оставив их утопать в тишине. Лиам изучал лицо Тео, пытаясь понять, когда это случилось. Когда Тео превратился из главной помехи в занозу в заднице и, по-видимому, оказался его якорем, но обнаружил, что ему на самом деле все равно. — Эй, Тео.

— Ммм, — пробормотал Тео.

— Спасибо, что пошел со мной, — сказал Лиам. Тео открыл глаза и повернул лицо к нему, нахмурив лоб.

— Стайлз решил, что я пойду.

— Я имел в виду всю нашу феерическую поездку. Я знаю, что у тебя, наверное, куча дел, так что я просто… знаешь… спасибо, что терпишь меня.

— Кто-то же должен. Хотя я заслуживаю чертову медаль.

— Я тут пытаюсь быть искренним, — фыркнул Лиам.

— Не стоит, это заставляет тебя выглядеть так, будто у тебя запор.

— Ты такой мудак, — проворчал Лиам, поворачиваясь обратно к звездам и думая, как сказать Мейсону о том, что Тео в его голове теперь официально считается другом. Не то чтобы он когда-либо позволял Тео понять, что он считает его другом. Он бы не смог справиться с издевками. Тео вчера ухмылялся ему добрую половину мили после комментария о том, что они «дружелюбнее друг с другом».

Лиам не столько скользнул рукой в руку Тео, сколько с громким звуком шлепнул по его ладони. Тео ничего не сказал и даже едва вздрогнул, просто позволив Лиаму соединить их ладони. Лиам целую минуту думал, что ему сойдет это с рук, но потом Тео наклонил голову и приподнял бровь в немом вопросе.

— Профилактика предотвращения кошмаров, — пояснил он. Тео усмехнулся, тихо и лениво, и повернулся обратно к небу. Лиам был уверен, что он официально провел слишком много времени с таким профессиональным лжецом, как Тео, раз он даже почти мог поверить самому себе. Он прочистил горло и повторил позу Тео, глядя вверх. — Как думаешь, сколько сегодня Марсов в небе?

— Такой чистой ночью, как эта? Как минимум три.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В оригинале ее зовут Guns, переносное значение этого слова - накачанные руки, бицепсы.


	19. Природа или воспитание

Лиам знал, что Тео не виноват в том, что он в итоге застрял с детьми, в то время как Тео смеялся около костра, попивая содовую и улыбаясь, но что ж — было гораздо веселее винить в этом Тео, чем признать, что он сам загнал себя в ловушку. Он стал нянькой, когда попытался разнять восьмилетних детей, пока Тео прошел мимо, даже не обернувшись, а потом согласился помочь девочке закончить браслет, который она делала. После этого он оказался в ловушке, и Тео не делал ничего, чтобы спасти его. Просто время от времени с ухмылкой на него посматривал.

Он действительно не мог поверить, что этот мудак его якорь. Это был просто фарс, потому что Тео — придурок, и кого он обманывает — они не были друзьями. Он просто… его стандарты снизились за последние несколько месяцев. Он был _вынужден_ проводить слишком много времени с Тео и просто обманывал самого себя, веря в то, что его стало можно терпеть без вреда для рассудка. Так же бывает, когда ребята в классе на время урока начинают казаться тебе привлекательными. Только после звонка, когда ты возвращаешься к остальному обществу, ты понимаешь, что они ни в коем разе не были хороши — ты просто имел ограниченный выбор.

Или, может быть, он просто не мог до конца примириться с тем, что проснулся один, мокрый от утренней росы, и почти целый час не мог найти Тео. Он был на полпути, чтобы поседеть от беспокойства из-за вопросов типа:

Что если стая внушила им ложное чувство безопасности и навредила Тео, пока Лиам спал?

Что если Монро каким-то образом следила за ними всю поездку и убила его, а теперь собирается ворваться сюда и убить всех остальных?

Что если он пошел на прогулку, заблудился и вот-вот замерзнет до смерти?

Что если он пошел на прогулку и на него напал медведь?

Что если он не был ранен? Что если он действительно ненавидел дорожное путешествие и Лиама и наконец-то нашел идеальное место, чтобы бросить его? Что если он уже мчался через всю страну, постукивая по рулю своим дурацким пальцем, и смеялся над тем, что заставил Лиама доверять ему, а потом бросил его буквально в грязи?

Может, толстовка, которую он оставил наброшенной на тело спящего Лиама, на самом деле была прощальным подарком, безмолвным «ты никогда не увидишь меня снова, но держи, наслаждайся моим запахом, маленький наркоман».

Но Тео всего лишь вернулся обратно в лагерь вместе с Ганз и Сарой и пробормотал простое «расслабься, тыковка», когда Лиам рявкнул ему, чтобы в следующий раз он хотя бы оставлял записку.

И то, что теперь этот мудак сидел, дружески болтая с Сарой и другими, в то время как он застрял со спиногрызами, казалось несправедливым. Это Лиам провел большую часть утра, психуя, это он должен был, черт возьми, сидеть там и пить, а не застрять с властной девочкой, заплетающей его волосы своими липкими пальцами.

— Перестань двигаться! — прошипела Пенни, дергая за прядь волос Лиама.

Лиам слегка зашипел от боли. От внимания Тео не ускользнул этот звук. Он поймал взгляд Лиама, затем перевел глаза на Пенни, стоящую позади него, и понаблюдал за тем, как маленькая девочка заплетает его волосы в беспорядочные косички. Его улыбка превратилась в полноценную ухмылку. Лиам поднял средний палец и отвернулся. Пенни еще раз резко дернула его за волосы.

— Я сказала тебе перестать двигаться! Ты сейчас их испортишь.

— Прости.

— Извини? — Лиам осторожно перевел одни только глаза в сторону тонкого голоска, привлекающего его внимание. Перед ним, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стоял маленький мальчик, державший в руках браслет из бусин. — Ты не мог бы завязать его мне, пожалуйста? — попросил он. — У меня не получается завязать его на своем запястье и…

— Да, конечно, — мягко сказал Лиам. — Хотя тебе нужно подойти немного ближе, иначе она может в самом деле вырвать мои волосы. — Он ткнул большим пальцем в Пенни и услышал красноречивое пренебрежительное фырканье, но проигнорировал его. Малыш с счастливой улыбкой на лице шагнул вперед, протягивая браслет. — Хорошо, приятель, на какое запястье ты хочешь его надеть? — спросил Лиам. Ребенок сунул ему свое левое запястье, и Лиам затянул на нем браслет. — Это действительно потрясающе. Мне нравятся цвета, — солгал он, кивая на броские желтые бусины.

— Я сделал его сам, — заявил малыш.

Как будто Лиам сам не понял этого. Он завязывал жутковатые самодельные браслеты на запястьях детей большую часть времени из всех двух часов — наряду с нарезанием нити и иногда помощью с выбором цветов, прежде чем Пенни заскучала и решила использовать его, как куклу.

— Правда? — уточнил Лиам, притворяясь шокированным, и ребенок гордо кивнул. — Ну, ты молодец, я бы тоже такой хотел. Вот так, все готово.

Малыш изучил свой только завязанный на запястье браслет.

— Спасибо.

— Нет проблем, приятель.

Лиам смотрел, как он заковылял прочь, обратно к группе в четырех футах, которая все еще радостно копалась в ведрах с бусинами и делала себе браслеты. Напротив них другие дети играли с водными пистолетами, крича и сигналя друг другу.

— Эй! Тебе нужно крутить! — рявкнул Дориан. Лиам повернулся к нескольким ребятам, которые играли в Твистер и прожигали его нетерпеливыми взглядами.

— Да, конечно, — вздохнул Лиам и раскрутил перед собой рулетку, из-за чего Пенни еще раз дернула его за волосы. — Правая рука на зеленый, — сообщил Лиам.

Он должен был передать это родителям — они чертовски хорошо умели отвлекать детей, пока собирали свои вещи. Он просто не хотел, чтобы его поймали на том, что он их отвлекает. Он задумался, так ли чувствовал себя Додо, когда проснулся, покрытый листьями.

Лиам вздохнул, наблюдая за тем, как Дориан успешно положил правую руку на зеленый, и снова раскрутил рулетку. Дориан выиграл, что Лиама не удивило, потому что он был немного обманщиком и тыкал локтями в других ребят, когда они пытались перемещать свои руки и ноги. Лиам старался указать ему на это, но его просто назвали какашкой.

— Я сделал тебе один.

Лиам посмотрел вниз и увидел, что вернулся малыш, который приходил раньше. Он высоко держал голову и сжимал в руке другой браслет.

— Что? — устало переспросил Лиам.

— Ты сказал, что это круто. Так что я сделал тебе один. Я думал, тебе понравится.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — с улыбкой заметил Лиам. Может, дети были не настолько плохи.

— Какое запястье? — Лиам поднял свою правую руку. Ребенок улыбнулся, пухлыми пальчиками завязывая на ней браслет. — Я даже написал на нем твое имя, — добавил он, заставив Лиама почувствовать себя виноватым, поскольку он знал в общей сложности имена трех детей, и это было в основном потому, что они оскорбили его и он до сих пор держал на них незначительную обиду.

— Правда? Это потря… — Лиам запнулся, когда малыш повернул браслет на его запястье так, чтобы он смотрел лицевой стороной наружу. — …Спасибо, мне нравится, — соврал Лиам, свирепо глядя вниз на бусины с маленькими буквами.

Тыковка.

Он принял чертов браслет с именем «тыковка» на нем. Ребенок думал, что его зовут «тыковка».

— Так откуда ты узнал мое имя?

— Твой друг назвал тебя так раньше, когда ты с ума сходил, — невинно пояснил он.

Лиам ненавидел Тео.

*

Лиам направился к костру, и его косички подпрыгивали на каждом шагу, а щеки вспыхнули, когда стайка подростков засмеялась над ним. Он с гневным видом плюхнулся рядом с Тео и закопался пальцами в кончики кос, пытаясь расплести их. Мать Пенни утащила ее прочь пять минут назад, чтобы они могли отправиться обратно к машине, так что он не ранил бы ее чувства, испортив ее «работу».

— Мне нравится новый стиль, — хмыкнул Мо.

— Твоя голова похожа на осьминога, — заметила Ганз.

— Вы все можете пойти в задницу, — объявил Лиам, дергая волосы сильнее, что, казалось, только еще больше запутало концы косичек.

— Лиам… Лиам, Лиам, давай, посмотри на меня. Лиам…

— Что? — рявкнул Лиам, повернувшись к Тео, и застонал, услышав звук затвора, когда тот сделал фото. — Ты мудак.

— Ой, да ладно, тыковка, не будь таким. Я думаю, что они красивые, — сказал Тео, и на его губах появилась ухмылка, когда он ударил пальцем по одному из свисающих зверств, как кошка, играющая с пряжей.

Лиам шлепнул его по руке, сердито взглянул на него и продолжил копаться в беспорядке на своей голове, пытаясь распутать его. Он подавил желание пожаловаться на прозвище. Он предпочел бы, чтобы Тео не заметил браслет с «тыковкой», который все еще оставался у него на запястье.

— Заткнись, Тео, — вздохнул Лиам. — Поверить не могу, что ты бросил меня с детьми на несколько часов.

— Учитывая, что в прошлый раз, когда мне доверили ребенка такого возраста, я в конце концов убил ее, я подумал, что ты не захочешь, чтобы я был рядом с ними, — заметил Тео, и Ганз испустила громкий лающий смешок.

— И ты говоришь, что я не смешной?

— Ганз думает, что это было смешно.

— Ее зовут Ганз, насколько умной она может быть… — пробормотал Лиам.

— Эй! — зарычала Ганз, а Мо и Эрик захихикали.

— Ты знаешь, что полнолуние было прошлой ночью, да? Твое разрешение на то, чтобы быть сучкой, официально закончилось, — пропел Тео.

— Правда? А какое у тебя оправдание?

— У любого, кто застрянет с тобой, будет плохое настроение, — просто сказал Тео.

— Ты такой…

— Дети! — позвала Сэмми. — Хватит сидеть там и ничего не делать. Другим нужна помощь, чтобы отнести все обратно к…

— Маааааааам, — застонал Эрик.

— Сейчас же, Эрик. — Эрик испустил еще один преувеличенный стон, но потом встал и потащился в сторону уезжающих семей. — Это означало и вас троих тоже, знаете ли, — уточнила Сэмми.

Мо и Ганз с драматическими стонами последовали за Эриком, однако Сара осталась на месте. Сэмми приподняла бровь.

— Что? Технически ты сказала «дети», а мне двадцать пять, меня даже нельзя принять за…

— Технически твой брат тоже взрослый.

— Технически, но у него развитие на уровне шестилетнего, так что…

— Тогда, пожалуйста, иди подержи своего брата за ручку. Я не позволю шестилетнему бродить по лесу в одиночку. Если вы не хотели помогать, вам следовало спрятаться в Каса-Дель-Кул, как вы сделали вчера.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, я никогда не пряталась, чтобы не помогать людям.

— Тогда докажи это, — велела Сэмми, голосом давая понять, что это конец разговора. Сара кивнула, уронив плечи, и ускользнула прочь. — Вы двое хотите что-нибудь поесть?

— Лиам может помочь другим, если вы… — начал Тео.

— Вы гости. Вы не обязаны помогать с уборкой. Мне нравятся волосы, Лиам. Они как… медуза, — добавила Сэмми, пошевелив пальцами, и ушла, а Тео засмеялся ей вслед.

— Если ты поможешь мне избавиться от этого, я не скажу Скотту, что ты бросил меня, спящего и беззащитного, со стаей голубоглазых оборотней больше чем на час.

— Я тебя умоляю, твой храп разорвал бы их барабанные перепонки прежде, чем они подобрались бы достаточно близко, чтобы навредить тебе, — фыркнул Тео, тем не менее, начиная помогать Лиаму расплетать косички.

*

— Ладно, вот мое предложение, — заявил Эрик, опускаясь напротив Лиама, который сидел на земле, устроившись между ног Тео, в то время как тот ворчал и ругался над перепутанным хаосом, который до сих пор представляли собой волосы Лиама. — Скажите моей маме, что вам нужна моя помощь с этими идиотскими волосами и поэтому я не могу помогать другим, и тогда я сегодня ночью поделюсь с вами палаткой, ребята.

— Что?

— Когда все они, — Эрик кивнул на людей, которые покидали поляну и возвращались к цивилизации с сильно похудевшими сумками, — уедут, у нас будет вечеринка. Теперь обычно новых людей не приглашают хотя бы где-то… несколько месяцев, но вы, ребята, крутые. Так что помогите мне, и я приглашу вас присоединиться ко мне и другим. Мы украдем у старших алкоголь и будем напиваться в Каса-Дель-Кул. И, как я и сказал, я позволю вам, ребята, после этого завалиться в мою палатку.

— Мне плевать на вечеринку, просто сделай что-нибудь, прежде чем я отрежу все его волосы, — резко буркнул Тео.

— Ты не посме…

— Как будто она использовала клей для…

— Это просто канцелярские резинки, — фыркнул Эрик, тыкая пальцами в волосы Лиама. Лиам позволил ему медленно их просеять. — Вы не можете просто сдернуть их, как нормальные резинки для волос, или они в итоге только запутаются… что вы, видимо, и делали.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Лиам, чувствуя себя странно — как обезьяна, за которой Тео и Эрик ухаживают, выбирая из волос мусор.

— Я раньше был как Рапунцель, волосы спускались до сюда… — Он с ухмылкой показал на свою талию.

— Почему ты постригся?

— Однажды стоял слишком близко к Додо, когда он разжигал костер. — Он изобразил взрыв. — Это было не очень приятно.

— Эрик! Что я сказала тебе о помощи… — раздраженно крикнула Сэмми.

— Простите, Сэмми, нам вроде как нужна его помощь, — отозвался Тео. — Это нормально?

— Не нужно три человека, чтобы расплести косы. Так что, Тео, либо Эрик вернется помогать людям относить их вещи, либо ты.

— Я думал, что я гость и мне не нужно ничего делать?

— Я с честью приветствую тебя в семье, — сухо сказала Сэмми.

Тео вздохнул, встал и, отходя, взъерошил волосы Лиама.

— Если ты в конечном итоге их отрежешь, сними это для меня, — попросил он.

— Конечно, чувак. Как думаешь, он заплачет? — уточнил Эрик.

— Никто не будет отрезать мои волосы, — заявил Лиам.

*

В конце концов ножницы Сэмми не понадобились, но Лиам был почти уверен, что теперь знает родословную и историю жизни каждого члена стаи, поскольку Эрик, выбирая нескончаемые резинки из его волос, говорил практически постоянно.

— Твои волосы свободны, — наконец объявил Эрик, бросая в кучу последнюю резинку. — Хочешь пива, пока мы ждем возвращения остальных?

— Эм…

— Додо даст нам немного, но, чтобы действительно напиться, нам придется подождать, пока родители не лягут спать.

— Зачем нам пить? Мы же не можем напиться…

Глаза Эрика расширились, а на лице растянулась безумная ухмылка.

— Ты не пробовал отравленное пиво?

— Эм…

— Чувак, у нас оно есть, пошли. — Эрик подталкивал Лиама, пока они не оказались около спящего Додо. — Старик! — завопил Эрик, и Додо лениво приоткрыл глаз.

— Что. — Это прозвучало больше как угроза, чем как вопрос.

— Лиам никогда не пробовал отравленное пиво…

— Конечно, нет. Я делаю его специально для стаи, — фыркнул Додо, как будто Эрик был идиотом.

— Так что я думал…

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Мне?

— Нет, я забыл возраст своего внука, — сухо произнес Додо. Лиам помедлил, не уверенный, шутка это или нет, и посмотрел на Эрика за помощью.

— Додо, мне двад…

— Я знаю, сколько тебе лет, — раздраженно отмахнулся Додо. — Давай, пай-мальчик, возраст.

— Эмм… Шестнадцать.

— Вполне достаточно. Иди возьми три пива. Пай-мальчик, присядь.

Додо не стал ждать, просто схватил рукав толстовки Тео и дернул Лиама вниз, заставив сесть на землю рядом с ним, а через минуту в его руке оказалась открытая бутылка.

— Знаете, — медленно протянул Лиам, когда Эрик и Додо одновременно сделали по глотку из своих напитков. — Мой папа всегда говорит: если бутылка уже открыта или на ней нет этикетки, не пить оттуда.

— Это потому что там могут быть наркотики, — спокойно заметил Додо. — Я избавлю тебя от необходимости гадать, эти напитки определенно с наркотиками. Единственный способ для волков напиться.

— Это должно было меня успокоить? — уточнил Лиам.

Додо просто пожал плечами, делая еще один долгий глоток из своего напитка. Лиам еще мгновение скептически смотрел на коричневую бутылку, а потом последовал его примеру.

*

Первая половина этой ночи была очень похожа на предыдущую. Тео вернулся только для того, чтобы отправиться на волчью пробежку, в то время как Лиам помогал строить костер. На этот раз не было споров об использовании бензина. Хотя Додо по-прежнему зажег его, дыхнув на него пламенем, и Лиам действительно не был уверен, считает он это крутым или забавно глупым. Он думал, что, может быть, и то, и другое сразу. После этого они поужинали, и оставшиеся обитатели лагеря расселись вокруг костра. Единственная разница была в том, что взрослые пили больше, и это сделало их довольно громкими. Додо взял на себя ведущую роль и начал травить истории о волках, которые были в стае, прежде чем она стала принадлежать его дочери.

Несколько оставшихся детей рассказывали друг другу страшные истории, а подростки тайно украли столько алкоголя, сколько могли.

— Если кто-то достанет гитару и начнет петь кантри-песни, ты имеешь полное право убить меня, — пробормотал Лиам, и губы Тео дернулись в улыбке.

— Что ж… Я ездил по пустыне на безымянной лошади, было так приятно быть не под дождем*, — серьезно и громко запел Эрик, уставившись на них и ухмыляясь.

— Думаю, он тебя слышал, — заметил Тео.

— Дорогой, это не кантри, — возразила Сэмми.

— В ПУСТЫНЕ! — завопил Эрик, игнорируя ее. — Ты можешь вспомнить свое имя, потому что…

— Пожалуйста, хватит, — вздохнул Лиам.

— Там нет никого, чтобы причинить тебе боль… — болезненно фальшиво присоединились к нему Ганз и Мо, заставив почти всех поморщиться. Кроме Додо, который радостно кивал и отбивал ногой хаотичный ритм.

— Ладно! Достаточно, — засмеялась Сэмми. — Идите на свою секретную вечеринку, о которой мы притворяемся, что ничего не знаем.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, мама, — невинно сказал Эрик. — Я вовсе не мечтал о вечеринке. Однако коллективный поход в туалет звучит как отличная идея. Мо, Ганз, новички, давайте воспользуемся туалетом вместе.

— Это ужасное оправдание, — вздохнула Сэмми.

Сара, нагнувшись, оставила на щеке матери быстрый поцелуй и пообещала:

— Не волнуйся, я присмотрю за этими идиотами.

— Лучше за собой последи, — заявил Эрик, уже мчась от лагеря на юг.

*

«Вечеринка» в Каса-Дель-Кул, как оказалось, состояла из готовой выпивки для оборотней и старомодного бумбокса. Это была, наверное, самая тихая вечеринка в жизни Лиама, даже с музыкой, которую орали «Бэкстрит Бойз», шумевшим водопадом и перекрикивающей друг друга группой.

Ганз с гордостью показывала свою татуировку змеи, совершенно не заботясь о том, что для этого ей пришлось остаться в нижнем белье, и повертелась, чтобы позволить им рассмотреть змею, закручивающуюся у нее от запястья до лодыжки.

— Где ты ее сделала? — спросил Лиам. — Я слышал, что тебе нужно вроде как… выжечь татуировку, если ты оборотень. И я не думаю, что многие художники готовы поджигать своих клиентов.

— Я это сделала, — заявила Сара, пока Ганз снова натягивала джинсы, счастливая, что все достаточно оценили ее татуировку. — Я планирую в следующем году открыть свой собственный тату-салон, я работаю в одном в городе уже почти три года. Я сделала кучу татуировок для стаи. Маме, Ганз, Мо… — Мо приподнял свою футболку, показывая маленькое улыбающееся лицо с клыками на своих острых ребрах. — Я сделала около трех татуировок сегодня, пока ты изображал куклу для Пенни. Я стараюсь быть скромной, но я в этом слишком хороша.

— Ты чертовски хороша, — согласилась Ганз, давая ей пять.

— Ты собираешься сделать татуировку с «Теодориком»? — уточнил Тео, ухмыляясь и сжимая губами горлышко своей бутылки пива.

— Я даже близко не настолько пьян для этого.

— Тогда лучше пей еще, — хмыкнул Тео, и Эрик моментально оказался рядом с другой бутылкой.

— Знаешь, я хотел бы, — соврал Лиам, — но я не уверен, что делать татуировку в лесу — очень гигиенично.

— Мы оборотни. Мы не можем подхватить заразу.

— Это все еще немного мерзко.

— Он что, все осуждает? — поинтересовалась Сара.

— Практически, — кивнул Тео.

— Я просто говорю, что есть вещи, которые тебя просят не делать. Например, позволять пьяному человеку набивать тебе татуировку иглой, которая не может быть достаточно чистой.

— Это правда, — заметил Тео. — Но твоя мама также сказала не пить, и ты нарушил это правило. — Он клацнул своей бутылкой по бутылке Лиама, чтобы доказать свои слова. — И ты согласился есть овощи, и не превышать лимит скорости, и держаться подальше от Вегаса. Ты пока что не очень точно придерживаешься предостережений своей матери.

— Я все еще не сделал татуировку.

— Гордись собой.

— Ладно, давайте сыграем в игру на выпивание, — решила Ганз. — Каждый раз, когда я говорю «пейте», вы пьете.

— Это звучит как ужасная игра на… — начал Тео.

— Пейте! — приказала Ганз.

*

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — со смехом спросил Лиам. Сквозь темноту он едва мог видеть Тео, балансирующего на краю скалы, только сияние его кожи.

— Ты сказал, что хочешь плавать! — напомнил Тео.

— Это что, один из тех «пьяный парень думает, что он супермен» моментов?

— Я химера, я по сути и есть супермен, — заметил Тео. Лиам действительно пожалел, что он сейчас уже в воде и не может заснять этот момент.

— Ты правда собираешься спрыгнуть со скалы?

— Ганз сказала, что она это делала. Я буду в порядке, — заверил Тео, заглядывая через край.

Остальные полчаса назад ушли спать. Видимо, они не понимали, что значит пить медленно. Лиам и Тео вызвались допить последние несколько бутылок перед возвращением в лагерь, а потом Лиам предложил поплавать. Единственным его условием было то, чтобы в этот раз его не столкнули полностью одетым. Тео смирился и дал ему достаточно времени, чтобы раздеться до боксеров, прежде чем спихнуть его в воду, а затем забрался на скалу с намерением спрыгнуть с нее.

— Если я выживу, ты сделаешь это?

— Нет, — отрезал Лиам.

— Уверен, будет весело. Твоя мама была бы так горда, что ты спрыгнул со скалы, потому что это сделал твой друг.

— А кто сказал, что мы друзья? — уточнил Лиам.

Тео схватился за грудь и драматически выдохнул, как будто его «убили», после чего рухнул со скалы, беспорядочно раскинув конечности. Он с громким всплеском скрылся под водой. У Лиама даже не было времени побеспокоиться о том, не убил ли его прыжок, прежде чем его голова снова показалась.

— Это было достойно «Оскара», — сухо произнес Лиам.

— Что ж, спасибо, я тоже так думаю, — пропел Тео, плывя вперед, пока наконец не смог встать на ноги.

— Поверить не могу, что ты зовешь меня королевой дра… что это? — Лиам, прищурившись, уставился на черную отметину, растянувшуюся на ключице Тео. — Ты что… Это татуировка?

Тео опустил глаза на собственную грудь.

— О, да, — сказал он.

— Когда?

— Этим утром, — признался Тео, слегка пожав плечами. — Сара сказала, что у нее есть пистолет, и, знаешь, мы говорили об этом, и я раздумывал, так что…

— Что это? — поинтересовался Лиам, подплывая ближе. Тео остался там же, где был, позволяя Лиаму подойти. Лиам остановился в нескольких футах перед ним. Свет, отражающийся от воды, переливался на груди Тео, из-за чего татуировка, казалось, шевелилась. — ДНК, — заявил Лиам. Это была маленькая бегущая по ключице Тео цепочка ДНК. Лиам увидел в цепи небольшой разрыв. Как будто кусочка не хватало. — Почему ДНК?

— Ну, знаешь, мне нравится биология. — Тео еще раз пожал плечами. Его пальцы дернулись в воде, и между ними проскочили маленькие брызги. — И, знаешь, генетическая химера. Ты должен согласиться, что я неплохо выгляжу для провала.

Лиам протянул руку, прежде чем подумал. Как только он дотронулся до татуировки, Тео поймал его за запястье, заставив замереть, но большой палец Лиама все еще касался краешка черных чернил. Он ожидал, что Тео оттолкнет его, отпихнет его руку прочь и сделает какой-нибудь дурацкий комментарий о личном пространстве, как будто он не провел девяносто процентов ночи, прижимаясь к боку Лиама. Но он этого не сделал; его пальцы вокруг запястья Лиама вздрогнули, и холодные капли проследили дорожки по руке Лиама вниз.

— Больно? — спросил Лиам.

— Я быстро исцеляюсь, — пробормотал Тео.

— Технически я исцеляюсь быстрее, — заметил Лиам.

Тео фыркнул, и если бы Лиам посмотрел на него, то наверняка увидел бы, как тот закатил глаза, но Лиам был слишком занят, наблюдая за тем, как капля воды проскользнула через впадинку над ключицей Тео и покатилась вниз по татуировке. Тем не менее, хватка Тео на его запястье ослабла — она все еще держалась, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы оттолкнуть Лиама прочь. Лиам догадался, что это означает, что Тео не возражает против его прикосновения к татуировке.

Он провел большим пальцем по ключице Тео, как будто мог почувствовать чернила на его коже, выступающие, как шрифт Брайля, но он не почувствовал. Его кожа была гладкой и настолько горячей, что Лиам задумался, почему вода не испаряется прямо с нее. Рука на его запястье ощущалась такой же — его кожу покалывало и обжигало там, где Тео ее касался.

Он добрался до конца татуировки и повел большим пальцем обратно, нажимая немного сильнее и глядя на то, как сминается кожа, когда он ее натягивает. Его рука снова остановилась, большой палец устроился во впадинке горла.

Он почувствовал, как вздрогнули мышцы Тео, когда он сглотнул, и увидел, как дернулся его кадык. Потребовалось гораздо больше выдержки, чем он думал, чтобы не позволить своей руке последовать за этим движением.

Непрошенный взгляд Лиама продолжил путешествие вверх. Мимо шеи Тео и его покрытого щетиной подбородка, мимо его губ, пока он наконец не встретился с ним глазами. Как только он это сделал, то почувствовал, как у него вырвался вздох. Волосы Тео немного свисали на его лицо, отбрасывая тени и заставляя его глаза выглядеть темнее, чем обычно. Их горящий пристальный взгляд упирался в Лиама.

Это напомнило ему о том, что Малия сказала об Анук-Ите: глядя на него, ты беспомощен и не можешь отвернуться, даже если знаешь, что должен. Его взгляд ловит тебя и замораживает на месте, крадя твое дыхание.

Пальцы Тео крепче обхватили его запястье. Его палец постучал один раз, два раза, прямо над пульсом Лиама, и он обнаружил, что иррационально беспокоится, что Тео, наверное, таким образом сможет почувствовать его сердцебиение, хотя он знал, что Тео и так его слышит. Он же мог слышать сердцебиение Тео, мягкое и ровное, грохотом заглушающее его собственное, из-за чего оно казалось просто смешным. Он смотрел, как Тео облизнул губы, и его язык скользнул обратно в рот достаточно медленно, чтобы Лиам успел заметить впадинку на нижней губе. Он был уверен, что теперь они стоят ближе, чем он помнил, и это только подтвердилось, когда у Тео вырвалось слабое дыхание, которое обдуло щеку Лиама и заставило волоски у него на шее встать дыбом. Его тело неосознанно качнулось ближе.

— Так тебе она нравится? — тихо и хрипло спросил Тео.

— Да, — задохнувшись, выдавил Лиам и увидел, как глаза Тео проследили движение его губ, как будто это было самое важное слово, которое Лиам когда-либо мог сказать.

Лиам еще раз провел большим пальцем по цепочке ДНК, и на его губах появилась ухмылка, когда дыхание Тео запнулось. Его рука проползла дальше по запястью Лиама, медленно двигаясь по его руке вниз. Он остановился, когда его пальцы запутались в дурацком браслете с «тыковкой», который Лиаму подарили раньше.

— Лиам, что ты делаешь? — спросил Тео голосом, граничащим с отчаянием, а его брови нахмурились. Ритм его сердца почти сравнился в скорости с ритмом сердца Лиама.

Лиам бы ответил, если бы он сам себе представлял. Вместо этого он просто снова провел пальцем по рисунку. Его глаза опустились на губы Тео, и он услышал, как сердцебиение Тео наконец набрало тот же смущающий темп, который задавало его собственное. Лиам медленно опустил руку, не отрывая пальцев от кожи Тео. Может, он и не знал, какого черта делает, зато знал, что пока что не хочет останавливаться. Тео отпустил браслет, позволив руке Лиама продолжить движение, прочерчивая линию по его груди до пояса.

По крайней мере, именно это он и намеревался сделать. Вместо этого он спустился всего где-то на три дюйма, прежде чем почувствовал под своей ладонью бешеное сердцебиение Тео, а затем Тео отскочил назад. Его сердечный ритм ускорился в десять раз, пока не стал звучать, как колибри. Рука Лиама бесполезно упала обратно в воду, а его грудь приподнялась, когда он наконец-то перевел дыхание. Когда он перестал дышать?

Запах страха врезался в него, как грузовик, и он снова посмотрел на Тео, застывшего в добром футе от него. Его собственная рука заменила на его груди руку Лиама, палец выстукивал удары, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь, и он рвано втягивал в себя воздух.

— Мне нужно еще выпить, — объявил Тео, потом повернулся и вытащил задницу из воды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Песня America — A horse with no name


	20. Удобно-неудобно

Лиам неловко потоптался на месте, кусая губу, и позволил своему взгляду скользнуть к Тео. Он не говорил. Не говорил уже больше часа. Первые несколько минут для Лиама это было нормально — пока Тео со страдальческой гримасой допивал несколько оставшихся бутылок и они оба влезали в свою одежду, избегая встречаться глазами. Лиам предпочитал скорее молчащего Тео, чем издевающегося над ним из-за всей этой ситуации с прикосновениями к татуировке.

Но это было вечность назад. Лиам потрудился запихнуть инцидент в дальний угол своего разума и игнорировал смущение, охватывающее его, когда он думал о том, каким странным, должно быть, показалось Тео чертово потирание его ключицы, как будто это была лампа джинна. Теперь он был полностью готов забыть, что этот момент когда-либо случался, или принять издевки Тео. У него был целый набор готовых ответов, у него были оправдания, и он мог убедить себя, что Тео в них поверит. Он был _готов_ к тому, чтобы Тео на него набросился.

Однако Тео, похоже, не был на том же этапе. Лиам был почти уверен, что у него вообще не было никакого этапа.

Тео сгорбился и замкнулся в себе. Не полностью — его ноги болтались в воде над выступом пещеры, — но Лиам видел, что его плечи приподнялись почти до ушей, и слышал дурацкое «тук-тук» пальца Тео по бутылке, которую он сжимал в руке. Лиам был практически уверен, что Тео забыл, что он здесь. Он остекленевшими глазами уставился на воду. Его дыхание было ровным, не считая случайного заикнувшегося вздоха, как будто он забыл, сколько ему на самом деле нужно воздуха, и тот закончился.

В то время как Лиам был смущен из-за всего этого, Тео казался затравленным. Как будто, когда он посмотрел на Лиама, он на самом деле увидел Анук-Ите. А Лиам… ну, Лиам чувствовал себя беспомощным, потому что не знал, что делать. Он даже не знал, с чего начать. Момент был, конечно, странным, но не пугающим. От него можно было бы отмахнуться быстрым «чувак, кажется, выпивка для оборотней добралась до меня». Он не должен был оставить Тео в кататоническом ступоре*.

Лиам медленно встал, подходя ближе к Тео. Его обувь слишком громко шлепала по камням, но Тео даже не моргнул. Лиам переступил с ноги на ногу и проследил за взглядом Тео в сторону озера, словно мог найти под водой ответ на то, что, черт возьми, происходит. Он снова посмотрел на Тео.

Он был готов спорить и, какого бы черта не происходило, заставить Тео говорить об этом, даже открыл для этого рот, но тут же проглотил все слова и только испустил маленький задушенный звук, когда действительно увидел внешний вид Тео. Его глаза были мокрыми, блестевшими под лунным светом. Его рука, сжимающая бутылку, дрожала, даже когда он постукивал по ней, один раз, два раза.

— Тео, — тихо и неуверенно позвал Лиам, но даже это заставило Тео подпрыгнуть. Его глаза дернулись к нему, а плечи напряглись. И у Лиама на самом деле был только один способ помочь Тео расслабиться, когда он сходил с ума. Лиам опустился рядом с Тео, нервно улыбаясь. — Тебе нужно немного профилактики предотвращения кошмаров? — пошутил он, потянувшись к руке Тео, но как только его пальцы коснулись кожи, Тео пошевелился и отодвинулся прочь так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Не трогай меня, — зарычал Тео, и Лиам уронил руку второй раз за ночь. Когда он уставился на то место, где только что был Тео, его горло сжалось от унижения. Это было определенно не то, чего Лиам ожидал. — Я пойду спать.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Лиам и пригнул голову, когда услышал, как Тео прошел мимо него, пытаясь спрятать свои пылающие щеки.

— Ты идешь? Или ты будешь спать в пещере? — спросил Тео, и на самом деле это не звучало плохо. Это звучало гораздо менее неловко, чем собирать раздробленные кусочки его гордости и идти следом за Тео обратно в лагерь. Тем не менее, Лиам не мог позволить Тео понять, что он прячется от него в пещере, как настоящий отшельник, поэтому он снова поднялся и последовал за Тео по каменным ступенькам.

Возвращение было безмолвным. Они вдвоем нырнули в палатку Эрика, заняв места по обе стороны от него. Лиам был разочарован, когда понял, что использование Эрика в качестве буквальной стены между ними ничем не помогло облегчить жгучее унижение, которое он испытывал. Лиам поворачивался, пока не уткнулся лицом в стену палатки. Эрик фыркнул во сне.

Лиам пытался оставаться неподвижным, чтобы убедить себя заснуть, но у него не получалось, точно не тогда, когда Тео ерзал каждые несколько секунд, а его дурацкий палец не переставал постукивать с того момента, как они легли. Лиам был впечатлен способностью Эрика спать, не замечая этого. Когда прошло полчаса, Лиам услышал, как Тео снова пошевелился и как раздался шелест ткани, когда он встал. Лиам испустил облегченный вздох, поняв, что Тео собирается вынырнуть из палатки и, без сомнений, провести ночь, прохаживаясь и раздумывая. То есть так, как привык Лиам до того, как началось держание за руки. Он мог иметь дело с «сон для слабаков»-версией Тео.

Лиаму было намного проще отключить свой разум или, по крайней мере, успокоить его, зная, что Тео скоро будет вне поля зрения. Но факт заключался в том, что с Тео все было в порядке до тех пор, пока Лиам не сдвинул руку. Конечно, он, похоже, был немного озадачен, но это было ожидаемо — Лиам тоже не имел ни малейшего понятия, что он делал. Однако Лиам, переместив руку, что-то изменил… что-то спровоцировал.

То, что после этого Тео психанул, наверное, было гораздо меньше связано с Лиамом и гораздо больше с чем-то другим, вызвавшем жгучий запах страха.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Лиам прежде, чем смог остановить себя, и Тео замер на полпути к выходу. — Я имею в виду…

— Со мной все будет хорошо.

— И… и у нас все в порядке, да?

— Да, Лиам, у нас все в порядке, — мягко сказал Тео.

— Ладно… Хорошо, — решил Лиам, и его щеки вспыхнули красным.

— Поспи немного, тыковка.

*

Лиам был счастлив обнаружить Тео утром в гораздо лучшем настроении. Конечно, мешки у него под глазами быстро возвращались, но он сел рядом с Лиамом и завязал разговор с Ганз, как будто ничего не случилось.

После быстрого завтрака последними остатками пищи, купленной Сэмми и ее стаей, их заставили помогать собираться и очищать поляну. Как только они отыскали весь хлам, который могли оставить, мусорные мешки были готовы.

После окончательного осмотра поляны и Каса-Дель-Кул они собрались уходить. Сэмми возглавила отряд, пробирающийся через лес с мешками в руках.

— Эй, Тео, разве мы пришли не с другой стороны? — уточнил Лиам. Щеки Тео порозовели, а Мо испустил смешок.

— Так и есть, — медленно произнес Тео.

— Так… почему мы идем этим путем?

— Потому что Тео отстойно читает карту, — объявил Мо. — Парковка есть где-то в двух часах в той стороне.

— В двух часах? — переспросил Лиам. — Ты заставил нас идти где-то шесть с половиной, когда была…

— Я вырос в канализации, я не слишком много практиковался в чтении карт.

— Это твое оправдание для всего?

— Практически, — подтвердил Тео, закидывая мешок с мусором повыше на плечо.

— Ладно, но наш пикап все еще в другой стороне.

— На машине быстрее, чем пешком, — заметил Мо.

— Я уже подбрасываю этих двоих. — Сэмми кивнула на Мо и Эрика. — Мы проедем мимо того места, где вы припарковались, и я смогу высадить вас двоих возле вашей машины.

— О, ну, спасибо вам.

— Не благодари меня пока, — отмахнулась Сэмми. — Я люблю своих детей, но поверь мне, дай им еще пятнадцать минут, и ты захочешь идти шесть часов в одиночку.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. Мы восхитительны.

— Конечно, милый, — согласилась Сэмми.

Десять минут спустя Ганз начала играть в «отгадай, что я вижу».

Еще через пять минут слово «дерево» было отгадано двадцать семь раз.

— Они остановятся? — с надеждой спросил Лиам, и Сэмми пожала плечами.

— В конце концов.

— Я загадал что-то на букву «д», — сказал Эрик.

— Это дерево? — уточнила Сара.

— Как ты догадалась?

— О, мне просто повезло… Ладно, я загадала что-то… что-то на буквууууууу… «д».

Мо захихикал, как злобный колдун, когда Тео выругался себе под нос.

*

Добраться до автостоянки было все равно что найти воду в пустыне. Подростки наконец-то бросили свои дурацкие игры в слова, в которые играли последние полтора часа, и бросились каждый к своему транспортному средству.

Мешки для мусора были сброшены в соседний мусорный бак, переполнив его, а затем люди начали рассасываться с парковки, пока не остались только те, чьи имена Лиам действительно знал. Ганз и Тео склонились над капотом розового, как жевательная резинка, мини-купера, обмениваясь номерами на грязных огрызках бумаги — все телефоны уже давно разрядились. Эрик и Мо помогали Сэмми упаковать в кузов фургона чересчур много сумок.

— Пай-мальчик! — Лиам, смотревший, как Сара утрамбовывает мусор в помойке, чтобы поместился последний мешок, поднял голову. К нему подошел Додо с бутылкой под мышкой. — Держи, — сказал он, пихая ее Лиаму под нос. — Не пей все за один раз, а то блеванешь.

— Эм… — замялся Лиам, принимая бутылку спиртного без этикетки, и опустил на нее взгляд.

— В следующий раз можешь принести больше одежды. Ты действительно начинаешь вонять.

Лиам в замешательстве посмотрел, как Додо похлопал его по плечу, быстро махнул на прощание другим, взобрался на старый Харлей и под рев двигателя сорвался с места.

— Похоже, ты нашел друга, — заметила Сэмми. — Папе никто не нравится, ты должен быть рад.

— Почему я ему понравился?

— Ума не приложу, — заявил Тео, подходя ближе и засовывая листок бумаги с недавно приобретенными номерами в карман. — Ты заноза в заднице.

Лиам был почти уверен, что странно улыбаться, когда кто-то называет тебя занозой в заднице, но его губы все равно сложились в улыбку. Он беспокоился, что Тео соврал, когда сказал, что у них все в порядке. Лиам точно не знал, почему именно _оскорбления_ дали ему понять, что Тео говорил правду и что все случившееся, кроме того, что Тео потерял сон, не станет длительной неприятностью на ближайшие дни.

К тому времени, как Сара закончила бой с мусорным баком, вещи были упакованы в машины, а все готовы уезжать. Мо уже завопил «я спереди» и бросился на переднее сиденье. Эрик с горечью скользнул на заднее, показав средний палец в сторону своей сестры.

Лиама неожиданно втянула в объятия Ганз.

— Тео даст тебе номера всех. Я ожидаю хотя бы сообщений, ладно? Тебе всегда рады в Каса-Дель-Кул. Может, ты и ворчливый засранец, но мне это вроде нравится, — сказала она, отступая назад с дразнящей ухмылкой.

Ее место заняла Сара, но она только взъерошила его волосы вместо того, чтобы обнять его.

— Если когда-нибудь захочешь татуировку, звони. Ты даже можешь прийти к нам в салон, чтобы не делать ее в «грязном лесу», — предложила она, поворачиваясь и оттаскивая Ганз, которая пыталась задушить в тесных объятиях широко распахнувшего глаза Тео.

Сара быстро попрощалась с Тео, и девушки забрались в мини-купер, а Лиам и Тео присоединились к Сэмми и парням в фургоне. Обе машины медленно выехали со стоянки. Из мини-купера вырывалась рок-музыка, и две девушки показали парням средние пальцы, а те ответили настолько же зрело. Сэмми повернула налево, Ганз — направо, и они направились вниз по дороге. Эрик что-то тявкал о «следующем полнолунии», пока Мо опустил окно и зажег сигарету. Сэмми поймала взгляды ребят в зеркале заднего вида и с нежностью закатила глаза.

Лиам, может, и не вписывался в эту стаю так же хорошо, как Тео, но он не мог отрицать, что они определенно были интересной группой.

— Эй, Сэмми, — позвал Лиам. — Спасибо, что позволили нам заглянуть на ваше полнолуние.

— Да ладно, никаких проблем, — отозвалась Сэмми, сморщив нос так же, как когда встретила их. — Для этого и нужен временный приют.

— Если вам требуются предложения, как сделать его лучше, настоящие туалеты и душ были бы кстати, — заметил Тео.

— И кровати, — вздохнул Эрик. — Не могу дождаться, когда вернусь в свою кровать.

— Интернет не помешал бы, — согласился Мо.

— Это ночь единения с природой, — возразила Сэмми, закатив глаза. — У нас есть только то, что нам нужно.

— И старик, который плюется огнем, — это то, что вам нужно? — уточнил Тео.

Машина погрузилась в дружелюбное состязание, кто громче крикнет. Эрик и Мо предлагали, как они могли бы улучшить Каса-Дель-Кул с настоящей мебелью, а Сэмми отстаивала то, что построения вигвамов посреди леса более чем достаточно.

— Лиам, а ты что думаешь? — спросила Сэмми, когда болтовня стихла настолько, чтобы она смогла нормально вставить слово.

— Я думаю, что поле для лакросса действительно может оживить это место, — произнес Лиам.

— ЧУВАК! Ты играешь в лакросс? — завопил Эрик. — Почему я этого не знал? Ладно, итак…

После этого поездка пошла намного быстрее. Лиам застрял в спорах о том, какой спорт лучше — лакросс или хоккей, — в то время как Мо и Тео поглядывали друг на друга в поисках помощи, одинаково невежественные в спорте.

Когда они наконец повернули за угол, оказавшись на автостоянке, где они с Тео оставили пикап, Лиам на полном серьезе рассматривал предложение Эрика пойти на местное поле и сыграть пару раундов. Это было до того, как он посмотрел в окно, чтобы понять, почему они замедлились, и увидел приближающийся пикап. Возле него был припаркован знакомый голубой джип, из-под капота которого поднимался дым, а вокруг него столпилась стая. То, как головы Скотта и остальных в унисон повернулись к приближающейся машине, немного нервировало.

— Кто они?

— Моя стая, — скривился Лиам.

Тео откинул голову на подголовник, и с его губ сорвалась маленькая вереница проклятий.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кататонический ступор характеризуется двигательной заторможенностью, молчанием, мышечной гипертонией. В скованном состоянии больные могут находиться в течение нескольких недель и даже месяцев.


	21. Счастливые семьи

— Ты разве не живешь в Калифорнии? — спросил Эрик и отпихнул Лиама в сторону, чтобы получше рассмотреть стаю.

— Да.

— Так почему они здесь? — уточнил он, пошевелив пальцами в воздухе. Скотт смущенно наклонил голову набок, но вернул движение с причудливой улыбкой.

— Я не знаю, — тихо сказал Лиам. Его первой мыслью было то, что кто-то умер, но все были тут — замерли вокруг дымящейся машины и глядели на Лиама широкими глазами, как будто найти его в Айдахо было совершенно ошеломляющим поворотом событий, хотя он сказал, что будет здесь.

— Эй! Почему вы здесь? — спросил Мо, так сильно высовываясь из окна, что Сэмми пришлось быстро наклониться и схватить его за ремень, чтобы он не вывалился прямо наружу.

— В смысле, никто не умер, так что… — Слова застряли у Лиама в горле, когда он подумал о другой причине, по которой они могли быть здесь.

Они приехали забрать его домой.

Это бы объяснило, почему они так быстро приняли то, что он остался с Тео. Теперь они могли просто утащить Лиама домой, а не ругаться с ним по телефону.

— Мы как инопланетная золотая рыбка, — выдохнул Лиам, и на него в замешательстве уставились четыре пары глаз.

— Что?

— Это ловушка, — заявил Лиам.

— Ты имеешь в виду Адмирала*… — Лиам не стал ждать, пока Тео закончит, просто бросился к двери. — Лиам, подожди…

— Что с вами не так, черт возьми?! — зарычал Лиам.

Он хлопнул за собой дверью, прежде чем Тео успел выбраться наружу, и направился к стае. Они заставили его отправиться на полнолуние в какую-то случайную стаю, чтобы суметь его отыскать.

— С нами? — фыркнул Стайлз. — Это ты…

— Я бы на твоем месте заткнулась, — заметила Лидия, мягко похлопав Стайлза по руке.

Лиам повернулся к Скотту.

— Я сказал тебе, что мне нужно немного времени, а ты обманом заставил меня приехать в Айдахо, чтобы вы могли прийти и забрать меня?

— Что, нет… — начал Скотт, расширив глаза.

— Ты понимаешь, насколько это мерзко? Я доверял тебе, а ты просто…

— Лиам, заткнись.

— Извини?! — прошипел Лиам, поворачиваясь к Тео, и заметил, что Сэмми как раз выруливает с парковки, а Эрик и Мо с полным отсутствием тактичности пялятся в заднее окно.

— Я сказал, чтобы ты заткнулся. Не спеши делать выводы. Я уверен, что у них есть отличное объяснение тому, что они преследовали тебя через несколько штатов. Правда? — Тео повернулся к Скотту, приподняв бровь.

— Мы волновались, — пояснил Скотт.

— Волновались? — резко переспросил Лиам.

— Да, вы с Тео должны были…

— Я пока что не возвращаюсь домой, — огрызнулся Лиам.

— Ладно, — попытался успокоить его Скотт. — Но ты должен был позвонить вчера, и когда ты этого не сделал…

— Мы подумали, что Тео убил тебя, — заявила Малия.

— Тео, садись в машину, мы уезжаем, — зарычал Лиам.

— Да, дорогой, — протянул Тео, не двигаясь с места.

— Или что ты убил кого-нибудь, а он помогает тебе спрятать тело и покинуть страну, — добавил Мейсон.

— Или что список людей, которым доверяет Дерек, оказался еще более дерьмовым, и стая собирается убить тебя, — хмыкнул Стайлз.

Дерек, опирающийся на свою Камаро и имеющий отчетливый вид человека, который предпочел бы сейчас быть где угодно еще, наконец поднял глаза, скрытые солнцезащитными очками, и расстрелял Стайлза свирепым взглядом.

— Мы притащили сюда свои задницы, чтобы спасти тебя, чувак, — заверил Мейсон.

— Спасти меня? — фыркнул Лиам. — Почему мне могло понадобиться…

— Ваши телефоны были выключены. Мы не могли связаться с Сэмми, и я подумал, что они похитили тебя, — серьезно произнес Скотт. — Или что Монро нашла вас, не знаю, я волновался и…

— И вы приехали только для того, чтобы убедиться, что мы в порядке? — осторожно уточнил Лиам, заметно сдуваясь. Он мог иметь дело со стаей, которая беспокоилась о нем.

— Да, — подтвердил Скотт.

— Конечно, мы вовсе не надеялись, что Тео уже убили, — легко сказал Стайлз, и Лиам стиснул зубы, проглотив резкий ответ.

— Все так же смешно, как и раньше, — хмыкнул Тео и наконец направился к пикапу, даже не взглянув на стаю. — У нас есть незаконченное дорожное путешествие, так что пойдем…

— Нет, — выпалил Мейсон и схватил Лиама за руку, когда тот пытался последовать за Тео. — Чувак, мы ехали где-то пятнадцать часов подряд, ты не можешь бросить нас сразу же, как мы сюда добрались!

— Уверен, он может, — проворчал Тео.

— Вы голодные? — спросил Скотт, взяв Лиама за другую руку. — Может, сходим поесть? Вы могли бы рассказать нам о своей поездке.

Лиам посмотрел на Тео, на миг забеспокоившись, что он тоже присоединится к их захватам и Лиам в итоге станет веревкой в неловком соревновании по перетягиванию каната. Вместо этого Тео оставался около пикапа, положив руки на край кузова, глядел на Лиама, приподняв брови, и Лиам знал, что это означает: «Твой ход, но если ты выберешь то, что я думаю, ты выберешь, я буду жаловаться тебе ближайшую сотню миль». Лиам дернул бровью в ответ, и это движение заставило Тео закатить глаза.

— Ладно, — буркнул он. — Мы проезжали мимо закусочной по дороге из лагеря. Поверните направо и езжайте прямо пятнадцать минут.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — согласился Скотт, ухмыляясь так, словно Рождество наступило раньше. — Отлично. Вы не против кого-нибудь подвезти? Только трое из нас поместятся у Дерека в…

— Эм, Скотти. Я думаю, ты кое о чем забываешь, — заметил Стайлз.

— Чувак, джип может подождать… — начал Скотт.

— Я не оставлю ее здесь**.

— Мы вернемся и починим ее позже, но…

— Скотт!

— Технически, она теперь моя, так что…

— Лиам, пойдем, — позвал Тео.

Лиам бросился к машине Тео, но прежде чем он успел до нее добраться, на пассажирское сиденье уселась Лидия. Лиам с Тео замерли у пикапа и встретились глазами сквозь окно.

— Эм, Лидия… — замялся Лиам.

— Прошло десять часов с тех пор, как мы в последний раз останавливались в уборной, — спокойно сообщила Лидия. — Я не буду ждать, пока они закончат спорить, чтобы добраться до нее.

— Есть лес прямо… — начал Тео. Лиам не видел, какой взгляд ему подарила Лидия, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы он со щелчком захлопнул рот. — Тогда поехали, — решил он, забираясь на водительское сиденье.

Лиам с раздраженным фырканьем запрыгнул на заднее. Прежде чем он смог захлопнуть дверь, Мейсон и Кори нырнули следом за ним, и Мейсон толкнул его дальше, чтобы поудобнее устроиться в середине. Тео завел машину еще до того, как все пристегнули ремни безопасности или, в случае Кори, хотя бы успели закрыть дверь. Лиам понадеялся, что это из-за того, что он просто пытался избежать еще каких-нибудь незваных гостей в машине, а не из-за того, что он планировал отправить их всех в огненную могилу, чтобы ему не пришлось идти на свидание со стаей МакКолла.

Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что после почти двух недель жизни в пикапе Лиам привык находиться здесь с Тео и ко всему, что это приносило. Глупые вопросы, тупые разговоры, еще более тупые споры, периодические (не то чтобы он когда-нибудь собирался признать это вслух) сеансы пения, в основном когда один из них подпевал какой-нибудь песне только для того, чтобы позлить другого. Он также привык к молчанию. Бывало напряженное молчание после ссоры, когда никто из них не протягивал руку, чтобы включить музыку, как будто они хотели сидеть и пропитываться своей обидой. Бывало раздраженное молчание, когда разговор обрывался после дурацкой шутки. Бывало усталое молчание, когда Тео пил уже четвертый стаканчик кофе, а Лиам был почти уверен, что он накачался таким количеством кофеина, что не поймет ни единого слова, если Лиам попытается ему что-то сказать — неважно, оборотень он или нет. Бывало «глубокое и задумчивое» молчание, мирное молчание, когда Лиам смотрел на проплывающий мимо пейзаж или на то, как фонари отбрасывают свет на лицо Тео, когда было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть что-нибудь еще. И, наконец, было неловкое молчание, которое, на удивление, случалось не так уж часто.

Лиам был уверен, что прошел через все возможные сценарии во время поездки в машине. Но он оказался неправ, потому что находиться в пикапе с Тео, Мейсоном, Кори и Лидией — это отличалось от всего, что он испытал раньше.

Может быть, потому что он был единственным в машине, кто действительно казался непринужденным. Руки Тео сжимали руль слишком сильно, заставляя его скрипеть, а палец постукивал по нему — «тук-тук». Лидия ерзала каждые несколько секунд, сцепляя и расцепляя руки на коленях. Кори выглядел чересчур бледным и смутно больным, а Мейсон… Ну, Мейсон сидел, надув щеки, и перегонял воздух из одного края рта в другой, тихо и ровно, как часы.

Когда через десять минут наконец-то показалась закусочная, Лиам был готов броситься прочь из машины и побежать обратно, прямиком в лагерь оборотней. Он не удосужился указать Тео на то, что он, должно быть, ехал слишком быстро, раз они уже были здесь. Лидия выскочила за дверь прежде, чем Тео вообще начал парковаться, и устремилась ко входу в закусочную удивительно проворно для кого-то на каблуках.

Трое оставшихся на заднем сиденье подождали, пока Тео остановит машину, и только потом вылезли наружу. Тео неохотно последовал за ними. Мейсон и Кори поспешили в закусочную, а Лиам побрел следом.

— Лиам. — Лиам обернулся к Тео, когда тот позвал его по имени. Он стоял, замерев у пикапа, дверь которого все еще была открыта. — Я приеду за тобой через несколько часов, захвати мне что-нибудь, когда будешь уходить.

— Или ты можешь просто пойти поесть с нами, как нормальный человек?

— Я не против исчезнуть на нек…

— Ну, а я против, — огрызнулся Лиам. — Ты не бросишь меня отдуваться одного. Я справился со стаей отшельников, ты можешь справиться с моей стаей.

Тео, к счастью, не отметил тот факт, что у стаи отшельников и Лиама точно не было такой же сложной предыстории, как у Тео со стаей МакКолла. Вместо этого он просто испустил вздох, захлопнул дверь пикапа и пошел вперед.

— Ты понимаешь, что больше буквально никто не хочет, чтобы я был там? — уточнил Тео. Лиам проигнорировал это, просто повернулся и протиснулся в закусочную.

Неловкое молчание продолжалось и внутри. Кори и Мейсон сидели с одной стороны стола, а Тео и Лиам — с другой. Лиам медленно рвал на кусочки салфетку, в то время как Кори безжизненно уставился на свое меню, а Мейсон, похоже, пытался заставить Тео играть с ним в гляделки, чего Тео благополучно избегал, пялясь на Лиама с выражением лица, говорящим: «Ну, теперь ты счастлив? Я пришел, и теперь всем неудобно». Телефон Тео лежал на столе, подключенный к розетке на стене, и гудел каждые несколько секунд, когда на него приходили пропущенные звонки от Скотта.

Лидия, вернувшись из туалета, присоединилась к молчанию, садясь и с натренированной небрежностью начиная изучать свои ногти.

Лиам молился, чтобы к ним подошла официантка и приняла у них заказ, потому что это, по крайней мере, заставило бы кого-то заговорить. Вместо этого официантка держалась подальше от их стола, без сомнения чувствуя исходящее от него удушающее напряжение. Лиам ломал голову, пытаясь придумать, что сказать.

— Тео отказывается заниматься сексом за деньги, — ляпнул Лиам.

Все глаза моментально уставились на него. Лидия медленно опустила руку, переводя взгляд на Тео, а потом снова на Лиама.

— Думаю, здесь может быть важен контекст, — заметила она.

Лиам почти взбодрился. Неважно, насколько натянуто это прозвучало или что Тео пробормотал «господи боже» себе под нос, — это, по крайней мере, был разговор.

— Я случайно пытался заставить его заняться сексом за деньги, — объяснил Лиам, но трем остальным это, похоже, не помогло понять ситуацию.

— Как ты случайно… — начал Кори.

— Ты пытался заплатить ему за секс с тобой? — взвизгнул Мейсон.

Тео рассмеялся так громко, что привлек внимание всех, кто находился в закусочной.

— Что? Нет! Нет, нет, я бы не стал платить за секс с ним! Я просто случайно пытался разрешить использовать его, как проститутку, я не…

— Почему кто-то мог подумать, что ты его сутенер? Ты одеваешься, как бедняк, — сказала Лидия.

Лиам бы забеспокоился, что Тео умрет от удушья — так он давился смехом, — но он был слишком зол на него за то, что он вообще смеялся.

— Все было не так… — фыркнул Лиам. Почему он хотел продолжать этот разговор? — Ну, мы ждали съемок, и Тео как раз закончили намазывать маслом…

— Намазывать маслом? — переспросил Кори.

— У меня есть фото…

— У тебя есть фото намазанного маслом Тео? Зачем?

— Я не… Просто слушай историю, ладно?

— О чем мы говорим? — спросил Стайлз, плюхаясь рядом с Лидией.

— Мы еще не до конца уверены, — ответила Лидия. — Тео — _не_ проститутка. Лиам может быть, а может не быть его сутенером, а еще Тео был покрыт маслом. У Лиама есть фото для доказательства.

Стайлз повернулся к Скотту, который подтащил к ним стул.

— Если бы мы остались чинить джип, как я предложил, мы бы никогда не стали частью этого разговора.

Пять минут спустя Лиаму удалось закончить рассказ об их первой попытке получить деньги на дорогу. Лиам был вполне доволен тем, что ему удалось сломать лед. Достаточно, чтобы официантка даже отважилась подойти и принять их заказ. Правда, он был уверен, что она пожалела об этом, когда бросилась записывать шквал заказов, который на нее обрушился. Атмосфера все еще была не совсем легкой, но она снизилась до вежливой.

— Чувак, дай мне посмотреть фотки, — попросил Мейсон. — Каким был Гранд-Каньон? А Вегас? Что вы делали? Где вы спали? Вы…

— По одному вопросу за раз, чувак, — фыркнул Лиам. — И я присылал тебе фотографии.

— Да, три, — фыркнул в ответ Мейсон. — И одну из них — случайно.

Телефон Тео с громким стуком упал на стол.

— Это со вчерашнего дня, — сказал Тео, толкая телефон к Мейсону. Мейсон осторожно взял его, и его лицо осветила ухмылка, когда он посмотрел на фото. — Лиам стал нянькой для детей, и они решили, что ему нужна новая прическа…

— Серьезно? — вздохнул Лиам, когда Мейсон повернул телефон, чтобы дать ему посмотреть на фото самого себя с беспорядочными косичками.

Скотт выхватил у него телефон и фыркнул, увидев фотографию.

— Чувак, ты должен постричься, — заметил он. — Это все, что у тебя есть?

Тео покосился на Лиама и пожал плечами.

— Есть еще пара, но у Лиама большая часть… — Скотт провел пальцем по экрану, и его улыбка смягчилась, что бы он ни увидел. — Или ты можешь вторгнуться в мою личную жизнь, конечно, — добавил Тео.

— Вы ходили в боулинг? — уточнил Скотт с маленьким смешком.

Тео в самом деле ухмыльнулся в ответ. Он даже не жаловался, когда Стайлз украл телефон у Скотта, чуть не выдернув шнур из розетки. Однако он тут же расползся по столу, чтобы продолжить листать фотографии, не прерывая зарядки.

— Да, Лиам дулся всю ночь, потому что была ничья.

— Дважды, окей? Это ненормально, — упорствовал Лиам.

— Чувак, у тебя на телефоне целый набор фоток Лиама где-то уровня сталкера, — фыркнул Стайлз, быстро перелистывая их.

Улыбка пропала с лица Тео, и он дернул за кабель, заставив телефон выпрыгнуть из рук Стайлза.

— Ты-то все знаешь о том, каково быть сталкером, не так ли? Я имею в виду, как долго ты следил за Лидией, прежде чем она дала тебе шанс?

— Ты такой му…

— Кто заказывал чизбургер с беконом?

— О, слава богу, — выдохнул Мейсон.

Лиам вжался в сиденье, когда Тео и Стайлз начали прожигать друг друга свирепыми взглядами через стол, и подумал, что это будет долгий обед.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Лиам имеет в виду Адмирала Акбара (похожего на золотую рыбку) из «Звездных войн», который в какой-то момент заметил, что повстанцы попали в ловушку.
> 
> ** Да, они говорят о джипе не «it», как о машине, а «she», как о девушке


	22. Отступники

— Это так странно, — с тихим трепетом сказал Мейсон.

— Что странно? — уточнил Лиам, глядя на то, как Скотт и остальные спорят на искусственном газоне.

— Я просто говорю, что лазертаг явно лучше, чем безумный гольф! — прошипел Стайлз.

— Я с ним согласна.

— Лазертаг был где-то на десять баксов дороже, и в последний раз, когда мы там были, ты заставил маленькую девочку плакать, — напомнил Скотт.

— Ты заставил ребенка плакать? — переспросила Лидия.

— Ладно, это была случайность и…

— Чувак, — фыркнул Мейсон, хлопая Лиама по руке, чтобы привлечь его внимание. — Посмотри на это и скажи мне, что это не странно.

— Посмотреть на что?

— На это… — Мейсон кивнул на маленькое здание на краю лужайки, перед которым стояли Тео и Кори. Кори неловко застыл, держа в руке две клюшки для гольфа, в то время как Тео передавал деньги девушке за стойкой.

— Что, Тео? — спросил Лиам и наклонил голову, пытаясь понять, что в Тео было настолько странным, что Мейсон почувствовал необходимость на это указать.

— Да, чувак, Тео. Он… я имею в виду, он пытался убить нас, а мы собираемся играть с ним в безумный гольф, как ты можешь не считать это странным? — фыркнул Мейсон.

— Просто не считаю, — слегка пожал плечами Лиам. — Я сказал, что хочу убраться от сверхъестественного, и это то, что мы делаем. Дурацкое человеческое дерьмо, как боулинг. Это просто… еще один день. Он не тот человек, каким ты его считаешь, ладно? Тео странный, только когда ест или на озере. Не в гольфе.

— Что за озеро? — поинтересовался Мейсон.

— Что? Ничего? Я не знаю. Я просто говорю, что это не странно. Странно то, что мы собираемся играть с _Дереком_ , — поспешно выпалил Лиам. — Ты знаешь, что однажды я чуть не убил его и Стайлза в задней части фургона? — Брови Мейсона сошлись, а его лицо растерянно вытянулось. — Слушай, если ты будешь вести себя так, словно это не странно, это не будет странно. Тео на самом деле забавный.

— Он забавный? — недоверчиво повторил Мейсон.

— Да, чувак, — подтвердил Лиам. Он не мог перестать ухмыляться из-за выражения ужаса, которое появилось на лице Мейсона после предположения, что Тео может быть забавным. — Просто поверь мне, ладно? Относись к нему, как к нормальному человеку, и он так и будет себя вести. Может, немного как мудак, но…

— Да… да. Тео нормальный. Я могу это сделать, — пробормотал Мейсон. — Нет, я не могу это сделать, — добавил он мгновение спустя, решительно тряхнув головой. — Он пытался убить тебя…

— Мейсон, просто поверь мне. Пожалуйста.

— Но…

— Я попробовал с Кори. Ты можешь попробовать с Тео.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я проигнорировал тот факт, что ты сравниваешь мое общение с Тео и твое общение с моим _парнем_ , или…

— Заткнись. Я просто имею в виду… У нас были все основания не доверять Кори, но ты это сделал, поэтому это сделал и я…

— В конечном счете…

— И это была хорошая идея. Так что просто поверь мне, ладно? Он другой.

— Если он попробует сделать что-нибудь злое, я собираюсь избить его моей клюшкой для гольфа.

— Чувак, если он попробует сделать что-нибудь злое, я помогу тебе убить его, но я вроде как… на девяносто процентов уверен, что его злобность упала до уровня обычной раздражительности.

— Девяносто процентов? Это должно было меня успокоить?

— Определенно. Я только где-то на семьдесят процентов уверен, что Стайлз не собирается стать серийным убийцей, так что…

Они оба повернулись, глядя на разглагольствующего Стайлза.

— Дерек, клянусь богом, я горжусь тобой за то, что у тебя есть чувство юмора, но если ты еще раз пошутишь за мой счет, то я засуну свою биту так глубоко в твою задницу, что ты будешь кашлять обломками.

— Мы поняли, что ты хочешь в лазертаг. Мы можем сыграть в него позже, или…

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что нам нужны более нормальные друзья? — пробормотал Лиам.

— Каждый день, чувак, — пропел Мейсон. — Хотя не тебе об этом говорить. Я поворачиваюсь к тебе спиной на минуту, а ты становишься лучшими друзьями с психопатом…

— Мы не лучшие друзья, — раздраженно фыркнул Лиам и пробурчал, ковыряя ногой газон: — Мы на самом деле вообще не друзья.

— Парень собирается сыграть в безумный гольф, потому что ты попросил его.

— Он играет в безумный гольф, потому что нам всем нужно развлечься.

— Конечно. А на завтрак он пришел, потому что был голоден? Как говорит Стайлз, один раз — случайность, два — совпа…

— Я уже говорил тебе это по телефону — Тео не заменит тебя, как моего лучшего друга.

— А еще ты сказал, что вы не заплетаете друг другу волосы…

— Это сделала маленькая девочка, а не Тео.

— На самом деле я беспокоюсь не о том, что Тео крадет у меня звание лучшего друга.

— И что это должно означать?

— Они идут. Веди себя нормально, — прошипел Мейсон.

— Я думал, мы и так вели себя нормально? Или не вели?

Мейсон проигнорировал его, с улыбкой принимая клюшку, которую ему предложил Кори.

— Держи, — сказал Тео, бросая Лиаму клюшку и мяч.

— Итак, — произнес Мейсон. — Ты, эм… ты фанат гольфа?

Тео перевел взгляд на Лиама и сузил глаза, как будто это была его вина, что Мейсон пытался быть милым. Так на самом деле и было, но Лиам не собирался извиняться за это. Он бы даже обнял Мейсона, если бы это не было странно — обнять человека, потому что он спросил у кого-то, нравится ли ему гольф.

— Нет, — прямо ответил Тео.

— Круто, — пробормотал Мейсон.

Лиам сердито посмотрел на Тео, который в ответ закатил глаза.

— А что насчет тебя? Тебе нравится гольф? — спросил Тео, глядя на Лиама и как будто говоря: «Ну что, ты счастлив?» Лиам был счастлив.

— Эээ… Не очень? — признался Мейсон.

— Круто, — передразнил Тео. — Тогда давайте покончим с этим. — Он направился к остальным, которые уже ждали у первой лунки.

_Ну, все прошло хорошо_ , подумал Лиам.

— Это в самом деле не странно для тебя? — прошептал Мейсон.

Лиам снова посмотрел на Тео. Он остановился и начал с пустым взглядом подбрасывать на ладони мяч для гольфа, держась достаточно близко к стае, чтобы они принимали его во внимание. И действительно — это было странно, но не то, что они тусовались с Тео. Странным было видеть Тео, который собирался сделать что-то немного детское и при этом не выглядел так, будто вот-вот выпрыгнет из кожи от волнения.

— Не так, как ты думаешь, — с небольшим вздохом сказал Лиам. — Пошли.

— Мы должны разделиться на две команды… — начала Лидия, когда Лиам и Кори с Мейсоном приблизились.

— Чур я не в команде Тео! — выкрикнул Стайлз, и Лиам даже со своего места увидел, как напряглись плечи Тео.

— Да перестанешь ты быть таким мудаком! — зарычал Лиам, заставив всех остальных уставиться на него. Стайлз широко распахнул глаза, как олень, ослепленный фарами. — Серьезно, если он тебе не нравится, не говори с ним, тебе не обязательно продолжать пытаться уколоть его, как маленькая мелочная суч…

— Он ужасен в гольфе, — перебил его Стайлз.

— Что? — переспросил Лиам.

— Ты собирался назвать меня сучкой? — уточнил Стайлз.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я плох в гольфе? — поинтересовался Тео. — Я могу быть великолепен.

— Восьмой день рождения Скотта. Мы ходили в гольф… Ты почти сломал нос одной девочке, когда бросил клюшку позади себя, — медленно произнес Стайлз. — А потом ты сломал свой _собственный_ нос, когда ударил себя по лицу, — самодовольно закончил он.

Лиам увидел, как кончики ушей у Тео покраснели.

— Ты сломал себе нос, играя в гольф? — уточнил Лиам.

— Нет.

— Да, — подтвердил Скотт. — Моей маме пришлось отвезти тебя в больницу.

— Видишь? Я не хочу быть в команде Тео, потому что он отстой, а не потому что он лживый кусок дерь…

— Я пойду в команду Тео, — объявил Дерек достаточно громко, чтобы заглушить голос Стайлза. Стайлз, судя по всему, этого не оценил и взглянул в его сторону так, словно он его предал.

— Чувак!

— Не зови меня чуваком, — вздохнул Дерек.

— Моя команда — явно лучший выбор, почему бы тебе…

— Чтобы я мог победить тебя, — прямо сказал Дерек.

— И ты назвал меня мелочной сучкой, — усмехнулся Стайлз, глядя на Лиама. — Давай, коротышка, покажем им, как…

— Я пойду с Дереком, — выпалил Лиам. — Мейс?

— Да. Конечно, мы тоже, — неохотно кивнул Мейсон.

— Скотти? — взмолился Стайлз.

— Да, я буду в твоей команде, — с улыбкой согласился Скотт.

— Ха-ха! У меня есть истинный альфа!

— Стайлз, тогда все остальные тоже должны быть с тобой, — заметила Лидия. — Уже получается пятеро против четверых.

— Ты бы все равно пошла ко мне, правда? Даже если бы не должна была? — уточнил Стайлз.

— …Конечно, — пропела Лидия.

— Мы можем уже начать? — спросила Малия. — Дерек. Сыграем.

Дерек и Малия вышли вперед, готовясь к первому удару. Лиам помахал своей клюшкой и скользнул взглядом обратно к Тео, который, прищурившись, наблюдал за гольфистами, как будто пытался заранее запомнить каждое движение, чтобы потом суметь их повторить.

— Так… ты сломал себе нос, играя в гольф? — напомнил он, и Тео испустил низкий вздох.

— Заткнись, — велел он, глядя, как Мейсон встал в очередь для следующего удара.

— Ты правда был ужасен, пока был человеком, да? — уточнил Лиам, ухмыляясь ему. Тео на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом, и Лиам был уверен, что он сделал это только для того, чтобы Лиам увидел, как он закатил глаза. — Серьезно, как ты сломал свой собственный нос?

— Мне было восемь, ладно? Клюшка была действительно большой и… Хватит ржать, — проворчал Тео.

— Прости, я просто представляю это, — хихикнул Лиам.

— А знаешь, что я представляю? Как ты плачешь и цепляешься за Эвелин, потому что тебе пришлось перейти по мосту.

— Я не плакал.

— Говори себе, что хочешь, если это помогает тебе спать по ночам.

— Тео, хочешь пойти следующим? — предложил Мейсон.

Палец Тео постучал по его клюшке.

— Конечно.

— Помни — держи ее крепче и ударь по мячу вот этим концом, — напутствовал Лиам, стукнув по его клюшке. — Попробуй не сломать свой нос, а если сделаешь это — дай мне заснять…

Тео качнул своей клюшкой, ударив Лиама между ног и заставив его со стоном свалиться на землю, а сам направился прочь.

— Не волнуйся, тыковка, кажется, я уловил суть, — бросил он через плечо и метнул в Лиама запатентованную Тео-ухмылку, после чего прошел мимо Мейсона, который поспешил помочь Лиаму подняться.

— И это нормально для тебя? — спросил Мейсон, и Лиам сморгнул слезы, когда боль отступила.

— К сожалению, — признался он.

Он смотрел, как Тео сделал свой удар. Мяч свистнул в воздухе, пролетел мимо маленьких барьеров вокруг первого поля и приземлился в добрых десяти футах в стороне, во второй области. Они вдевятером наблюдали, как он подпрыгнул на упругой искусственной траве, покатился в сторону лунки и упал в нее с нежным щелчком.

— Не уверен, что я должен быть впечатлен, — заметил Дерек.

— Может, попробовать ударить его чуть послабее? — предложила Лидия, и Тео умчался, чтобы вернуть себе мяч, бормоча себе под нос что-то, подозрительно напоминающее «да что ты говоришь». Лиам не слишком постарался скрыть смех.

Лиам был бы рад сказать, что навыки Тео улучшались, пока игра продолжалась, но это было бы откровенной ложью. Три лунки спустя Лиам был почти уверен, что у Тео общий счет ударов оказался больше, чем у всех остальных вместе взятых, и все только ухудшалось по мере того, как поля становились сложнее. В отличие от боулинга способности химеры Тео, похоже, ничуть не помогали. Если уж на то пошло, они, казалось, только мешали.

— Слушай, мужик, расслабься, или ты сейчас сломаешь клюшку, — сказал Мейсон.

— Бей так сильно, как только можешь.

— Заткнись, Стайлз, — отрезал Тео, в энный раз ударяя по маленькому фиолетовому мячу.

Лиам поморщился, когда мяч врезался в крыло ветряной мельницы и откатился обратно к нему. Глаза Тео опасно вспыхнули, а из его груди вырвалось рычание. Стайлз за его спиной испустил хихикающий смешок, прозвучавший наполовину безумно.

— Это уже становится неловко, — вздохнул Дерек, когда Тео сделал еще один удар и то же самое случилось снова.

— Заткнись, — раздраженно буркнул Тео.

— Я почти уверен, что ты превысил лимит в девять ударов, чувак, — произнес Мейсон.

— Мы можем отвернуться, пока ты положишь его по другую сторону от ветряной мельницы, хочешь? — предложил Лиам, и Тео вскинул на него мрачный сердитый взгляд.

— Я разобрался, — заявил Тео, опять ударяя по мячу, но он срикошетил обратно к нему, и Стайлз хмыкнул.

— Ты действительно не разбираешься, — заметила Малия.

Тео размахнулся и еще раз врезал по мячу, запустив его вверх по изогнутой траектории. Он с громким стуком ударил по ветряной мельнице и устремился обратно к лицу Тео. Лиам бы засмеялся над тем, как Тео бросил свою клюшку и рухнул на настил, если бы не был слишком занят, наблюдая за тем, как мяч продолжил свой полет и шлепнул по лицу хихикающего Скотта. Скотт с воплем боли повалился на землю и вскинул руку, прижимая ее к своей скуле, а по воздуху поплыл запах крови.

Смех Стайлза оборвался с задушенным звуком. Все переводили взгляд с Тео на Скотта, который все еще распластался на земле, в ужасе пялясь на Тео. Сквозь его пальцы просочилась кровь, а мяч покатился по траве между ними. Тео разрушил весь момент, когда с его губ сорвался приглушенный шипящий смешок, и хлопнул себя рукой по рту, пытаясь удержать его внутри.

— Думаю, ты сломал мне скулу… — пробормотал Скотт.

Стайлз взорвался лающим смехом, достаточно громким, чтобы поглотить приглушенное хихиканье Тео. Лиам увидел, как Тео убрал со своего лица радостное выражение.

— Ты быстро исцелишься, — сказал Тео, подходя к Скотту.

Он протянул руку, как будто чтобы помочь ему встать. Лиам увидел, как Скотт вздрогнул и на миг напрягся всем телом и как расширились глаза Тео, когда он это заметил. Его рука начала падать обратно, но прежде чем она полностью опустилась, Скотт дернулся, хватая его ладонь. Тео застыл на полсекунды, а потом поднял Скотта с земли, и эта сцена товарищества выглядела невыносимо неловкой, словно никто из них не хотел быть ее частью.

— Это был несчастный случай, — сообщил Тео, и с его лица пропали все следы веселья.

— Я знаю, — быстро кивнул Скотт. Его кожа уже исцелялась. Они оба немного замешкались. — Я имею в виду, не то чтобы ты достаточно хорош, чтобы спланировать этот удар, верно? — добавил Скотт с неуверенной улыбкой.

— Верно, — согласился Тео, и его палец постучал по клюшке, один раз, два раза. — Знаете, думаю, мне хватило гольфа на сегодня.

— Все действительно в поря…

— Я буду в машине, когда вы закончите. Надери им задницы, — произнес Тео, взглянув на Лиама, после чего снова посмотрел на Скотта, слегка кивнул ему, повернулся и пошел обратно к стойке регистрации. Стая на мгновение замолчала, глядя, как Тео удаляется, прежде чем Мейсон хлопнул Лиама рукой по спине.

— Ладно, чувак, ты слышал его. Попади нам в лунку с одного удара, и у нас будет шанс, — заявил Мейсон, подталкивая Лиама к полю и отвлекая его внимание от Тео, который возвращал свою клюшку.

*

Лиам думал, что после импровизированной игры в гольф стая отправится обратно в Бейкон-Хиллс, поэтому не жаловался на то, что они с Тео застряли на парковке еще на полчаса. Они наблюдали, как Скотт и Стайлз пытались починить джип с помощью изоленты и как потом Дереку потребовалось всего пять минут, чтобы на самом деле починить его, как только ему удалось отпихнуть с дороги двух подростков.

Когда двигатель наконец заревел, Лиам выскочил из кузова пикапа, готовый быстро попрощаться со стаей и помахать им, чтобы они с Тео могли вернуться к своему намеченному дорожному путешествию.

Он не ожидал, что Стайлз отбарабанит ему указания, как добраться до мотеля, а после этого запрыгнет в джип с обещанием разбудить их всех с утра пораньше, чтобы сыграть в лазертаг, прежде чем они покинут город. Так что он просто согласился встретиться с ними у мотеля до того, как осознал свои слова, и повернулся к нахмурившемуся Тео, в то время как джип выехал с парковки.

*

— Я ненавижу мотели, — вздохнул Лиам, глядя через окно на неопрятное здание.

— Твоя вина, что мы здесь. Смирись с этим.

— Но они воняют, — проскулил Лиам.

— Это ты воняешь.

— Очень по-взрослому.

— Нет, серьезно, — заявил Тео. — Не понимаю, почему никто еще не заставил тебя принять душ, ты воняешь. — Лиам открыл рот, готовясь резко ответить. — Успокойся, я тоже… — усмирил его Тео. — Мы ходим в одной и той же одежде три дня. Именно тогда мы в последний раз останавливались в мотеле и принимали душ. — Лиам, к сожалению, не мог поспорить с этим, потому что это была практически правда. Плаванье в озере не сильно помогло очистить их одежду, вместо этого добавило к поту запах сырости. — И так как я заплатил за твой обед, твой гольф и собираюсь заплатить за комнату, будет только справедливо, что в душ я пойду первым.

— Это совершенно не справедливо! Ты не дал мне денег! — возразил Лиам.

— Я дал тебе деньги. Не моя вина, что ты потратил их на «Звездные войны» и безвкусный сувенир для Мейсона.

— Это определенно была не половина от трех тысяч…

— Так и есть, но ты должен мне плату за услуги няньки, так что я вычел ее. Тебе повезло, что ты вообще что-то получил, — заявил Тео, забрасывая на плечо сумку и выскакивая из машины. Лиам вылез следом и помчался за ним по парковке к стойке регистрации.

— Знаешь, если ты действительно моя нянька, ты должен позволить мне пойти в ванную первым.

— Это еще почему?

— Благополучие детей и все такое, знаешь ли. Ставить их выше себя и…

— Я преподаю тебе важный жизненный урок, — усмехнулся Тео.

— О, правда, и какой же?

— Деньги покупают счастье. Или, в данном случае, первое посещение душа.

— Ты такой чудной…

— Лиам! — Лиам повернулся к Мейсону и Кори, отходящим от стойки регистрации. Мейсон ярко улыбался, а в его ладони позвякивал ключ. — Чувак, ты вовремя, я как раз взял нам комнату…

— Ты взял нам комнату? — повторил Лиам.

— Да, пойдем, тебе действительно нужно в душ…

— Я же тебе говорил, — пробурчал Тео.

— Но я собирался…

— Хорошей ночевки, — пропел Тео и шагнул в двери прежде, чем Лиам успел закончить предложение.

— Ты собирался что? — напомнил Мейсон.

Лиам свирепо уставился сквозь стекло на Тео, стоящего у стойки регистрации.

— Ничего, пошли.

*

Только после выхода из душа Лиам понял, что у Тео остались все их вещи, в том числе и сменная одежда для Лиама. А еще Тео был раздражающе прав насчет того, насколько сильно он и его одежда воняли. Лиам не мог снова ее надеть, если только не хотел принимать душ еще раз.

— Давай, Мейсон… — взмолился Лиам.

— Лиам, он не ответил, когда я постучал в дверь, — со вздохом сказал Мейсон.

— Он наверняка просто не услышал тебя, — настаивал Лиам.

— Чувак, нет, я _слышал_ , как он смеялся над этим через дверь.

— Мне нужна одежда…

— Тогда иди и возьми ее. Я не стану вламываться к Тео в комнату, он убьет меня.

— Я не могу пойти! Я в полотенце.

— Я уверен, что никто не будет возражать.

— Чувак…

— Я провожу тебя до двери, — вздохнул Кори.

— Какую часть из того, что я в полотенце, ты не понял?

— Никто тебя не увидит.

Кори взял Лиама за руку, и он почувствовал, как по нему прокатилась знакомая дрожь, когда Кори сделал их обоих невидимыми.

— …Ладно. Спасибо.

Они вдвоем покинули комнату и направились через парковку к номеру Тео. Лиам одной рукой придерживал полотенце: видимым он был или нет, идея уронить его и остаться голым на людях точно не казалась ему хорошей. Через минуту они добрались до двери комнаты Тео, и Лиам с силой постучал по ней кулаком.

— Что?

— Впусти меня! — прошипел Лиам и услышал, как Тео хихикнул, прежде чем его шаги стали приближаться к двери.

— Увидимся через минуту, — сказал Кори, отпуская руку Лиама и ускользая прочь, как только Тео открыл дверь. Его глаза проводили удаляющуюся спину Кори, а потом вернулись к Лиаму, который топтался на пороге.

— Не думал, что у меня день рождения… — протянул Тео, с ухмылкой прислонившись к дверному косяку, и скользнул взглядом по груди Лиама.

Лиам едва отметил его слова — он был слишком занят тем, что проталкивался мимо Тео, бормоча «мудак» и надеясь, что рядом нет никого, кто мог бы увидеть его за те несколько секунд, на которые Тео задержал его на пороге. Сумка валялась на большой кровати, а вся одежда была разбросана вокруг нее, как будто Тео нужно было схватить свои вещи в спешке. Лиам вытащил чистую одежду, а грязную бросил внутрь.

— Ты знаешь, что вламываться в чужую комнату — это грубо, да? — уточнил Тео, закрывая за ним дверь.

— Ты мог бы предотвратить это, дав Мейсону мою одежду, когда он тебя об этом попросил.

— Откуда мне было знать, что он серьезно? — фыркнул Тео, и Лиам показал ему средний палец, после чего направился в ванную, чтобы одеться.

После Лиам остался в дверном проеме ванной, глядя на Тео, который, похоже, был счастлив полностью игнорировать его и занимался тем, что копался в своем телефоне. Лиам оперся плечом на косяк, пытаясь придумать, что сказать. Дело было не в том, что он не хотел возвращаться к Мейсону и остальным друзьям, но он застрял с Тео и стаей Сэмми, казалось, на год, и за это время все изменилось. Лиам понял, что Тео — его якорь, и это, если так подумать, наверняка была одна из тех вещей, в которых Скотт просил «полной открытости», но Лиам пока что не собирался делиться этой информацией. Может, когда они вернутся домой. А потом было озеро и сказанное Тео «не трогай меня», которое все еще довольно сильно жгло. Между ними все было не совсем странно, но Лиам до сих пор не был уверен, все ли у них хорошо. Конечно, Тео сегодня был достаточно дружелюбным — в своей собственной мудацкой манере, — но Лиам прекрасно заметил отсутствие прикосновений. Он не знал, когда привык к тому, что Тео постоянно его избивает. Или более того, мягко подталкивает, чтобы он ускорился. Он тыкал его в бок, чтобы привлечь его внимание, или хлопал по бедру, когда волновался за рулем. Конечно, большую часть времени это было из-за какой-нибудь дурацкой шутки, оскорбляющей Лиама, но все же это теперь было нормально, а сегодня… Ну, Лиам не мог вспомнить, чтобы сегодня Тео хотя бы попытался сделать любую из этих вещей, если не считать то, как он ударил Лиама между ног клюшкой для гольфа, а это Лиам не считал.

Он думал, что когда они наконец останутся только вдвоем, то заберутся в пикап, и все вернется к их новой нормальности, а если нет… ну, тогда Лиам мог бы попробовать втянуть Тео в дурацкое пари, чтобы он получил шанс выиграть и заставить Тео рассказать ему, в чем, черт возьми, его проблема.

Это казалось нормальным — снова быть в комнате Тео, и несмотря на то, что он знал, что должен вернуться к Мейсону, ему не хотелось. Чего он хотел, так это ссориться с Тео из-за того, что он мелочный идиот и заставил Лиама тащиться через парковку в полотенце, или смеяться над Тео из-за того, что он ужасен в гольфе, или…

— Чего ты там околачиваешься?

Глаза Лиама дернулись от телефона Тео, на который он пялился, вверх, к его лицу, и встретили его удивленный взгляд.

— Я не околачиваюсь, — горячо выпалил Лиам.

— Верно, — хмыкнул Тео. — Значит, ты зависаешь в дверном проеме с какой-то целью?

— Я не зависаю, — огрызнулся Лиам, отходя от дверного проема. — И я одевался. Довольно важная цель.

— Ты оделся две минуты назад. Цель достигнута, теперь ты просто мешкаешь.

— Ты пытаешься избавиться от меня? — уточнил Лиам.

Может, Тео был рад перерыву, может, когда Мейсон упомянул, что хочет разделить номер с Лиамом, он так быстро убежал, потому что не хотел, чтобы Лиам поправил Мейсона и сказал, что собирался остаться с Тео.

— Я давал тебе возможность сказать, что происходит в твоем маленьком мозгу.

— Мой мозг не маленький, — заявил Лиам, и Тео раздраженно прищурился.

— Конечно… — вздохнув, сказал он. Лиам был уверен, что его тон подразумевал: «В любом случае, теперь можешь идти». Мысли у него в голове понеслись вскачь. Он еще не хотел уходить.

— Я ненавижу мотели, — ляпнул Лиам.

— Я знаю. Ты упомянул это один раз или два…

— Списки покупок тупые, — слишком громким тоном добавил Лиам, и Тео приподнял брови.

_Прекрати говорить_ , подумал Лиам.

— Мейсон умеет жонглировать.

— Это славно? — медленно произнес Тео. Его взгляд упал на дверь, как будто он рассматривал вариант сбежать или, может, собирался позвать на помощь, потому что Лиам, видимо, страдал психическим расстройством, когда пытался придумать, как начать разговор.

— А я нет, — продолжил Лиам. — Не умею жонглировать, — уточнил он. — Зато я могу ездить на одноколесном велосипеде. Ну, вроде того… мне удавалось держать равновесие где-то три секунды, и я это считаю, потому что это больше, чем удалось Мейсону.

_Пожалуйста, больше никаких слов._

— Хотя я на самом деле хорош в скороговорках. Карл у Клары украл кораллы, а Клара украла у Карла кларнет*… — Брови Тео поднялись тревожно высоко. — Я пойду.

— У тебя припадок?

— Спокойной ночи, Тео.

*

Кори продержался около часа, прежде чем заснул на их с Мейсоном кровати. Мейсон с Лиамом расселись в изножье кровати Лиама, запихивая в себя конфеты из торгового автомата и сокрушаясь о том, что у них нет игровой консоли, чтобы они с ее помощью могли надрать друг другу задницы.

— Я тут думал — ты знаешь, как долго ты еще не захочешь возвращаться домой? — спросил Мейсон. Лиам попытался не напрягаться слишком заметно, но был почти уверен, что провалился. — Я имею в виду, если это то, что тебе нужно, я все пойму. Это круто… — быстро добавил Мейсон. — Я собирался сказать, что мы могли бы поехать вместе. Куда бы ты ни захотел отправиться дальше.

— Ты хочешь присоединиться ко мне и Тео? — уточнил Лиам.

— Эм… Нет, — ответил Мейсон. — Я подумывал о другом. У меня достаточно денег, чтобы арендовать машину. Мы могли бы продолжать вместе. Я знаю, ты сказал, что это не странно, но ты, должно быть, уже устал от Тео, да? — Лиам закусил губу. — И ты хотел уехать от сверхъестественного, а я — человек, так что это было бы идеально. Мы могли бы поехать в Йеллоустон и все такое…

— А что насчет Тео? — спросил Лиам. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я его просто бросил.

— Я просто предлагаю, — сказал Мейсон. — Я подумал, что это будет весело. Мы двое в дорожном путешествии. И Тео тогда мог бы вернуться к… чем бы он там ни занимался, прежде чем ты похитил его для этого.

— Да… Может быть, — буркнул Лиам. — Я пойду спать.

Лиам забрался в свою постель, натянув покрывало на голову и пробормотав Мейсону «спокойной ночи». Кровать пахла застарелым потом, и пусть это было на ступеньку выше, чем запах мочи на его кровати в прошлом мотеле, это все еще было неприятно. Он вспомнил прошлый раз, когда был в мотеле. Вспомнил, что он сказал Тео и как он спал, завернувшись в его одеяло, чтобы суметь игнорировать запах.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Мейсон. — Это было просто предложение, ты не обязан…

— Все нормально, — отозвался Лиам. — Это звучит весело.

И так оно и было — дорожное путешествие с лучшим другом звучало потрясающе. Но мысль о том, чтобы ради этого бросить Тео, заставила его желудок неприятно сжаться. Особенно когда он невольно задумался, а не плевать ли Тео.

Тео никогда не просил взять его в поездку. Может, он вовсе не развлекался с Лиамом. Он достаточно легко влился в стаю отшельников — может быть, он просто отчаянно нуждался в компании, а не в Лиаме. Что если Тео вообще не хотел продолжать это дорожное путешествие?

Лиам сбросил с себя покрывало.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Тео, — проворчал он. — Поспи немного.

Лиам встал и вышел за дверь до того, как Мейсон успел остановить его. Он так быстро сунул ноги в ботинки, что пятки остались торчать наружу.

Лиам не удосужился постучать, просто нажимал на ручку, пока она не сломалась, а дверь не качнулась вперед. Он на цыпочках пробрался в комнату, положив искореженную ручку на стол, после чего перетащил его, чтобы забаррикадировать дверь. Его глаза уставились на Тео, который сел на кровати. Покрывало собралось у него на талии, когда он приподнялся на локтях и насмешливо приподнял бровь. Лиам застыл.

— Знаешь, ты мог просто постучать, — протянул Тео.

— Эм… Я думал, что ты уже спишь, — смущенно признался Лиам, подбираясь к краю постели.

— Клянусь, я помню, как говорил тебе, насколько это жутко — когда ты делаешь что-то, пока я сплю, специально для того, чтобы я об этом не узнал, — хмыкнул Тео.

— Заткнись, — фыркнул Лиам. — Я просто… — Он прервался. Что он собирался сказать? _Я вломился в твою комнату, чтобы спрятаться до тех пор, пока не пойму, как спросить тебя, друзья ли мы?_

— Ты просто? — подтолкнул Тео.

— Моя кровать воняет, и это неловко — оставаться в одной комнате с парой, — сказал Лиам, сбрасывая ботинки и заползая под покрывало.

Тео прищурился, глядя на него с другой стороны кровати. Лиам закопался в матрас, тушуясь под его скептическим взглядом и пытаясь понять, почему он подумал, что забраться в кровать к Тео будет менее неловко, чем признаться, почему он здесь на самом деле. Он сопротивлялся позыву натянуть покрывало на голову и притвориться, что его здесь нет, или, что еще хуже, рассыпаться в неловких и неуклюжих извинениях. Вместо этого он встретил взгляд Тео, стараясь излучать уверенность в себе, хотя чувствовал себя так, словно только что наступил на наземную мину и теперь надеется, что если он останется смертельно неподвижным, то все будет в порядке и она не взорвется под ним вдребезги.

Тео медленно приподнял бровь, и Лиам приподнял свою в ответ. В ушах у него грохотало сердцебиение. Какого черта он это сделал? Что если Тео выгонит его, что если ему придется идти обратно в комнату Мейсона, зная, что его только что выгнал из кровати _Тео?_ Лиам заставил себя отвести взгляд от Тео, перевернулся и начал безучастно пялиться в потолок, мечтая, чтобы его сердце замедлилось.

— Если ты будешь храпеть, я буквально сброшу тебя на пол, — заявил Тео.

Плечи Лиама слегка расслабились, а колющее напряжение снизилось, когда он услышал, как Тео поерзал, поворачиваясь к Лиаму спиной и натягивая покрывало до ушей.

Лиам задумался, не будет ли это считаться ребячеством, если он построит между ними стену из подушек. Это не должно было быть странно. Он спал с Тео в пикапе каждую ночь, ненамного дальше, чем сейчас. Они спали в лесу, используя в качестве одеяла одну толстовку и держась за руки. Они даже спали вместе в кровати в последнем мотеле. Но это не было преднамеренно. Ну, может, в лесу было, но это было из-за необходимости, а не из-за… желания сделать это.

Он сделал медленный вдох, заставляя свой мозг перестать вопить о том, что он делит кровать с Тео, и напоминая себе, что сейчас это тоже из-за необходимости. Очевидно, потому что это неловко — делить комнату с парой, и Мейсон с Кори предпочли бы быть наедине, а его кровать _действительно_ воняла, так что спать рядом с Тео было просто разумно.

Не то чтобы это станет регулярным событием, это просто единичная «у тебя есть большая кровать, а мне нужно где-то спать» ситуация. Возможно, у нее даже не будет шансов стать регулярной. Если изменение поведения Тео означало, что он понял, что ему не нравится Лиам, то Лиам может вообще поехать с Мейсоном. Он не был уверен, что его гордость перенесет то, что Тео отправится с ним в дорожное путешествие из жалости.

— Мейсон хочет, чтобы я поехал с ним, — сказал Лиам. Может, это не было полноценным срыванием пластыря за один раз, но он надеялся, что этого будет достаточно. Это давало Тео возможность уйти, если он хотел. Он мог завопить «наконец-то, я свободен» и утанцевать обратно в Бейкон-Хиллс — заниматься тем, чем он обычно занимался в свободное время между сражениями с монстрами, или он мог выдать такую же неопределенную реакцию, как Лиам в ответ на предложение Мейсона. Тогда он бы понял, что Тео не против находиться здесь.

Он проследил глазами тени на потолке, которые переместились, когда фары проезжающей машины выкрасили потолок оранжевым светом, а потом вернулись обратно. Лиам ждал ответа Тео. Простыни зашелестели, когда Тео пошевелился, опрокидываясь на спину и заставляя их плечи столкнуться, но Лиам отказался отвести глаза от потолка. Сердце колотилось у него в горле.

— Значит, они здесь все-таки для _того_ , чтобы забрать тебя обратно в Бейкон-Хиллс? — спросил Тео.

— Нет. Я имею в виду… Он говорил о том, чтобы арендовать машину и забрать у тебя обязанности няньки, — пояснил Лиам. Он краем глаза увидел, что Тео поворачивался до тех пор, пока не улегся к Лиаму лицом, и устремил в его сторону скучающий взгляд.

— И что это значит? — уточнил Тео.

— Это значит, что я могу поехать с ним или поехать с тобой.

Лиам услышал, как Тео резко втянул в себя воздух, как будто готовясь к удару.

— Ладно, — медленно произнес Тео. — Ты хочешь поехать с ним?

Сердце Лиама выдало смущающий удар. Это не было немедленное «слава богу, я наконец-то избавлюсь от тебя». Это не было даже попыткой сказать нечто подобное, это прозвучало подавленно, как будто Тео на самом деле не хотел задавать этот вопрос.

— А ты… я имею в виду, ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал с ним? — выдохнул Лиам.

Тео не ответил, и Лиам повернулся, чтобы видеть его лицо. Они вдвоем лежали нос к носу, покрывало было натянуто у них до подбородков, и они шептали в темноте, как два ребенка на ночевке.

— Тео? — подтолкнул Лиам, и его сердце бешено заколотилось.

Тео испустил небольшой вздох, его дыхание коснулось лица Лиама, а потом он пожал плечами, и с одного из них сползло покрывало, оставив его открытым. Взгляд Лиама упал на татуировку, едва видимую в темноте.

Может, Тео хотел остаться так же сильно, как этого хотел Лиам.

Взгляд Лиама метнулся обратно к лицу Тео. Воздух ощущался слишком горячим, как в сауне, когда не важно, как глубоко ты дышишь — все равно кажется, что дыхание застревает в задней части твоего горла, заставляя грудь сжиматься, а нервы — звенеть.

— Это не ответ. — Слова вырвались едва слышным шепотом, и Лиам был уверен, что самый маленький скрип кровати заглушил бы их, но Тео услышал. Его горло дернулось, когда он сглотнул, и Лиам задумался, нервничает ли он так же, как Лиам.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Тео.

— Я хочу тебя, — ответил Лиам. Глаза Тео комично расширились, губы приоткрылись, а из легких вырвался весь воздух, как будто его ударили. Напряжение лопнуло, когда теплое дыхание Тео ударило Лиама в лицо, и он понял, что только что сказал. — Чтобы ты возил меня! Я хочу, чтобы ты возил меня! — исправился Лиам. Он не был религиозным, но сейчас он поблагодарил бога за то, что в комнате было темно, поэтому Тео не мог видеть румянец, вспыхнувший на его щеках из-за ужасно сформулированного ответа. — Я просто… я имею в виду, сейчас это наше дорожное путешествие, знаешь ли. И у тебя все деньги, поэтому я не смогу ни за что заплатить, если поеду с Мейсоном.

— Конечно, — хмыкнул Тео, и его губы дернулись в довольной ухмылке, которая была свободней, чем любая другая, которую он видел за этот день. — Ну, тогда запиши меня. Не то чтобы у меня есть план получше, — заметил Тео, и Лиам был уверен, что это не должно было сделать его настолько счастливым, насколько сделало. На его лице расплылась дурацкая улыбка.

— Окей. Круто, — сказал Лиам с маленьким энергичным кивком, что заставило Тео улыбнуться в ответ так же глупо. — Я скажу Мейсону утром, и тогда мы сможем… — Лиам осекся, и его глаза расширились. — О боже, мне придется сказать Мейсону, — застонал он.

Кровать скрипнула, когда Тео пошевелился, выбираясь из нее. Он схватил свою футболку со спинки стула и натянул ее, после чего, спотыкаясь, побрел через темную комнату к своим ботинкам.

— Что…

Вопрос умер у Лиама в горле, когда Тео прижал палец к своим губам, мягко показывая ему заткнуться и возвращаясь к кровати. Лиам нахмурился и проглотил миллион вопросов, которые хотели у него вырваться. Тео наконец добрался до постели и сел, чтобы надеть ботинки. Как только обувь оказалась на нем, Тео снова встал.

— Пойдем, — произнес Тео, хватая сумку, но Лиам в ощутимом замешательстве остался сидеть на кровати.

— Что? — переспросил он.

Тео издал тихий усталый вздох, с силой закатил глаза и подошел обратно к кровати. Он протянул руку ладонью вверх и призывно пошевелил пальцами. Лиам посмотрел на руку, потом снова на Тео. Тео с раздраженным выражением лица кивнул на свою ладонь. Лиам осторожно потянулся к его руке и коснулся пальцами пальцев Тео.

Тео этого, по-видимому, было достаточно. Его ладонь сжалась, как тиски, и он целиком выдернул Лиама из постели и потащил его через комнату, остановившись только для того, чтобы Лиам схватил свои ботинки.

— Что мы делаем? — пробормотал Лиам.

— Тебе не придется говорить ему, если нас здесь не будет, — пояснил Тео, оттаскивая стол в сторону. Дверь начала распахиваться, но Тео остановил ее, когда она едва приоткрылась, и выглянул через щелочку.

— Мы что, убегаем?

— Это стратегическое отступление, — поправил Тео. Он повернулся обратно, и Лиам оказался довольно разочарован, когда он не сказал «все чисто», а вместо этого просто ухмыльнулся. — Готов, тыковка?

— Это просто смешно, — буркнул Лиам. Тео сильнее сжал его руку, после чего распахнул дверь и выскользнул из комнаты, а Лиам отставал от него лишь на полшага.

Он чувствовал себя так, словно ему пять лет и он играет в прятки. Когда они помчались по тротуару к первой машине так, будто в любую секунду кто-то мог выскочить из ниоткуда и сцапать их, его охватил адреналин и отчаянная потребность хихикать. Он удерживал ее в себе, сжимая губы и не давая шуму вырваться из горла. Тео вел себя не сильно лучше: его плечи дрожали, когда они нырнули за капот машины и продолжили путь вокруг нее, присев, как плохие актеры из шпионского фильма.

Когда они проскользнули к пикапу, Тео вытащил ключи из своего кармана и разблокировал дверь с водительской стороны, махнув Лиаму, чтобы он лез первым. Лиам был уверен, что он никогда не чувствовал себя более нелепо, чем в этот момент, забираясь в пикап и все еще сжимая потной рукой ладонь Тео. Его лицо было красным от подавляемого смеха, волосы до сих пор оставались взъерошенными после сна, а на лице отпечатался след от подушки. Футболка Тео была надета задом наперед и наизнанку, а шнурки на ботинках развязались. Но он, по крайней мере, удосужился надеть их, в отличие от Лиама, который по-прежнему держал свои в другой руке.

Лиам плюхнулся на свое сиденье. Дыхание вырывалось у него смущающими маленькими порциями. Тео с громким стуком захлопнул дверь, и Лиам, переведя взгляд с него на парковку, неожиданно встретился глазами с Дереком. Тот замер возле торгового автомата, наполовину приподняв руку, чтобы опустить монетку в прорезь, уставившись на машину Тео и вскинув бровь в сардоническом вопросе.

— Гони-гони-гони! — завопил Лиам.

Тео бросил его руку и засунул ключ в зажигание. Двигатель взревел, и Тео вырулил с парковки, как настоящий гонщик. У Лиама было достаточно времени, чтобы увидеть, как Дерек закатил глаза и повернулся обратно к автомату, прежде чем шины взвизгнули, когда Тео резко развернул их лицом к дороге, и они скрылись под чересчур драматичный рев двигателя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Если бы я перевела английскую скороговорку, то она перестала бы быть скороговоркой, поэтому я просто выбрала нашу самую известную. На самом деле Лиам говорит начало вот этой:
> 
> She sells seashells by the seashore.  
> The shells she sells are surely seashells.  
> So if she sells shells on the seashore,  
> I'm sure she sells seashore shells.


	23. Беги, парень, беги

В некотором роде это было так же, как и в первый раз, когда они уехали вместе. Другой город, другой штат, но все еще только они вдвоем, снова нервный гул энергии, наполняющей машину, только звуки их сердец и рычание двигателя. Они плотно сжимали губы, смотрели на дорогу и ждали, что вот-вот что-нибудь произойдет, вот-вот кто-нибудь утащит их обратно.

Но также это было по-другому. Легче, потому что Лиам не чувствовал, что ему на плечи обрушился вес всего мира. Он был не в кровавой одежде и не настолько глубоко усталым, как в Бейкон-Хиллс. Он не беспокоился о том, что новая битва утянет их назад. Нервозность была другой: не душащее его болезненное чувство тревоги, а бурлящее волнение.

Как будто, даже если они понятия не имели, где они сейчас и куда именно едут, они оба знали, что это будет того стоить.

Это было волнение такого рода, которое заставило Лиама чувствовать себя пьяным, его кровь ревела в ушах, а губы пытались растянуться в улыбке. Уличные фонари мелькали слишком быстро, чтобы Лиам хоть на секунду поверил, что Тео придерживается ограничения скорости. Перед ними растянулась темная дорога, а над машиной висела убывающая луна, ускользающая все дальше и дальше, несмотря на то, что они мчались к ней. Как будто она была маяком, за которым они следовали.

— Мы въезжаем в Вайоминг, — объявил Тео, когда мимо них вспышкой синего металла пролетел знак, и Лиам ухмыльнулся, ярко, но несомненно глупо, и увидел, как Тео сделал то же самое. Даже с мешками под глазами он выглядел счастливым и непринужденным.

— Думаешь, они погонятся за нами? — спросил Лиам, заглядывая в зеркало заднего вида, как будто заметил джип Стайлза, рычащий позади них, дым, взвивающийся над капотом, и разгневанную стаю, высовывающуюся из окон с вилами наперевес.

— Может быть, — сказал Тео. — Но мы всегда можем убежать снова.

— Я думал, мы совершаем стратегическое отступление, — заметил Лиам.

— Думаю, мы загубили это, когда на самом деле побежали к машине, — легко рассмеялся Тео.

— Ну, тогда куда мы бежим? — уточнил Лиам, и Тео, пожав плечами, перевел взгляд с дороги на него.

— Кажется, я помню, как ты говорил что-то о Диснейуорлде.

— Ты действительно хочешь поехать в Диснейуорлд?

— Я имею в виду, если уж мы убегаем, мы можем поехать в самое счастливое место на Земле, — хмыкнул Тео. — Кроме того… — Дразнящая улыбка осветила лицо Тео, когда он снова посмотрел на дорогу. — Смотреть, как ты психуешь на американских горках, звучит как довольно хороший способ провести день.

— Это на другом конце страны, — указал Лиам.

— Если ты собираешься убежать, мы должны сделать это как следует, — заявил Тео.

— Ты просто хочешь встретиться с Микки Маусом, не так ли?

— Конечно, нет. Хотя с Гуфи…

Лиам фыркнул от смеха, расслабляясь на сиденье и наблюдая за мелькающими мимо белыми линиями на дороге.

Он знал, что должен беспокоиться о стае, о том, что случится, если Дерек расскажет им, как они с Тео смылись посреди ночи, если он уже этого не сделал, но он пока что не мог заставить себя волноваться об этом. Его голова пухла от идей, что они будут делать и сумеет ли он заставить Тео натянуть уши Микки Мауса достаточно надолго, чтобы сделать фото. Он был почти уверен, что сумеет: у него была фотография Тео, покрытого маслом, за минуту до того, как он почти продал его, как проститутку, — уши Микки Мауса не могли оказаться такими же сложными.

— Это будет здорово, — сказал Лиам и краем глаза увидел, как Тео ухмыльнулся.

— Мне придется достать для тебя один из тех поводков для детей, да?

Лиам проигнорировал комментарий, с радостью возвращая внимание окну.

*

— Ты прекратишь? — рявкнул Тео.

— Прекращу что? Я ничего не делаю, — проворчал Лиам, сердито глядя на спину Тео, который, щурясь, в обе стороны осматривал темное шоссе.

— Пялиться на меня, — пояснил Тео, наконец отворачиваясь от дороги. Лиам ужесточил свой взгляд, когда встретился с ледяными глазами Тео. — Это не моя вина.

— Да, окей, — горько фыркнул Лиам.

Тео вздохнул, опираясь локтями на край пикапа. Лиам, забравшийся в угол кузова, поерзал, когда Тео посмотрел на него с молчаливым осуждением.

— Ладно, Лиам, почему бы тебе не рассказать мне, в чем моя вина?

— Ты был за рулем.

— Она просто лопнула, Лиам. Я ничего не могу поделать, когда такое происходит. Не похоже даже, что мы наехали на выбоину или…

— Да, потому что ты водишь машину идеально.

— Я вожу лучше, чем ты.

— Ну, это не то чтобы сложно, не так ли? — усмехнулся Лиам, и губы Тео растянулись в издевательской улыбке. — Ой, заткнись!

— Ты это сказал, не я, — заметил Тео, подняв руки в знак капитуляции. Лиам испустил ребяческий стон и уронил голову назад, позволив ей с глухим стуком столкнуться с металлом. — Да ладно, Лиам. У нас лопнула шина, это не такое уж большое дело. Хватит дуться.

— Мы застряли черт знает где посреди ночи, — подчеркнул Лиам. — А ты слишком тупой, чтобы держать запасную, так что…

— У меня была запасная, — проворчал Тео. — Я использовал ее несколько недель назад.

— И ты не подумал купить еще одну?

— Ты знаешь, сколько стоят шины?

— Да, я даже водить не могу, но люблю посматривать цены на шины, — усмехнулся Лиам. — И что? Очевидно, что запасная необходима.

— Не важно, черт возьми, необходима или нет! Я не мог позволить ее себе! Мне надо есть и заполнять этот дурацкий бак. Бесполезная хрень, как запасные шины, не важна.

— Прямо сейчас она не кажется бесполезной, — пробормотал Лиам.

Тео издал низкий вздох, граничащий с рычанием. Лиам оглянулся, когда он оттолкнулся от пикапа и подошел к краю дороги, сверля горизонт сердитым взглядом, словно мог вызвать машину одной лишь силой мысли.

— Просто потерпи. Скоро кто-нибудь приедет.

— Мы не можем просто вызвать эвакуатор и…

— Нет.

— Но…

— Это тоже стоит денег.

— У нас есть деньги.

— И я не потрачу их на бесполезное дерьмо, которое мы можем сделать сами, — вздохнул Тео. — Мы бы сейчас уже шли назад, если бы ты просто согласился пойти в город…

— Нет, не шли бы! Я же сказал тебе, это займет около двух часов — дойти до…

— Тогда заткнись и жди, пока кто-нибудь приедет.

— Боже мой, ты невыносим, — прошипел Лиам, борясь с желанием испустить разочарованный крик.

Все было замечательно целый час, пока они ехали по Вайомингу, прежде чем передняя шина лопнула, а они застряли на краю темной дороги в окружении деревьев почти на сорок минут. И все это время они швырялись друг в друга подколками, потому что Тео отказался вызвать эвакуатор, а Лиам — идти два часа до ближайшего автомагазина.

— Я бы не был, если бы ты просто отпустил меня и…

— Ты не бросишь меня на краю какой-то случайной дороги! — заявил Лиам, вылезая из кузова пикапа и начиная шагать вдоль границы деревьев.

— Это заняло бы десять минут…

— Да, наверное, если бы ты был Флэшем. Мы можем идти быстрее, чем обычные люди, но…

— Знаешь, я начинаю надеяться, что стая гонится за нами, чтобы они могли забрать тебя и сами разбираться с твоей истерикой.

— У меня нет истерики! — зарычал Лиам, топнув ногой по твердой земле.

— Ты только что топнул ногой? — уточнил Тео, поворачиваясь к нему с недоверчивой улыбкой.

— Нет.

— Тебе буквально пять лет, ты это понимаешь? — фыркнул он, выглядя намного более непринужденным, чем предыдущие двадцать минут, с тех пор, как начался спор «эвакуатор, автостоп или прогулка».

— Ты действительно улыбаешься потому, что у меня плохое настроение?

— Ну, поэтому и еще потому, что едет машина, — признался Тео. Лиам воспрянул духом, оглядывая дорогу и прислушиваясь. Он слышал это — рокот старого двигателя. — Иди сюда и подними большой палец вверх, — велел Тео, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на обочине дороги и ожидая, пока машина появится на горизонте.

— А если они убийцы? — спросил Лиам, поспешив к Тео.

— И что, если так? В данный момент пребывание в машине с убийцей действительно не должно тебя волновать.

— Серьезно, Тео, — настаивал Лиам. — Мой отец лечил парня, который получил ножевое ранение во время поездки автостопом, и…

— А еще есть люди, которые утонули в лужах, — страдальчески вздохнул Тео. — Только то, что это однажды случилось, не значит, что это случится с тобой.

— Но это не значит, что это со мной не случится.

— Ты оборотень, Лиам. Если кто-то ударит тебя ножом, ты исцелишься.

— Это не заставляет меня чувствовать себя лучше! — заявил Лиам, и губы Тео весело дернулись. На горизонте появился белый фургон, который двигался к ним, зловеще поскрипывая. Тео поднял руку с гордо торчащим большим пальцем. — Я не…

— Если ты продолжишь, я буду тем, кто ударит тебя ножом, — оборвал его Тео.

Лиам застонал, глядя, как фургон приближается. Сидящий за рулем мужчина с бородой был едва виден из-за ослепительного сияния фар в темноте. Фургон подъехал и остановился в нескольких футах от них.

— Тео, я не думаю, что это…

Тео шикнул на него и бросился к окну.

— Дети, вы в порядке?

— Шина лопнула, — объяснил Тео, наклоняясь к окну с очаровательной улыбкой, которая заставила Лиама закатить глаза. — Вы направляетесь в сторону Дубойса? Нас бы подвезти до автомагазина.

Мужчина задумался на мгновение, переводя взгляд с одного из них на другого. Лиам попытался улыбнуться, но был уверен, что получилась скорее гримаса.

— Направление достаточно близкое, — сказал он, снова глядя на Тео. — Хотя боюсь, вам придется сидеть сзади.

— Это прекрасно.

— Тогда прыгайте.

— Пошли, — сказал Тео, потащил Лиама к задней части фургона и с размаху открыл дверь.

— Скажи мне, что ты на самом деле не думаешь лезть в большой белый фургон к странному мужику, — прошептал Лиам.

— Я не думаю об этом. Я это делаю, — заявил Тео, непринужденно запрыгивая в фургон, как будто это не было смертным приговором.

— Ты когда-нибудь смотрел фильмы ужасов?

— Нет, но я почти уверен, что они теряют свою остроту, когда ты живешь в одном из них, — заметил Тео. — А теперь давай. Лезь в фургон.

— Чувак, — проскулил Лиам.

— Ух ты, смотри, здесь щенки и конфеты… — драматически протянул Тео.

— Ты идиот, — объявил Лиам, проклиная свой ласковый тон и улыбку, просящуюся на лицо.

Он просунул голову в заднюю часть фургона и огляделся в поисках признаков предыдущих жертв. Внутри было темно, грязно, и Лиам был почти уверен, что им обоим едва хватит там места, чтобы сесть, из-за того, что большая часть пространства была заполнена свертками странной формы, покрытыми белыми простынями. Он медленно принюхался, пытаясь понять, что за необычный запах исходит от фургона.

— Просто… спроси его, чем он зарабатывает на жизнь.

— Он подвезет нас, Лиам. Мы не на свидании вслепую, — вздохнул Тео.

Лиам, явно не обрадованный, поджал губы. Если Тео ожидал от него, чтобы он рискнул получить ножевое ранение, он, по крайней мере, мог бы задать простой вопрос. Лиам не был уверен, что это поможет — конечно, водитель точно не скажет «я убийца», — но возможно, у него было хорошее объяснение тому, что он ехал черт знает где в жутковатом белом фургоне в три часа утра.

— Какого чер… Хорошо. Ладно, — прошипел Тео, после чего повысил голос настолько, чтобы водитель его услышал. — Так, кстати, что вытащило вас из дома так поздно? Вы работаете по стране дальнобойщиком или вроде того?

— Это не грузовик, малыш, — усмехнулся водитель. — Есть школа, которая заказала несколько моих работ, и…

— Работ? — переспросил Лиам, медленно сдуваясь. — Вы художник? — Это… не звучало убийственно.

— Вроде того, — хмыкнул он, тут же заставив Лиама снова напрячься. Теперь это звучало куда больше похоже на «серийный убийца», чем «художник».

— И что это означает? — поинтересовался Тео.

Лиам был бы доволен тем, как напряглись его плечи после загадочного ответа, если бы он в этот момент не думал, насколько это будет паршиво — получить удар ножом от случайного мужика на обочине дороги, потому что Тео оказался слишком жадным, чтобы вызвать эвакуатор.

— Я таксидермист.

Тео встретился взглядом с Лиамом, и их глаза расширились. Они в унисон повернулись и посмотрели на заполненное пространство фургона. Тео протянул руку, сдергивая простыню до тех пор, пока на них не уставилась мертвая лиса со стеклянными глазами и челюстью, которая казалась немного несимметричной.

— Нет. Ни за что, — быстро выпалил Лиам.

Он потянулся к Тео, собираясь вытащить его из фургона, но Тео уже сам оттолкнул его в сторону и, спотыкаясь, выпрыгнул наружу, после чего захлопнул двери, пряча от их взглядов чучело лисы.

— Вы знаете, мы в порядке! — сообщил Тео, всем телом пихая Лиама обратно к пикапу, который все еще бесполезно стоял на краю дороги.

— Уверены, что не хотите поехать? — уточнил мужчина, высунулся из окна и, вскинув брови, перевел взгляд с одного из них на другого.

Лиам шагнул Тео за спину.

— Я вызову эвакуатор, — сказал Тео. — Это будет проще.

Наступила неловкая пауза, во время которой мужчина наблюдал за ними. Тео расправил плечи, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, как будто готовясь к бою.

— Как хотите, — протянул мужчина.

Через несколько мгновений фургон, грохоча, поехал дальше по дороге. Они вдвоем остались у границы деревьев, следя глазами за задними фарами, пока те медленно растворялись в ночи.

— Боже мой, — прошипел Лиам.

— Я признаю… — медленно произнес Тео. — Что это было немного странно.

— Немного стра… Чувак, у него был где-то миллион мертвых животных в задней части его чертовой маши…

— Уверен, он их не убивал.

— Правда? — Тео пожал плечами. — Держу пари, его дом украшен телами автостопщиков. Боже, просто вызови эвакуатор, ладно, и…

— Нет.

— Что?

— Мы подождем кого-нибудь еще.

— Ты это не всерьез. Мы только что почти _умерли!_

— Не так драматично. Уверен, он был нормальным.

— Тогда почему ты выбежал из его фургона, как…

— Потому что это странно! Кто ездит по стране с мертвыми чучелами животных Фартингского леса* в багажнике? Просто иди поспи немного, ладно? Я разбужу тебя, когда кто-нибудь приедет.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я спал, когда мы застряли на…

— Лиам, ты половину поездки проспал на обочинах дорог. Это действительно не такое уж большое дело.

— Мы должны ехать через всю страну. Не спать на дороге в нескольких часах от стаи, которая уже однажды нашла меня.

— Я почти уверен, что к этому моменту они уже поняли намек, — заметил Тео. — Это был долгий день, Лиам.

Он хотел возразить, но, честно говоря, это действительно был долгий день. Еще сегодня утром Лиам проснулся, не зная, будет ли Тео вообще разговаривать с ним, а сейчас, в тот же день, они были здесь, в другом штате, оставив позади даже не одну, а две стаи. Казалось, что даже в мотеле они были вечность назад.

— Иди поспи, — повторил Тео, мягко подталкивая Лиама. — Ты даже получишь заднее сиденье.

— Ты просто пытаешься избавиться от меня, да?

— Ну, твой храп на самом деле меньше раздражает, чем твои жалобы, так что…

Лиам распахнул дверь пикапа и забрался внутрь, ответив Тео только средним пальцем.

*

Лиам медленно проснулся. Он был завернут в одеяло Тео, а его ноги торчали из открытого окна под, наверное, неудобным углом, раз уж это его разбудило. Через стекло лился солнечный свет, заставивший его недовольно заворчать. Почему в машинах нет штор? Пожалуй, это была бы хорошая идея.

— Тео? — хриплым ото сна голосом позвал Лиам, готовый рассказать Тео о своей гениальной идее, но увидел только пустые передние сиденья. — Эй, Тео? — громче повторил Лиам. Ответа не было, и он закрыл глаза, пытаясь уловить знакомое сердцебиение, но не смог. Он слышал щебетание птиц, отдаленный рокот двигателей дальше по дороге и свист ветра, пролетающего сквозь деревья по обе стороны дороги, но не Тео.

Выкарабкиваясь из машины, он с маленьким стоном упал на землю. Его глаза, прищуренные от яркого солнечного света, метнулись вверх и вниз по дороге, ожидая увидеть Тео, выпорхнувшего из-за дерева. Лиам повернулся обратно к машине — переднее колесо было все еще проколотым и сдутым.

— ТЕО? — выкрикнул Лиам, прижав руки рупором ко рту и покружившись на месте.

Он подождал, уверенный, что Тео сейчас закричит в ответ, что он даже не может отлить спокойно, но его опять встретило молчание. Лиам снова распахнул дверь, хватая свой телефон, лежащий между сиденьями. Он набрал номер Тео, но добился только того, что приборная панель завибрировала, когда на ней загремел телефон Тео.

— Серьезно? — проворчал Лиам, сердито пялясь на телефон. Меньшее, что мог сделать Тео, собираясь бросить его посреди ночи, — это взять с собой телефон. Разве что у него не было возможности. Лиам проверил время. Было чуть больше семи, он спал почти четыре часа.

Лиам не мог не задуматься, не вернулся ли их друг-таксидермист и не похитил ли он Тео, чтобы добавить его в свою коллекцию. В его разуме сменяли друг друга картинки пушистого черного волка со стеклянными глазами и маленьким белым пятнышком меха, неестественно сидящего под армией из чучел белок, и Тео, как нормального человека, Тео на вечеринке с трупами. Он видел привлекательность обоих. Волк Тео был великолепным, а его шерсть — несправедливо мягкой, из него могла бы получиться плюшевая игрушка волка в натуральную величину, а Тео… ну, Тео был объективно привлекательным.

Он посмотрел на свой телефон, задумавшись, как он будет звонить и объяснять стае, что Тео похитил человек-таксидермист, чтобы добавить его в жутковатый музей мертвецов. Его глаза снова вернулись к дороге.

Сколько у них было преимущества? Может, если Лиам побежит, у него будет шанс поймать их или…

Что бы они сделали с чучелом Тео? Похоронили его? Стайлз бы, наверное, предложил использовать его как вешалку. Или как мишень для тренировки стрельбы. Может, он бы в итоге стал Рауди** для Лиама и Мейсона. С другой стороны, даже то, что Терк и Джей Ди имели чучело собаки, было достаточно жутким, а если бы он сохранил чучело Тео, как будто оно было частью семьи, ему бы наверняка следовало сделать психическую экспертизу.

На самом деле Лиаму было еще рановато думать о своем собственном «уикенде у Берни»***.

Прежде чем Лиам действительно начал паниковать, он услышал топот ботинок по асфальту и вскинул глаза к горизонту. Небольшое беспокойство, выросшее в его груди, улеглось, когда он заметил Тео, вышагивающего так, будто не он заставил Лиама думать, что его жизнь будет состоять из попыток объяснить, почему в углу его гостиной стоит чучело подростка. Когда Тео приблизился, Лиам сузил глаза. В одной руке у него был большой стаканчик — наверняка с кофе, — а другую он держал на шине, как будто это был диск диджея, и катил ее по дороге сбоку от себя.

— Твои волосы выглядят нелепо, — заявил Тео, подойдя ближе, и поднес к губам стаканчик кофе с такой самодовольной ухмылкой, как будто он выглядел хоть чуточку лучше, не выспавшийся и растрепанный ветром.

— Где ты, черт возьми, был? — зарычал Лиам.

— Угадай с трех раз, — предложил Тео, последний раз толкая шину.

Лиам смотрел, как она катится к нему, натыкаясь на небольшие ямки на дороге и подпрыгивая на них. Несмотря на то, что она проехала далеко, она все равно не добралась до Лиама, начав медленно крутиться в добрых пяти метрах от него, и наконец упала с громким хлопком.

— Я думал, ты собирался разбудить меня, — заметил Лиам, наблюдая, как Тео подошел к шине, нехотя поднял ее и прокатил оставшиеся несколько метров.

— Я соврал, — сухо сообщил Тео, но весь эффект пропал, когда через секунду он подавил зевок.

Лиам сердито уставился на мешки у него под глазами.

— Я почти уверен, что кофе — это не то, что тебе нужно.

— Нет, мне нужен был покой и тишина, и я это получил, — ухмыльнулся Тео, и Лиам сузил глаза. — Ой, да ладно, я оставил окно открытым, и у тебя было много воды…

— Я не собака, — огрызнулся Лиам.

— Ты хочешь жаловаться на то, что я сделал всю работу и сходил купить шину, или хочешь поменять ее, чтобы мы смогли вернуться на дорогу?

— Честно? Жалобы звучат неплохо, — буркнул Лиам. Губы Тео растянулись в веселой улыбке. — Я не знал, где ты был.

— Ты беспокоился? — задумчиво протянул Тео со слишком самодовольным видом.

— Что если бы убийца лисиц вернулся? Из меня могли сделать чучело.

— По крайней мере, ты бы замолчал, — тихо произнес Тео, но его глаза сверкнули так, что Лиам понял — Тео хотел, чтобы он это услышал.

— Ты хотя бы принес мне попить?

— Похоже, что у меня есть еще один стакан? — фыркнул Тео. — Я могу поделиться своим. — В подтверждение Тео протянул ему стаканчик, и Лиам хмуро взял его, глотнув едва теплой жидкости.

— Ты мог бы взять мне отдельный.

— Тебе едва ли нравится кофе, — заметил Тео, опираясь спиной на пикап. Его плечи опали, и он потер ладонью глаза.

— Ты тоже не любишь кофе, — возразил Лиам.

Тео не ответил, только снова посмотрел вверх и повращал плечами, как будто физически пытался отогнать от себя усталость, после чего протянул руку за стаканчиком.

Прошло немного времени, прежде чем они прикончили кофе, передавая его друг другу, как сигарету. Как только стаканчик опустел, Тео бросил его в кузов пикапа и чуть не раздавил мгновением позже, когда обрушил сверху ящик с инструментами, который с громким стуком встретился с металлом, и хмуро отошел, чтобы осмотреть колесо.

— Тебе нужна моя помощь или…

— Передай мне домкрат, — велел Тео, тыкая пальцем в заметную трещину в старой шине.

— Это, эм… вот эта скрещенная штука, да? — поинтересовался Лиам, всматриваясь в набор грязных инструментов.

— Что? — Лиам приподнял ее. — Нет, это крестовой ключ. Это другой… нет, Лиам, это… ладно, просто сядь и… не в машину.

Лиам со вздохом опустился на грязную землю. Тео подошел, доставая все инструменты и опуская их на землю рядом с машиной.

— Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь научиться чинить машину, пожалуйста, не обращайся к Стайлзу.

— Это твой способ сказать мне, что ты научишь меня менять шину?

— Нет, не сейчас. Я бы хотел сегодня убраться с этой дороги.

Лиам не удосужился начать спорить — он в любом случае не особенно хотел научиться менять шину, а Тео, похоже, примерно знал, что делает.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как это делать? Я имею в виду, откуда ты вообще знаешь, как водить машину? — спросил Лиам, ковыряя пальцами отвалившийся кусок асфальта и наблюдая, как Тео поднимает машину домкратом. — Типа… Ужасные Доктора учили тебя или…

— Ты думаешь, Ужасные Доктора давали мне уроки вождения? — со смешком переспросил Тео.

— Я не знаю, поэтому и спрашиваю.

— Нет, Лиам, Ужасные Доктора не давали мне уроков вождения.

— Тогда…

— Я сам себя учил, — сказал Тео.

— Ты учил себя?

Тео слегка кивнул.

— Поскольку я играл нормального подростка, мне нужно было уметь делать нормальные подростковые вещи. Они дали мне все документы, мне просто нужно было разобраться, как играть свою роль.

— Это не объясняет…

— Я украл несколько машин и ездил на них до тех пор, пока не научился это делать, — небрежно произнес он, и пальцы Лиама перестали терзать землю.

— Ты _украл_ машины? — ахнул Лиам. — Это что, еще одна из твоих странных шуточек?

— Нет, — отрезал Тео.

— Чувак.

— Что, я их вернул! _Если не разбил_ , — шепотом добавил он.

— Ты давал мне уроки вождения! — прошипел Лиам.

— И ты стал лучше, — слишком счастливо уточнил Тео.

— Поверить не могу, что ты крал машины.

— Всего где-то… пять, — признался Тео. — Это не такое большое дело…

— Чувак, это крупная автомобильная кража. Эта машина тоже украдена?

— Не технически.

— Не технически? Что это вообще значит?

— Это значит, что я купил ее на украденные деньги.

— Как ты достал достаточно денег, чтобы купить…

— Они дали мне деньги, — жестко оборвал его Тео, как будто хотел закончить этот разговор, но Лиам был удивлен, что он вообще потакал ему так долго. Обычно Тео пытался заткнуть его еще до того, как он заканчивал произносить «Ужасные Доктора».

— Так они были вроде как твои сладкие папики?

Тео испустил изумленный лающий смешок, приняв эту дурацкую шутку как способ закончить разговор.

— Ладно, иди сюда.

— Что?

— Как поменять шину «для чайников», — объявил Тео, взмахом подзывая Лиама.

Лиам с энтузиазмом остановился сбоку от него. Не то чтобы починка машины казалась веселой, но это явно было интересней, чем медленно крошить на куски дорогу.

— А теперь можешь сказать мне, что это? — спросил Тео, показывая на лежащую в ожидании новую шину.

— Пошел ты.

— Неправильно. Это называется шина, и…

Лиам не был уверен, чего ему захотелось больше — засмеяться или ударить его.

*

День прошел, по большему счету, без особых происшествий, не считая первый урок Лиама «механики для чайников», как его назвал Тео. Тео даже не удосужился выпить еще один кофе после первого, просто глотая воду, когда они периодически останавливались поесть и сходить в туалет, словно не мог избавиться от горького привкуса кофе.

Несмотря на то, что они рвали задницы, стараясь создать достаточное расстояние между собой и стаей, стая, похоже, беспокоилась об этом гораздо меньше. Лиам за весь день получил от них три сообщения. Одно утром от Скотта, говорящее «езжайте осторожно». Одно от Стайлза минутой позже, повторяющее тираду миссис Уизли: «Записки нет, машина пропала». И наконец последнее от Малии, и это был просто снэпчат, где она расстреливала дергающегося Стайлза на вспыхивающей арене лазертага.

К тому времени, когда они наконец-то остановились в неопределенном поле, чтобы переночевать, Лиам был вполне уверен, что они въехали в Канзас, хотя Тео и сказал, что нет. Однако Лиам в последний час дважды поймал Тео засыпающим за рулем, так что он не был склонен доверять его суждениям.

Свидетельством того, как сильно Тео устал, было то, что он забрался на заднее сиденье, чтобы поспать, без каких-либо жалоб и отговорок, что он может ехать еще несколько минут. Свидетельством же того, насколько уставшим Тео выглядел, было то, что Лиам не жаловался из-за того, что он забрал с собой подушку. Черт возьми, он практически сунул ее Тео в руки.

Тео отвернулся от Лиама, уткнувшись лицом в спинку заднего сиденья, пока Лиам копался в телефоне и пытался понять, как сократить оставшийся до Флориды двадцатичасовой путь настолько, чтобы его можно было проехать за день. Его охватило чувство вины, когда он подумал, что Тео, наверное, был бы куда более счастлив поспать в мотеле, прежде чем Лиам ввалился и реквизировал половину его кровати. И что они оба могли бы выспаться, если бы Лиам не был так категорически против автостопа и прогулки до автомагазина.

Похоже, Тео заснул в ту же секунду, как его голова коснулась подушки, и по машине пронеслось его ровное дыхание, когда он расслабился во сне. Однако Лиам был слишком занят, раздумывая, правильное ли он принял решение. Они могли остаться в Айдахо, по крайней мере, на ночь. Лиам должен был остаться в своей комнате и действительно попрощаться утром или хотя бы просто лечь спать после того, как пришел к Тео. И тогда Лиам мог в самом деле озаботиться тем, чтобы рассказать все Мейсону, как только Тео бы нормально отдохнул.

Его палец скользнул по экрану телефона, открывая старую переписку с Мейсоном. Лиам вгляделся в нее, пытаясь вспомнить последний раз, когда он провел день без их сообщений друг другу. Потому что он знал, что из-за своей импровизированной ночевки он облажался не только перед Тео, но и перед Мейсоном.

Мейсоном, который просто хотел помочь и которого он в итоге бросил, как чертова сбежавшая невеста, и с тех пор не писал ему.

Лиам выскользнул из машины, закрыв за собой дверь настолько тихо, что Тео просто слегка засопел во сне. Он отправился в поле и брел до тех пор, пока не нашел местечко, где он мог посидеть и поговорить, не тревожа Тео.

Он перебросил телефон из руки в руку, сидя на траве и наблюдая, как она трепещет на ветру. Ему придется извиниться. Правильно? А может и нет, и Мейсон даже не был зол. Может, на его телефоне просто села батарейка. Может, Лиам просто откровенно нуждался в нем и беспокоился по пустякам. Лиам вздохнул, оглядывая поле и лениво размышляя, не припарковался ли Тео на частной территории, пока не понял, что ему в любом случае плевать.

_Он не злится, ты просто слишком остро реагируешь_ , решил Лиам, глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя набрать номер Мейсона.

В телефоне раздалось три гудка, прежде чем Мейсон наконец поднял трубку.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Я тоже рад тебя слышать, — с мягким смешком сказал Лиам. — Ты в порядке? Ты не писа…

— Ты бросил меня, — заявил Мейсон полным ярости голосом.

— Эм…

— Знаешь, я на самом деле волновался, потому что подумал, что тебя похитили. — Лиам слегка фыркнул от смеха. — Это не смешно, чувак. Дверь Тео была сломана, ручка вроде как… буквально вырвана, а вы оба просто исчезли! Мы готовились искать вас по всей чертовой стране, а потом Дерек сказал нам, что вы сбежали, хихикая и…

— Мы не хихикали, — быстро возразил Лиам.

— Ты понимаешь, что это уже _второй_ раз, когда ты убегаешь в закат с Тео…

— Технически, солнце тогда уже село, — неубедительно пошутил Лиам, поерзав и задумавшись, что, может, лучше было просто позволить Мейсону объявить ему бойкот. Мейсон с таким звуком втянул в себя воздух, словно сражался с желанием послать Лиама в задницу. — Прости, — пробормотал Лиам. — Я не…

— Нет. Нет, не извиняйся. Расскажи мне, как все происходило _технически_ , потому что мне на самом деле нужно несколько реальных ответов.

— Чувак…

— Если ты хотел немного больше времени, чтобы разобраться с теми стремными ухаживаниями, которые происходят у вас с Тео, тогда ладно, но…

— Воу, что… Нет, нет, это не так. Нет, — прошипел Лиам, сердито глядя на темное пятно вдали, которое, как он знал, было машиной, как будто Тео мог услышать тонкий голос Мейсона. — Это не так. Все совсем не так!

— Тогда как? Потому что я действительно не понимаю, — вздохнул Мейсон. — Я просто хочу помочь, и если я не могу, а Тео может, тогда, знаешь… ладно, это круто, и я рад, что он там…

Лиам должен был отдать ему должное, он умудрился сказать это не слишком обиженно.

— Я должен был сказать тебе, что мы уезжаем.

— Ты думаешь?

— Я просто… Я не знал как, а потом Тео предложил стратегически отступить…

— Серьезно, чувак? — усмехнулся Мейсон.

— И в тот момент это показалось хорошей идеей. С тобой была целая стая и… Прости, сбегать было по-мудацки.

— Очевидно.

— Я не знал, что сказать…

— «Хей, мужик, спасибо за предложение, но я бы сейчас предпочел остаться с Тео» было бы хорошим началом, — заметил Мейсон.

— Я не хотел ранить твои чувства.

— Мои чувства были бы в порядке, если бы ты не разыгрывал со мной «Исчезнувшую».

— Это что, аниме?

— Боже, я иногда поверить не могу, что мы друзья, — вздохнул Мейсон.

— Не поехать в дорожное путешествие с тобой, а поехать с Тео — это не… Дело не в тебе, я просто… ты — мой лучший друг, и у нас будет миллион шансов делать вместе глупое дерьмо, но Тео… Я даже не уверен, что он считает меня другом, но прямо сейчас он рад, что я здесь, так что…

— Чувак, даже я вижу, что он считает тебя другом, — заявил Мейсон.

— Да? — с надеждой переспросил Лиам.

— Да. Я имею в виду, ты не позоришься в гольфе _так_ сильно ради кого-то, если вы не друзья.

— Он был ужасен, не так ли? — фыркнул Лиам, подавляя ликующую ухмылку на лице, как будто Мейсон мог увидеть ее через телефонный звонок и отругать его за нее.

— Ох, чувак, на это было больно смотреть, — со смехом ответил Мейсон.

Лиам усмехнулся и позволил разговору прерваться, посмотрев в небо и наблюдая, как по нему плывут облака, закрывая звезды.

— Я скоро буду дома, — пообещал Лиам. — А следующим летом мы можем отправиться в поездку. Я подумываю о Европе.

— Ты собираешься подкатить ко мне во Франции? — хмыкнул Мейсон.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — услышал Лиам сонное бормотание Кори.

— Знаешь, мне правда жаль, что я бросил тебя. Это было глупо.

— Да, что ж… Я вроде как большая часть твоего самоконтроля, так что это неудивительно, — мягко сказал Мейсон. — Просто скажи мне одну вещь.

— Что угодно.

— Тео действительно хихикает?

— Да, чувак. И обычно над своими собственными шутками, — уточнил Лиам.

— Он шутит?

— Не очень хорошо.

— Что угодно лучше, чем твое чувство юмора.

— Эй! Я очень смешной.

— Конечно, — пропел Мейсон, успокаивая Лиама. — Мне нужно идти. Нам придется встать пораньше, чтобы добраться до дома.

— Вы все еще в Айдахо?

— Не слишком далеко от него, мы сегодня ехали всего пару часов, — признался Мейсон. — А вы где?

— Думаю, в Канзасе? Я не уверен, мы ехали сегодня около девяти часов, так что…

— Какого черта вы делаете в Канзасе?

— Прямо сейчас? Спим. Ну, Тео спит. Я, очевидно, нет.

— Очевидно, — рассмеялся Мейсон.

— Я позвоню тебе завтра? И я пришлю тебе… все фотографии, которые у меня есть.

— Лучше бы тебе это сделать, — заметил Мейсон. — Или я уговорю Тео прислать мне смущающие фотки тебя.

— Не думаю, что тебе придется его уговаривать. Смущать меня, похоже, один из двух его любимых способов проводить время, как и раздражать меня.

— И все же ты охотно с ним поехал.

— У нас все в порядке?

— Да, мужик, — вздохнул Мейсон. — Но я ожидаю где-то… восемьдесят сувениров.

— Ты ожидаешь, что я куплю твое прощение?

— Да, черт возьми, — подтвердил Мейсон. — Ладно, я действительно вешаю трубку, поговорим с тобой завтра.

— Пока, Мейс, — хмыкнул Лиам, повесив трубку с растущим чувством легкости, и расслабился на земле. Мейсон не ненавидел его. Все было хорошо.

*

На самом деле, Лиам не должен был ожидать, что все будет хорошо. Ему следовало догадаться, что что-нибудь пойдет не так, но он все равно был по-настоящему удивлен, когда вернулся к пикапу и обнаружил, что Тео больше нет на заднем сиденье.

Лиам понял, что что-то не так, даже до того, как увидел Тео, — если не из-за хаотичного сердцебиения, то из-за резкого запаха страха, который, казалось, окутал поляну, и звуков рваного дыхания.

Он медленно направился к машине, убедившись, что Тео услышит его приближение. Запах соленых слез заставил Лиама споткнуться и остановиться в футе от кузова пикапа. Он смотрел на то, как Тео зажал голову между коленей, судорожно и тяжело втягивая в себя воздух. Часть его хотела уйти, повернуться назад и побродить где-нибудь подальше, оставив Тео разбираться с этим самому.

— Тео? — Другая его часть, а именно рот, была против трусливого побега.

Сердце Лиама разбилось, когда Тео посмотрел на него. Его глаза блестели от слез, ноги были подтянуты к груди в поисках защиты, и он выглядел, как напуганный ребенок. Лиам хотел, чтобы Тео поговорил о своих кошмарах. Он ждал этого и был настолько уверен, что, когда Тео захочет это сделать, он сумеет сказать что-нибудь, что поможет. Он хотел, чтобы Тео рассказал ему, потому что был достаточно невежественным и подумал, что он точно знает, что сказать или что сделать, чтобы остановить их.

Но в этот момент, стоя и глядя на Тео, на то, как дрожали его пальцы и как вздымалась его грудь с каждым заикающимся вздохом, Лиам столкнулся с тем, что он понятия не имел, как улучшить ситуацию. Он едва мог справиться со своими кошмарами. Как он собирался справиться с кошмарами Тео?

Это было как смотреть на автокатастрофу, когда ты знаешь, что не должен смотреть, что от всего, что ты увидишь, тебя только затошнит, и ты будешь сожалеть об этом взгляде годами, но ты не можешь заставить себя отвернуться.

Он задумался об этом — о людях, которых тянуло к этой боли. Было ли это сочувствием? Может, ты никогда не отворачиваешься, потому что чувствуешь, что каким-то образом обязан помочь, что тебе нужно это заметить, ведь все плохое должно быть замечено? Или это был эгоизм, способ посмотреть и напомнить себе, что все может быть хуже, что, по крайней мере, ты не тот человек. По крайней мере, ты просто смотришь.

Или это было просто какое-то больное чувство восхищения. То же самое, которое заставляет тебя тыкать в синяк, даже зная, что это будет больно. То, которое заставляет чувствовать себя сильным.

Плечи Тео напряглись и сжались, хоть он и остался прятаться в углу, а его губы сложились в оскал, как будто он приготовился к бою. Лиам тоже приготовился к этому, к взрыву, когда Тео выплеснет на него все свое отчаяние, так же, как наверняка поступил бы с ним Лиам, если бы они поменялись ролями.

— Ты здесь, чтобы подержать меня за руку и сказать мне, что все будет хорошо? — прошипел Тео.

Лиам забрался в заднюю часть пикапа, садясь напротив Тео и пытаясь игнорировать то, как быстро колотилось его сердце, не позволяющее усомниться в том, что у него только что был кошмар.

— Это поможет? — уточнил Лиам.

Тео моргнул, и в его глазах слишком быстро промелькнули эмоции, чтобы Лиам смог сосчитать их, прежде чем они остановились на отчаянии и жалкой безнадежности, как будто все, чего он хотел — это начать битву, чтобы он смог забыть о том, что его беспокоит. Лиам увидел, как по его щеке скатилась крупная слеза.

— Проклятье, — хрипло выдохнул Тео и с такой силой вытер ладонями лицо, чтобы избавиться от слез, что это, должно быть, было больно. Но их тут же сменили новые, как только руки Тео упали обратно на колени, и его плечи опустились, признавая поражение. — Ты хотел знать, да? — спросил Тео голосом, лишенным эмоций. Губы Лиама приоткрылись, но из них не вырвалось ни единого слова — комок, застрявший в горле, не пропускал ни голос, ни даже воздух. На лице Тео появилась улыбка, кривая и сломленная. — Ты хочешь знать, что мне снится?

И теперь, когда возможность появилась, Лиам на самом деле не думал, что он хочет, потому что то, что сломало Тео, не могло быть приятным.

— Я забрал ее сердце, — сказал Тео. — Я забрал ее сердце, и когда вы отправили меня в Ад, она забрала его обратно. Она продолжала забирать его обратно. И я даже не могу ненавидеть ее за это, потому что оно ее. Они сказали мне, что она хотела, чтобы я получил его, и я не могу… Я не уверен, что я поверил им. — Тео прервался с горьким смешком, все его тело задрожало, и он сжался еще сильнее.

С тех пор, как Лиама обратили, он думал о том, насколько он молод. Это швыряли ему прямо в лицо — Скотт, и Стайлз, и все остальные в стае, когда обращались с ним, как с ребенком, с кем-то, кого нужно защищать и воспитывать. Он слышал, как Мелисса и шериф говорили «они просто дети» снова и снова, как будто они были не готовы жить в этом мире, и он поверил им, потому что они были правы. Они были детьми, они не должны были сражаться со злыми существами в скрытых войнах. Они были подростками. Они должны были беспокоиться о влюбленностях и школе, а не о спасении людских жизней. Он всегда знал, что он слишком молод, чтобы видеть то, что он видел. Он был слишком юным, чтобы столько раз истекать кровью.

Но Тео — Тео всегда казался старше. Еще незрелым временами, но он ходил рука об руку со сверхъестественным. Было легко забыть о том, что Тео тоже был просто ребенком, едва ли на два года старше Лиама. Но в отличие от него, его проблемы не начались с укуса, когда ему было пятнадцать, они не начались с кого-то, похожего на Скотта МакКолла, который пытался спасать жизни, они не начались со стаи, которая просто хотела помогать людям. Они начались с Ужасных Докторов, убедивших его убить собственную сестру, они начались с обещаний о новой жизни, лучшей жизни.

Десять лет, больше половины жизни, Тео имел дело со сверхъестественным. Лиам подумал о себе в восемь лет. О своей маме, которая до сих пор мягко целовала волосы у него на лбу, когда он ложился спать, о часах, проведенных за играми и выдумками с Мейсоном. Пока другие дети все еще учились писать, Тео готовили к убийству его сестры.

Лиам проглотил желчь в горле.

Тео был таким юным.

И он должен был понять это раньше. Потому что Тео любил чуррос и молочные коктейли. Когда ему дали целый мир возможностей, он захотел пойти в аквапарк. Когда у него появились деньги, он купил достаточно еды, чтобы даже оборотня затошнило.

Тео потерял половину своей жизни, когда его заставили слишком быстро вырасти.

— Я должен хотеть умереть. — Голос Тео надломился, и он стиснул зубы так сильно, что Лиам услышал, как они заскрипели. — Я заслужил смерть, — продолжил он. Если бы Лиам мог дышать сквозь комок в горле, он бы накричал на Тео за то, что он такой идиот, если бы он мог двигаться, он бы остановил его палец, постучавший один раз, два раза, повторяющий биение его собственного сердца. Лиама неожиданно затошнило от этого. — Но я не могу. Я не могу вернуться к ней. Я знаю, что оно ее, но я не могу, пока нет, я не хочу умирать. — Отчаяние в голосе Тео причиняло Лиаму боль. Тео, спотыкаясь на своих словах, выплевывал их вместе с рваными вздохами, из-за которых они были едва слышны. — И когда я вижу ее во сне, когда она снова приходит за ним, и я просыпаюсь с моим сердцем, в машине, я чувствую запах металла и запах крови, и я один, и я просто… как будто я снова там, и я не хочу позволять ей, но я знаю, что я должен, и как только я там, я не могу бежать, а даже если могу, это не работает, но как я могу бежать? Как я могу бежать, зная, что она просто хочет то, что принадлежит ей? Я украл ее сердце, Лиам, и я не могу остановить ее, чтобы она не забирала его обратно.

— Оно не ее, — возразил Лиам, отчаявшись остановить поток слов Тео прежде, чем его в итоге вырвет. Он знал, что Тео вернулся другим, что после Ада Тео раскаялся, что он действительно чувствовал вину за то, что сделал, но не до такой степени. Он никогда не предполагал, что Тео в самом деле думает о смерти. Что он думает, что заслужил это. — Оно не ее, Тео. Больше нет. Оно твое.

— Нет, я…

— Ты чувствуешь его, правда? Прямо сейчас, ты чувствуешь это… это сокрушительное чувство, боль, потому что ты страдаешь, — убеждал Лиам. Он провел пальцами по собственной груди, сжимая свою футболку поверх сердца. Слова вырывались у него до того, как он успевал их обдумать. — И когда ты боишься, ты чувствуешь, как оно ускоряется, ты чувствуешь, что оно бьется так сильно, словно тебя вот-вот вырвет. И вчера, когда мы убегали, ты чувствовал, как оно колотится, как будто не может выдержать это волнение, как будто оно сейчас вырвется из твоей груди. Я слышу, как оно пропускает удар перед тем, как ты смеешься, и я слышал его на озере, и оно билось так же часто, как мое, и это было больно, но по-хорошему. Ты чувствовал это, правда?

Тео встретил его взгляд и кивнул, уронив подбородок.

— Но не в этом су…

— Суть только в этом! Это твоя кровь течет по нему, это тебе оно помогает дышать. Это… — Лиам положил руку Тео на грудь, чувствуя, как его сердце под ладонью колотится как бешеное. Рука Тео вцепилась в его запястье, сжав его с такой силой, что затрещали кости. Лиам не обратил внимания на боль. — Это твое сердце. Это твои эмоции проходят сквозь него. Тео, оно твое, и никто не заберет его у тебя.

— Я заслужил…

— Нет. Ты не должен говорить, что ты заслужил смерть. Больше нет, — зарычал Лиам. — Меня бы здесь не было, если бы ты это заслужил. Ты спас мою жизнь больше сотни раз, ты спас моего лучшего друга и мою стаю. Ты забрал боль Гейба. Ты не тот же человек, каким был под влиянием Ужасных Докторов. — Тео покачал головой, и Лиам поборол желание ударить его. Конечно, Тео был упрямым мудаком, когда Лиам пытался утешить его, он никогда не делал ничего легким. — Проклятье, Тео! Это твое сердце, и даже если ты думаешь, что ты это заслужил, если ты думаешь, что она должна получить его, если ты не будешь убегать, тогда клянусь богом, я заставлю тебя. Если она хочет забрать твое сердце, и ты не будешь сражаться за него, это сделаю я! — рявкнул Лиам.

Слова эхом повисли между ними. Они оба тяжело дышали, и Лиам смотрел на макушку Тео, потому что тот отказывался встретить его взгляд. Лиам стиснул зубы.

Тео начал оттаскивать руку Лиама от своей груди, заставив Лиама попытаться отдернуть ее. На кончике языка у него завертелись извинения. Какого черта он решил, что трогать Тео — это хороший план? Однако Тео остановил его прежде, чем он успел отступить, и медленно переплел их пальцы, глядя на то, как они подходят друг другу, будто это было поразительно.

— Ты бы сражался за меня? — спросил Тео, все еще не отводя взгляда от их рук.

Лиам проглотил мгновенное отрицание, потому что именно это он только что и сказал.

— Чувак, я был готов броситься на Стайлза, потому что он не хотел быть в твоей команде по гольфу. Думаю, если кто-то действительно попытается тебе навредить, он получит полноценного волка-Халка. — Губы Тео дернулись в хрупкой улыбке, и Лиам большим пальцем смахнул случайную слезинку, зацепившуюся за челюсть Тео. — Я сражался с берсерками, Анук-Ите, охотниками, волчицами и Дикой Охотой ради всех людей, о которых я забочусь. Если ты думаешь, что я не сражусь ради тебя с одной маленькой девочкой, то ты идиот.

— Это значит, что ты заботишься обо мне?

— Ты очень хорошая нянька. Всегда позволяешь мне не ложиться допоздна и никогда не заставляешь меня кушать овощи… — уклонился Лиам и задумался, не ужасный ли он человек, раз до сих пор не хотел признаваться Тео, что считает его другом.

Тео испустил хриплый смешок. Он уронил голову и уткнулся лбом Лиаму в плечо. Из-за этого импровизированного объятия Лиам резко, как Стайлз, вскинул свободную руку, а через несколько мгновений поймал себя на том, что позволил ей неуверенно зарыться Тео в волосы и медленно погладить пряди, как тогда, когда он был волком. Дыхание Тео легко и нежно касалось его ключицы, а икающие вздохи от плача постепенно становились тише и тише. Может, нормально было не признавать, что они с Тео друзья, до тех пор, пока он мог показать это. Их собственным замысловатым способом.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты сражался за меня, — пробормотал Тео, и рука Лиама замерла.

— Я не позволю тебе умереть, если это какое-то суицидальное дерь…

— Я не позволю тебе сражаться в одиночку. Я буду сражаться с тобой — с Дикой Охотой, с охотниками, с Анук-Ите, даже с Тарой. Я буду сражаться с тобой и… — Тео прервался, делая дрожащий вздох, и Лиам почувствовал, как он сжал его ладонь своей влажной рукой. — …Я умру за тебя, и это пугает меня больше, чем она.

Хватка Лиама в волосах Тео ужесточилась, натянув пряди так сильно, что это, наверное, было больно, но Тео не жаловался, даже не пошевелился. Его голова по-прежнему упиралась Лиаму в плечо, а дыхание мягкой волной касалось его кожи. Конечно, Тео был не согласен с Лиамом по поводу «не выражать словами, что мы на самом деле друзья».

Лиам медленно расслабил руку в волосах Тео и уткнулся носом ему в висок. Его сердце колотилось в груди, как бешеное, и он слышал, что сердце Тео делает то же самое. Если бы у него была свободная рука, он бы снова положил ее Тео на грудь, чтобы почувствовать под ладонью его сердцебиение и с помощью этого напомнить им обоим, что оно принадлежит Тео. Не важно, как он получил его, оно принадлежало ему. Может, эмоции на самом деле шли из мозга, но Лиам никогда не был хорош в биологии. Он просто знал, что может чувствовать их все в своем сердце и что Тео тоже.

Сердцебиение Тео было опьяняющим, когда устойчивый ритм сменялся стремительным, иногда заикающимся, и оно пело так, что этого было непросто добиться. Лиам был уверен, что смог бы отыскать сердцебиение Тео в толпе из тысяч сердец, если бы ему пришлось это сделать, и что никто другой не смог бы заставить его биться так же. Может, оно не принадлежало ему с самого начала, но оно принадлежало ему теперь.

— Что ж, тогда хорошо, что я не позволю тебе умереть, — хмыкнул Лиам, пропуская волосы Тео сквозь пальцы и ожидая, что весь мир взорвется после предполагаемого признания дружбы. — Мудак, — добавил он, как будто это могло все спрятать, и Тео хрупко рассмеялся ему в плечо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Есть мультсериал «Животные Фартингского леса» про приключения животных, главный герой там лис. Но это все, что я знаю.
> 
> ** Речь про сериал «Клиника», там у главных героев, Терка и Джей Ди, было чучело собаки по имени Рауди, с которым они обращались, как с живым.
> 
> *** «Уикенд у Берни» — черная комедия о том, как два парня выдавали своего мертвого босса Берни за живого перед его гостями.


	24. Новая нормальность

Лиам не был точно уверен, как долго они там просидели, просто знал, что его ноги онемели, а пальцы покалывало от холода, однако он был счастлив сидеть так столько времени, сколько бы Тео ни понадобилось, чтобы его плечи наконец избавились от последнего напряжения и он уснул. Лиам смотрел на звезды, слушая, как дыхание Тео становится спокойным. Его лоб все еще прижимался к плечу Лиама, а с его губ не сорвалось ни единой жалобы по поводу того, что Лиам продолжал пропускать его волосы сквозь пальцы.

Ладонь Тео медленно расслаблялась в его руке, и Лиам и сам почти позволил себе провалиться в сон. А потом появился полицейский, подошел к ним, сердито хмурясь, и заставил Тео сесть и моментально насторожиться. Он поднял руку и сказал, что они уже уезжают.

— Дай мне ключи, я поведу, — вздохнул Лиам, игнорируя собственные чешущиеся и сонные глаза. Тео даже не пытался спорить, только уронил плечи, признавая поражение, пихнул ключи Лиаму в руку и плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье.

Офицер полиции наблюдал за ними, пока Лиам увозил их — так осторожно, как только мог, — подальше от поля, молясь, чтобы его не попросили показать его несуществующие права.

— Ты должен попробовать поспать. Я найду место для парковки, — сказал Лиам, и губы Тео скривились в кислой улыбке.

— Не думаю, что я еще посплю сегодня ночью, — хмыкнул он.

— Просто попробуй. Ладно? — так отчаянно попросил Лиам, что это его смутило.

— Не уверен, что это безопасно — позволять тебе в одиночку искать, где припарковаться. Не хочу в итоге оказаться в месте для прилю…

— Чувак, это было всего один раз! — проворчал Лиам.

— Я позволил тебе припарковаться всего один раз. На данный момент у тебя стопроцентный показатель успеха в парковке на местах прилюдного секса.

— А у тебя стопроцентный показатель успеха в том, чтобы быть мудаком. А теперь перестань пытаться сменить тему. Тебе нужно поспать. Иначе я не возьму тебя в Диснейуорлд.

— Это я буду платить за Диснейуорлд, — пробормотал Тео.

Тем не менее, он нехотя опустил голову обратно на окно, устраиваясь поудобнее и позволяя разговору прерваться. Его ноги скользнули на колени к Лиаму. Лиам чувствовал, как он, казалось, вечность прожигал его пристальным взглядом, несомненно надеясь, что Лиам начнет жаловаться на то, что его опять использовали в качестве подставки для ног, чтобы он еще ненадолго смог отложить попытку поспать. Однако на этот раз Лиам не клюнул на приманку, и Тео в конце концов позволил своим глазам закрыться и действительно последовал совету Лиама.

Или попытался. Но проблема, которая не давала Тео заснуть, заключалась не в том, что он сам не затыкался, а в том, что не затыкался его мозг. Лиам вспомнил о своем худшем состоянии во время кошмаров, когда каждый скрип в доме или шепоток ветра, проскользнувшего в окно, заставлял его напрягаться слишком сильно, чтобы уснуть. Разум кричал, чтобы он открыл глаза, чтобы двигался, чтобы был готов сражаться со всем, что придет за ним.

Но в машине было хуже, чем когда-либо в комнате Лиама. Вместо редких стуков по охлаждающим трубам слышался непрекращающийся гул двигателя. Даже если игнорировать то, как их постоянно подбрасывало на ямах и кочках на асфальте, это было не самое мирное место для сна.

Пальцы Лиама сильнее сжали руль, когда Тео поерзал, наверное, уже восьмидесятый раз за сорок секунд. Он скрестил руки на груди и открыл глаза, похожие на маленькие щелочки, как у ребенка, который пытается подглядеть за Сантой. Его палец постучал один раз, два раза, и с губ Тео сорвался раздраженный вздох.

— Я даже не ус…

Рука Лиама упала с руля и легла на лодыжку Тео. Его палец почти мгновенно остановился, на мгновение зависнув в воздухе, как снежинка, пойманная восходящим потоком. Наконец он опустил его, сжал руки в кулаки и снова пошевелился на сиденье.

— Я разбужу тебя, если что-нибудь случится, — пообещал Лиам. Тео с сомнением распахнул глаза. — Ты должен держать глаза закрытыми, чтобы уснуть, — заметил Лиам с дразнящей улыбкой на лице, и Тео театрально закатил глаза, слегка фыркнув, и позволил им закрыться.

— Да… Ладно, я попробую, — сказал Тео, и это была впечатляюще ужасная ложь для такого хорошего лжеца.

Несмотря на то, что Лиам знал, что он лжет, он не указал ему на это, просто зафиксировал свой взгляд на дороге и отказался думать о том, что он определенно нарушил несколько законов, водя машину без прав и даже не делая это осторожно. Тем не менее, это не остановило его, и он продолжал ехать, в то время как его левая нога онемела из-за упирающейся в нее пятки Тео, а его глаза угрожали закрыться. Его пальцы некрепко сжимали руль, и заботы о вождении с одной рукой были так далеко от его мыслей, что он задумался, почему сначала это его так пугало. Он ехал до тех пор, пока пафосная ложь Тео не стала правдой. Он крепко заснул, и его голова подпрыгивала каждый раз, когда машина наезжала на кочку или рытвину на дороге.

Самым досадным было то, что, хотя Тео соврал, Лиам — нет. Он искренне планировал разбудить Тео, если услышит хоть малейший скачок сердцебиения или увидит, как вздрогнет веко. Он не был идиотом и понимал, что до этого у Тео еще не было кошмаров, когда Лиам действительно был рядом, а в тот единственный раз, когда они все-таки начались, Лиам сумел предотвратить их с помощью своей продуманной профилактики, взяв его за руку. Он знал, что по этой логике он, наверное, может задремать, и с Тео все будет в порядке до утра, которого, судя по абсолютной черноте ночи, не придется ждать долго.

Если только утверждение о самом темном часе перед рассветом не было мифом. Лиам на самом деле никогда не обращал внимания на этапы ночного времени.

Не важно, было ли это мифом или нет. Не важно, должен был рассвет наступить через тридцать минут или тридцать часов. Не тогда, когда Лиам пообещал разбудить Тео, если это ему понадобится. Не важно, что у Лиама имелась робкая убежденность в том, что его нахождения рядом было достаточно, чтобы удержать кошмары Тео на расстоянии. Потому ли, что Тео бессознательно улавливал звуки чужого сердцебиения — Лиам серьезно сомневался, что оно было у Тары, когда она утащила Тео под землю. Или потому, что Тео, как Лиам, нашел якорь, может, не для того, чтобы сдерживать свою силу, но хотя бы для того, чтобы удержаться от погружения в свои запутанные воспоминания. Лиам все еще не хотел рисковать.

Потому что, признается в этом Тео, когда наступит утро, или нет, он сам решил впустить Лиама. У него была возможность сказать Лиаму отвалить или уйти прочь, если Лиам упрямо откажется, и он все еще этого не сделал. У него была возможность прошлой ночью сказать Лиаму поехать с Мейсоном. У него была возможность оставить Лиама в Вегасе.

Ни один из них больше не мог правдоподобно притворяться, что они здесь по необходимости или потому, что не было занятия получше. Они доверяли друг другу, и больше не просто в стиле «я буду сражаться с тобой».

Теперь это было нечто большее. Это, наверное, стало большим еще с тех пор, как невыспавшийся Тео открыл свой дурацкий рот и рассказал Лиаму, как он однажды оделся Чубаккой, чтобы пойти в кино со Стайлзом, но теперь в этом не было никаких сомнений.

Тео доверил ему, пожалуй, свой самый большой страх, и намеренно или нет, но он заснул, доверив Лиаму держать его сестру подальше от него.

Возможно, Лиам не мог бороться с демонами в голове Тео, не мог ударить призрака, который, как он надеялся, по-прежнему заперт в Аду, но он мог убедиться, что Тео несколько часов не будут преследовать воспоминания.

И поэтому, когда он наконец-то припарковался, скользнув под низко висящими ивами, чтобы спрятаться от глаз любопытных полицейских, которые, казалось, были куда больше заинтересованы в том, чтобы сказать им уехать, чем спросить, почему два подростка спят в машине посреди глуши. Он откинулся на водительском сиденье и свободной рукой покопался в бардачке, игнорируя все, кроме потрепанного блокнота и старенькой ручки.

Лиам тихо перевернул страницы, пропуская несколько давних списков покупок, которые, похоже, состояли больше из бешеных, перечеркивающих все каракулей, говорящих «у тебя нет денег, мудак», чем из действительно отмеченных пунктов.

Удерживать блокнот так, чтобы он мог начать писать собственный список, было сложнее. Его пальцы все еще свободно обхватывали лодыжку Тео, и он отказывался отпускать ее, потому что это могло разбудить Тео или сломать то чувство покоя, которого Тео сумел достичь, и отправить его по спирали в еще один кошмар.

Только то, что Лиам оставался бодрствовать, чтобы разбудить Тео, если ему это будет нужно, не означало, что он на самом деле хотел разбудить его. Он был почти уверен, что если бы у Тео было право голоса, то Лиаму пришлось бы разбудить его, как только они припарковались, но, к счастью, у Тео не было возможности что-то сказать. Так что Лиам начал работу, неустойчиво удерживая блокнот на своем бедре и пытаясь писать своей недоминирующей рукой, из-за чего слова получались почти неразборчивыми.

*

— Что ты делаешь?

Лиам хотел бы сказать, что не подпрыгнул, когда хриплый голос Тео прорвался сквозь сонную дымку в его сознании, но это была бы ложь. Лиам заставил себя моргнуть, морщась от ощущения сухости в глазах, и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Тео. Глаза Тео были все еще затуманенными после сна. Он медленно пошевелился, и его ноги наконец-то упали с колен Лиама. Лиам тут же почувствовал покалывание в ногах, когда к ним снова прилила кровь.

— Ты спал, — так же хрипло ответил Лиам.

— А ты нет, — заметил Тео, с упреком в глазах оглядывая лицо Лиама, как будто то, что Лиам провел одну ночь без сна, было великим грехом.

— Я сказал, что разбужу тебя, если понадобится, — напомнил Лиам, пользуясь возможностью наконец-то размять ноющие мышцы. Он точно не знал, сколько просидел в одной и той же позе, записывая несомненно глупые идеи, пока на небе не поднялось солнце, сияющее слишком ярко для лишенных сна глаз Лиама.

Лиам повторно рассмотрел идею рассказать Тео о шторах для машины.

— Ты должен был разбудить меня, — вздохнул Тео, потирая рукой лицо и явно пытаясь сбросить с себя сон, который, как Лиам был рад заявить, был блаженно мирным. Лиам не стал указывать на то, что Тео требовалось поспать гораздо сильнее, чем ему. — Что ты писал?

— Оу, да… Я, эм… Я составляю список, — сказал Лиам, и по его венам прокатилась тревога.

Когда он начал, это казалось отличной идеей. Черт возьми, это по-прежнему казалось отличной идеей, просто… он не был уверен, как отреагирует Тео. Будет ли он издеваться над ним, или разозлится, или посмотрит на него тем раздражающе нежным взглядом, какой появлялся у него всегда, когда Лиам делал что-то хорошее для него, а он, похоже, не понимал, _почему_ Лиам это делает.

— Список? Я думал, ты ненавидишь списки.

Лиам наклонил список, убирая его из поля зрения Тео, когда тот попытался в него заглянуть.

— Так и есть. Они глупые, но ты любитель соблюдать список, поэтому я подумал, что так ты будешь меньше раздражаться из-за этого, когда я скажу тебе, что в списке, — признался Лиам, постукивая ручкой по блокноту и глядя в окно. Лобовое стекло было усеяно маленькими листочками, оторвавшимися за ночь от ивы.

— И что в списке? — спросил Тео, делая рукой хватающее движение, но на самом деле совершенно не стараясь заполучить его.

Лиам знал, что Тео ожидал, что он передаст ему его, но в этот момент все, о чем он мог думать, — это то, что Тео, возможно, попытается использовать силу, чтобы получить блокнот. На лице Лиама появилась улыбка, и он дописал «использовать силу Тео» в конец списка.

— Лиам. — Тео подтолкнул Лиама ногой.

— Всякое.

— Очень информативно.

— Как ты можешь не спать всего три секунды и уже быть мудаком?

— Это талант, — спокойно отозвался Тео. — Если ты…

— Это список Тео, — оборвал его Лиам прежде, чем Тео достаточно проснулся, чтобы его сарказм заработал в полную силу.

— Список Тео, — повторил Тео, медленно садясь, и в его глазах появилась опаска.

— Да. Так… Слушай, ладно, это вроде как… Прошлой ночью…

Плечи Тео напряглись.

— Мы можем не говорить о… — начал он.

— Я никогда на самом деле не думал о тебе как о человеке, — выпалил Лиам.

— Что ж, это то, что все хотят услышать, — сухо произнес Тео.

— Это прозвучало неправильно, — сказал Лиам. — Так, я знал, что у тебя было, эм… трудное детство? — Тео фыркнул, поскольку это было, возможно, преуменьшением века. — Но я никогда действительно не пытался собрать это все вместе. Я просто… я имею в виду, ты ведешь себя удивительно нормально большую часть времени.

— Спасибо.

— Может, ты опустишь свою осуждающую бровь и дашь мне договорить? — раздраженно уточнил Лиам, но бровь Тео только поднялась еще выше. — Я знал, что ты пропустил кое-что из-за всего… всего, но я действительно не понимал, насколько много ты, наверное, пропустил, до прошлой ночи, когда ты…

— Мы не будем говорить об этом, — вставил Тео.

— У тебя много плохих воспоминаний, и думаю, я понял, что я не знаю даже половины всего, через что ты прошел, но я _знаю_ , что годы с восьми до восемнадцати вроде как… важны, это годы формирования твоей личности.

— Нет, это не так. Периодом формирования личности, как правило, считается все до…

— Хорошо, тогда это твой подростковый период, — фыркнул Лиам. — Важно не это, а то, что ты даже не знал, как играть в боулинг, ладно, и бог знает, что еще ты пропустил во время своей эмо-фазы.

— Эмо-фа… — начал Тео.

— Суть в чем! И я могу полностью ошибаться сейчас, потому что я тут выживаю практически без сна, но все глупое дерьмо, которое люди делают, пока они дети или подростки, это типа… важно, и с твоими кошмарами… — Челюсть Тео напряглась, но он промолчал. — Ты пропустил вроде как… все хорошие моменты того, что ты глупый подросток, и я думаю, что когда ты ложишься спать, то у тебя, может быть, есть горстка хороших воспоминаний со времен до Ужасных Докторов, но они все испорчены тем, что произошло после. Так что получи немного новых воспоминаний. Немного настоящих, нормальных мальчишеских воспоминаний… Думаю, это поможет.

— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

— Я написал тебе список дел. Но это скорее не «прежде чем ты умрешь», а «эй, Пиноккио, если ты хочешь научиться быть настоящим мальчиком, выполняй эти простые шаги».

— Я не Пиноккио.

— Итак, тут есть «сбежать из дома»… — начал Лиам, читая первый пункт списка. — Хотя я думаю, ты не можешь действительно сбежать из дома, когда живешь один. Но мы сбежали из мотеля в Айдахо, так что я считаю это. Потом «не спать всю ночь», в чем ты, знаешь ли, и без того хорош… — Тео издал тихий возмущенный смешок. — «Марафон фильмов», что мы выполнили со «Звездными войнами» и… ладно, ты сделал эти, так что… да! «Пойти на концерт».

— Лиам, это не…

— Сыграть «Три слепые мышки» на флейте и ненавидеть каждую секунду этого. Покрасить волосы…

— Ни за что.

— Школьные танцы, как выпускной вечер или вроде того, я имею в виду, ты закончил школу, так что я не уверен, как мы сделаем это…

— Это смеш…

— Но дай мне немного времени подумать, и мы сможем это сделать. О, и мне нужно научить тебя играть в безумный гольф, потому что, хотя ты делал это раньше, никто не должен быть _настолько_ плох. Пойти на день рождения, устроить вечеринку в честь собственного дня рождения. Как ты вообще праздновал свой день рождения, пока был с Ужасными Докторами? Они делали тебе торт? Ты хоть знаешь, когда у тебя день рождения? И Рождество, тебе _нужно_ отпраздновать Рождество или, не знаю, что бы ты ни праздновал, если тебе не нравятся все эти рождественские штучки. Просто, знаешь, зимний праздник, потому что это весело. А еще Хэллоуин, тебе определенно нужен смущающий костюм и пойти выпрашивать сладости.

— Я определенно староват для того, чтобы выпрашивать сладости.

— Мы буквально едем в Диснейуорлд, поэтому сейчас это не веский аргумент. Но если говорить о том, для чего ты староват, у меня есть еще больше детских вещей, которые ты, наверное, делал, но уже не помнишь, или то, что ты не мог сделать из-за всех этих… приступов астмы. Например, поиграть на детской площадке и полностью пройти лесенку на руках. Сделать крепость из одеял, сходить на пикник, и битва снежками, о, и снежные ангелы и… Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

— Насколько большой этот список?

— Только три страницы пока что…

— Пока что? Ты планируешь больше?

— Ну, да. Тебе нужен полный опыт. Ты сказал, что у тебя нет работы, да? Так что, когда мы вернемся в Бейкон-Хиллс, ты можешь выполнить этот список, а я помогу тебе с некоторыми пунктами. Я буду как твой Оби-Ван для нормальных подростковых вещей.

— Брось, Лиам. Это не…

— Нет. Здоровые люди разбираются с психическими проблемами, поэтому ты пройдешь через этот список, начиная с сегодняшней ночи, когда мы напьемся до такой степени, что не сможем вспомнить наши собственные имена, не говоря уже о наших проблемах.

— Это звучит не очень здорово, — спокойно заметил Тео.

— Чувак, я оборотень-подросток с РПВ и несколько лет живу с этой травмой. Если тебе нужно что-то здоровое, иди к терапевту, — усмехнулся Лиам.

Губы Тео дернулись в улыбке, и он наклонил голову, чтобы ее спрятать.

— Значит, слепой ведет слепого? — спросил Тео.

— Практически так, да. — Лиам облизнул губы, когда нервозность неожиданно снова вернулась. — Так… эм… что ты думаешь?

— Я думаю, что ты странный, когда не выспался, — ответил Тео.

— Это «нет» по поводу выпивки?

— Нет. Эта часть на самом деле звучит хорошо.

— Эта часть? Какая часть не звучит хорошо?

— Та часть, где ты думаешь, что сможешь научить меня быть неким подобием нормальности.

— Я совершенно нормальный!

— Ты только что провел лучшую часть ночи, записывая для меня список «как быть нормальным».

— Это только доказывает, что ты не нормальный…

— Да, ладно. Я думаю, ты нормальный, с РПВ, и с этими годами с травмой, и с тем, что ты говорил раньше о почти-убийстве Стайлза и Де…

— Ладно. Ты высказал свое мнение.

— Разве? Потому что у меня есть намного больше…

— Ты хочешь моей помощи или нет?

— Хочу ли я быть объектом твоей странной благотворительности? Нет. Не особо.

— Окей. Превращение Теодорика в настоящего мальчика, урок первый…

— Пошел ты…

— Когда кто-то не спит всю ночь, чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, и отвлекает себя тем, что составляет список вещей, которые, как он думает, ты мог пропустить, это называется дружбой. Не благотворительностью.

— Мы друзья? — переспросил Тео, на этот раз не позаботившись спрятать свою улыбку. Хотя Лиам не был полностью уверен, что Тео знал, что улыбается. Улыбка не была широкой и ослепительной, просто мягко приподняла уголок губ.

— Очевидно, — усмехнулся Лиам, притворяясь, что его сердце не барабанит, как крылья колибри. — Я бы не бросил Мейсона просто ради кого-то. Так что тебе лучше сделать это достойным моего времени, ладно? А это значит напиться, и съездить в Диснейуорлд, и может быть, даже поставить галочку напротив «построить песочный замок», когда мы доберемся до Флориды.

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь думал, что я, может, не хочу быть твоим другом? — спросил Тео, улыбаясь только шире.

— Нет. Я типа потрясающий, — серьезно заявил Лиам.

— Убирайся с моего места, Лиам, — фыркнул Тео, толкая Лиама к двери.

Лиам не стал жаловаться, только пробормотал несколько проклятий и выскочил наружу, чтобы Тео мог пересесть на водительское место. Моментом позже он вернулся в пикап и свернулся на пассажирском сиденье, в то время как Тео завел машину и выехал из-под дерева.

— Ты же знаешь, что я жду браслет дружбы, правда?

— Я мгновенно пожалел о своих словах, что мы друзья, — соврал Лиам.

— Конечно, пожалел, — хмыкнул Тео. — Поспи немного, тыковка. Я разбужу тебя перед завтраком.

*

Для Лиама день закончился в мгновение ока, главным образом потому, что он проспал большую его часть. Тео будил его только для того, чтобы загнать его в закусочную на завтрак и обед, а потом выгнать наружу. К тому времени, как приблизился ужин, а Лиам действительно вернулся в мир живых на большее время, чем требовалось, чтобы съесть тарелку картошки фри, Тео проехал мимо знака «Добро пожаловать в Арканзас».

Тео «побаловал» Лиама отвратительно ностальгическим Макдоналдсом на ужин. За едой они вдвоем сидели в кузове пикапа, свесив ноги через край. Телефон Лиама лежал у него на коленях, и он переходил со страницы на страницу, слишком озабоченный экраном, чтобы заметить то, что Тео стащил половину его картошки. Не то чтобы ему не хватало ее, он был больше занят планированием прогулки по Диснейуорлду, чтобы вспомнить, что у него вообще была какая-то картошка.

— Но если мы начнем со «Страны приключений», то мы в итоге промокнем на «Пиратах Карибского моря» и будем ходить мокрыми весь день. Так что, может быть, мы все-таки _должны_ начать со «Страны завтрашнего дня», — разглагольствовал Лиам, бегая глазами по маленькому экрану. — А мы пойдем еще и в «Королевство животных»? Потому что если да, то нам определенно будет нужно два дня… Может, три, потому что, если мы едем в Диснейуорлд, мы действительно должны пойти на каждый аттракцион. В смысле, это стоит достаточно мало, чтобы сходить на все, да? — Тео молчал. — Тео? — снова позвал Лиам, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Что ты… — Взгляд Лиама опустился на бутылку в руке Тео, которую он поднес к губам, чтобы сделать небольшой глоток. Его лицо скривилось после этого. — Ты что, начал пить без меня?

— Нет, — отозвался Тео.

— Чувак!

— Ты говоришь о Диснейуорлде уже почти час, — заявил Тео, предлагая Лиаму бутылку. — Ты определенно хочешь сначала пойти в «Страну завтрашнего дня», вот почему ты постоянно к этому возвращаешься. Выбор сделан, а теперь заткнись и пей.

— Ты агрессивный пьяница, — сообщил Лиам, выхватывая бутылку и делая долгий глоток. Он пожалел об этом, как только жидкость коснулась его языка. Из-за горького огненного привкуса у него на глазах выступили слезы, и он заставил себя сглотнуть. Тео с чересчур веселым сиянием в глазах наблюдал, как Лиам кашляет и отплевывается. — Ты мог предупредить меня, — прошипел Лиам.

— Подумал, что будет смешнее, если я этого не сделаю, — заметил Тео. — Я был прав. Ты на секунду выглядел так, будто наделал в штаны.

— О, потому что тебе нравится вкус этой кислоты? — спросил Лиам.

Тео не ответил, просто выхватил бутылку обратно из руки Лиама, дернув ее к себе так сильно, что заставил Лиама упасть рядом с ним и беспорядочно раскинуться.

— Осторожнее, — сухо сказал Тео.

Он отхлебнул еще немного, проглотил, и сквозь его зубы вырвался шипящий вздох. Лиаму пришлось согласиться с Тео, наблюдать за реакцией на напиток было слегка забавно — на лице Тео появилось выражение предательства, как будто он не ожидал, что это будет настолько тошнотворно. Тео откинулся назад, опираясь на один локоть, и снова всунул бутылку в руки Лиаму.

— Итак, что подразумевает напиться так, чтобы мы не могли вспомнить собственные имена? — уточнил Тео.

Лиам чуть пожал плечами, глядя на жидкость с мрачным видом, который, наверное, был под стать преданному выражению на лице Тео. Он сделал быстрый укрепляющий вздох, который Тео, похоже, нашел смешным, если судить по его плохо скрытому хихиканью, после чего сделал еще один глоток.

Лиам с радостью обнаружил, что второй раз оказался легче — может, потому что первый глоток уже сжег все его вкусовые рецепторы. Тем не менее, это все еще не было приятно. На вкус это напоминало смесь водки, растворителя и бензина. Хотя если подумать об этом, Лиам бы не удивился, что Додо подсунул туда немного бензина.

— Мы просто… пьем, — сбивчиво сказал Лиам. Слова ощущались горячими на языке, алкоголь оставлял огненные поцелуи на его губах, и Лиам потер их, надеясь, что это поможет. Это не помогло.

— Звучит весело, — фыркнул Тео.

Лиам был счастлив, что Тео начал пить раньше, чем Лиам ожидал, поскольку так он мог обвинить в тепле, расцветающем у него в груди, жгучую выпивку, а не то, что незаинтересованный тон Тео противоречил радости, сверкающей в его глазах.


	25. Моменты обучения

Лиам потянулся за телефоном, хлопая руками по одеялу, и во время поисков заставил Тео не раз заворчать от боли, когда ударил его по ногам. Когда Лиам наконец-то нашел его, он увидел показавшееся на экране лицо Мейсона.

— Мейсон звонит! — воскликнул Лиам. — Я собираюсь, я собираюсь ответить ему.

— Не говори ему, что мы пьем, — невнятно буркнул Тео.

— Почему?

— Скотту не понравится, что я спаиваю его маленького бету.

— Я думал, это я тебя спаиваю? Это было… Я тебя не спаиваю? Я проваливаю список?

— Нет, ты… — слишком искренне начал Тео. — Ты замечательно меня спаиваешь, но послушай. Ты меня спаиваешь, потому я тебя развратил. — Он наклонил голову, понизил голос на несколько децибел и хрипло, подражая Дарту Вейдеру, продолжил: — Добро пожаловать на Темную сторону, мой юный падаван-тыковка.

— «Теодорик» никогда не подходило тебе больше, — сказал Лиам так серьезно, как только мог, что было сложно, поскольку Тео уронил голову при первом же слове и громко, открыто рассмеялся, хотя его затылок ударился о металл с впечатляющим лязгом, и это, наверное, было больно.

— Для тебя Дарт Теодорик, — усмехнулся Тео.

— Я предпочитаю Мастера Теодорика, — заметил Лиам.

— Ну ты и извращенец, — пропел Тео. — Может, ты будешь держать свои фантазии при себе и ответишь на теле…

— Окей, во-первых, фу, мерзость, а во-вторых… — Лиам с драматичным взмахом провел по экрану, чтобы ответить на звонок Мейсона, и Тео снова засмеялся. — Привет… Тео, заткнись… Привеееет! — сказал Лиам, поднося телефон к уху.

— Это видео-звонок, чувак, — уточнил Мейсон.

— Точно, — хмыкнул Лиам, убирая телефон от уха и держа его перед ними. — Вот ты где! — ухмыльнулся Лиам, размахивая свободной рукой. — Эй… эй. Чувак, скажи «привет», — проворчал он, но Тео просто приподнял бровь.

— Я думал, что должен был заткнуться.

— О мой… Просто скажи «привет», мудак.

— Привет, мудак, — спокойно повторил Тео, и его губы дрогнули в улыбке, когда Лиам попытался свободной рукой заглушить свой собственный смех.

— Вы двое что, пьяные? — взвизгнул Мейсон.

Лиам услышал приглушенные голоса стаи и топот шагов, когда они приблизились, чтобы посвятить телефону — и Лиаму — свое безраздельное внимание. Глаза Лиама расширились, он повернулся к Тео и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Тео надул щеки, делая странную маленькую гримасу, и покачал головой. Лиам снова наклонил голову к телефону.

— Нет, — серьезно сказал он, надул щеки, подражая Тео, и потряс головой.

— Хорошая работа, — похвалил Тео, похлопав Лиама по плечу.

— Как думаешь, он нам верит? — прошептал Лиам или, по крайней мере, попытался — на самом деле вышел просто хриплый крик.

— Он человек. Люди поверят всему, — заявил Тео.

— Да… Вы оба совершенно трезвые, — протянул Мейсон.

Тео махнул в сторону телефона, как бы говоря «видишь, я же тебе сказал», но только выбил его из рук Лиама. Телефон выпал из его хватки и со звоном ударился о металл. К тому времени, как Лиам поднял его, на экране столпилась вся стая, с нетерпением наблюдая за ними, как будто они с Тео были особенно интересным документальным фильмом. Дерек на этот раз оказался единственным, кто не хмурился, вместо этого на его губах растянулась веселая ухмылка.

— Я так понимаю, Додо все еще жив?

— Он прозвал Лиама пай-мальчиком, — откликнулся Тео, тоже ухмыляясь.

— Ого, вау, — выдохнул Стайлз, даже с открытым ртом как-то умудряясь выглядеть улыбающимся при виде пьяного Тео. — Кто-то должен снять это для шантажа…

— Как вы, оборотни, напиваетесь? — спросил Мейсон, поворачиваясь к Дереку.

Лиам помахал Скотту, и его брови изобразили странный танец: одна, похоже, веселилась, в то время как другая беспокоилась. Лиам не знал, _как_ обе брови Скотта умудрялись показывать разные эмоции, но, ну, у Скотта всегда были выразительные брови.

— Я бы никогда не стал напиваться, — ахнул Лиам.

— Брожение, — объявил Тео, втягивая щеки в попытке выдать свое «я ничего не чувствую» лицо, как подумал Лиам, но это просто заставило его выглядеть так, будто он старался изобразить «голубую сталь»*.

— Брожение? — повторил Скотт.

— Брожение. Я пытался накормить его пять раз в день, как хорошая нянька, но мы случайно съели испорченные яблоки вместо нормальных и, знаете… биология… брожение… опьянение, — закончил Тео и снова сделал серьезное лицо, как будто не нес полную чушь.

Скотт, похоже, решил остановиться на веселье.

— Так в этом виноваты яблоки? — уточнил он, и Тео кивнул.

— Я просто… действительно люблю яблоки, — сказал Лиам.

— Так и есть, — подтвердил Тео. — Вот почему я принес ему кучу яблок, прямо фруктовый сад, потому что я не лорд ситхов.

— Что происходит? — спросил Стайлз, и у него вырвался истерический смешок.

Лиаму показалось, что он слышал, как Дерек тихо пробормотал: «Серьезно, и это тот парень, который чуть тебя не убил?»

— Эй! Это случается. Знаете, белки, они пьянеют от тыквы, и однажды у нас в саду был пьяный енот.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он был пьян? — уточнил Тео. — Ты проверил его на алкотестере?

— Не будь идиотом. Он по пьяни отправил сообщение бывшей, — сказал Лиам, и они вдвоем фыркнули в унисон, откинули назад головы и засмеялись.

— Как думаете, они знают, что ни один из них не забавный? — спросила Лидия.

— Он не забавный, — заявил Лиам, тыкнув большим пальцем в Тео и чуть не выколов ему этим глаз. — Но я смешной. Я имею в виду, я однажды встретил пьяного енота.

— И ты до сих пор ничего не объяснил, — заметила Малия.

— Верно! Итак, это было где-то спустя неделю после Хэллоуина, и мы еще не избавились от тыквы, она была действительно потрясающей. Я сумел сделать ее как бы прозрачной, понимаете? Когда ты вырезаешь ее так, чтобы она стала действительно тонкой, но не разрезаешь ее по-настоящему, так что она была вроде как в самом деле жуткой. И… о, чувак, знаешь, что мы должны сделать, когда ты пойдешь выпрашивать сладости?! Мы можем выбрать «Звездные войны», заставить всех прийти и одеться все вместе. Мы можем достать немного воска для грима и превратить Стайлза в Джа-Джа Бинкса.

— Вы собираетесь пойти выпрашивать сладости? — спросил Кори.

— Если подумать об этом, енот вроде издает те же звуки, что и Джа-Джа, знаешь, когда он кричит, подожди, нет, это был робот, да? R23PO.

— Это не… как ты можешь ошибаться в имени? — вздохнул Мейсон. — C3PO и R2D2. Это не трудно, чувак.

— Уходя от темы «Звездных войн»… — произнес Скотт, игнорируя преданный взгляд Стайлза. — Ты собираешься рассказать нам, что было не так с тыквой?

— А что не так? У меня все отлично, — сказал Лиам.

— Что?

— Он спрашивал про пьяного енота, тупица, — засмеялся Тео.

— Про пьяного?.. О! Да! Ладно, итак, это было после Хэллоуина, и тыква все еще стояла снаружи, потому что мама хотела, чтобы папа от нее избавился, потому что он обещал, что сделает это, но забывал об этом после работы, а я просто… не хотел прикасаться к ней, я имею в виду, она вся хлюпала и сморщилась, и она действительно ужасно воняла, так что…

Тео неожиданно встал. История Лиама оборвалась, и он посмотрел на Тео, который покачивался на месте, расставив руки в стороны, как будто шел по канату.

— Ты в порядке? — поинтересовался Лиам, покосившись на него.

Тео махнул рукой так, что это, как подумал Лиам, должно было означать, что он в порядке, пока Тео не бросился через край пикапа в корявом прыжке. Затем он выпрямился и пошел прочь.

— Куда ты идешь? — Лиам начал выкарабкиваться следом за Тео. Телефон опасно болтался у него в пальцах. — Тео, куда ты? Куда он идет?! Почему ты уходишь?

— Я иду отлить, перестань меня преследовать! — рявкнул Тео, с новыми силами устремляясь к деревьям.

Лиам, пошатнувшись, остановился.

— Оу… Повеселись.

— Чувак… Нет, — хихикнул Мейсон.

— Я даже не знал, что чистое зло может писать…

— Это не имеет никакого…

— А потом пришел енот, — продолжил Лиам, с размаху поворачиваясь на пятках. Через несколько секунд он вернулся обратно в кузов пикапа, пытаясь во время разговора натянуть на себя одеяло. — И тыква все еще была там, а енот был голодным, а мусор забрали за день до этого, поэтому больше есть было нечего. Так что он съел тыкву и… Подождите, а куда ушел Тео?

— Боже, он как золотая рыбка.

— Я не золотая рыбка! У меня нет жабр, — фыркнул Лиам. — Но можешь представить, если бы я ей был? Я мог бы плавать целую вечность.

— Да… конечно, приятель, это было бы очень круто, — успокоил его Мейсон. — Итак, ты расскажешь нам, почему вы с Тео напиваетесь…

— Но енот… — начал Скотт.

— Он просто шатался и в конце концов отключился, он прислал мне видео. Я покажу тебе позже, ладно? Итак, Ли…

— Это казалось веселым, — признался Лиам, потянувшись к бутылке и сделав еще один глоток. Жидкость обожгла ему горло. — Думаю, мои вкусовые рецепторы мертвы.

— Просто подожди похмелья, — посоветовал Дерек. — Додо точно не использует качественный алкоголь.

— Откуда ты знаешь Додо? — спросил Лиам.

— Что или кто такой Додо? — потребовал ответа Стайлз.

— Чокнутый огненный дедушка, — объяснил Лиам.

— Тыковка!

Голова Лиама дернулась в сторону крика, и на его губах растянулась улыбка, когда Тео неуклюже приблизился.

— Куда ты ходил?

— Я почти уверена, что это убивает клетки мозга, а не вкусовые рецепторы, — пробормотала Малия.

— Он только что назвал тебя… — начал Мейсон.

— Скажи «пока». Нам надо идти, я завел друга…

— Он завел друга, пока писал? — уточнил Кори, нахмурившись в замешательстве.

Лиам повернул голову, глядя в сторону границы деревьев, куда показал Тео, и увидел девушку, стоящую на краю поляны.

— Как ты…

— Она потерялась, пока писала. Мы сблизились.

— Что…

— Да, я поддерживаю, — сказал Стайлз.

— Давай, — призвал Тео, игнорируя вопросы и влезая в машину. Он вернулся через мгновение с двумя пустыми бутылками из-под воды. Лиам смотрел, как он разливает оставшийся алкоголь по пластиковым бутылкам или, по крайней мере, тот, что в них поместился. — Если мы действительно собираемся напиться, мы должны делать это в баре.

— Если? Я думал, мы уже напиваемся?

— Эмми сказала, что это не считается, пока кто-то не сделал то, что до конца жизни будет смущать его до такой степени, что ему захочется блевануть всякий раз, когда он подумает об этом.

— Кто такая Эмми?

— Мой друг по писанью, — ответил Тео тоном «это и ежу понятно». Он повернулся на пятках, сжимая в руках бутылки с алкоголем, и пошел прочь.

— Я действительно думаю, что теперь, когда он не злой, он пугает меня еще больше, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Я имею в виду, друг по писанью? Кто вообще…

— ТЫКОВКА! ДАВАЙ ПОСПЕШИМ!

— Ладно, мне надо идти…

— Видишь, вот оно снова! Разве твоя мама не зовет тебя ты…

— Хорошей ночи! Я скоро позвоню вам, ребята, — выпалил Лиам.

— Наслаждайся похмельем, — пожелал Дерек.

Лиам повесил трубку, засунул телефон в карман и перепрыгнул через край пикапа всего лишь с небольшим количеством неприятностей.

*

После того, как Мейсон узнал о сверхъестественном и все немного успокоилось на пять минут, он задал кучу вопросов. Он спрашивал, реальны ли русалки, похожи ли вампиры на вампиров из «Баффи» или «Сумерек» и действительно ли под мостами живут тролли. Когда Лиам ответил на каждый из вопросов «я не знаю», Мейсон взял на себя обязанность рассказать Лиаму о сверхъестественном, и несколько недель Лиаму и Кори было сложно найти его без открытого на телефоне бестиария и завести с ним разговор без случайных обрывков сверхъестественной информации, вываленной на них.

Русалки были настоящими, но в основном обитали в Ионическом море. Вампиры тоже были настоящими, но больше походили на комаров, чем кого-либо еще, оставляя один укус и раздражающий зуд на пару дней, но даже близко не высасывали столько крови, чтобы кого-нибудь убить. Тролли вымерли где-то в шестидесятых.

Мейсон потратил три дня на фей, прожужжав Лиаму все уши о магии, озорстве и эфемерной красоте, которая привлекала людей.

В первый раз, когда Эмми улыбнулась ему, он почти уверился, что она фея, которая приведет их к какой-нибудь занимательной смерти. Она не была красивой, но лунный свет сверкал на ее белой как бумага коже, а в ее темных глазах отражались искры зажигалки, заставляя ее радужки выглядеть, как тлеющие угольки. Ее губы сложились в улыбку, такую, что она словно говорила «я собираюсь творить всякое дерьмо и наслаждаться этим». Она зажгла свою сигарету, повернулась, споткнулась о корень, с глухим стуком ударилась об землю и засмеялась так громко, что спугнула с дерева стаю птиц.

— Верьте или нет… — начала она, и из-за британского акцента ее голос звучал слишком аристократично для того, кто споткнулся об дерево и встретил писающего Тео. — Я бы сделала это, если бы не была пьяной. — Лиам смотрел, как она отряхнулась и подняла с земли сигарету. — Верно… Итак, значит, мы идем в паб?

Она не стала ждать ответа, просто поскакала к деревьям, как чересчур усердный щенок. Лиам последовал за ней, гадая, неужели феи вынуждают тебя пойти за ними, выглядя как пьяные девушки-подростки, чтобы самостоятельно вырубить себя в лесу. Они вдвоем помчались за ней, но несмотря на то, что Лиам держался возле нее, как волнующаяся бабушка, чтобы поймать ее, она больше не падала. Просто говорила, быстро и легко, о том, как она запаниковала, когда увидела писающего Тео, и спросила «ты слышал, как я писала?» вместо того, чтобы закричать, как сделал бы любой нормальный человек.

— В будущем, если к тебе будет в темноте приближаться парень с членом наружу, убегай прочь, а не приглашай его выпить, — посоветовал Тео.

— Приму к сведению, — глубокомысленно сказала Эмми.

Эмми привела их обратно к старой машине, где ее ждали два парня, которых, казалось, совершенно не беспокоил тот факт, что прошло, наверное, добрых пятнадцать минут с тех пор, как она ушла искать туалет, и что теперь с ней было на два человека больше. Они просто посадили их в машину и поехали, хрустя шинами по грязной скользкой дороге.

Лиам и Тео прижимались к дверям, а Эмми разместилась посередине, наклонившись между передними сиденьями и болтая без умолку, в то время как они выползли на главную дорогу и направились в сторону мигающих огней города.

Водитель бросил их четверых возле первого же бара, на который они натолкнулись, и исчез с визгом шин и фразой «не звоните мне, чтобы я вас забрал». Эмми и ее друг, Марти, только рассмеялись на это и подошли к бару с сияющей неоновой вывеской на крыше, которая потрескивала электричеством, как будто могла взорваться в любую секунду.

Тео дернул Лиама к себе, после чего три парня зашли в бар, пока Эмми сбежала в туалет в задней части здания.

— Она писает так же часто, как беременная женщина, — пояснил Марти. — Вы привыкнете к этому.

Бар был маленьким, темноватым, с низко висящими лампами, которые горели болезненным желтым светом, и горсткой разбросанных по помещению человек — смесью дальнобойщиков, стариков и задумчивых молодых людей. В один угол затолкали бильярдный стол, а в другой — настольный футбол.

Бармен занимался протиранием стаканов грязной на вид тряпкой, пока Эмми с очередной озорной улыбкой не проскользнула между Марти и Лиамом.

— Вы пока не взяли ничего выпить? — хмыкнула Эмми, оглядывая пустой бар, а бармен бросил тряпку и посмотрел на нее.

— Ты хочешь выпить?

— О, всегда, — отозвалась Эмми. — Можно мне…

— Откуда ты? — спросил бармен, перегнувшись через стойку так, что это просто не могло не показаться жутким, и Лиам увидел, как Эмми сделала полшага назад.

— Англия, — пропела она.

— Уэльс, — поправил Марти.

— Я не валлийка.

— Ты живешь в Уэльсе.

— Я переехала в Уэльс где-то два месяца назад, это не делает меня… — начала она.

— Твоя мать буквально овца, — сухо сказал Марти, и Эмми рассмеялась, громко и с издевкой, после чего показала ему средний палец.

— Ты собираешься заказать «Сладкое сердце»? — спросил бармен.

— Я не фанат сердец, даже сладких, — заметила Эмми.

— Что…

— Можно мне четыре двойные водки с колой, пожалуйста? — продолжила она.

Бармен перевел глаза вниз, на бар, потом на Тео и наконец на Лиама, на мгновение задержавшись на нем взглядом и приподняв бровь, после чего снова повернулся к Эмми.

— Уверен, что твои маленькие друзья недостаточно взрослые.

— Достаточно, клянусь. К тому же, у нас в Англии, знаете ли, разрешенный возраст для некоторых вещей немного другой.

— Тогда сколько тебе?

— Мне определенно разрешено, — сладким как мед голосом протянула Эмми.

Через мгновение бармен улыбнулся, отвернулся и начал делать им напитки.

— Я иногда действительно завидую твоим сиськам, — вздохнул Марти.

— Ты можешь писать стоя, сиськи полностью этому проигрывают.

— То, что я писаю стоя, не достает мне выпивку.

*

Для Лиама Марти и Эмми были теми людьми, с которыми он мог поговорить только пьяным. Не потому что они не были хорошими, а потому что требовалось быть как минимум подвыпившим, чтобы чувствовать, что ты хоть немного понимаешь разговор. Эмми говорила так быстро, что были моменты, когда он искренне задавался вопросом, нет ли у нее супер-скорости, и смеялась, как гудящий тюлень. Марти был тише и общался оборванными предложениями да осуждающими взглядами, что временами заставляло Лиама задуматься, как эти двое вообще говорили достаточно долго, чтобы стать друзьями.

Он не был уверен, сделала ли его выпивка способным их понять или ему просто стало плевать, потому что, если сложить все вместе, это было странно милым. Взгляд Эмми смягчался, а рот захлопывался, когда Марти составлял предложение больше, чем из двух слов, а Марти не смеялся так громко, что это было похоже на кричащий хохот ведьмы, который, как думал Лиам, могли услышать даже люди в соседних городах.

Они реквизировали кабинку в задней части бара, так близко к бильярдному столу, что Эмми и Марти смогли оставить свои напитки Лиаму с Тео и им по-прежнему нужно было пройти едва ли два шага, чтобы дотянуться до них. Еще одним удобным моментом являлось то, что они были достаточно спрятаны от глаз, чтобы Тео смог добавить капли алкоголя Додо в их собственные стаканы.

Лиам наблюдал, как конечности Тео становились все более и более вялыми по мере того, как он допивал свои напитки. Он сползал все ниже на своем сиденье, как ленивая змея, пока его ноги не уперлись в противоположное сиденье, а низ подбородка не оказался только чуть-чуть выше стола. Он переключался между Эмми и Марти, которые объясняли, почему были в штатах — свадьба кузена, — и Лиамом, которому он задавал глупые вопросы, которые Лиам спрашивал у него первые несколько недель путешествия. Любимая еда, любимый напиток, кошки или собаки? Когда Лиам сказал, что на самом деле любит кошек, но они ненавидят его с тех пор, как он стал оборотнем, он так сильно смеялся, что водка брызнула у него из носа.

— Ладно, в следующий раз, когда я выиграю, я сыграю с одним из вас, — заявила Эмми, устанавливая шары для раунда, который, по-видимому, должен был стать финальным для их с Марти игры до двух побед, которая со временем превратилась в игру до шести побед.

— Если ты выиграешь, я отрежу свою ногу и отдам ее тебе, — сказал Марти, опираясь подбородком на кий. На его коже были размазаны маленькие пятнышки от мела.

— Я не люблю бильярд, — сообщил Тео. — Он как гольф, просто больше лунок. Но если кто-нибудь хочет сыграть в настольный соккер**, я за.

— О мой бог, чувак, это футбол, — застонал Марти. — Готов поспорить, что ты говоришь «'равка»***, не так ли?

— Что ты сказал?

— Травка, — повторила Эмми.

— Ты говоришь, как королева, — заметил Лиам.

— Иди в задницу.

— Я согласен говорить, как королева, если это сопровождается бесплатной медицинской помощью, — сказал Марти.

— У меня есть бесплатная медицинская помощь, — фыркнул Тео. — Это называется «не получай травмы».

— Уверен, это гениальная стратегия.

— Давай, — позвал Тео, поднимаясь на ноги и направляясь к настольному футболу, стоящему в другом углу. — Надеюсь, в этом ты лучше, чем в аэрохоккее.

— Окей, ты не можешь издеваться надо мной из-за аэрохоккея, когда ты буквально сбежал с безумного гольфа, потому что был настолько плох, — возмутился Лиам и прикончил свой напиток, прежде чем последовать за Тео.

— Мы можем превратить это в игру на выпивание, — предложила Эмми.

— Разве мы не должны… — начал Марти.

— Что конкретно ты предлагаешь? — уточнил Тео.

— Если он забивает тебе гол — ты пьешь, если ты ему — он пьет.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати убеждать детей пить, — вздохнул Марти.

— Они старше, чем были мы, когда начали пить.

— Я за игру на выпивание, — объявил Лиам. — Когда ты проиграешь, ты будешь слишком пьян, чтобы заметить, что я снимаю тебя, чтобы потом шантажировать.

— Я почти уверен, что у тебя уже есть много материала для шантажа, — заметил Тео. — Эмми, принеси нам немного рюмок.

*

— Отпусти, Лиам! — зашипел Тео, дергая за один из стержней, но Лиам вцепился в другой его конец, не позволяя ему вращаться.

— Нет! Нет, пока ты не перестанешь мухлевать! — зарычал Лиам.

— Я не мухлюю! — продолжал шипеть Тео. Лиам использовал вторую руку, чтобы заставить одного из своих футболистов пнуть мяч в сторону ворот Тео. — Я просто лучше тебя! Это ты мухлюешь, отвали к черту… — Он попытался пнуть его под столом, но его ступня едва коснулась ноги Лиама.

— Ты продолжаешь вращать их полностью! Тебе нельзя это делать…

— Тогда почему они делают полный оборот?

— Потому что делают! Это не значит, что тебе можно это использовать. Футбольные игроки не делают постоянно сальто и прочее дерьмо!

— Ну, некоторые из них…

— Заткнись, Эмми!

— От-пус-ти! — зарычал Тео, поворачивая ручку.

Лиам почувствовал, как она начала вращаться, услышал стук, когда футболист ударил по мячу, и усилил хватку, заставляя стержень резко остановиться.

Они вдвоем замерли, когда раздался громкий треск, а мяч с мягким щелчком закатился в ворота Лиама. Очень-очень медленно Лиам перевел глаза с Тео вниз, на сломанную ручку, зажатую у него в руке. Лиам посмотрел на стол, где на поле лежали три маленьких футболиста, и его взгляд скользнул дальше, до Тео, который держал противоположный конец стержня, согнутый, как и у Лиама.

— Вот дерьмо, — выдохнула Эмми.

Тео встретился глазами с Лиамом и осторожно наклонился. Лиам ждал, пока он медленно огляделся через плечо, скользнув глазами по бару, и наконец слегка кивнул, с тихим стуком опустил ручку поверх стола и потянулся за своим стаканом. Лиам увидел, как дернулось его горло, когда он прикончил напиток. После секундного колебания Лиам последовал его примеру, легко как перышко положил ручку вниз, чтобы не привлечь внимания, и залпом допил собственный напиток. К тому времени, как он опустил стакан и попытался набрать в грудь воздуха, Тео уже был рядом с ним. Он сгреб в кулак ткань его футболки и быстрым шагом потащил за собой к двери.

Лиам споткнулся, когда Тео выпихнул его на улицу, но его руки вернулись через мгновение, перегоняя Лиама через дорогу. Лиам слышал, как за его спиной захихикал Марти, и они помчались прочь от бара, пока он не исчез из поля зрения.

Когда Тео наконец-то замедлился, они были в двух кварталах. Лиам повернулся к нему, готовясь указать ему на то, что он сломал стол, чего бы не произошло, если бы он не мухлевал, но увидел, как Тео улыбается. Его щеки раскраснелись из-за алкоголя, волосы были взъерошены, как будто он только что проснулся. Лиам задумался, сколько раз за ночь Тео пробежался по ним рукой. Если подумать, наверное, где-то несколько сотен, пока они играли в настольный футбол, — так он пытался убрать падающие на глаза пряди. Как по сигналу Тео сделал это снова, его ухмылка стала только шире, и Лиам почувствовал, как в груди у него рождается смех.

— Это была твоя вина, — попытался обвинить его Лиам, но слова получились намного более веселыми, чем он рассчитывал.

*

Марти нашел им другой бар с помощью Google Maps, и они вчетвером направились туда. Эмми и Марти по дороге курили сигарету за сигаретой и жаловались, что они не смогут зайти в дешевый магазинчик пьяными по пути домой.

В первый бар, который они нашли, не впустили бы Лиама или Тео, во втором поверили, что только Тео достаточно взрослый, чтобы зайти. В третьем Марти и Эмми спросили охранника, где они могут найти Белый Дом, в то время как Лиам и Тео пробрались внутрь.

Здесь было оживленнее, чем в предыдущем баре, больше нарядно одетых людей, чем дальнобойщиков, и, что самое главное, никакого настольного футбола, который могли бы сломать два пьяных оборотня.

Эмми с грохотом опустила на стол большой поднос, на котором были расставлены рюмки, а Марти поставил рядом с ним два кувшина.

— Я думаю, может быть, менее соревновательная игра на выпивание — это хорошая идея, да? — сказала Эмми, проскальзывая в будку напротив них. Марти занял последнее свободное место рядом с ней, разливая напитки.

— Она хочет доказать, что сможет перепить американца, — пояснил Марти. — Так что она будет подливать вам алкоголь, пока вас не стошнит.

— Ты кажешься отличным образцом для подражания, — заметил Тео. Эмми ответила ему средним пальцем.

— Ребята, вы когда-нибудь играли в «я никогда не»? — спросила она.

— Да… — сказал Лиам.

— Я понятия не имею, что это, — признался Тео, закидывая руку на заднюю часть будки, но она соскользнула, ударив Лиама по затылку. — Прости, — хмыкнул Тео, оставляя руку там. — Так как в это играть?

— Кто-нибудь говорит «я никогда не делал эту вещь», как, например… я никогда не списывала на экзамене. И те, кто _делал_ это, должны выпить.

— Звучит захватывающе, — протянул Тео, потянувшись к рюмке. — Кто первый?

— У меня есть идея, — вызвался Марти, глядя на Эмми со злобной ухмылкой. — Я никогда не участвовал в драке.

Эмми закатила глаза, приканчивая рюмку. Лиам подтолкнул Тео.

— Думаю, нам, наверное, нужно выпить целый поднос за это, — пробормотал он, и Тео усмехнулся, тоже выпивая рюмку.

— Я никогда не крала ни у кого деньги, — сказала Эмми, и Марти застонал.

— Я не крал твои деньги!

— Крал.

— Десять пенни, и нам было шесть, забудь уже об этом, — огрызнулся Марти, хватая рюмку. Тео тоже взял еще одну.

— Ладно, моя очередь! — заявил Лиам, садясь прямее. — Я никогда не крал машину.

Он бросил острый взгляд на Тео, и тот сердито посмотрел на него, но потянулся за третьей рюмкой.

— Хочешь поиграть в эту игру? — уточнил Тео, откидывая голову назад и осушая маленький стаканчик. Он тут же взял еще один, протянул его Лиаму, и тот осторожно его принял. — Я никогда не уничтожал машину моего учителя.

— Это не смешно, мудак, — рявкнул Лиам. Тео подтолкнул рюмку к его лицу.

— Ты это начал, — спокойно произнес Тео.

Лиам выпил, с излишней силой опуская рюмку вниз.

— Я никогда ни с кем не целовался в кабинете завуча, — выпалил Марти.

— Завуча? — переспросил Тео.

— Или директора, — уточнил Марти.

Лиам схватил еще одну рюмку. Тео поерзал рядом с ним, скользя своей пустой рюмкой по столу.

— Ладно, эмм… Я никогда не показывала незнакомцу свой член, — сказала Эмми.

Тео испустил громкий лающий смешок, когда она подтолкнула рюмку к нему.

— Прости за это, — усмехнулся он. — Ты не была первой, если тебе от этого станет лучше.

— На самом деле нет. До этого момента я не думала, что это было странно.

— Погоди. Каким еще незнакомцам ты показывал свой член? — спросил Лиам.

— В свое время Сэмми, Ганз, Саре, практически всем, с кем я бегал в ту ночь. И, конечно, Малии…

— Когда Малия видела твой… — Лиам махнул рукой на пах Тео. — И почему? Я думал, она не в твоем вкусе?

— Так и есть. Это было вроде как совпадение. — Тео пожал плечами. — Следующий вопрос? Я никогда не…

— Ты говорил это раньше, но она видела твой член. Какой у тебя вообще вкус?

— Я никогда не! — произнес Тео достаточно громко, чтобы заглушить Лиама. — Играл в игру на выпивание до этой ночи.

Лиам раздраженно фыркнул, но выпил, Эмми и Марти тоже прикончили свои рюмки.

— Ты не играл? — повторил Марти, глядя на Тео с плохо скрываемым шоком.

— Нет.

— Ты украл машину, но не играл в игру на выпивание.

— У меня было странное детство, — признался Тео, снова пожимая плечами. — Вот почему мы сегодня пьем. Лиам пытается компенсировать мой пропущенный опыт или что-то такое.

— Правда? — переспросила Эмми. — Это очаровательно.

— Да, я вот-вот заплачу, — хмыкнул Тео, и его ухмылка растянулась шире.

— Ладно, моя очередь, — фыркнул Лиам. — Я никогда не…

*

Их пребывание во втором баре было намного дольше, чем в первом. «Я никогда не» превратилось в игру «fuzzy duck»****. Она заставила Лиама плакать от смеха в плечо Тео, который вел себя не лучше, когда Марти громко, как сирена, завопил «Does he fuck!» и на несколько секунд погрузил бар в неловкое молчание.

Теория Лиама о том, Эмми — фея, только укрепилась, поскольку Лиам был уверен, что нормальный человек не должен быть в состоянии выпить столько, сколько она, — и Марти, несмотря на то, что был тонким, как травинка, не сильно отставал. Тео буквально выплеснул на кого-то свой напиток, когда слишком сильно жестикулировал, описывая Эмми аквапарк, но, к счастью, он сам не знал, что сделал это, поэтому даже девушка, в которую ударила струя алкоголя, поверила ему, когда он сказал, что не знает, кто это сделал.

А Лиам… ну, Лиам думал, что он довольно неплохо справляется с алкоголем, пока он не попытался пойти в туалет и в конечном итоге не воспользовался кабинкой вместо писсуара, просто потому что мог опереться плечом на стену. Потом он вернулся, но не нашел Тео, Эмми и Марти за столиком, где он их оставил.

Он не был _полностью_ уверен, как он начал драку, просто знал, что в одну минуту он проталкивался сквозь толпу, пытаясь отыскать Тео, а в следующую уже вскакивал с пола, чтобы сцепиться с мудаком, который только что ударил его в нос. Лиам успел сделать только один настоящий удар, прежде чем его утащил вышибала, мимо которого они проскользнули раньше.

— Эй! Отвали от меня! — проворчал Лиам, вырываясь из рук охранника или, по крайней мере, пытаясь это сделать. Вышибала схватил Лиама за шиворот, прежде чем он смог зайти слишком далеко, и толкнул его к двери. — Я чертов оборотень, я могу съесть тебя! — выкрикнул Лиам, замахиваясь на него.

— Лиам?

Лиам остановился, услышав голос Тео. Его голова дернулась к нему, а на лице уже росла улыбка.

— Тео! Я нашел тебя.

— Он с тобой?

Тео кивнул на вопрос охранника. Лиам споткнулся об собственные ноги, когда охранник толкнул его вперед, и с силой приземлился на грудь Тео. Руки Тео мгновенно оказались на его талии, чтобы его поддержать. Лиам хотел шагнуть назад, но его голова опасно поплыла.

— Ну нет, — хмыкнул он, зарываясь лицом обратно в плечо Тео.

— Вы оба слишком молоды, чтобы здесь быть. Идите домой.

— Ты впустил нас раньше.

— Ты думаешь, что я идиот?

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я ответил? — задумчиво уточнил Тео.

— Я не впущу вас обратно.

— Ты в порядке, тыковка? — пропел Тео, тыкая Лиама в бок, пока не вынудил его снова отстраниться. Тео поймал его лицо прежде, чем он мог смог отойти слишком далеко, натянул на пальцы свой рукав и использовал его, чтобы вытереть кровь у Лиама под носом.

— Куда ты пошел?

— Они вдвоем заставили меня пойти курить, — ответил Тео, кивая на Эмми и Марти, которые стояли, прислонившись к стене здания. — Какого черта произошло?

— Я подрался.

— …Ты выиграл? — уточнил Тео, переставая счищать его кровь.

— Да, — кивнул Лиам. На лице Тео вспыхнула улыбка, яркая и красивая. Лиаму снова захотелось закопаться лицом ему в шею. Счастливого Тео очень хотелось обнимать. — Думаю, я слишком много выпил.

— Я знаю, что я слишком много выпил, — сказал Тео. — Следующий бар?

— Следующий бар, — с легкостью согласился Лиам.

Тео усмехнулся, скользнув рукой в руку Лиама и подтягивая его к Эмми и Марти. Марти уже шел, телефон в его руке бормотал «клуб в той стороне». Эмми вернулась к разговору о дешевых магазинчиках. Тео и Лиам шагали за ними, размахивая между собой руками, и Лиам цеплялся за него изо всех сил.

*

Третья ночная остановка была в клубе. Лиам слышал музыку за три улицы и знал, что она, должно быть, слишком громкая даже снаружи, не говоря уж о том, какая она возле динамиков, но он все еще не мог заставить себя беспокоиться об этом. Он покачивал головой в такт, как взволнованная курица, и блуждал глазами по танцполу. Эмми с Марти отделились от них сразу же, как они добрались до клуба, задержавшись только для того, чтобы сунуть еще одну водку в руку Тео и воду — в руку Лиаму, после чего устремились в толпу. Они переключались между преувеличенно сексуальным танцем и такими движениями, что жесты Стайлза рядом с ними казались бы скоординированными.

Перед Лиамом появилась девушка, перекрывшая ему обзор. Ее глаза пробежались по Тео, а потом она потянулась вперед, зацепившись пальцами за его петли для ремня. Тео тупо уставился на нее.

— Потанцуй со мной, — промурлыкала она, оттягивая Тео от стены.

Лиам подавил желание схватить Тео и притащить его обратно на место рядом с собой. Если Тео хотел танцевать, он мог пойти танцевать. Тео отцепил ее руки, прикончил свой напиток и протянул ей стакан. Она взяла его с таким ошеломленным видом, что у нее на лбу появились морщины.

— Я в порядке, но спасибо, — хмыкнул Тео, поворачиваясь на пятках к Лиаму. — Хочешь потанцевать?

— Что? — изумился Лиам. Тео схватил его за руку, осторожно подтягивая его к танцполу, и Лиам подчинился. В груди у него родился смех. — Ты хочешь потанцевать?

— Почему нет? Ты же хотел научить меня быть настоящим мальчиком, да? — таким низким голосом произнес Тео, что Лиам не услышал бы его, если бы не был оборотнем. Тео еще раз потянул его на себя, использовав слишком много силы, чтобы она считалась человеческой, и Лиам влетел в него с маленьким вскриком. — Пьяные танцы часть этого, верно? — продолжил он.

Его рука выскользнула из ладони Лиама, чтобы обернуться вокруг его талии, глаза пробежались по танцполу, похоже, потеряв девушку, которую он оставил в пользу Лиама и которая теперь взглядом метала кинжалы в них обоих. Лиам уперся руками в грудь Тео и слегка кивнул, когда Тео снова посмотрел на него. Его глаза мерцали в мигающем свете стробоскопа. Лиам пожалел, что он вообще ответил, когда увидел, как губы Тео сложились в кривую ухмылку, глаза вызывающе вспыхнули, и он подался вперед.

— Тогда давай, Лиам. Научи меня, — промурлыкал он, и его дыхание коснулось ушной раковины Лиама.

В следующую секунду, когда сердце Лиама слегка смущающе дрогнуло, а из легких у него вышел весь воздух, Тео снова отступил настолько, чтобы Лиам смог еще раз увидеть нахальную улыбку и практически почувствовать сочащееся из него самодовольное высокомерие.

— Я, эм… — запнулся Лиам, и его глаза расширились. Он задался вопросом, не узнает ли он сейчас, как чувствовал себя Тео, когда понимал, что у него больше нет сердца, каждый раз, когда за ним приходила Тара, потому что Лиаму казалось, что его собственное сердце вот-вот вырвется у него прямо из груди.

Это было похоже на то, что случилось на озере. С прижимающимся к нему телом Тео и его горячей кожей, обжигающей Лиама в том месте, где его мизинец касался полоски открытой кожи на его поясе. Даже музыка не могла заглушить грохочущее сердце Лиама.

Лиам качнулся назад, и руки Тео мгновенно упали.

— Тогда лучше смотри внимательно, юный падаван, — невольно хриплым голосом сказал Лиам.

Он провел рукой мимо глаз, сложив пальцы в знак мира. Они с Тео по-прежнему стояли так близко, что он чуть не ударил его в лицо этим движением, но Тео, похоже, не возражал. Напряжение лопнуло, и на его лице появилась головокружительная улыбка, когда он увидел «танец» Лиама.

— Давай, Тео. Танцуй, — подтолкнул Лиам, принимая новую безупречную модельную позу. Тео откинул голову назад и засмеялся, громко и ярко, обращая внимание на других посетителей. — Чувак! Давай, копируй мастера.

— Ты нелепый, — заявил Тео, не прекращая улыбаться. — Кто научил тебя танцевать?

— Моя мама, — честно признался Лиам. Он подвигал тазом, заставив Тео снова расхохотаться. Он недоверчиво покачал головой и сделал нерешительную попытку станцевать.

Лиам на миг заволновался, что умрет от удушья из-за того, что слишком сильно смеялся, глядя, как пьяный Тео танцует на дискотеке дабстеп. Хотя по мере того, как смерть отступила, это показалось достаточно хорошим выбором.

Эмми и Марти развеселились, когда увидели, что оба парня присоединились к ним на танцполе, раскачиваясь на своем месте и вскинув вверх стаканы. Тео не удосужился пойти взять еще один напиток, просто долго глотал из оставшейся бутылки, как будто умирал от жажды. Лиам был уверен, что им повезло, что место было настолько переполненным, что они буквально не могли упасть.

Казалось, что прошло несколько часов и в то же время несколько минут. Ночь продолжалась и проходила незаметно. Они, зажатые в круге, перешли от дискотечных танцев к подпрыгиванию на носочках, поднимали руки в воздух и не обращали внимания на то, что их потные футболки прилипли к коже. Тео подпевал так громко, что сорвал голос, и он стал грубым и хриплым.

*

— Чувак, ты такой пьяный, — хихикнул Лиам.

Он обнимал Тео руками за талию, и они вдвоем ковыляли по пустынным улицам. Эмми и Марти позвали их на ночь, когда Марти выплюнул свой алкоголь обратно в стакан через минуту после того, как выпил его, и исчезли вдали со смехом и ругательствами, поскольку Эмми пыталась покататься у него на спине.

В тот момент Лиам думал, что их отказ от ночевки на диване был хорошей идеей. Он подумал, что будет приятней проснуться в пикапе, а не в доме бабушки Марти. Он не был уверен, сожалеет ли он об этом или просто о том, что у них не было с собой денег на такси до поля, где они припарковались. Потому что, хотя он перешел на воду добрых два часа назад и несмотря на это до сих пор спотыкался, он был уверен, что немного протрезвел. Тео определенно нет, и он периодически пытался вступить в отношения с землей, пока Лиам не включил здравый смысл и не решил помочь ему идти.

— Таков был план, нет? — невнятно пробормотал Тео.

— Да, чувак, таков был план, — усмехнулся Лиам, и Тео ухмыльнулся, широко и глупо. Через секунду он выпучил глаза, глядя Лиаму за спину.

— Лиам, Лиам, смотри! — прошипел Тео, выскальзывая из хватки Лиама и спотыкаясь, как Бэмби на льду.

Лиам смотрел, как Тео с удивительной ловкостью для того, кто двадцать минут назад не мог спуститься с бордюра, заковылял в сторону ворот маленького парка и направился к детской площадке.

— Я почти уверен, что не стоит смешивать выпивку и лазанье, — заметил Лиам, толкая ворота и наблюдая, как Тео зацепился за первую перекладину. Чтобы добраться до нее, ему нужно было лишь немного вытянуть руки.

— Я только пройду лесенку… — сказал Тео, отрывая ноги от земли, чтобы вес удерживали только руки. Лиам бросился к нему и встал перед ним, чтобы не дать ему никуда пойти.

— Чувак, нет… — Тео нахмурился, опуская ноги обратно на пол. — Ты пьян, и я не потащу тебя обратно в пикап, когда ты сломаешь шею.

— Тут высота где-то фут от земли, — усмехнулся Тео. — Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы я прошел лесенку на руках?

— Прямо сейчас я хочу уложить тебя в постель.

— Не хочешь сначала купить мне ужин? — спросил Тео.

Он качнулся вперед, секунду руки его удерживали, а потом его потные ладони соскользнули с перекладины, и он рухнул вперед. Лиам отпрыгнул с дороги, прежде чем Тео всем весом свалился ему на грудь. Тео с воплем ударился о землю.

— Ты в порядке? — уточнил Лиам, глядя как Тео извивается на земле, как слизняк.

— Это было ужасное падение доверия, — пробормотал Тео. — Мы можем поспать здесь?

— Нет, мы не можем поспать здесь, — фыркнул Лиам. — Давай, придурок. Уложим тебя в кровать.

Лиам потянул Тео вверх с небольшой помощью с его стороны и повел их прочь из парка.

*

Лиам отпустил Тео на полсекунды, чтобы спросить у прохожего, где ближайший лес, надеясь, что это окажется тот самый лес, где они оставили пикап, а когда он оглянулся, Тео был уже на полпути, чтобы ввалиться во двор мотеля.

— Тео! — прошипел Лиам, погнавшись за ним.

Тео проигнорировал его, бросившись через забор и направляясь к шезлонгу, установленному у бассейна. Он расползся на нем, уставившись глазами в темное небо.

— Мы никогда не найдем его, Лиам, — пробормотал Тео. — Просто давай спать здесь.

— Мы не можем спать здесь, — фыркнул Лиам, проверяя, что никто за ними не наблюдает, после чего повторил путь Тео через забор. — Мы сейчас уже близко, — настаивал Лиам, взяв Тео за руку и потянув его на себя, пытаясь поднять его. Тео всем весом откинулся обратно, почти заставив Лиама свалиться на него сверху. Он едва успел удержать себя, схватившись за подлокотники. — Чувак. Клянусь, мы утром пожалеем о том, что будем спать тут.

— Ну, Эмми сказала, что это ненастоящая ночь, если ты не сделал то, о чем пожалеешь, — мягко напомнил Тео, растянув губы в дразнящей улыбке.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что она не лучший человек, чтобы давать жизненные советы, — пробормотал Лиам, собираясь снова встать, но Тео схватил его спереди за футболку, удерживая на месте. Лиам не попытался бороться с этим, просто поднял колено, упираясь им в шезлонг у ног Тео.

— Давай, тыковка. Сделай что-нибудь, о чем ты пожалеешь, — промурлыкал Тео.

— Эй!

Лиам взвизгнул, когда раздался громкий крик, а Тео оттолкнул его от себя. Лиам отступал назад достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как Тео пытается встать и встретить «угрозу» лицом к лицу, но только падает обратно на задницу, а потом нога Лиама встретилась с краем бассейна, и он скрылся под водой.

К тому времени, как Лиам вынырнул обратно, Тео, наполовину еще лежащий на шезлонге, а наполовину сползший с него, хохотал.

— Эй, мудак! — зарычал Лиам.

— Ты в порядке? — Голова Лиама дернулась к женщине, которая подошла к бассейну и протянула ему руку. На ее бедре в свете от бассейна сверкал полицейский значок. — Не хотела тебя так сильно пугать.

— Все хорошо, — пискнул Лиам, позволяя ей вытащить его из бассейна.

— Знаете, вам не разрешено пользоваться бассейном так поздно, — заметила она, хмурясь и присаживаясь напротив Лиама.

— Эм, ну. Мы просто…

— Сколько вам лет?

— Достаточно взрослые, — ляпнул Лиам.

— Ладно… Как много вы выпили?

— Нисколько. Мы никогда…

— Это те чертовы яблоки, — выдохнул Тео.

Полицейская перевела взгляд с одного из них на другого и приподняла бровь.

— Мы просто возвращаемся к машине и хотели присесть, мы не собирались…

— Вы ни за что не сядете в машину в таком виде.

— Мы не поедем! — быстро выпалил Лиам. — Никаких планов сесть за руль. Просто поспать.

— Поспать? В вашей машине?

— Мы в дорожном путешествии. Он не бездомный, — заявил Тео, забираясь обратно на шезлонг и сворачиваясь на нем.

Полицейская покосилась на Тео.

— Ладно, идем, — вздохнула она, снова вставая на ноги, и пошла к главному зданию. — Давайте, мальчики.

Лиам поднялся с пола, дергая Тео за собой.

— Хватит смеяться. Моя мама надерет нам задницы, если нас арестуют, — прошипел Лиам.

Женщина привела их в приемную, пихнув Тео на кресло и сунув ему в руки чашку воды, в то время как промокший Лиам остался стоять в дверном проеме. Тео отхлебнул воды, стеклянными глазами следя за полицейской, которая перегнулась через стойку и взяла ключ.

— Оставайтесь, пока не сможете безопасно сесть за руль, — сказала она, бросив ключ Лиаму. — В ванной комнате есть полотенца. Ничего не ломайте и, если мой отец вас спросит, скажите, что вы заплатили.

*

Лиам мягко толкнул Тео, чтобы он плюхнулся на кровать, и когда тот позволил себе отступить, опустился на колени, развязывая пальцами его шнурки. К тому времени, когда Лиам снял с него оба ботинка и носки, Тео сонно моргал, глядя в потолок.

— Поверить не могу, что ты столкнул меня в бассейн, — фыркнул Лиам. Тео не выглядел сочувствующим ни в малейшей степени. Его губы сложились в очередную улыбку. — Не смей снова смеяться.

— Я не смеюсь, — сказал Тео. — Просто счастлив.

— Да?

— Да, — решительно кивнул Тео.

Он поднял руку, вяло похлопывая Лиама по голове, и Лиам сражался с вылезающей на лицо ухмылкой, даже когда отбивал его руку прочь.

— Поспи, я собираюсь взять полотенце, — велел Лиам, направляясь в маленькую ванную сбоку от номера. Он быстро вытерся, развесил мокрые вещи над карнизом и попытался выжать из своих боксеров столько воды, сколько смог, после чего вернулся в комнату.

Футболка Тео была переброшена через телевизор, как будто он кинул ее так сильно, как только смог, однако его джинсы все еще цеплялись за одну лодыжку, хотя его это, похоже, не особенно беспокоило. Он раскинулся по кровати морской звездой, его волосы растрепались, а пот все еще блестел на коже.

Лиам фыркнул и по пути к собственной кровати остановился, чтобы стащить с него джинсы окончательно. Тео пробормотал тихое «спасибо».

— Спокойной ночи, Тео, — отозвался Лиам, забираясь в свою постель.

Он услышал, как Тео испустил долгий вздох, а потом его кровать скрипнула. Лиам даже не успел обернуться и спросить, в чем дело, прежде чем почувствовал, как матрас рядом с ним прогнулся, а Тео скользнул на простыни возле него. Теплая рука обняла его за талию и устроилась у него на животе. Лиам уставился на дальнюю стену, когда дыхание Тео коснулось его затылка.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Не хочу больше кошмаров, — тонким как бумага голосом признался Тео, как будто ожидая, что Лиам оттолкнет его, но все равно продолжая прижиматься к нему сзади. Его нос коснулся верхнего позвонка Лиама, а дыхание теплой волной прокатилось по его спине.

Лиам даже под угрозой смерти не смог бы сказать, чем пахла кровать. Все, что он чувствовал, — это запах хлорки на своей коже и смешанный с сигаретным дымом привкус цитрусовых, исходящий от Тео.

_Сделай что-нибудь, о чем ты пожалеешь_ , подумал Лиам. Его рука двинулась, прижимаясь к руке Тео и прослеживая пальцами его костяшки. Лиам схватил запястье Тео, оттаскивая его ладонь от своей кожи. Он почувствовал, как Тео напрягся позади него и потянул руку к себе, собираясь уйти. Лиам перевернулся прежде, чем он успел это сделать, не слишком нежно толкнул его в плечо, заставив его опрокинуться на спину, и подобрался ближе, прижимаясь к его боку и засовывая голову ему под подбородок. Его ладонь легла поверх сердца Тео.

Он услышал, как Тео сглотнул. Его пальцы прокрались к руке Лиама, но остановились в нескольких дюймах от нее, вместо этого оставшись на груди.

— Я не «маленькая ложечка», — заявил Лиам.

Грудь Тео поднялась и опала, его палец постучал один раз, два раза, после чего он добрался до руки Лиама, опуская поверх нее свою ладонь, и использовал другую руку, чтобы подтянуть его ближе к своему боку, словно Лиам не прижимался к нему уже так сильно, как мог.

— Ты по-прежнему вроде как «маленькая ложечка», — пробормотал Тео, зарываясь лицом Лиаму в волосы.

— Заткнись и спи, — фыркнул Лиам и почувствовал, как зашевелились его волосы, когда Тео улыбнулся.

— Спокойной ночи, тыковка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Окей, если вы не знаете взгляд «голубая сталь», просто загуглите, причем лучше на английском, «Blue Steel».
> 
> ** Шуточка на тему того, что американцы называют обычный футбол «соккер», чтобы отличать его от своего, американского футбола, а англичане, собственно, футбол.
> 
> *** Ну, тут он типа говорит с акцентом, то есть «'erb» вместо «herb», и я не знаю, как это перевести.
> 
> **** Игра основана на непереводимой игре слов. В приличной версии игроки по кругу говорят fuzzy duck и ducky fuzz, по очереди, и нужно не сбиться. В неприличной они говорят fucky duzz и duzzy fuck. Можно менять направление игры фразой «Does he fuck?», на что надо ответить «Fuck, he does!»


	26. Сообщения с прошлой ночи

Лиам проснулся от оглушительного грохота, который заставил его голову запульсировать тупой болью. Спустя мгновение за этим последовал голос, глухой и хриплый.

— Урод, ты, чертов…

Лиам прищурился сквозь темноту в комнате. Шторы медленно покачивались из стороны в сторону. Когда ругань продолжилась, еще более приглушенным голосом, он опустил глаза вниз и увидел Тео, расползшегося на полу возле окна, рядом с перевернутым креслом. Он свернулся клубком, ползая, как змея, и пытаясь сделать себя как можно меньше.

— Тео? — пробормотал Лиам, поморщившись от привкуса ваты во рту. — Что…

— Тсс, — прошипел Тео, зарываясь лицом в свою руку и наконец-то заканчивая принимать позу эмбриона на грязном ковре.

Лиам смотрел, как Тео затих, по-видимому, устроившись вполне удобно.

— Чу…

— ТССС! — моментально огрызнулся Тео.

Лиам со щелчком захлопнул рот, слишком усталый, чтобы пытаться понять, почему Тео решил остаться на полу, когда в нескольких футов от него была совершенно прекрасная кровать.

С тихим раздраженным фырканьем Лиам повернулся лицом к другой стене, закапываясь лицом в подушку, которая до ужаса сильно пахла Тео. Лиам позволил себе взглянуть на другую кровать, простыни на которой были едва смяты, на полу возле нее все еще валялись джинсы Тео.

Лиам застонал, когда к нему устремились воспоминания о прошедшей ночи — от попытки убедить Скотта и остальных в том, что они опьянели от яблок, и разрушения настольного футбола до, наконец, того, что он заснул, свернувшись рядом с Тео. Его голова пульсировала из-за всех звуков, просачивающихся в комнату. Он словно снова впервые обратился и абсолютно не мог контролировать свои чувства. Он слышал, как в другой комнате говорили люди, как бежала вода, пока кто-то принимал душ, мягкое «тук-тук-тук» ручки по столу, звонок и сигнал автомобильного гудка.

— Боже мой, заткнитесь, — простонал Лиам, и Тео издал невнятный согласный гул. Лиам закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на биении его собственного сердца и заблокировать остальные звуки.

Вместо этого все, что он мог слышать, — это бегущая в душе вода, заставившая его заметить, насколько сильно ему самому было нужно в ванную. Сердцебиение Тео отдавалось у него в ушах, и Лиам переключил внимание на него. Медленно, но Лиам почувствовал, как шум становится слабее. Тео засопел себе в руку, и Лиам испустил облегченный вздох, когда сумел сосредоточить свой слух только на их комнате.

Его мочевой пузырь все еще протестовал, как будто не знал, что ему удалось преодолеть кризис шума. Лиам сел с маленьким стоном и проглотил тошноту, появившуюся при этом быстром движении.

Он вернулся из ванной после того, как прополоскал рот водой, надеясь, что это избавит его от сухости, но это сработало только отчасти. Взгляд Лиама опустился на две пустые кровати, а затем он перевел глаза обратно на пол, где по-прежнему свернулся калачиком Тео. На его лицо пробралась небольшая ухмылка.

— Чувак, да ладно, — вздохнул Лиам. — Полы в мотеле грязные, ты не должен…

— Что я сказал про то, чтобы ты заткнулся, — фыркнул Тео.

— Ты будешь вонять еще хуже, чем сейчас.

— Тебе нравится, как я пахну, — напомнил Тео. Его голос был едва узнаваемым, поскольку он говорил в сгиб своего локтя.

Лиам решил проигнорировать этот конкретный комментарий, вместо этого подошел и поднял его с пола, засмеявшись, когда Тео заскулил от боли.

— Хватит быть ребенком.

— Я умираю, — серьезно сказал Тео.

Лиам бросил его обратно на кровать. Тео испустил несчастный стон и сильно зажмурил глаза, когда его желудок издал несколько опасных урчащих звуков.

— Ты собираешься блевануть? — спросил Лиам.

Тео не пошевелился, просто остался лежать, раскинувшись в том же положении, в каком его бросил Лиам. Его лицо скривилось от боли, кожа была бледной и липкой от пота, обнаженная грудь вздымалась. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, прежде чем он наконец опять неуверенно открыл глаза.

— Ненавижу тебя, — сообщил Тео. — Иди сюда.

— Куда идти? — хмыкнул Лиам.

Тео похлопал по кровати рядом с собой, как будто она смертельно оскорбила его.

— Сюда, тупица.

— Эм, — запнулся Лиам. — Ты все еще пьян?

Тео стрельнул в Лиама уничижительным взглядом, эффект которого лишь немного уменьшился из-за его влажной кожи.

— Просто… — Тео раздраженно вздохнул, садясь и хватая Лиама за руку. Он сильно потянул его, заставив рухнуть на кровать рядом с ним. Лиам почувствовал, как его желудок скрутился от резкого движения, а в горле на мгновение поднялась желчь. — Не очень приятно, да? — уточнил Тео, и то, что его не вырвало, когда Лиам бросил его на кровать, неожиданно показалось намного более серьезным достижением. Тео не стал ждать от Лиама ответа, просто свернулся у него под боком, зарываясь лицом между шеей Лиама и одеялом. — А теперь заткнись и спи, — пробормотал Тео.

Лиам моргнул, глядя в потолок.

— Ты уверен, что ты больше не…

— Мне хочется блевануть от каждого запаха в этой комнате, — жестко сказал Тео.

— Я почти уверен, что от меня пахнет не особо хорошо, — заметил Лиам, и его голос дрогнул, когда нос Тео проследил линию вверх по его горлу.

— Ты пахнешь, как потная пивоварня, но это, по крайней мере, знакомо, — проворчал Тео.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сходил за машиной? — спросил Лиам, пытаясь вывернуться из-под руки Тео. Он остановился, когда грудь Тео завибрировала от низкого рычания, а его рука напряглась сильнее, пришпиливая Лиама к месту.

— Чего я хочу, так это чтобы ты заткнулся, — заявил Тео.

— Чувак, это…

— Лиам, клянусь… — низким и опасным тоном выдохнул Тео. — Просто заткнись, черт возьми, и ложись спать.

Лиам рассудил, что ему действительно не помешает еще немного сна, поэтому снова расслабился под рукой, прижимающей его к кровати, и зарылся лицом в пахнущие дымом волосы Тео.

*

Во второй раз Лиам проснулся не из-за возни Тео, а из-за прозвучавшего снаружи автомобильного гудка. Тео рядом с ним даже не пошевелился, все еще утыкаясь лицом в сгиб шеи Лиама, и по его коже растекалось теплое дыхание.

Его взгляд упал на часы на прикроватной тумбочке, рассматривая мигающие на них маленькие неоновые цифры — 1:39 дня. Лиам испустил тихий стон, когда понял, что уже, наверное, слишком поздно, чтобы он смог с чистой совестью рассмотреть возможность снова вернуться ко сну в комнате, которую он получил бесплатно.

У Тео бы не было проблем с тем, чтобы как следует воспользоваться гостеприимством. Лиам не сомневался, что если снова разбудит Тео, то он будет таким же раздражительным, как и в прошлый раз. Это означало, что он должен был сходить за пикапом и запихать в него Тео, что будет гораздо проще, если ему придется толкать Тео только из двери, а не через весь город.

Лиам покрутился под рукой Тео, и кончики его пальцев впились Лиаму в кожу, когда он попытался выскользнуть из-под нее, не разбудив его. Теоретически это казалось довольно простым, он помнил, как пытался выбраться из постели, когда делил ее с Хейден, — ему просто нужно было подтолкнуть ее руку, и она откатывалась назад. Тео был совершенно не таким: как только Лиам захотел сдвинуться, он вцепился в него.

Лиам попытался поднять его руку и проглотил проклятие, когда почувствовал, что когти Тео впились ему в бедро, как у кошки, цепляющейся за ковер, чтобы ее не подхватили с пола. По воздуху поплыл запах крови, когда Лиам еще раз пихнул руку Тео, игнорируя вонзившиеся под кожу когти, и скатился с кровати.

Он быстро захромал в ванную, крепко прижимая руку к четырем ранкам и бранясь хриплым шепотом.

— Цепкий мерзавец, — фыркнул Лиам, с тихим щелчком закрывая дверь.

Он почувствовал, как кожа снова исцеляется под его ладонью, и медленно отодвинул руку, чтобы посмотреть на заживающую плоть. Он подождал несколько мгновений, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению Тео в поисках знака, что тот проснулся. К тому времени, как он уверился, что Тео останется спать, раны исцелились. Лиам быстро смыл кровь в раковине и повернулся к своим вещам.

Лиам пощупал край своей все еще мокрой одежды и нахмурился. Он знал, что до машины придется идти не слишком далеко, но тем не менее идея делать это в одежде, которая до сих пор была чересчур влажной, не казалась очень заманчивой. Он бросил футболку обратно на пол и вернулся в главную комнату. Тео передвинулся, и его рука растянулась над пустым местом возле него. Лиам схватил футболку Тео и натянул ее на себя через голову, поморщившись от запахов, сохранившихся с прошедшей ночи, по большей части пролитых напитков и пота. Он дернул джинсы, валяющиеся у изножья кровати, и впрыгнул в них, ожидая, что Тео проснется и спросит его, почему он ворует его одежду и ключи от машины.

Он не проснулся. К тому времени, как Лиам пихнул ноги в свои до сих пор влажные ботинки, Тео по-прежнему ничего не делал, если не считать того, что его живот разок забурчал. Лиам пробормотал быстрое «скоро вернусь», которое Тео даже не услышал, и вынырнул из комнаты, с мягким щелчком закрыв за собой дверь.

Солнце было не слишком ярким, но он все равно чувствовал себя так, словно оно пыталось ослепить его. Лиам вскинул руку, закрываясь от него, и поднял голову, разглядывая дорогу в обе стороны и пытаясь понять, куда ему идти.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Лиам подпрыгнул, когда к нему подбежала вчерашняя полицейская. Ее униформа пропала, сменившись сарафаном, юбка которого развевалась от легкого ветерка.

— Хорошо, — выпалил Лиам. — И спасибо вам за…

Она отмахнулась от него рукой.

— Не беспокойся об этом. Я не собиралась рисковать, что вы двое сядете за руль.

— Я бы действительно не…

— Где, говоришь, ваша машина? — спросила она, проходя вперед, и Лиам заметил ключи, болтающиеся у нее в руке. — Хочешь, подвезу?

*

Поездка на машине от города к пикапу, на удивление, не оказалась неловкой. Офицер, Джо, отмахнулась от него, когда он попытался дать ей денег из бардачка в качестве оплаты за номер, просто сказала ему оставить им хороший отзыв в интернете, что Лиам был счастлив сделать.

Она высадила его на дороге, где прошлой ночью Лиам встретил Марти. Лиам смотрел, как ее машина исчезла, оставив за собой след в грязи, после чего повернулся лицом к деревьям и попробовал отследить их вчерашний пьяный маршрут. Он нашел пикап довольно быстро, ему не пришлось долго идти — несмотря на то, что ночью путь занял у них добрых пять минут, сегодня Лиам заметил поляну сквозь деревья уже через минуту.

Пикап был точно на том же месте и в том же виде, как они его оставили. Одеяло Тео наполовину сползло из кузова, куда Лиам кинул его, бросившись следом за Тео и Эмми. Он на пробу дернул дверь и с радостью обнаружил, что она на самом деле заперта. По крайней мере, какой-то здравый смысл у них вчера оставался, или хотя бы у Тео.

Бедро Лиама завибрировало из-за жужжащего телефона, и его рука дернулась к карманам заимствованных джинсов, похлопывая по ним, пока не сцапала телефон Тео. Он нахмурил лоб, когда вытащил его и увидел только пустой экран. Телефон снова зажужжал, бедро Лиама снова завибрировало, и он быстро нашел источник в заднем кармане. Он достал второй телефон и сразу его узнал. На экране вспыхнуло лицо Мейсона. Лиам открыл дверь, бросил телефон Тео на пассажирское сиденье и ответил на собственный.

— Привет, мужик, — поздоровался Лиам, захлопывая дверь и забираясь в кузов. По земле зловеще покатилась бутылка.

— Привет! Наконец-то, а то знаешь, я начинал думать, что Тео убил тебя, — сказал Мейсон. — Как твой нос?

— Мой нос?

— Да, он исцелился? — спросил Мейсон, и Лиам услышал знакомый скрип его компьютерного кресла, когда он откинулся на нем.

— Почему он должен был исцелиться?

— Потому что ты подрался в баре?

— Откуда, черт возьми, ты об этом знаешь? — ахнул Лиам, оглядывая поляну, как будто из-за деревьев вот-вот могла выскочить стая.

— Ты писал мне? — медленно предположил Мейсон. — Вроде как… много.

— Что…

— Чувак. Проверь свои сообщения, — добавил он светлым от подавленного смеха голосом.

— О боже, — застонал Лиам. — Что я сказал?

Лиам быстро провел пальцем по телефону и с облегчением увидел, что он писал только Мейсону. Содержание упомянутых сообщений было гораздо более тревожным.

Начиналось все довольно нормально. Это прекратилось где-то в девять, когда Лиам просто прислал _«Я бандит»_ без контекста. Следующее пришло спустя почти час, _«Тео никогда не делал и ли»_ , и дальше все, похоже, закрутилось. Смесь размытых фотографий и бессвязных пьяных сообщений. Пока все неожиданно не закончилось четким селфи Тео в туалете клуба, сделанным перед зеркалом, после которого сразу шел текст _«удали все мои фотографии, или я убью тебя»_. Следующим было очередное фото, опять Тео в зеркале, только в этот раз с клыками и заголовком _«я н тмкповкт»_. И еще одно после него, говорящее _«*не»_ , как будто это была главная ошибка в предложении.

Лиам снова поднес телефон к уху.

— Чувак, я…

— Он позвонил мне.

— Он позвонил тебе? — пискнул Лиам.

Когда Тео вообще украл его телефон? Лиам вспомнил руки Тео на своей талии, когда они пошли танцевать, и нахмурился. Конечно, Тео обокрал его.

— Да. Где-то… через минуту после того, как угрожал убить меня в сообщении. Он не мог найти тебя и сказал, что собирается завыть. Полагаю, он этого не сделал?

— Нет… Нет, он не выл. Прости, мы, должно быть, разбудили тебя и…

— Чувак. Ты настолько напоил Тео Рэйкена, что он пьяный позвонил мне, разглагольствуя о том, что не может найти тебя и что тебя, наверное, украли валлийцы. Тебе не нужно извиняться, ты заслужил медаль. Он плачет пьяным? Он поет?

— Чувак, — вздохнул Лиам.

— Кори тоже был здесь, так что он слышал весь разговор. Мы минут десять не могли перестать смеяться.

— Это не могло быть настолько смешно.

— Чувак, я слышал, как он извинялся перед дверью. Я вообще не знал, что Тео умеет извиняться, — сказал Мейсон, и Лиам слегка фыркнул от смеха. — Так что давай, как ваше похмелье?

Лиам подумал о Тео, обнимающем его, чтобы заглушить запахи.

— Могло быть лучше, — беспечно хмыкнул он. — Я сейчас в порядке, но Тео немного… он все еще в отключке, — решил Лиам, неуверенный, как сказать «настолько плох, чтобы активно начать обниматься».

— Ладно, я придумал кое-что прошлой ночью, когда получил фотографию, где ты катаешь Тео на спине…

— Я это сделал? — переспросил Лиам.

— Лечение крайнего волчьего похмелья.

*

Мейсоновское лечение крайнего волчьего похмелья заключалось в душе, еде, солнечных очках и берушах. Они говорили по телефону еще десять минут, и Лиам пересказывал хихикающему Мейсону все, что помнил с ночи, оставляя некоторые части за кадром, например, прогулку между пабами, держась за руки, или то, как у него пересохло в горле, когда Тео впервые позвал его танцевать. Затем Лиам вернулся обратно в город. Он ехал очень медленно, отчасти из-за нервозности, потому что он впервые вел машину без Тео, а отчасти потому, что хоть он и чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда проснулся в первый раз, он беспокоился, что если превысит скорость в десять миль в час, то его в конечном итоге затошнит, и он заблюет весь пикап.

Лиам взял немного денег из сумки под сиденьями и пошел покупать солнечные очки. Он не озаботился поисками, просто схватил первые довольно приличные пары, которые ему попались, и отправился искать для Тео беруши.

Он быстро отбросил идею затычек, когда заметил набор пушистых наушников, которые, конечно, меньше приглушат шум, зато будут выглядеть смешнее. Вскоре он вернулся в номер мотеля, где Тео растянулся в той же позе, в которой он его оставил, но его глаза были открыты, и он безучастно пялился на закрытые шторы.

— Я сходил за пикапом.

— Я не буду двигаться, — проворчал Тео.

Лиам фыркнул, заходя в комнату и останавливаясь сбоку от кровати. Тео, казалось, с огромным усилием повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Давай, тебе нужно в душ.

— Нет, — отрезал Тео, глядя на Лиама так, словно раздумывал, не затащить ли его на кровать, чтобы снова использовать, как персональный освежитель воздуха. Лиам попятился, и Тео вздохнул, отворачиваясь от него.

— Чувак, тебе станет лучше.

— Я не буду двигаться.

— Они позволили нам остаться бесплатно. Мы не можем этим злоупотреблять.

— Говори за себя, — отозвался Тео.

— Слушай, просто иди в душ. Машина прямо снаружи, так что мы можем поехать за едой и…

— Ни за что.

— Тео.

— Я сказал нет.

— Ты воняешь, — рявкнул Лиам. — От тебя пахнет чужим потом, твое дыхание как пепельница, а твоя кровь почти водка. Вставай и иди в душ. Мейсон сказал…

— Мне плевать, — заявил Тео. — Просто дай мне…

— Ладно, хорошо, если ты хочешь быть ребенком, я буду относиться к тебе, как к ребенку, — зарычал Лиам, но Тео, похоже, нашел это забавным. Лиам проигнорировал его ухмылку и наклонился, руками подтаскивая Тео к краю кровати.

— Лиам, нет… — заскулил Тео.

— Да, — сказал Лиам, стаскивая Тео с кровати. Как только Тео встал, он тут же расслабился, плюхнувшись обратно на руки Лиаму. Лиам был уверен, что если бы он не был оборотнем, то неожиданная тяжесть заставила бы их обоих рухнуть на пол. — Серьезно? — фыркнул Лиам.

Тео спрятал смех за кашлем.

— Я не буду двигаться, — серьезно повторил он. — Так что или тащи меня в душ, или положи обратно.

— Ты думаешь, я не потащу тебя в душ? — усмехнулся Лиам.

Он крепче обернул руки вокруг него и сделал несколько стремительных шагов назад. Тео оставался расслабленным в его руках, позволяя своим ногам бесполезно волочиться по полу. Его тело медленно сползало с Лиама, и Лиам толкнул его так сильно, как мог.

Запихивание Тео в ванну потребовало гораздо больше усилий, чем надеялся Лиам, в основном потому, что Тео по-прежнему отказывался хоть немного помогать. Поэтому Лиам не слишком нежно пришпилил Тео к стене в душе и засмеялся, когда он испустил визг от внезапного холодного прикосновения к коже. Другой рукой он включил душ.

Тео не двинулся и даже не вздрогнул, когда вода брызнула и полилась на него. Просто стоял, сердито глядя на него через поток.

— Это месть за бассейн, не так ли? — спросил Тео, и Лиам фыркнул.

— Нет, это из-за того, что ты воняешь дерьмом, — сообщил Лиам, ослабляя свою хватку.

Губы Тео растянулись в полуулыбке. Вода смыла волосы ему на лицо, и он наконец-то смилостивился, прикрыл глаза затрепетавшими веками и наклонил голову под струю. Взгляд Лиама проследил дорожку воды, которая пробежала по его обнаженному горлу и рекой скользнула по коже. Она пролилась вниз, разветвляясь, и по его груди потекли уже тоненькие струйки. Когда Тео испустил мягкий вздох, глаза Лиама метнулись обратно вверх. Губы Тео разомкнулись, лицо оттеняли волосы, и Лиам удивился, как Тео сделал принудительный душ похожим на фотосессию.

— Я принесу гель для душа и прочее, — сказал Лиам, и голос вырвался у него со странным маленьким хрипом.

Убедившись, что Тео действительно удержит собственный вес и не упадет сразу же, как он его опустит, Лиам медленно убрал от него пальцы, мягко задев его кожу.

Лиам бросился прочь из ванной и зарылся в сумку, чтобы найти принадлежности для мытья. Он вернулся с ними обратно и замер, снова посмотрев на ванну. Тео, видимо, посчитал необходимым сползти вниз по стене душа и теперь печальной кучей сидел на полу. Вода хлестала его по спине, и он опустил голову в просвет между коленями.

— Если ты будешь хандрить и используешь всю горячую воду, а мне придется принимать холодный душ, я украду твою машину и оставлю тебя здесь, — пообещал Лиам, сгребая бутылочки и выставляя их на край ванны. Тео моргнул, потянулся и опрокинул две бутылки, прежде чем остановился на шампуне.

— Ну и хорошо, — хмыкнул Тео. — Ты едешь так медленно, что я смогу поспать и поужинать, а потом догнать тебя пешком.

Лиам резко дернул занавеску душа, закрывая ее, а Тео рассмеялся.

— Мудак, — пробормотал Лиам.

Он услышал, как Тео со щелчком открыл шампунь, и вытащил из сумки свою зубную щетку, начиная быстро чистить зубы. Послышался скрип фарфора, когда Тео пошевелился, без сомнений поднимаясь с пола. Лиам снова посмотрел на занавеску через маленькое зеркало над раковиной, углы которого уже запотели от пара.

— Постарайся не упасть, — не слишком внятно попросил Лиам сквозь зубную пасту.

Занавеска дернулась и выгнулась, словно Тео ткнул в нее локтем. Глаза Лиама вернулись к зеркалу. Прозвучал влажный шлепок, и Лиам обнаружил, что отвел глаза от зеркала и смотрит на мокрые боксеры Тео, кучкой упавшие на пол в конце ванной. От серой ткани быстро распространялась лужа воды.

Он резко повернул голову, широкими глазами уставившись на занавеску, а зубная щетка повисла у него во рту. Тео был голым, что не должно было быть странным. Тео принимал душ, конечно, он был голым, но в голове Лиама все равно закружились смущенно кричащие слова. Пена с конца его зубной щетки с небольшим шлепком капнула на пол. Лиам заставил себя повернуться и прополоскать рот и щетку, после чего рванул обратно в спальню, с чересчур большой силой захлопнув за собой дверь.

Тео, к счастью, не слишком долго принимал душ, хотя Лиам был почти уверен, что единственная причина, по которой он не заграбастал всю горячую воду, заключалась в том, что он хотел снова лечь. Это подтвердилось, когда Тео вышел из ванной в тренировочных штанах и мягкой на вид футболке и плюхнулся лицом на кровать. Через мгновение он перевернулся на спину, ерзая, пока не устроился поудобнее.

Лиам занял его место в ванной, игнорируя боксеры, все еще заливающие пол, и смыл со своей кожи запахи прошлой ночи. Лиам ожидал, что к тому времени, как он вернется, Тео будет готов идти, но вместо этого он нашел его в той же позе, в какой оставил. Единственным отличием было то, что он, похоже, пробежал по мокрым волосам полотенцем, сделав их немного влажными и торчащими во все стороны. Длинные пряди вообще бросали вызов гравитации.

— Готов идти? — спросил Лиам, пакуя их вещи, включая мокрые боксеры, обратно в сумку. Тео не ответил, просто закрыл глаза, словно притворяясь спящим. Лиам схватил свой пакет со сделанными раньше покупками. — Я кое-что принес тебе, садись. — Тео распахнул глаза, бросив любопытный взгляд на сумку, но потом, видимо, решил, что ему все равно, и снова закрыл глаза. — Тео, давай.

— Не хочу двигаться, — буркнул Тео. Лиам не озаботился попыткой поспорить, просто сцапал Тео за ноги, подтаскивая его к краю кровати, пока его ступни не упали на пол. Он печально вздохнул. — Мы правда делаем это снова? Я помылся, разве этого недостаточно?

— Хватит вести себя как ребенок.

— Хватит вести себя так, будто ты не хочешь просто поспать, — отозвался Тео.

Лиам проигнорировал его, переключаясь на то, чтобы схватить Тео уже за руки и заставить его принять сидячее положение. Затем он отпустил руки Тео, из-за чего тот накренился и чуть не свалился с края кровати головой вниз, но быстро удержал себя, уцепившись за пояс Лиама. Он поднял голову, сузил глаза и приоткрыл губы, явно для оскорбления. Лиам использовал то, что Тео смотрел на него, чтобы пихнуть ему на лицо пару солнечных очков, почти ткнув ими ему в глаз. Плечи Тео мгновенно упали, голова склонилась, и он позволил Лиаму пригладить его все еще влажные волосы и натянуть поверх них шапочку. Наконец он вытащил пушистые наушники, хлопнув ими по ушам Тео и поправляя их до тех пор, пока они не сели хорошо.

— Ненавижу тебя, — проворчал Тео, и Лиам сквозь темные стекла очков увидел, как презрительно прищурились его глаза.

— Да, я так ужасен, заботясь о твоей жалкой заднице, — с сарказмом ответил Лиам, натягивая на Тео капюшон поверх шапочки и наушников. — А теперь давай, пошли в машину.

Тео со стоном уткнулся головой Лиаму в живот, и его хватка на бедрах Лиама ужесточилась.

— Я не хочу за руль, — сказал Тео, и Лиам слегка похлопал его по прикрытой голове, после чего потянулся за собственными солнечными очками и нацепил их.

— Я поведу, я почти уверен, что ты _до сих пор_ превышаешь норму, — пошутил он. — А теперь пойдем, купим поесть и найдем где-нибудь более тихое место для сна.

Тео испустил еще один драматический вздох и наконец пошевелился, сползая в сторону двери.

*

— Привет, мальчики. Чего вам принести? — спросила официантка воодушевленным и веселым голосом, крутя в пальцах ручку.

Лиам прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, когда Тео пригнулся к столу и поморщился от громкого голоса. Лиам отбарабанил свой собственный заказ, и официантка на время остановила вращение ручки, чтобы записать его.

— А что насчет тебя? — сказала она, поворачиваясь к Тео.

— Кофе, — проворчал Тео.

— Прости, милый, не совсем поняла, — пропела она.

Тео сделал медленный вздох, пытаясь успокоиться, что заставило Лиама молчаливо рассмеяться. Тео посмотрел на нее, и солнечные очки сползли ему на нос, еще раз подтверждая теорию Лиама «всегда выгляди готовым к фотосессии».

— Кофе, — повторил он. — Пожалуйста.

— Хочешь какой-нибудь еды?

— Что-нибудь жирное, — предложил Лиам, прежде чем Тео успел открыть рот. — И хлеб, думаю, хлеб должен помочь.

Взгляд официантки метнулся от одного из них к другому, и она засмеялась.

— Его первое похмелье?

— Да, — подтвердил Лиам.

— Не похмелье, — солгал Тео.

— Небольшой совет, — заметила она, снова опуская глаза на Тео. — Кофе — не очень хорошая идея во время похмелья, но тебе плевать, что я думаю, да? — уточнила она, когда голова Тео начала падать обратно на стол.

— Абсолютно, — признался Тео.

Лиам пнул его ногой, и Тео показал ему средний палец.

— Простите за него, — сказал Лиам, но официантка отмахнулась от него с беззаботным смешком, опять сосредотачиваясь на Тео, как будто она находила его вопиющее пренебрежение вежливостью очаровательным.

— Я сейчас вернусь с твоим кофе, — спустя мгновение сообщила она.

Лиам слегка кивнул в знак благодарности, а Тео продолжил валяться на столе, снова спрятав голову у себя в руках.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Лиам. Тео хмыкнул. — Знаешь, она может быть права. Ты не любишь кофе даже тогда, когда твое общение не сводится к хмыканью, так что… — Он не был уверен из-за очков, но подумал, что Тео, похоже, выстрелил в него свирепым взглядом. — Просто говорю.

— Ну, просто не надо, — отрезал Тео.

— Знаешь… — начал Лиам, игнорируя стон Тео «потише». — Мейсон звонил мне сегодня. Не хочешь объяснить, почему ты украл мой телефон?

— Ты отправил мою фотографию Мейсону, — напомнил Тео.

— На самом деле, думаю, я отправил около дюжины твоих фотографий Мейсону. А потом ты сам послал ему еще две и угрожал убить его. — Тео слегка наклонил голову, из-за чего очки снова сползли по его носу, и посмотрел на него с видом «и что?». — А потом ты пьяный позвонил ему.

Скучающее выражение лица Тео сменилось шоком.

— Что?

— О да, — подтвердил Лиам. — Я посмотрел свою историю звонков, ты говорил с ним почти десять минут.

— Это было не так долго! — защищался Тео. — Может, максимум минуту, и я…

— Ты вообще помнишь, как звонил ему?

— Я не мог найти тебя, а потом он написал, так что…

— О боже, чувак, — усмехнулся Лиам.

— В тот момент это казалось логичным! Он твой лучший друг, и я подумал, что он знает, где ты.

— Пьяный ты дебил.

— Трезвый ты дебил, — по-детски огрызнулся Тео.

— Не позволяйте мне мешать вам, — сказала официантка, подлетая с напитками и яркой улыбкой. — Он всегда такой веселый? — спросила она, ставя стакан воды перед Лиамом.

— Нет, иногда у него плохое настроение, — отозвался Лиам.

Тео с усмешкой натянул очки обратно на переносицу, а официантка рассмеялась и толкнула к нему кофе.

— Осторожней, он горячий, так что пей его медленно, ладно? Поверь мне, иначе ты пожалеешь, — ласково сказала она, выглядя так, словно хотела стянуть с Тео шапочку, чтобы взъерошить его волосы.

Тео повернулся к ней, взял кофе и сделал долгий глоток. Лиам был бы впечатлен тем, что он не стал сразу же с криком боли выплевывать горячую жидкость обратно, если бы этот поступок не был таким мелочным. Чашка с тихим стуком снова опустилась на стол.

— Думаю, я смогу справиться с напитком, — заметил Тео, и официантка засмеялась.

— Это ты пожалеешь об этом, милый, — пропела она. — Я скоро принесу вашу еду. — Она повернулась и снова ушла, а Лиам посмотрел на Тео.

— Серьезно?

— Мой рот горит, — признался Тео, чмокая губами и морщась. — Кто делает кофе таким горячим?

— Повторяю, ты дебил, — произнес Лиам. Тео нахмурился и снова потянулся к чашке. — Так… как думаешь, Эмми и Марти уже встали? Как считаешь, они вообще проснулись? И живы ли, я имею в виду, они пили _много_ прошлой ночью, и они люди, так что…

— Лиам. Заткнись, пожалуйста, — попросил Тео с усталым вздохом, массируя пальцами виски.

Лиам неохотно смилостивился, хотя бы потому что раздражать Тео было не слишком весело, когда у него, видимо, не было сил, чтобы раздражать его в ответ. Он с небольшим вздохом снова переключил внимание на меню, скользя глазами по десертам только для того, чтобы чем-то себя занять.

Лиам вскинул голову, когда Тео опустил вниз кружку с внезапным стуком, из-за которого загремел стол. Его лицо было призрачно бледным.

— Ты в…

Тео выскочил из-за стола, стремительно бросившись в туалет. Лиам смущенно улыбнулся, когда все перевели глаза с захлопнувшейся двери на него. Он остановил официантку.

— Я говорила, что кофе — плохая идея, — заметила она с тихим перезвоном смеха.

— Он не любит слушать людей, — пояснил Лиам. — Вы продаете еду на вынос?

*

К тому времени, как Тео выполз из туалета, официантка избавилась от наполовину приконченного кофе, заменила его молочным коктейлем и исчезла, чтобы сказать шеф-повару сделать Тео еще один сэндвич с беконом после того, как Лиам прикончил первый, быстро расправившись с собственным бургером.

— Я думал, ты хорошо скрываешь эмоции и справляешься с болью, — заметил Лиам, прихлебывая собственный напиток и игнорируя слабый запах рвоты, исходящий от Тео. Он откинулся на своем сиденье и ныл, как умирающий от боли.

— Это не боль или эмоция, это психологическая пытка, — вздохнул Тео.

Лиам подтолкнул к нему свой стакан воды. Тео с благодарностью принял его и сделал пробный глоток.

— Ты слишком драматизируешь.

— Почему с тобой не так? — подозрительно спросил Тео, и Лиам пожал плечами.

— Я не слабак? — предположил Лиам. Тео фыркнул, низко и тихо.

— Знаешь, думаю, учитывая то, что я вообще не мог заболеть почти десять лет, я справляюсь достаточно неплохо.

— Ты как младенец.

— Ну, в прошлый раз, когда я был болен, у меня еще была мама, которая читала мне на ночь сказки. Может, я просто в депрессии, потому что ее больше нет, и скучаю по тому, что было раньше, — медленно сказал Тео, скорбно глядя в окно, как будто находился в музыкальном клипе.

— Ты правда пытаешься давить на свое трагическое прошлое, чтобы объяснить, почему ты такой жалкий с похмелья? — уточнил Лиам.

Тео равнодушно пожал плечами, делая еще один глоток воды Лиама.

— Стоило попробовать, — хмыкнул он.

Лиам стрельнул в Тео не особо впечатленным взглядом, и на лице Тео появилась первая настоящая улыбка за весь день, моментально осветив его.

— Подожди в машине, я приду через минуту, — решил Лиам, бросая через стол ключи.

— Я все еще не сяду за руль.

— Я все еще не позволю тебе вести. Ты выглядишь ужасно.

— Искренне в этом сомневаюсь, — спокойно отозвался Тео.

— Эй, солнечные очки!

Они вдвоем инстинктивно обернулись. Лиам не был уверен, стоит ли ему радоваться тому, что они, наверное, единственные, кто носит солнечные очки в помещении, или ужаснуться, что его только что позвали по этому признаку. Официантка помахала пластиковой коробкой, несомненно с новым сэндвичем с беконом для Тео.

— Я заплачу, встретимся на улице, — сказал Лиам, выскальзывая из-за стола.

— Эй, Лиам, — пробормотал Тео на удивление неуверенным голосом. Лиам остановился и перевел взгляд обратно на Тео, который смотрел в окно. Его палец постучал по столу, один раз, два раза. — Спасибо.

— Без проблем. Я имею в виду, если это заставит тебя перестать жаловаться…

— Нет, я о прошлой ночи, — пояснил Тео, поворачиваясь к Лиаму лицом, и Лиам внезапно возненавидел себя за то, что дал Тео чертовы солнечные очки, потому что теперь он не мог прочитать выражение его лица. — Знаешь, Эмми была неправа.

— Насчет чего?

— Я не сделал ничего, о чем жалею, но у меня все еще была хорошая ночь, — спокойно произнес Тео, словно эти слова не должны были заставить сердце Лиама запнуться.

— Я, эм… я, да… у меня тоже.

Тео мгновенно поднялся. Ключи от пикапа качались у него на пальце. Он хлопнул Лиама по плечу и прошел мимо, стремительно протолкнувшись через дверь и исчезая на автостоянке. Лиам смотрел на дверь, задумавшись, о какой конкретно части прошлой ночи Тео не жалел. Официантка снова помахала коробкой, привлекая его внимание, и Лиам пробрался к прилавку, выгребая из кармана деньги.

Несмотря на то, что он платил за еду всего несколько минут, когда он вернулся к пикапу, Тео уже опять отключился на пассажирском сиденье. Одеяло было натянуто у него до подбородка, а солнечные очки съехали, когда он прислонился к окну.


	27. Виды пищи

Тео проснулся через несколько часов после того, как они покинули закусочную. Лиам довольно терпеливо ждал, пока он жаловался по поводу запахов хлорки и выпивки, исходящих от их грязной одежды. Потом он слопал свою давным-давно остывшую еду, как будто хотел занять первое место на конкурсе по скоростному поеданию, и в один глоток прикончил молочный коктейль. Вся его тирада кончилась тем, что он опустил окно, и его немедленно вырвало. Лиам был уверен, что существовали более сочувственные способы реагировать на Тео, которого тошнило из окна, однако он ими не воспользовался. Вместо этого он так сильно смеялся, что ему пришлось ударить по тормозам, чтобы не съехать с дороги.

Когда он достаточно успокоился, чтобы снова вести машину, Тео, рухнувший обратно на пассажирское сиденье, презрительно пялился на него. Пушистые наушники покосились на его голове, а солнечные очки наполовину сползли с носа. Лиам схватил с заднего сиденья бутылку воды и протянул ее Тео. Его глаза расширились, а взгляд превратился из свирепого в благоговеющий, как будто Лиам был Мессией.

Около ближайшего города Лиам съехал с шоссе и катался по улицам, пока не нашел прачечную.

— Ладно, тебе нужно припарковаться, — решил Лиам, останавливаясь посреди дороги.

Тео открыл глаза.

— Что?

— Я не могу, — сказал Лиам. Тео испустил вздох, снова закрывая глаза. — Я не умею параллельно парковаться.

— Сейчас лучшее время научиться.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я разбил твой пикап, пытаясь это сделать? — спросил Лиам, и Тео снова распахнул глаза.

— Иди начинай загружать машину, — проворчал он, отстегивая свой ремень безопасности и прогоняя Лиама из пикапа. Он едва успел схватить с заднего сиденья сумку, прежде чем Тео перешел к активному выталкиванию его из двери.

— Серьезно? — фыркнул Лиам, поворачиваясь как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Тео плюхнулся на водительское место с таким драматическим вздохом, словно взобрался на Эверест, а не передвинулся на два фута.

— Ты был слишком медленным, — заявил Тео, захлопывая дверь, и Лиам ухмыльнулся, когда он вздрогнул и болезненно заскулил из-за громкого звука.

— Так тебе и надо, мудак.

Он повернулся на пятках и направился в прачечную, слушая, как Тео за дверью пикапа бормочет угрозы.

*

Бросив одежду Тео в стиральную машину, Лиам наклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на Тео, рухнувшего на стул, и фыркнул от смеха. Он перестал загружать машину и быстро сфотографировал его, мрачно сидящего в боксерах, солнечных очках, шапочке, пушистых наушниках и носках — в них было столько дырок, что Тео сказал, что лучше просто выкинет их, прежде чем они уйдут, а не будет стирать еще раз.

— Поторопись и запускай ее, — пробормотал Тео, сильнее натягивая шапочку.

Лиам покачал головой, и на его губах появилась улыбка. Он закончил складывать вещи в машину и добавил определенно слишком много стирального порошка.

Лиам опустил взгляд на самого себя, теребя пальцами надетую на нем футболку. Технически она была чистой, если не обращать внимания на легкие запахи дыма, алкоголя и хлорки, которыми она пропиталась в замкнутом пространстве за последние несколько часов. Он пробежался глазами по помещению. За стеной, где прятался владелец этого места, слышался глухой гул телевизора, но в остальном тут было пусто.

С губ Лиама сорвался визг, когда он почувствовал руки, схватившие его футболку и потянувшие ее вверх.

— Чувак, я как раз собирался… — рявкнул Лиам. Он не стал поднимать руки, так что Тео просто задирал футболку, пока она не собралась у него под мышками.

— Ты слишком долго возился, — оборвал его Тео.

— Я думал…

— Я сорву ее, если ты не поднимешь руки, — серьезно сказал Тео.

— Это будет совершенно контрпродуктивно, нет никакого смысла… — Тео потянул за футболку, и Лиам услышал, как начали трещать швы. — Черт! Хорошо. Ладно! — прошипел он, поднимая руки настолько, чтобы Тео смог стянуть ее через его голову. Лиам сердито уставился на барабан машины, когда Тео бросил ее внутрь. Его грудь прижалась к спине Лиама. — Ты с похмелья ведешь себя хуже всех, кого я встречал, — заметил Лиам.

— А ты ханжа. Ты буквально моешься в душе с другими людьми в раздевалке, но у тебя проблемы со стиркой одежды.

— У меня проблемы не со стиркой, — возразил Лиам. Тео опустил подбородок ему на плечо и испустил громкий вздох, как будто слушать Лиама было само по себе той еще задачкой. — Ты знаешь, что многие люди стесняются, раздеваясь в прачечной, да?

— Чего тут стесняться? Здесь никого нет, а даже если бы кто-нибудь был, я настолько горяч, что им стоило бы поблагодарить меня за…

— Ну, очень хорошо, что ты подтверждаешь свою горячесть скромностью и своим совершенно не заносчивым характером, — фыркнул Лиам и почувствовал, как грудь Тео задрожала, когда он засмеялся. Мех наушников коснулся его щеки.

— Ты только что согласился, что я горяч, — хмыкнул Тео.

Лиам подскочил, когда пальцы Тео внезапно соскользнули с прежнего места по бокам стиральной машины и опустились на кнопку на его джинсах. Прежде чем Лиам успел возмутиться, верхняя пуговица оказалась расстегнута, а дверь приоткрылась с веселым маленьким звоном. Голова Лиама дернулась в ту сторону, и он увидел старушку, которая застыла по дороге внутрь. Ее глаза расширились, когда она посмотрела на них двоих, а ее взгляд упал на руки Тео, замершие на ширинке Лиама.

— Эм… здрасьте, — неуверенно произнес Лиам и приподнял руку, чтобы натянуто помахать.

Женщина развернулась на пятках и сбежала из прачечной, таща за собой свою старушечью тележку.

*

Лиам даже не был шокирован, когда спустя пять минут менеджер вылетел из своей комнаты после не слишком веселого телефонного разговора, с красным лицом прошествовал туда, где они сидели, и приказал хотя бы одному из них уйти.

Тео наконец-то героически оторвался от разглядывания крутящейся машины, на которую пялился с тех пор, как они сели, будто она гипнотизировала его, и вышел из прачечной со словами «он может остаться».

Несколько мгновений спустя старушка вернулась, глядя на Лиама так хмуро, словно он был варваром. Лиам никогда не был так счастлив, что у Тео похмелье, как в тот момент, когда заметил, что Тео, видимо, переключил их вещи на режим быстрой стирки, когда перестал удерживать Лиама и позволил ему отпрыгнуть подальше и избавиться от собственных джинсов без всякой непрошенной помощи.

Через час Лиам бежал обратно к пикапу с их недавно постиранной и высушенной одеждой. Тео проснулся ровно настолько, чтобы натянуть тренировочные штаны и толстовку, после чего снова свернулся на пассажирском сиденье, пробормотав «постарайся ехать не так медленно, что мы действительно вернемся назад во времени», и заснул.

*

Лиам наблюдал, как похмелье Тео медленно ослабевало. Немного вздремнув днем, он выбросил наушники на заднее сиденье. Живот Тео снова сообщил, что им пора остановиться, но, к счастью, не с помощью рвоты, а с помощью громкого ворчания. Лиам продолжал скользить по темным дорогам, на полную мощность включив фары, когда Тео наконец уронил солнечные очки на приборную панель и начал искать в телефоне ближайшие места для перекуса.

— У меня есть план, — объявил Лиам.

— Это никогда не заканчивается хорошо.

— И что это значит? — усмехнулся Лиам.

— Ну, в прошлый раз, когда ты это сказал, ты пытался продать меня как шлюху. А в тот раз, который был перед ним, меня подстрелили, а до этого мне в конце концов пришлось пять раз тебя вырубить и… — заметил Тео.

— Эй! Ты сказал, что мой план в зоопарке был впечатляющим.

— План был хорошим, просто исполнение оставляло желать лучшего.

— О, а ты намного лучше, да? Мистер-я-думаю-что-сумею-справиться-с-кофе.

— Какой у тебя план, Лиам? — вздохнул Тео.

— Ладно, итак, мы найдем место для сна.

— Новаторская идея, — сухо сказал Тео.

— Нет, правда, мы находим поле, паркуем машину, а потом звоним в пиццерию и уговариваем их сделать доставку к пикапу.

— Знаешь, когда план заключается в заманивании кого-то в глушь, чтобы поесть, он обычно не заканчивается пиццей.

— Лучше пусть меня расстреляют, чем я проеду еще одну милю.

— Не очень весело, не так ли?

— По крайней мере, я с тобой разговаривал, а ты просто спал _весь_ день. А когда ты не спал, то жаловался на…

— У тебя режим сна, как у ленивца, Лиам. Ты не можешь меня судить.

— Ты спал где-то… часов восемнадцать сегодня.

— Мне плохо, — жестко напомнил Тео.

— Сейчас тебе уже лучше, и ты все еще жалуешься…

— В десяти минутах отсюда есть пиццерия, — громко сказал Тео. — Просто езжай туда, а потом найдем место для парковки.

— Но пицца остынет.

— И кто теперь жалуется? — хмыкнул Тео.

— Я не жалуюсь, это веский аргумент.

— Веский, когда ты водишь, как будто тебе лет восемьдесят. Езжай.

Лиам вздохнул, но сделал, как ему сказали, прислушиваясь к Тео, диктующему указания. Тео выскочил наружу, чтобы помочь Лиаму припарковаться. Лиам был уверен, что обычный взъезд на пустое место не должен гарантировать столько ругани, но их попытка гарантировала. Лиам просто был счастлив, что это не параллельная парковка.

*

Лиам плечом открыл дверь, держа в руках пиццу, и вышел обратно на улицу, а Тео бросил деньги на кассу и последовал за ним. Лиам положил пиццу на крышу и начал искать в кармане ключи.

— Дай ключи мне, — велел Тео, протягивая руку. — Я хочу убраться с этой улицы сегодня ночью и сомневаюсь, что ты вообще выберешься с парковки.

Пальцы Лиама нащупали ключи, и он подумал, не бросить ли их в мусорное ведро на краю парковки, сказав Тео самому их достать.

— Вау. Я так рад, что тебе стало лучше, — сухо сказал Лиам, игнорируя мелочную мысль, и швырнул ключи от машины Тео, который с ухмылкой их поймал.

— Не до конца лучше. Думаю, что тебе, возможно, придется покормить меня, пока я веду…

— Мечтай, — усмехнулся Лиам, снова подхватывая коробки с крыши и подходя к пассажирской двери.

*

Тео ехал настолько быстро, что заставил Лиама схватиться за приборную панель обеими руками и глотать крики на каждом повороте. Когда они затормозили в поле, которое Тео, видимо, счел достаточно подходящим для ночевки, их буквально занесло на добрых три метра, а пиццы еще даже не начали остывать. От них по-прежнему медленно поднимался дразнящий пар.

Лиам быстро раскладывал в кузове одеяла, пока Тео, на котором все еще была шапочка, сидел, прислонившись к задней двери, и держал в руке кусочек пиццы. Он призывал Лиама поторопиться, пока еда не остыла, и довольно ухмылялся каждый раз, когда Лиам в ответ огрызался и говорил ему заткнуться.

Как только Лиама удовлетворило то, как лежат одеяла, а Тео удовлетворило то, что он достаточно долго побыл бесполезным мудаком, они вдвоем забрались в заднюю часть пикапа. Тео бросил коробки с пиццей между ними, и Лиам с несколькими душевными стонами потянулся к до сих пор теплой еде.

— Нам действительно нужно поесть овощей в ближайшее время, — заметил Тео, но судя по его голосу, он был совершенно не убежден в своем плане.

— Тут все в основном овощи, — сказал Лиам. Тео недоверчиво приподнял бровь. — Я имею в виду, если подумать, это так. Тут вроде есть грибы, которые уже овощи.

— Грибы не считаются…

— А еще сыр, который делают из молока, а коровы дают молоко, поедая траву, так что мы по сути едим траву. — Тео фыркнул. — И тесто, я имею в виду, это же просто хлеб, да? Так что это вроде как… пшеница, которая является еще одним растением.

— А мясо? — уточнил Тео.

— Всем нужны белки, — отозвался Лиам.

— Честно говоря, это именно та логика, которой я ожидал от кого-то, кто не любит биологию, — сказал Тео, но Лиам проигнорировал это, вытаскивая еще один кусочек из коробки. — Знаешь, я достану тебе кулинарную книгу, чтобы ты не умер от цинги.

— А я достану тебе стиральную машину, чтобы ты перестал раздевать меня в публичных местах, — пробормотал Лиам, откусывая большой кусок.

— Это значит, что я могу раздевать тебя наедине? — хмыкнул Тео. Лиам резко втянул в себя воздух, и еда застряла у него в горле, заставив его непривлекательно закашляться, как кошка, пытающаяся отрыгнуть комок шерсти. — Боже, с тобой так просто, — хихикнул Тео, даже не пытаясь помочь задыхающемуся Лиаму. Лиам пихнул его плечом, после чего выкашлял пиццу обратно на колени, схватил пережеванный комочек и перебросил его через край пикапа. — Ты отвратительный.

— А ты гребаный мудак, — проворчал Лиам, щеки которого покраснели, а глаза жгло от слез.

Когда Тео наполовину прикончил свою пиццу, он оттолкнул коробку в сторону и ворочался, пока не улегся.

— Я думал, ты уже перестал есть только половину своей еды, — заметил Лиам, по-прежнему с энтузиазмом поедая собственную пиццу и глядя, как Тео устраивается поудобнее.

— Я бы предпочел не блевать снова, — тихо хмыкнул Тео, прикрывая глаза.

— Мне казалось, тебе стало лучше?

— Стало. Но я все равно не хочу рисковать. Я чистил зубы раз восемь за сегодня. Почти уверен, что нам придется купить больше зубной пасты, прежде чем мы уедем из Диснейуорлда.

— Так Диснейуорлд все еще в планах? — спросил Лиам, срывая шапочку с головы Тео. Тот неохотно выстрелил в него сердитым взглядом, но не двинулся, чтобы забрать ее обратно. Лиам подавил желание потянуться и взъерошить непокорный хаос, в который превратились волосы Тео. — Ты сказал, что тебе стало лучше, — добавил он, натягивая шапочку на собственную голову.

— Тебе правда нужна шапка? Я уверен, что твоя грива должна спасать уши от холода.

— Чувак, ты не можешь издеваться над моими волосами, когда сам выглядишь так, — фыркнул Лиам.

Тео поднял руку, потянув за свои неряшливые пряди волос.

— Справедливо, — согласился он, позволяя глазам медленно закрыться.

Когда Лиам прикончил свою пиццу, он последовал примеру Тео и разлегся рядом с ним, подняв глаза к пестрящему от звезд небу. Сердцебиение Тео эхом отдавалось у него в ушах мягким и постоянным ритмом.

Если бы кто-то сказал Лиаму несколько месяцев назад, что он будет дни напролет проводить, застряв в пикапе в компании одного лишь Тео, у него родилось бы несколько мыслей. Первая, что Тео, наверное, похитил его ради какого-то коварного плана. Но основная, что ему было бы чертовски скучно и он бы молился, чтобы поскорее наступил момент, когда они достигнут места назначения и покончат с этим.

Однако он не мог вспомнить время, когда ему было действительно скучно.

Конечно, бывали скучные моменты — было время, когда они вдвоем часами сидели в тишине или когда он мечтал, чтобы они остановились, — но это никогда не было настолько скучным, что причиняло боль. Настолько скучным, как бывало в классе, когда он думал только о том, как сильно хочет уйти и никогда не возвращаться, когда каждая секунда превращалась в часы.

Это был тот вид скуки, который он чувствовал с Мейсоном, когда они несколько часов играли в одну и ту же игру и хотели переключиться на что-нибудь еще. Это была такая странная скука, которая говорила, что есть что-то еще, что они могут сделать, какой-то другой дурацкий разговор, который они могут начать. Это была та скука, которая исходила от дрожи предвкушения перед тем, что они будут делать дальше.

— Эй, смотри! — воскликнул Лиам. — Падающая звезда.

Он ткнул пальцем в огонек, оставляющий за собой полоску света в небе. Тео пошевелился рядом с ним, проследил за пальцем Лиама и неожиданно отозвался фырканьем, которое заставило Лиама перевести взгляд с неба обратно на Тео. Тот закрыл глаза и ласково покачал головой, явно пытаясь остановить появляющуюся улыбку.

— Что смешного в падающей звезде? — обиженно спросил Лиам. Он бы также ожидал, что Тео будет регулярно его злить, и насчет этого Лиам, похоже, был прав. Улыбка Тео наконец-то стала полноценной, он откинул голову обратно на подушку и испустил молчаливый смешок. — Чувак! — прошипел Лиам, и Тео все-таки встретил его взгляд снова. Его глаза искрились весельем.

— Забавно то, глухой дебил, что твоя падающая звезда — это самолет, — дрожащим от смеха голосом сказал он.

Голова Лиама дернулась обратно к небу, и он посмотрел, как падающая звезда продолжает мигать в небе, двигаясь определенно слишком медленно, чтобы быть падающей звездой. Он отвлекся от сердцебиения Тео и поморщился, когда услышал явный гул двигателя самолета, настолько громкий, что даже обычный человек смог бы его различить.

— Я вырос в канализации, но даже я знаю разницу между…

— Я знал, что это самолет! — соврал Лиам, и Тео засмеялся, громко и красиво, повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть на Лиама. Его улыбка была такой широкой, что в уголках глаз появились морщинки.

— Правда? — недоверчиво хмыкнул он. — Тогда почему ты сказал, что это падающая звезда?

— Ну, очевидно, что я пытался создать сценарий для твоего дурацкого списка «настоящего мальчика».

— Очевидно, — согласился Тео. — И «смотреть на метеоритный дождь» есть в твоем списке?

Этого не было, но теперь, когда Тео это упомянул, Лиам определенно собирался это добавить.

— Нет, тупица. Есть «загадать желание», — сказал Лиам, радуясь, что хотя бы это действительно правда, просто он думал, что заставит Тео сделать это с помощью торта на день рождения, когда он на самом деле узнает дату. — А на падающие звезды загадывают желания, так что… Давай.

— Я бы сделал это, — ухмыльнулся Тео. — Но это все еще самолет.

— Используй воображение, — проворчал Лиам. Тео приподнял бровь.

— Ты действительно пытаешься заставить меня загадать желание на самолет, потому что не хочешь признаваться, что ты не заметил, что это был самолет?

— Тогда я загадаю желание, — громко заявил Лиам, отвечая на последнюю половину предложения. — Я хочу, чтобы ты отвалил.

— Знаешь, оно не исполнится, если ты кому-то о нем расскажешь, — заметил Тео, все еще посмеиваясь, как мудак, которым он и был.

— Ты можешь просто притвориться, что это падающая звезда, и загадать желание?

Тео пожал плечами, облизнул губы и перевел взгляд с Лиама на самолет.

— А ты загадаешь? — спросил он через мгновение.

— Да нет. Я не большой поклонник желаний, у них есть свойство сбываться так, что это выходит тебе боком, — сказал Лиам. — Это твоя игра.

— Разве это не просто большой шар света?

— Я просто говорю: ты желаешь снежного Рождества, и в итоге тебя на неделю заваливает снегом в доме твоей бабушки, где воняет мокрой псиной. Ты желаешь новые ботинки, и пьяный енот писает в твои прежние, так что тебе _приходится_ купить новые, но уже после того, как ты идешь в школу в обуви, которая воняет мочой енота. Ты желаешь, чтобы все изменилось, чтобы ты мог быть счастлив, а тебя почти сбрасывают с крыши и превращают в оборотня. Желания никогда не исполняются так, как ты этого хочешь.

— Никогда не думал, что ты пессимист, тыковка, — заметил Тео. Лиам закатил глаза и отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть на самолет, скользящий по небу. — Ну, — продолжил Тео, приподнимаясь на локте и появляясь в поле зрения Лиама, и его губы растянулись в ласковой улыбке. — К счастью для тебя, это просто самолет, они точно не обладают магическими способностями исполнять желания, так что ты должен быть в безопасности.

— Что, а падающие звезды обладают магическими способностями исполнять желания? — фыркнул Лиам. — Никогда не думал, что ты суеверный.

— Очевидно, в этом есть доля правды, если ты слишком боишься загадать желание на одной, хоть она и фальшивая.

— Я не боюсь загадать желание! — усмехнулся Лиам, и на губах Тео снова появилась улыбка.

— Тогда давай, тыковка, загадай желание, — сказал он.

Лиам перевел взгляд с самолета на Тео.

Он знал, чего бы он пожелал, если бы ему нужно было что-то выбрать. Он бы пожелал, чтобы у Тео больше не было кошмаров, чтобы стены, внутри которых он себя запер, рухнули, а стая смогла сама увидеть, насколько Тео изменился с тех пор, как вернулся из Ада. Он бы пожелал, чтобы Тео продолжал улыбаться как сейчас, мягко и непринужденно, как нормальный подросток. Он бы пожелал, чтобы Тео был счастлив.

— Я бы хотел кошку, которая бы меня не ненавидела, — вместо этого произнес Лиам.

Тео от души рассмеялся, переставая опираться на локоть, и с металлическим стуком плюхнулся рядом с Лиамом.

— Из всего в мире ты хочешь кошку?

— Это хорошее желание. — Тео фыркнул, как будто не соглашался. Лиам снова наклонил голову к нему, и тот немедленно ответил тем же, поворачиваясь, пока их глаза не встретились. — Чего тогда ты хочешь?

— Очевидно, я бы хотел, чтобы ты перестал храпеть, — ответил Тео, но его голос был тихим, словно он рассказывал секрет, а не издевался над Лиамом в миллионный раз. — И чтобы ты ехал быстрее десяти миль в час.

Лиам почувствовал, как на его губах появляется улыбка.

— Знаешь, — пропел он, улыбаясь только шире, — я бы пожелал, чтобы ты перестал быть мудаком, но я знаю, что ни у чего нет достаточной силы, чтобы это исполнить.

— Вау, здорово, — отозвался Тео, и Лиам задумался, как ему удавалось держать голос сухим и насмешливым, даже когда на его лице растягивалась самодовольная ухмылочка. — Ты должен стать комиком.

Они вдвоем погрузились в уютную тишину. Рокот двигателя самолета медленно исчезал. Лиам не был уверен, было ли это потому, что самолет улетел так далеко, что он больше не слышал его, или потому, что его снова заглушило сердцебиение Тео.

— Чего бы ты на самом деле хотел? — спросил Лиам, теребя лежащее между ними одеяло.

— Если бы твоя стая перестала смотреть на меня, как на Сатану, было бы здорово.

— Ты больше похож на Антихриста, — заметил Лиам.

— Спасибо, — сказал Тео. — А ты?

— Честно говоря, я вполне счастлив, — признался Лиам, и Тео нахмурился, как будто приготовился спорить. — Я серьезно. Я имею в виду… мне удобно, вид красивый.

— Ну, спасибо.

— Я говорил о небе, мудак. Мне пришлось провести весь день, наблюдая за тем, как ты полностью разрушаешь последние остатки своей атмосферы «я большая плохая химера», и мы едем в «самое счастливое место на Земле». Если мне нужно загадать желание, я бы предпочел использовать его на что-то важное. Например, когда мы снова проколем шину, я бы хотел, чтобы ты не был таким тупицей и подготовил запасную.

— Ты знаешь, что когда-нибудь тебе придется вернуться, да? — тихо спросил Тео.

Когда Тео перевел разговор на возвращение домой, от чего Лиам по-прежнему был рад воздержаться, Лиам слегка вздохнул и повернул голову, снова глядя вверх, в темное небо.

— Я знаю.

— Но ты не хочешь, да?

— А ты? — спросил Лиам, посмотрев на Тео, который пожал плечами, не отводя взгляд от неба.

— Неважно, чего я хочу.

— Так ты хочешь вернуться? — нервно повторил Лиам.

Тео молчал так долго, что Лиам успел опять повернуться к небу. Он почувствовал взгляд Тео на своем лице, и тогда тот наконец-то ответил:

— Нет, — слишком тихо произнес он. Лиам попытался понять его тон, но не смог. Он нахмурился в замешательстве и снова наклонил голову к Тео, но Тео уже отвернулся и решительно глядел в небо.

— Почему я чувствую, что в этом есть какой-то скрытый смысл? — уточнил Лиам, и губы Тео дернулись в маленькой улыбке.

— Потому что так и есть, — ответил Тео. — Я не знаю, хочу ли я вернуться обратно в Бейкон-Хиллс.

— Тебе скучно?

— Я имею в виду после этого. Когда ты решишь, что мы заканчиваем.

— Что это значит? — спросил Лиам. Его охватила тревога, покалывающая кожу, как крапива.

— Не то чтобы у меня есть причина возвращаться, — медленно сказал Тео. Лиам открыл рот, готовясь оборонительно указать на то, что Тео некуда будет пойти, если он не поедет домой. — Сэмми сказала, что я могу вернуться в Айдахо. — Лиам сел, тупо пялясь на поле и чувствуя, как живот скручивается от беспокойства. Он подумал, что съесть всю большую пиццу меньше чем за двадцать минут, возможно, было плохой идеей. — Если я захочу.

— И что? Ты хочешь? — уточнил Лиам. Слова на вкус были как пепел.

— Не знаю, — откликнулся Тео. — Они казались счастливыми.

Лиам проглотил горький смешок, который угрожал сорваться с его губ. Конечно, он подумал о том, чтобы Тео был счастлив, и тот захотел сбежать в Айдахо, чтобы добиться именно этого. Лиам действительно ненавидел желания.

— У Ганз дома есть свободная комната. Сэмми сказала, что она может найти мне работу, так что…

— Это не звучит так, будто ты не знаешь, — пробормотал Лиам, чувствуя, как в его горле скребется и поднимается желчь. Это была не случайная маленькая мысль, как у Мейсона, когда он в восемь лет сказал «я собираюсь однажды переехать в Лапландию». Тео на самом деле начал составлять план, он подумал о вещах вроде того, где он будет жить, где будет работать. — Как долго?

— Как долго что?

— Как долго ты думаешь переехать в Айдахо? — спросил Лиам, наконец поворачиваясь обратно к Тео. С его губ пропала счастливая улыбка, а выражение лица стало хмурым. Он облизнул губы и слегка пожал плечами. — Как долго, Тео?

— Сэмми упомянула об этом, когда мы были в Айдахо, после того, как увидела стаю, — через миг признался Тео. — Было несложно понять, что меня точно не приняли с распростертыми объятиями.

— Значит, ты просто отказываешься пытаться попасть в стаю? Ты просто убегаешь?

— Я не убегаю.

— Ты покидаешь свой дом! Что, потому что ты кому-то не нравишься? Если ты хочешь, чтобы они перестали смотреть на тебя, как на Сатану, тогда приложи усилия!

— Я прикладываю усилия! — огрызнулся Тео, и в его голосе зазвучало рычание, но он почти мгновенно проглотил его. Его плечи упали, и он испустил усталый вздох. — Я не такой, как ты. Когда мы уехали из города, у тебя к утру было три миллиарда пропущенных звонков, спрашивающих, где ты. Ты вернешься к своей семье, к своей стае. У меня нет ничего из этого, это не… Всем было плевать, что я уехал. Это не мой дом. У меня нет друзей, или семьи, или хоть чего-то в Бейкон-Хиллс.

— У тебя есть я.

Как только Лиам произнес это, глаза Тео метнулись к нему. Сердце Тео явственно пропустило удар, и в любой другой момент Лиам бы почувствовал себя самодовольным из-за того, что заставил Тео так очевидно на что-то отреагировать. Но сейчас его собственное сердце грохотало, а его щеки вспыхнули от подкравшегося к ним румянца.

— Я имею в виду… — Лиам запнулся, и Тео сжал челюсть, скользя глазами по дороге. — У тебя есть я, — повторил Лиам, проглатывая нервозность и мечтая изменить это на «у тебя есть мы, стая, они однажды позволят тебе присоединиться».

— У меня есть ты? — переспросил Тео.

— Ну, да, — сказал Лиам, протянув руку и поймав своими пальцами пальцы Тео. Тео посмотрел вниз, мелко дыша и наблюдая, как соединяются их руки. — Я же сказал тебе, мы друзья. Так что хватит притворяться, что у тебя их нет. — Тео ухмыльнулся, глядя на их руки, и плохо попытался скрыть это кашлем. Он крепче сжал ладонь Лиама. — Если ты до сих пор это не понял, ты глупее, чем выглядишь.

Тео встретил его взгляд и резко потянул его за руку. Несмотря на то, что этого было недостаточно, чтобы опрокинуть Лиама, он подчинился этому движению, снова плюхаясь рядом с Тео.

— Я не мог быть уверен, я все еще жду браслет дружбы, — заметил Тео.

— Мы не восьмилетние девочки, нам не нужны браслеты дружбы.

— Знаешь, у меня никогда такого не было, может, тебе стоит включить это в свой список. Это довольно просто осуществить…

— Ты правда пытаешься выпросить у меня браслет дружбы? — с легким смешком уточнил Лиам.

Тео пожал плечами, и на его губах появилась улыбка. Лиам ненавидел ее, потому что она просто напомнила ему о том, как редко Тео улыбался в Бейкон-Хиллс. Прежде чем он успел остановить себя, он вскинул руку и провел пальцем от приподнятого уголка губ Тео до центра его улыбки, наблюдая, как она вздрогнула. Лиам обхватил подбородок Тео, и его большой палец прижался ко впадинке между подбородком и нижней губой.

— Это эгоистично, если я скажу, что хочу, чтобы ты остался в Бейкон-Хиллс? — спросил Лиам.

Тео шумно вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Он подался вперед и коснулся лбом лба Лиама.

— Наверное, — сказал он.

— …Это заставит тебя остаться? — уточнил Лиам.

— Не знаю, — искренне ответил Тео. Горячее дыхание коснулось губ Лиама, и он попытался сглотнуть. — Ты чертовски путаешь меня, — добавил Тео, приоткрывая глаза, и его взгляд уперся в Лиама, из-за чего сглотнуть стало еще сложнее.

— Почему? — пробормотал Лиам.

— Если ты до сих не знаешь почему, ты глупее, чем выглядишь, — передразнил Тео.

Он бросил руку Лиама, и в нее сразу же вцепился холодный воздух. Лиам замер, глядя, как Тео отодвигается. Он встал, выпрыгнул из кузова пикапа и остановился спиной к Лиаму. Его плечи выглядели напряженными, пока он их разминал.

— Я иду на пробежку, — сообщил он после молчания, которое показалось Лиаму неприятно долгим.

— Я тебя разозлил? — выпалил Лиам.

Тео наконец повернулся к нему и нахмурился в замешательстве.

— Нет, насколько я знаю. А что?

— Ты просто… — Лиам махнул рукой на расстояние между ними. Глаза Тео опустились на то место, где он был несколькими секундами раньше, и он слегка пожал плечами, старательно сделав лицо пустым.

— Я торчал в пикапе весь день. Нужно размять ноги. — Он начал отходить назад, шаг за шагом медленно отдаляясь от пикапа и быстро растирая руки. — Если ты ляжешь спать, сделай это внутри. Я немного проеду сегодня ночью, и я со спокойной душой оставлю тебя там, пока еду, если ты уснешь, — добавил Тео. Он не дал Лиаму времени ответить, просто повернулся на пятках и побежал прочь, оставив Лиама позади с горьким привкусом на губах.

Он не мог не почувствовать, что что-то не так. Это было похоже на озеро. Словно они балансировали на краю чего-то, пытаясь не упасть, а Лиам ускользнул, оставив их на противоположных сторонах какой-то видимой линии.

_Или_ , предположил мозг Лиама, _он просто хотел пойти на пробежку_. Что имело смысл, поскольку у самого Лиама были моменты в путешествии, когда он готов был содрать чешущуюся от слишком долгого сидения кожу. Если бы он столько же спал, сколько и Тео сегодня, ему бы, наверное, тоже хотелось пробежаться. Но это не объясняло его собственное трепещущее сердце и ноющее чувство разочарования из-за того, что Тео положил конец их разговору.

В прошлый раз он догадался, что это как-то связано с прикосновением к груди Тео, и позже узнал, как именно, но в этот раз он понятия не имел, в чем может быть проблема. Он не двигался, вообще едва дышал, и Тео не психовал, его сердечным ритм оставался ровным, даже когда он побежал прочь.

Нарочито пустое лицо Тео вспыхнуло у него в сознании, когда он прислушался к его ослабевающему сердцебиению и тихим шагам, уводящим его прочь. Пальцы Лиама легли на его собственную грудь, чувствуя стремительный стук сердца. Он подумал о том, как сердце Тео колебалось и подскакивало в одно время с его, и о его напряженной спине.

_Ты чертовски меня путаешь_. Это было сказано так же, как Тео произнес его имя на озере. С тихим выдохом, как будто его ударили, как будто эти слова, прошедшие через его губы, были загадкой, и он отчаянно хотел ее понять. А вторая важная часть заключалась в том, что Тео думал, что он должен знать ответ.

Как будто он уже дал Лиаму все, что нужно, чтобы решить ее, но Лиам был просто слишком тупым, чтобы это понять. Лиам сломал мозг, пытаясь найти ответ.

Когда он был дан? В Гранд-Каньоне, когда Тео решил потакать Лиаму и продолжить их поездку, или после этого, в мотеле, когда Тео вернулся, несмотря на все, что сказал Лиам? Воспоминания набросились на него, заслоняя ему глаза, пока он пытался хоть что-нибудь прояснить.

Тео сказал, что Лиам его путает, но кто бы говорил. Потому что Тео был загадкой, хоть и выставлял себя открытой книгой. Как только ты хотел прочитать ее, она моментально захлопывалась.

Пока Лиам писал список вещей для Тео, которые они могли сделать, когда вернутся в Бейкон-Хиллс, Тео собирался уехать навсегда и ни разу даже не дал Лиаму ни малейшего намека, что вообще думает об этом.

Что если он никогда это не поймет? Что если Тео уедет прежде, чем у него будет шанс? Лиам закусил губу. Ему становилось больно в груди от мысли, что Тео навсегда покинет Бейкон-Хиллс, навсегда покинет его. Потому что Тео был прав, у него ничего не было в Бейкон-Хиллс, кроме Лиама. Скотт будет идиотом, если когда-нибудь позволит Тео быть в его стае. Даже если они смогут мирно жить в Бейкон-Хиллс, Тео никогда не примут в стаю, не по-настоящему. Между ними всегда будет неприязнь.

У Тео не было такого со стаей Сэмми, они не смотрели на него с опаской, несмотря на предупреждение Скотта, они мгновенно приняли его. Как будто он должен был быть там и подходил им. У Тео не осталось семьи, но Сэмми за несколько секунд впустила его в свою. Эрик и Сара говорили с остальными, как будто они все были родственниками. Тео получил бы не просто стаю, а семью.

Семью людей, которые совершали ошибки, некоторые из которых обладали голубыми глазами из-за этих ошибок. Он был бы счастлив, и Лиам хотел этого. Он должен был радоваться, что Тео нашел стаю, которая хотела его принять. Что он нашел место, которое не заслоняли плохие воспоминания.

Но вместо этого он не мог не хотеть убедить его остаться. В его груди разгоралась жгучая обида при мысли о том, что стая Сэмми заманит Тео подальше от Бейкон-Хиллс. Подальше от него. Почему ценой за счастье Тео должно стать то, что Лиам его потеряет?

Появилось ощущение, будто его окунули в ледяную воду. Словно все, что было у него внутри, забрали, оставив его пустым. Это было так же, как когда Хейден сказала ему, что переезжает. Его руки и ноги онемели, как будто его тело готовилось потерять часть себя, когда она уедет.

_Ох_. Голова Лиама дернулась в ту сторону, куда убежал Тео. Его глаза расширились, а пальцы, прижимающиеся к груди, вздрогнули, когда он почувствовал, как его сердце практически издевательски пропустило удар. _Вот дерьмо_.


End file.
